Many Tails in Life
by Kitsune-no-makoto
Summary: Tails has been hiding a secret. A guest visits and changes Tails' life and the lives of everyone else. Rated M for language, sexual themes, lemons. Chapter 48 up. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Sonic characters. Little Japanese here and there._

**Chapter 1:**

**Wake Up Call**

:_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_...:

"Ugh! Morning already?" Tails mumbled into his pillow. He ran his fingers across the top of his alarm clock, blindly searching for the 'off' button. Tails flipped over onto his back, groaning as the light shined on his closed eyelids. He gradually opened them to allow his eyes to adjust to the light. "Eight o'clock, shoot...I could have used another hour or maybe two, three if I was lucky...But, nooo." Tails sat up and bounced out of bed, beginning to stretch his tight muscles. Straightening out his light blue PJ's and rubbing on his eyelids, he sauntering to the bathroom. Looking himself over in the mirror he ran his fingers through the matted fur on his head, helping to remove some of the clumps. A knock at the front door sounded. "Who could that be?" The knocking continued until he opened his apartment door. There Sonic stood, his fist prepared to knock on the door again, his fist turned into friendly a wave.

"Oh, hey Tails."

"Sonic, Its eight in the morning...this had better be important." That was rude, even to his ears.

"Jeez, don't bite my head off." Sonic returned.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep all that soundly last night; my reason for the grumpiness."

"Hahaha, YOU need a new bed little bro."

"Yeah...OH! Come in." Tails moved to the side of the doorway, gesturing Sonic to step in. Sonic entered. He place a hand between Tails' ears, scratching. Tails gave a pleasant smile, closing his eyes to take in the feeling. "Woahoho, that feels...good." Tails thought, he tilted his head. Sonic moved his hand up Tails' left ear. "Left, left, up, right...there. Ooh this feels good." Tails was Completely lost in his head. After a moment Tails' eyes opened, realizing what Sonic was doing. Tails slapped Sonic's hand away. "What do I look like?! A dog!"

Sonic rubbed his palms against one another. "You know you liked it." Sonic grinned. Tails blushed, Sonic was right, he could not deny his enjoyment. He rolled his neck to pop the segments. Sonic smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Urusai..."

Sonic lightly laughed. "I'm just playing with you."

Tails pointed at his mouth. "Do you see a smile?"

Sonic, placed Tails with a sly look. Tails, wore a puzzled expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that Sonic?" Tails felt nervous, what was he planning?

Suddenly, before Tails could react. Sonic pounced on him, tickling at his sides. Tails erupted into a hard laughter. "You're laughing now!" Sonic chuckled. Tears were forced in his eyes it hurt so much. Tails gut was rapidly becoming sore.

Tails, choked of breathe, and grabbing at Sonic's hands to give him an opening to acquire a least a breath of air. Tails head felt heavy from the blood pressure. He thought it would explode.

"S-SON-NIC! STO-STOP!! I CAN...I CAN'T BREATHE!!" Tails forced through his laughter. Sonic released him. Tails was huffing for breath, his heart beating rapidly, and his head was throbbing from the blood leaving it.

Sonic looked at him curiously. "Tails, you're voice sounds a little...off."

Tails took his time to catch his breath before responding to Sonic. "Gasp W-what?"

"Your voice, off, higher pitch, doesn't sound in the norm."

"Huh? My voice? What do you me-OH!" Tails cleared his throat. "ahem That better?"

"A little but, I think we should still go have that checked out."

"Y-You mean go to the doctors?!" Tails stuttered.

"Yeah...Whats so wrong with that?"

He gulped "The doctors?! Oh-no, not yet, not yet!" Tails worried to himself.

"Something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"N-NO! I'm just fine!" Tails put out.

"You see, there it is again!" Sonic grabbed underneath Tails' armpits, lifting him to his feet. "C'mon let's get you checked out." Sonic took Tails' wrist, he fought back. Sonic pulled him to the elevator. Tails was trying to pull his wrist free from the hedgehog's grasp. Sonic hit the 'down' button.

"Sonic! I'm fine, there's no need to-"

Sonic cut Tails off. "Tails, there's no need to be so stubborn." He put words in Tails' mouth.

"I said, NO! I'm not going!" Tails bandied.

The elevator opened and Sonic pulled the kitsune in with him. Sonic released Tails once the doors had closed. Tails stood in silence, his arms crossed in a childish, pouting fashion.

"Ah, come on Tails. Whats so wrong about going to the doctors?"

"You wouldn't understand. No matter how I would tell you, the result would be the same. Thats why I am NOT going to the doctors with you!"

Sonic sighed. "Have it your way then." The elevator doors opened.

"Yes, let's...HEY!" Sonic lifted Tails off the ground and hoisted him over his shoulder, walking out of the elevator. The doors shut, Tails started to pound on Sonic's back. Kicking and yelling for Sonic to set him down.

"Tails! Chill out, you're drawing a scene!"

"I don't care! Let me...GO!"

Sonic started his walk out the door, something very soft rubbed up against his shoulder. Sonic stopped not ten steps from out revolving door. His eye went wide, Sonic set Tails back down on the ground. Looking carefully over the yellow kitsune. "Tails...are you..?" Sonic thought for a moment, he pulled Tails back to the elevator. Hitting the button to go up. The doors opened, a few people wanted to go up with them. Sonic held out his hand, signaling for them not to bored with the two. The doors shut, Sonic hit the button to go to Tails' floor. Half way there he pressed the emergency stop button.

Tails shifted his eyes away from Sonic, there was no more hiding it. "Sonic, If you are thinking what I'm thinking." Silence fell between the two. Tails lowered her head, masking her eyes in a shadow. Tails heart beat as a heavy drum, she felt nauseated. Tears welled in her eyes, it was too much.

"Why? Why did hide your true self from us?"

Tails mustered her courage with a heavy sigh. "...I was afraid...Afraid of what you would think of me." The held back tears began to trickle down her cheeks. So many thoughts were buzzing in her head, unable to fully construct any of them.

"Afraid of WHAT might I ask?" Sonic tone was strict but, not angry.

Tails flinched. "...Afraid, of loosing our friendship." Tails whimpered and wiped her face.

"How come you didn't tell me from the start? I know you didn't believe you could hide your appearance forever."

"I-I don't know why I did it. I honestly can't say...I had no one, I wanted someone. Even if that meant throwing away my identity." Tails began to cry effusively into the palms of her hands. Sonic placed his hands on Tails shoulders, pulling her close to him. Tails cried against his chest.

"Why did you think you being a girl would be any different?"

"When you approached me for the first time, you said the word 'kid'. It had the tone that implied I was a boy. I saw this as an opportunity to make a friend so, didn't bother to correct you."

"Is that all? Tails if you wanted me to be your friend you could have asked. I would not have cared if you were a boy or girl."

Tails pulled from him, the tears on her face were still flowing. "But, Amy-"

"We're not talking about Amy. We're talking about you." Sonic poked her in the forehead gently. "You Tails are not like Amy, no where near."

Tails head lowered again, masking her eyes once more in shadow. She didn't know what to think. Was that a compliment? Tails took her time to search for words she could put in her mouth. Choosing carefully she spoke in a dull whisper. "S-Sonic..."

"What is it?" Sonic asked concernedly.

"Will...Will you be my friend?"

Sonic placed Tails with a tender look, one that he would always give Tails when she was lost. Sonic placed his hand on her chin lifting her face to meet his. "Yes, Tails, I will be your friend." Tails smiled and jumped on Sonic, causing him to stagger but, he kept to his feet. Tails wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Thank you Sonic." Tears of joy rolled down her face.

Sonic felt tears well in his eyes but, he pushed them back. "Ahem Tails why don't we grab a bite to eat. How does that sound?" He pulled Tails off of him and set her down.

"Hahaha, same old Sonic" She said to herself.

Sonic started the elevator again, rising to the designated floor, the fifth. Tails and Sonic stepped off, hand in hand they walked back to the apartment. Tails felt good, like she was no longer dragging a ball and shackle on her ankle. Tails and Sonic looked into one another's eyes.

"...What is this feeling?" Tails thought.

_So how did I do for the first chapter? Not too bad I hope._

_Tails: Another freaking story that I'm a girl in!?_

_Sorry, don't blame me, blame the coin toss._

_In case you were wondering:_

_Urusai means – Pipe down, be quiet, shut up, noisy, loud..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author: Thought I'd try some POV's in this chapter. So, bare with me._

**Character 2:**

**A Visitor?**

Sonic POV:

Tails gazed into my eyes, a part of me felt a little uncomfortable. The main thought on my mind was what would happen between the two of us. A voice called from the other end of the hall, breaking my train of thought. A person was holding an orange package, more than likely the mail man.

"Excuse me!" His face was red. No doubt from the climb up the stairs. I broke Tails' gaze and shifted it to the mail man. The man stumbled over and stopped in front of us, huffing.

"Yes?" Tails asked, still holding my hand.

He cleared his throat. "I have a package and a letter for one Miles Prower."

I saw Tails' face twist. She did not like the name, that was plain as day. Tails straightened and took the package and letter. "Arigato." Tails said. The mail man nodded and left.

Tails POV:

"Hm, I wonder who sent this?" My ears dropped in curiosity. I began to tear into the package but, Sonic slugged me in the arm. "OW! What did you do that for? You can't hit a girl anyways!" I shouted.

Sonic picked at the inside of his ear with his finger. "That's never stopped me before so, don't think you can get off-" Sonic snapped his fingers. "-just like that. And if I remember correctly, you wanted to be a boy am I right?"

"sigh! Fine..." I finished with, "Jerk..." in my head.

"Besides, don't you think you should read the card first?" Sonic put in.

"Alright, I will!" I tore off the side of the envelope. I tilted it and a letter slid out into my other hand. I unfolded it upside down. Panning it upright I started to read.

Dear Miles Prower,

I'm not sure how I should start this, for there is so much to be said. My hope is that you haven't already opened your package. But, if you have then there is no point in me surprising you. I am coming to see you. In my heart I wish for it not to be merely a visit...It so hard to make allusions in my writing. I'm not very good at this...So I will just ask you to wait for me at your apartment. I should be there around noon-ish on the 4th of August. And please do not open your package if you haven't. I wish for this to be as, er, never mind.

Hope to see you soon,

-An old friend.-

"Well, that was weird to say the least...An old friend? Hmm...Stalker is more like it."

Normal POV:

While Tails was preoccupied with the letter, Sonic reached around her and quickly snatched the package from Tails' other hand. "Hey give that back!" She demanded. Sonic was holding the package up in the air while leaning back.

"No, I don't think so. Wouldn't want that temptation to get to you." Sonic said.

Tails backed off and grinned at Sonic. She started to spin her tails and lifted off the ground. Once in th air, she lunged for the package, her hand was a finger's length away when Sonic suddenly vanished. Tails stopped in midair. Suddenly her ankle was jerked on. Sonic was now holding her in an upside down hang. The shirt part of her PJ's started to slide down towards her head. Tails quickly stopped it.

"Did you forget who I am Tails or should I say Miles Prower?"

"Sonic put me down! The blood...it's rushing to my head!!" Tails screamed. Sonic noticed her arms beginning to shake, about to give out. She was about to show more of her than absolutely necessary.

"I want you to promise me that you won't open the package."

"Alright! Put me down!" Tails laughed, the pressure was getting to her.

Sonic dropped Tails on the floor, she slowly sat up and squeezed her head hoping that would help the blood flow out, still laughing.

Sonic dropped the package in Tails' lap. "This belongs to you."

Tails stood, she looked over Sonic momentarily, her laughter dissipated. She snapped her neck. A feeling of trepidation ran down Sonic's spine. Tails delivered a swift blow to Sonic's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Sonic staggered, trying to regain his breath.

"That's what you get for almost exposing me!"

Sonic gasped. "...F-Fine, we-er even...cough!"

Once Sonic had regained his composure, which had taken a minute or two, Tails ushered him into the apartment. Sonic laid down on the couch, favoring his gut. It would have that aftermath feeling for a good amount of time.

Seeing Sonic like that was a bad omen to them. Sonic usually doesn't go down that easy. Tails thought to herself. "Maybe I over reacted..." Tails put the package on the dining room table. She walked into the refrigerator, opening it up she surveyed the inside. Looking something to make up for her behavior. Tails pointed out and counted each thing she found. "Eggs, cheese, bacon...I have enough to make an omelet!" Tails exclaimed with glee. And so, she pulled out the the ingredients and a frying pan. Thus, begging to prepare the meal. Tails turned on a radio and began to sing along with all of the songs she knew by heart.

Soon the apartment was filled with a delicious aroma. Tails pulled out a bottle of red wine from the cupboards.

Sonic sat up seeing the red bottle. "...Tails? Is that wine?" He asked quizzically.

"Yeah, stole it from Vector a while back." Tails smiled slyly.

"Why in the-!"

"Its strictly for cooking purposes, Sonic. I'm not an alcoholic." Tails defended herself.

"Will wine taste good in that?"

"Not sure but, I like to try new things." Tails added a bit of the wine and the pan flared up. Tails tossed the food. "Woo! Maybe that was a bit much!" The flame quickly died. "Whew...that was hot."

Standing over the hot frying pan, Tails' mouth was salivating from the look and smell of the food. She smirked, she had never told anyone that she had a hobby for cooking. Sonic stopped clutching his stomach but, he still had a soreness to it

Sonic groaned. "Tails...You have a hard right, you know that."

"Just be thankful I didn't hit you with my tails, might have killed you." She returned.

Tails was correct about that. Her tails were nothing to mess with. Aside from flying, she has demolished Robotnik's bots with them. Quite the natural weapon.

Tails looked over the food. "...Okay, its done!" Tails said.

Sonic slid off the couch. Taking small steps over to the table.

"You alright?" Tails asked.

"That is a stupid question Tails." He took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Sorry, that was an impulsive question, had to ask."

"Its alright...Hey Tails."

"Yeah?"

"For a long time I always wondered why your place was so well furnished."

"And, your point being?"

"Well up until I found out you were a girl, my initial perspective of you was a grease monkey. Y'know, not caring about appearance." Tails set his plate and drink down in front of him. "But, now I know who you truly are, it all makes sense."

Tails took offense and slapped Sonic's face with the spatula she was holding. "And what's that supposed to mean?! Just because you thought I was a boy, that meant I couldn't have nice things?! Me being a girl changes nothing!"

Sonic rubbed on his face where the spatula connected.. "Why are girls so rash..?"

"WHAT WAS THAT!!" She roared. Tails commenced banging on Sonic's head with the butt of the spatula handle, which was made of metal. Sonic flinched at the blows, pleading for Tails to stop. Sonic fell out of his seat and pulled the table cloth down with him, and the food, and the potted plant, and the Piña Colata juice. Tails was prepared to scream in Sonic's ear but, a knock at the door stopped her.

Tails glared at Sonic. "Your lucky, you clumsy, blue, dunderhead!"

While Sonic favored the goose egg or goose eggs, forming on his head, Tails went to greet whoever was at the door. The door knob turned, She was greeted to the sight of a tall kitsune, having a similar physique to a human but, distinguishably a kitsune. Taller than Sonic, pale blue fur, same white pattern markings as Tails. White hair, that also consisted of a pair of spiky bangs and a long ponytail to match. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a long black coat, the sleeves fell to the elbows. His eyes, one blue and the other green, fixated on a piece of paper. His eyes shifted in Tails direction.

"Can I help you? Tails asked.

The piece of paper fell from his hand. All the kitsune did was eye Tails.

"Excuse me? Do you need something sir?"

After about a minute he spoke. "...Is, that you...Lil' sis?"

Tails heart skipped a beat, or two. "W-What...did you call me?" Tails flew into shock, this couldn't be!

_End of chapter two. So, how was it?_

_Tails: What? Thats it?_

_Argh, be patient Tails. _

_Arigato means -Thank you_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Reunion**

The blue kitsune grabbed Tails in an embrace. Tears rolling from his eyes. "Eight years...eight long years of torture. Its finally over..." He whispered in Tails' ear.

Tails stared over his shoulder. She couldn't figure out how but, she knew him. She knew the feel of his hug, his heart beat, his soul...Sonic, still sitting on the floor, was completely baffled.

"Brother?" Sonic said.

The blue fox had to make it an effort to part from Tails. He set Tails down and wiped the tears away. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "That's correct."

"You're my brother? But, how?! I'm an orphan, the people that took care of me said I had no family."

The blue fox bit his lower lip, shutting his eyes. Both Tails and Sonic could see a clearly visible pain on his face. Tails had opened an old wound. The fox inhaled a long breath, held it, then let it out slowly. Just as fast as the pain arrived it vanished, as if he took off a mask.

He smiled. "I'll explain later. At the moment I'm a bit puzzled with this train wreck." He pointed at the table mess as he scratched behind his ears. Enjoyment crossed his face. Tails couldn't help but smile. The kitsune perceived Tails' friendly look. "What?"

Tails shook her head. "N-Nothing." she stammered.

"Eh? I can't enjoy the feel of my ears being scratched?"

"No No! You can, I just...um." Tails tripped on her words.

The fox placed a hand on Tails' head and scratched her ears. "Its just you like it to, am I correct?"

Tails blushed with a pleasant smile. "yes..." She whispered. Tails backed up a little and the fox removed his hand. "Oh! Please, Come in." Tails moved out from his way. The fox stepped inside. Tails shot a look of surprise as he passed by her. He had two tails! The fox's eyes began wandering around Tails' place. Tails spoke to his back. "...Um, might I ask how you knew I liked to have my ears scratched?"

He gave her a smile, which her heart recognized immediately, even if her eyes did not. "Because, that's what our father did when we looked gloomy or nervous. It always brought a smile to our faces."

Tails became anxious, she wanted to know more. "Did our moth-" She stopped, wondering if they even had a mother, plus she did not want to open up that old wound again.

The fox picked up where Tails left off. "Did our mother have a method to make us smile? I was hoping you'd ask. What our mother would do was take one of her Tails like this." He reached behind and grabbed one of his two tails then brought it around to his front. "And then she would do this." He then started to tickle under Tails' muzzle with the hair on the tip.

Tails giggled, she knew that feeling. As plain as day. Tails greatly enjoyed it, she didn't want him to stop. She could feel it. It was only a matter of time..."AH-AH-ACHOO!..ugh."

The blue fox started to laugh. "Your not allergic to your big bro are you?"

Tails sniffed. "Uh...sumimasen."

"I got a little to close to your nose didn't I, Hahaha!"

She grinned but, the expression soon after changed into an uneasy look on her face. Could she trust him? Even though Tails felt she knew him, her logic wanted to make sure of everything. Get all of the facts straight and in order. "Are you-" Tails was quickly interrupted.

"If you have doubt, then open your package. At this point in time, think of it more as a gift if it helps."

Tails nodded and took up the orange present, as it is now known. Sonic stood and moved to Tails side, looking over her shoulder. She began to unwrap it slowly as if not wanting to rip the paper. She had finished after what seemed like hours to her. It was a pine wood picture frame with a photo behind glass. In front of a cottage stood three people, A tall orange-yellow kitsune, male, two tails, green eyes, dressed in a brown jacket, black denim jeans, black boots, and green tinted pilot goggles hung from around his neck. A shorter, blue kitsune, female, two tails, blue eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, tan tied pants, black knee hight socks, tabi sandals, a maroon apron, and a matching color bandanna was tied around her neck. In her arms she held a baby wrapped in a light blue blanket, a yellow kitsune, blue eyes, reaching for her mother's nose. Standing in the front between the elder foxes was a pale blue fox, two tails again, one blue eye and green eye, wearing tan shorts and a black vest, bare foot. All were smiling.

"I-is...t-this?" Tails stuttered.

Sonic took a seat at the table, already knowing what he was about to say. A part of him felt happy for Tails, another was jealous, and the third was torn.

"Yes, our family...If it wouldn't be to much to ask I'd rather not tell you what happened right now. I need time to prepare my emotions for the revisit." He said calmly.

"Ok, I understand." Tails opened her arms to the fox. Offering an embrace. He accepted, they both walked to one another, arms open, the blue fox knelt down. They held each other closely. The blue kitsune lifted Tails off the ground. Tears flowed from both their eyes. A love long lost had now been restored. Nothing could tear apart that moment, except...

"SONIC! What happened to you!?" Amy stood in the doorway staring slack jawed at Sonic.

Sonic covered his head gently. "Oh this? Nothing." Amy rushed to his side, as usual.

"Here Sonic let me help you. How did this happen?"

"A certain little fox happened." Sonic grumbled.

Amy sights were immediately fixed on the blue fox.

He rolled his eyes. "Shimata..."

Amy held out her wrist and the ring on it glowed. Her mallet magically appeared in her hand in a flash of light.

_Author: There, that's where she gets the hammer._

The fox set Tails down. His look immediately changed into something more serious and fierce. Amy made the first move, she bolted at him with her hammer behind her, preparing to strike. She swung her hammer at his face, he caught it with ease and brandished claws into the head of the hammer, holding on tight. Amy could not break the grasp he had so, she threw a punch. In one swift move he released the hammer while simultaneously grabbing her fist, twisting, and forcing her into an arm lock. Amy yelped at the sudden movement.

"You made the wrong assumption. You do know what assuming does right, it makes an ASS out of YOU and ME." He released her with a slight shove. Amy stumbled forwards

"Not a good idea." Tails admonished.

"She won't attack me again." He said confidently.

"What makes you think that?" Amy turned to him and gave a treat with her hammer.

"Because, I know much more painful moves." He brandished claws from both hands at her.

Amy gulped. "W-who are you?"

He stood up straight, putting a stupid look on his face."Wow, I was too caught up in the reminiscing that I forgot to give my own name. If our mother where here I'd be in some serious trouble. But I digress, my name is Yoshirou Prower." And he bowed.

"Wh-What!? PROWER!?" Amy was so stunned she didn't realize she shouted.

"AMY! Calm down, yes, Prower. You heard correctly. This is Tails' older brother." Sonic put in.

"Eh? Tails?" Yoshirou said in bewilderment.

"Yeah, thats my nickname they had given to me, for obvious reasons." Tails wagged her tails once.

"Hmm, that does sound much better than Miles. Truthfully that's not even your real name."

"It isn't?"

"Nope, why would our parents want to give a-" Sonic eyes shot wide, he held his breath. This would not end well. Tails slapped a hand to Yoshirou's mouth.

"Amy doesn't know, and neither do any of my other friends. All but Sonic and you that is." Tails whispered into his ear. Yoshirou gave a slight nod.

"What was that all about Tails?" Amy asked.

"Eheh, brother sister thing." Tails said. Yoshirou made a fist and bit down on it. Sonic slapped his forehead.

"Sister?!" Amy's brow frowned.

"Oh, I, um...No that's not, er...Oh no..."

_Chapter three finished. Enjoy it? I will be using Japanese names in this. Just a heads-up._

_Tails: Just to clarify this, I can control what falls out of my mouth._

_Shimata means - Oh no_

_Sumimasen means -Excuse me_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Sorrow and Joy**

Tails could feel her heart beating in her throat. She swallowed a few times but, the pulsing continued. Tails pressed her hands to her face, wearing the deepest shade of blush that was possible. Yoshirou could have sworn he felt the heat coming from her blush.

"Sis..." Yoshirou said silently.

Amy could collect from Tails' embarrassment that her gender was to remain a secret. She cautiously moved in front of Tails, who was so embarrassed that she was crying. Amy set her hand on Tails' head.

"Don't be embarrassed Tails." Amy said.

Tails pulled away from Amy and fell into Yoshirou, pressing her body to his, crying into his stomach. He stared down at her, then wrapped his tails around the tearful fox, and she did the same with him. Yoshirou started to rub on her back.

"Its ok Sis. Please, don't cry." He comforted.

Seeing Tails as she was made Amy feel guilty. She put away her hammer.

"I-I'm sorry." Amy whispered.

Yoshirou looked up at Amy. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for Amy. This morning has held to much emotion in it, think of it as an overload. The heart can only take so much." Calmly reassuring her.

He took the picture Tails was still holding from her and handed it to Amy. He slid to Tails' level, she shifted to cry over his shoulder, holding him in what seemed like a death lock. As he placed his head over her shoulder. The blue kitsune couldn't help but pinch a few tears off himself. Amy gazed at the picture she was handed. Father, mother, daughter, son. They all looked so happy.

"Wait a second." Amy lifted her head and scanned the room. "Um, Where are these two?" Amy asked, pointing to Tails' and Yoshirou's parents.

"Amy..." Sonic spoke out. Amy turned to him, he was shaking his head. She nodded understandingly.

"How..? Why..?" Amy thought.

Every beat in Yoshirou's and Tails' heart was like a knife had stabbed it.

"...Why me?" Tails whimpered.

Suddenly a breeze blew in an open window in the kitchen. It reached their faces, drying the tears.

Yoshirou smiled. "...Thank you, mother." He slowly pulled from Tails, placing her hands together and cupping his hands around hers. Tails stared at him, a few tears still falling from her eyes. Yoshirou gave her a loving smile, one similar to what their mother would give to them. He then kissed her on the forehead, Tails felt her mind relax. All of her troubles were abruptly gone, as if they had never taken place. Yoshirou stood, the room felt, oddly, peaceful.

"...Awkward." Sonic remarked.

"No kidding." Amy said.

The siblings lightly laughed at the comments. Yoshirou stood, scratching Tails' ears."So, Kokoro, how about I help you clean up this mess." Yoshirou gestured to the table.

Tails wiped her eyes. "Kokoro?"

"Yep, that's your name, or would you rather me call you Tails?"

Tails was mulling the name over in her mind. She must admit, it did sound familiar.

"Whichever you like but, just Tails in front of my other friends."

"Understood."

"...I'm not giving you an order."

"I know but, that's just how I was raised by our mother."

Tails returned a smile. "Understood."

"Hey, are you mocking me?" He playfully crossed his arms.

Tails gave him an angelic look with a finger to her lower lip. "Maybe." She said cutely.

He smiled. "Alright alright, enough. Lets focus on the task at hand, shall we."

"Ok."

While Tails and Yoshirou cleaned up the mess, Amy tended to Sonic's injuries, if you would.

"Wow Kokoro, you sure did a number to Sonic's head." He whispered to Tails.

"Couldn't say he didn't ask for it." Tails replied.

"Ha, your as fierce as our mother. Same view on your convictions as well, scary..." Yoshirou said as he flung the table cloth to cover the table.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked as she set the potted plant in the center of the table.

"Well, our mother was always a firm believer in her teachings and well, beliefs. Which were her mother's and her mother's before that." Yoshirou grabbed the spilled glasses of juice and the plates. He moved into the kitchen, setting both of them into the sink.

Tails frowned. "All that hard work and it all went to waste."

Yoshirou leaned against the counter opposite of the window. There he stood, staring up at the clouds.

"Something wrong?" Tails asked concernedly.

He ignored her question. "Her teachings might even have descended through generations long since forgotten." He whispered and reached into a pocket on the inside of his coat. Pulling out a gold, heart shaped locket. He wound a knob on the side, after three twists it clicked and flipped open. A gear box on one half started to play a gentle tune. On the other half of the heart, a picture of their mother, smiling her loving smile.

"Is that our mother's?" Tails asked, sitting on the counter and looking over his shoulder. "She looks so beautiful!"

Yoshirou sniffed and wiped his eyes with his wrist. "This was our father's and indeed she does. Our mother never lived in regret. Whenever someone would question her logic, she would need to be stopped by our father from pummeling the person or persons. Its funny, father was the one who taught me how to fight. Mother was the one who taught me knowledge and matters of the heart. But, father was the more rational one. Always making sure no blood was unnecessarily shed by our mother...Both of their teachings had made me balanced, no words can express my gratitude."

"I wish I could have know them..." Disappointment hung in Tails' voice.

Yoshirou tightly clenched his teeth and leaned his head back, preventing the tears from rolling down his face. "I will never forget them, I shall carry on their legacy and pass it on to my children. And their children to theirs. This locket shall become an heirloom for our generations. Never to leave the bloodline." Yoshirou said through his teeth. He choked his tears back, his face, now pleasant. "Regret kills the heart slowly, thats what mother used to tell me. Hold on to what you believe in and those you love. With these two things in your heart, your soul shall soar. You will have no limits to what you can accomplish! Our parents will never be just a memory to us. They live on inside of me and you Kokoro. Their hearts beat in synchronization with ours. They are our strength, they are our compassion, we are them." The music stopped, he clicked the locket shut, and placed it back in his coat.

Yoshirou's words had sparked a sort of intense energy inside of Tails. To her it felt like she had awoken from a nightmare. She felt safe, protected by him and her parents. For the first time in a long time, she felt as if she found her family. Tails rotated Yoshirou to her and hugged him tightly. Not to feel comfort, on the contrary, the hug of a bond between siblings.

Looking into his eyes, Tails gave a sweet look, pure, from the bottom of her heart. "Welcome home, big brother." and nestled her head into the thick, white fur on his chest.

Yoshirou's tears welled and he hugged back. "Glad to be home."

Amy couldn't help but look in awe of their bond.

Sonic rolled his eyes. Jealous? Maybe. "Oh pah-leeze. Get a room you two."

Amy shot a poisonous glare at Sonic.

"Sonic! That was uncalled for!" Amy shouted.

Laughter erupted from the siblings.

"What, I was just saying-"

"-That you're just jealous?" Tails interjected.

Sonic's eyes flared at the yellow kitsune. Sonic shut his eyes, trying to calm down.

Sonic let out a heavy sigh. "Whatever, Tails."

"Sis..."

Tails looked at her big brother. "Hm?"

"Don't be like that. You really shouldn't spark an argument or fight." He admonished.

"I'm sorry, Sonic." She apologized.

"Its fine...I...I's still trying to find a way to accept this. Its so hard, you have an actual, blood line big bro. Where does that leave me?" Sonic's heartstrings were taring at one another.

Tails released Yoshirou, hopped down and walked over to Sonic. "Sonic, you too are my big bro, and do not think otherwise. You care for me when I had no one. To me you ARE a big brother." Tails hugged him as she did Yoshirou.

Sonic began to cry. Yoshirou smiled upon the two, not interfering.

"...Sonic, thank you for caring for my little sis. Truly, I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Yoshirou placed a hand over his heart and bowed to Sonic.

"Ahem Uh, yeah, no problem." Sonic returned Yoshirou his own form of appreciation.

Yoshirou grinned. "Haha, guess this make the two of us brothers then Sonic. through our relation with Tails that is."

"I guess so." Sonic said happily.

Amidst all of the warm feelings, Amy was impatiently tapping her foot Waiting to get Sonic back for herself. She even pretended to check a watch on her wrist, in hopes that one of them would notice her gesture.

"Hey Tails, don't let go, I think Amy is about to loose all of her patience and leave." Sonic whispered in Tails' ear.

Tails smirked and released Sonic. "He's all yours Amy."

Sonic glared at her. "Tails, if your brother wasn't here right now, I would have socked you a good one."

"Yeah yeah yeah, keep talking blue boy." Tails made a yapping motion with her hand.

Amy glopped Sonic, hugging him tightly. Sonic shook his fist at Tails. She stuck her tongue our at him.

"Ah yes, we're just one big happy family now." Yoshirou sarcastically poked in.

Tails looked at him with a sour expression and threw a punch at his arm. "Not so happy now."

"Ow, like mother like daughter."

"You got that right." Tails stood tall.

_So, how was it?_

_Tails: Kokoro? What does that mean?_

_The name means "heart"_

_Tails: And Yoshirou?_

_Yoshi means "righteous" and the rou means "son". Correct me if I'm wrong though._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**The call**

Amy finished wrapping Sonic's head in medical bandage that Tails had so conveniently lying around the house. "There you go my Sonic, good as new." Amy giggled.

As much as Sonic hated to admit it, Amy had done a good job.

Yoshirou sat at the table, observing how gentle Amy was with Sonic. Just like their mother. "So, Tails."

"What?" Tails said.

"Shall we do something to pass the time?"

"Umm...Hmm...I could show you around Station Square. How does that sound, just the two of us."

"Sure." Yoshirou looked to Amy and Sonic. "You two going to be okay here?"

"As long as Amy is with Sonic, they should be okay, well, Amy at least." Tails smiled devilishly at Sonic. She took Yoshirou's wrist and lead him from the apartment. Tails hit the button to go up on the elevator.

"I thought we needed to go down to leave the building."

"We do, I just want to bring you to the roof so, you can get a view of the city from up high." The doors opened.

"Alright. You know your way around."

The two entered the elevator. Tails hit the button to rise to the roof. "...Eww, I hate elevator music." Tails rolled her eyes.

Yoshirou laughed. "I don't care much for it either."

The doors open again, the top floor. They stepped out and move to a spot on the edge. Tails put her legs trough the bars on the guardrail. Yoshirou's eyes around the city. Tails began to blush.

Yoshirou caught this in his wandering eyes. "Why are you blushing, little sis?"

Tails had to think hard before she spoke. "...Is it wrong to have feelings for a friend, big bro?"

"If by the word feelings you mean love, then no, not at all. If you love Sonic then you should let him know, before someone else gets to him."

"What makes you so sure I'm talking about Sonic?"

"You can't fool me."

"How do you figure, I am a fox, is deception not one of our skills?" Tails smiled cleverly.

"...Whatever. You ready to show me around?"

Tails nodded. She stood up and pulled Yoshirou back to the elevator. They both left the building, Tails hanging on to her brother's hand to make sure they didn't get separated. The two walked and walked. To the park, the train station, the beach, Tails' favorite ice cream parlor where, by fluke, they bumped into Cream the rabbit.

"Hey Tails!" Cream happily greeted Tails.

Tails immediately shot a look at Yoshirou. She placed a finger on her lips, and he nodded once.

Tails fixed her voice. "Hey Cream, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Wooow...Who is this?" Cream asked awing at the blue kitsune.

Tails look back at him. He lightly shrugged, which meant, "whatever you'd like me to say." Tails nodded and Yoshirou stepped in front of the rabbit.

"My name is Yoshirou Prower, I'm this young ones older brother." He bowed to her.

"Tails, I didn't know you had an older brother." Cream said.

"Yeah, me neither, until he showed up just a few hours ago."

Cheese was hiding behind Cream.

"And who's this little one?" Yoshirou asked kindly.

"Oh this is my Chao. Say hello Cheese."

Cheese let out a nervous "Chao."

Cream's cellphone buzzed. "Ah, Excuse me."

"Its fine." Yoshirou said.

Cream turned her back to them. "Hello? Oh hi Amy..."

"She seems sweet." Yoshirou said to Tails as they shifted to the counter to buy some ice cream.

"Orange sherbet, two scoops please." Tails said.

"And I'll have vanilla, two scoops as well please." Yoshirou said.

They took a seat at a booth once they had gotten and paid for the ice cream.

Tails looked at Cream. Sighing, she then spoke. "She's had a crush on 'boy Tails' for a while. I'm becoming worried. How should I tell her? Hey Cream, I'm a girl."

"How close of friends are you?"

"We're pretty close but, I still don't think she will be able to handle the truth."

"Spend some time with her. Become emotionally close, allude to who you really are. You will know when the proper time comes around. You'll feel it in your heart and gut."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Ok, four o'clock. Alright, talk to you later." Cream shut her phone.

"Hey, I'm back." Cream said, taking a seat next to Tails.

Yoshirou brought his tongue away from the ice cream. "Good news?" he asked.

"Well, that depends on how you look at it."

Yoshirou lightly laughed. "Playing coy are we."

Cream blushed.

"Sorry, Cream right? I will speak no further into the matter."

"Thank you. You know, all you foxes are all the same."

"Hm? How so?" He asked.

"You're all sly and sneaky."

Yoshirou smirked. "And you expected any different? I shall take that as a complement."

Cream shed a look of disappointment.

"Something the matter Cream?" Tails asked concernedly.

"No I'm fine, just lost in my head, thats all."

Tails set a hand on Cream's shoulder. "Okay, but if you want to talk, I'm here for you."

"Thanks." And she smiled to Tails.

"Well now, isn't that cute."

"Don't mock me big bro." Tails said seriously.

"Okay, my apologies."

"...Your ice cream is melting." Cream pointed out to Yoshirou.

He lifted his hand, observing the ice cream trickle down the back of his hand. "So it is. Its going to take a while to get this completely out of my fur." He stated to bite chunks from what remained on the cone.

"I wonder what mother is thinking about you doing that."

"Now theres a good question and for the better that I not know."

"Who was your mother?" Cream asked.

Yoshirou sat back in silence for a short period of time. Then brandished the locket from his coat and this time he clicked the knob. It sprung open, no music. He handed it to Cream.

"Wow, she's so pretty!"

A voice sounded from behind Yoshirou. "Who is Cream?" He jumped slightly.

"Oh hi mom, and this is who's so pretty" Cream handed Vanilla the locket.

"Wow, she is gorgeous. Who is she?"

"I and Tails' mother." Yoshirou said.

"Pardon me, You AND Tails' mother?"

"Yep, turns out Tails has an older brother. This is him."

Yoshirou stood and took Vanilla's hand. "Yoshirou Prower, its a pleasure to make you acquaintance." He placed his other hand over his heart and kissed her hand.

Vanilla blushed. "My, you are quite the gentleman."

"Well, thats how my mother raised me, to show proper etiquette to all women."

"Ah-ha! So thats why you bowed your head to every lady we passed." Tails abruptly put in.

"Formalities Tails, if that is what you are getting at." He returned.

"Well I thought it was very sweet of you." She took Yoshirou's chin with her hand and kissed his forehead.

"Thank, Milady." He said.

"Oh so now its, _Milady, _your whipped bro." Tails laughed.

"I'd watch what you say little one. Our mother is always listening."

"Oh, you mean she is..." Vanilla didn't want to finish.

Yoshirou took a deep breath and let it out. "Sad but true. Yes, she has passed on along with our father."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Vanilla sympathized.

"You need not concern yourself in this affair. What has been done can't be undone."

"Live without regret, right brother." Tails said.

"Yes, live without regret." He agreed.

Cream cocked an eyebrow. "Live without regret?"

"Thats how our mother lived, she used to tell me all the time, regret kills the heart slowly. If you live in your past you will be unable to see what beauty has been set before you."

"What was your mother's name?" Vanilla asked.

"Manami and our father's name, Takeshi."

"Huh, all Japanese names, why the name Miles for Tails?" Cream asked.

He shook his head, an excuse was all he needed. "I'll explain some other time. I'd rather not take the visit back into our past."

"Ok, I understand." Vanilla said as she closed the locket and handed the locket back to him.

He accepted it back with a feeling of gratitude for their kind complements of their mother. Turning to Tails, he observed her with a relieved expression being worn on her face.

"I own you" Tails mouthed to him.

Yoshirou grinned. "Yeah you do." He mouthed back.

Cream caught this. "What are you two on about?"

"Nothing, sibling relationship thing." Tails said.

Cream looked at the clock on her phone. "It's three thirty. Any chance you two could come with me?"

"Sure, what for?" Tails asked.

"You'll see." Cream took both of their wrists and pulled them out of the parlor.

_Tails: Most of this was just chit-chat, what gives?_

_You expect an ice cream parlor to be any more eventful?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Surprise!**

"Hello, Three tickets to the Mystic Ruins please." Cream politely asked.

Yoshirou and Tails sat on a bench in wonder of Cream's intentions.

"Where do you think she is taking us Yoshirou?"

He scratched his forehead. "Unsure. It couldn't be anywhere bad though."

"Yeah, but, I'm anxious."

"I'd swallow that anxiety if I were you. It'll make the trip seem so much longer."

Cream walked over to them. "Ready guys?"

"Sure, I guess." Tails said, standing up and walking to the stairs.

"Hey you three!" Amy shouted out from atop the stairs.

"Amy?!" Tails shivered.

"Well now, what've we here." Yoshirou curiously said.

The tree of them had their tickets checked, passing through the rotating gates, they walked up to Amy.

"Hey Ames." Tails said.

"Hello Amy, nice to see you again." Yoshirou happily stated.

"Well, you won't be seeing me for long." Amy held out a bandanna to each of them.

Yoshirou took a bandanna. "I'm guessing we have to cover our eyes then?"

" What gives, Ames?" Tails asked, taking hers.

She smiled devilishly. "I 'gives' you both a surprise when we get to where we are going."

"Just do what she says Tails, no point in arguing." Yoshirou advised Tails.

"Alright, if you say so."

So they cover their eyes. Cream guided Tails and Amy guided Yoshirou to the train. Tails had her arms reached out to avoid walking into anything. Yoshirou, on the other hand, gave Amy his faith and walked with his hands in his jean's pockets. They reached the train and took their seats. Tails put a finger on her bandanna a started to lift. Amy slapped her hand.

"Ow!" She yelped.

Yoshirou heard the snap and broke into laughter. "What did I just tell you Tails?"

"Yeah yeah, swallow your anxiety."

"Good." Yoshirou leaned his head back against the window, relaxing his muscles.

The train started to move. They remained in silence, all but the sound of Cream knocking her feet up against the seat could be heard for a few minutes.

"...This is uneasy. But, I can't just openly ask for a conversation to be started. Nor, could I start one without it being awkward. So, this is a dilemma." Yoshirou cut in to the quiet.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Tails said, now in the same relaxed position as her brother.

"What?"

"I think you may have started something."

"A short topic though. It could only be carried for so long."

Cream giggled at them.

"Eh? Does this entertain you miss rabbit?" Yoshirou asked her, lifting his head.

"No, its the position you two are in while talking. Its like a bored and don't care chat."

"Heh, you may be right." Yoshirou leaned back again.

"...What, thats it? I thought you had something going there." Amy spoke out of the blue.

Yoshirou laughed. "Will you enlighten us then?"

"I, um...weather?" Amy stumbled in mid-thought.

Yoshirou's laughter hardened. "You see, awkward."

"Ha ha ha." Amy snobbishly said.

"I'm sorry Amy." He wiped a tear from his eye with his knuckle, being careful not to remove the bandanna.

"Argh! This bandanna is making my eyelids so itchy!" Tails groaned.

The train made a screeching noise.

"Oh, what do know, where here." Amy said.

"Good, can I take this off now?" Tails said eagerly.

"I never said you could. So, no, not yet."

"Dang Amy, you can be so cruel and hard headed sometimes." Yoshirou set his right hand on her left shoulder and traced up the top of her ear. "Yoshirou, what are you- OW OW OW!!" He tugged sharply upwards on the ear.

"This is what our mother would do when I spoke out of turn." He said casually and released her ear.

"JERK!" Tails yelled, caressing her ear.

He gave an evil smile. "Do you what me to demonstrate onto you what our mother would do if we had an attitude about it?" He stood, looking down on her.

Tails' stomach sank. "N-no!" She hastily said.

"Thats what I thought. Well, shall we go?"

"Sure. I will have to remember that move Youmishidew, thanks."

He sighed. "Yo-shi-rou, Amy." He counted the syllables for her with his fingers.

Amy Blushed. "Oh! I'm sorry."

Amy place her hands on Yoshirou's shoulders and started to guide him. Cream helped Tails up from the seat, doing as Amy was. Yoshirou had no problem with the steps, Tails had several difficulties. Yoshirou didn't use the railing, Tails held onto it so tightly that Cream had the pull her down the stairs. Yoshirou did not stumble on the last step, Tails feel flat on her face.

"You doing okay Tails?" Yoshirou innocently asked.

"Do you need to ask?" She returned slightly frustrated with the stupid question.

"C'mon Tails." Cream helped Tails up, guiding her once again.

"Ok you two one more flight of stairs." Amy said.

"Then can we take these off?" Tails moaned.

"Just walk Tails." Amy almost shouted, annoyed with Tails' consecutive question.

"Stone steps?" Yoshirou guessed at.

"How could you tell?" Amy asked.

"I know the feel beneath my shoes."

Amy giggled. "You're an odd one."

He smiled. "Aren't we all in our own way."

"Hmm...I suppose your right, last step."

A breeze blew on Yoshirou's face. "What a great day."

"Hm?"

"The breeze to my face, the sun bathing my fur in warmth, the calm ebb of the ocean, the steady ground beneath my feet. Reminds me of how my mother described the concept of love."

"How so?"

"Love between two people is kind like how I described the environment. When two people gaze into one another's eye they can feel their heart warmed just as this sun is doing to me. Their minds are soothed like the ebbing sound of the sea. Their bodies wrapped in it's feel. The dance of the soul's flame, it's serenade."

Amy stared at him with amazement.

"How lovely." Cream adored, leading Tails up the last step.

"So, Amy, shall we?" Yoshirou crossed his arms.

"Shall we what?" Amy said dumbly.

"Continue with wherever you were leading us."

"Oh, right."

Amy took his shoulders again, and led him to a building, Cream followed up with Tails. Amy turned the door knob and led Yoshirou inside, Tails with Cream.

"Ok you two, take off the bandannas." Amy said, shutting the door.

They did, the room was pitch black.

"Whats with the-" Tails started.

Amy flipped a light switch.

"SURPRISE!!"

_Tails: Hey, didn't you already use that definition of love before?_

_Yeah but, that story was a bit sad. I wanted it to be on better terms, besides, I like the sound of it._

_Tails: Then you can make a copy write of it: _My Definition of Love©


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Warm Welcome**

"SURPRISE!!"

Yoshirou jumped at the shout and Tails jumped on him. Wrapping her legs and tails around his chest while her arms grappled his neck.

"Tails...get off." He choked out.

Tails dropped down on her butt, she lied down, blinking up at the ceiling.

"You okay Tails?" Yoshirou asked as her turned to stare down at her. All Tails did was sigh. Yoshirou laughed, turning back to the group that now stand before them. "What is all this for!?" He happily exclaimed.

"A welcoming party for you, Yoshirou." Amy said from behind.

"Wow...thank you Amy!"

"You're welcome. Figured you might like a celebration for you an Tails' reunion. Special, just for you two." She smiled to him.

"This is one of the most thoughtful things I have ever received." He said, tearing up.

"You OK?" Sonic asked.

He wiped his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Happy to tears, thats all."

"Aww, we made him cry." A half dressed squirrel spoke out. He looked up at her, then quickly looking away, blushing. "Hm? Whats wrong? She asked.

"I, uh, do you always walk around like that?" Yoshirou shakily questioned.

"Yeah, not like you can see anything anyway." She answered back.

He looked back at her, still blushing. "My mother would kill me right now I she saw me with you dressed like you are. I mean no offense by that." He gulped. "My mother always felt I should never look in the direction of a woman who's breast are showing." His blush reddened.

Sally giggle, zipping up her vest. "That better?"

He nodded. "Thank you."

"Was your mother that strict?" Charmy asked quizzically.

"And then some. If she did catch me looking upon your figure, she would have smacked my knuckles with a yardstick. She had high expectations."

"Why do you speak of her in the past tense?" A black hedgehog asked. Cream started to wave her hand back and forth across her neck.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Cream said to herself.

"...Do you all wish to know that happened? I must warn you. This will spoil the mood of the party."

Tails sat up, wishing to know the story.

"Alright, this is how it happened..."

--Flashback--

It was a hot day, and the sibling's parents worked in the garden. Harvesting the crops they had planted.

"Dear, what should we have for dinner tonight?" Manami asked Takeshi.

"I'm not sure. Why don't we ask Yoshirou." Takeshi suggested.

Manami nodded. "It has been a long time since we had what he liked. Sure, go ask him, this will surely brighten up his day." She smiled that loving smile of hers. Takeshi stood, walking out front.

The pale blue kitsune sat on the front steps of the cottage, dangling a doll above the baby known as Kokoro's face. She batted it the small plushy with curiosity.

"Yoshirou? There you are." Takeshi said.

"Right where you left me father. Do you need something?" Yoshirou replied.

"I do, actually, your mother would like to know what you want for dinner tonight?"

While Yoshirou attention was distracted, Kokoro grabbed the doll. "Oh, hey." She began to chew on it, grinning with triumph over her older brother.

"Ah, she's teething. Let her be Yoshirou."

"Ok, you were asking about dinner?" Yoshirou put the main topic back in motion.

"Yes dinner, what do-" He stopped, he sensed something coming for them.

An ax flew by Takeshi's head and landed into the door. Hooping and hollering could be heard behind him. A group of seven brutes out for blood.

"Yoshirou, take Kokoro and get in the house, lock the door."

"But, fath-"

"I SAID NOW!" Takeshi yelled.

Yoshirou did as commanded. He lifted up the basket, carrying his young sister into the house. Locking the door, he then peeked out of the mail slot in the door. Their mother and father stood at the gate, blocking the vagabond group's entry. Raised voices erupted from their parents. The group's leader lost his patience and struck their mother's head out of nowhere. The impact was so hard that she had died before she hit the ground. Takeshi retaliated, he drew out his claws and tore into the murderer's throat, killing him. The remainder of the group surrounded Takeshi and beat him down. Their attention shifted to the cottage. Yoshirou noticed this and picked up Kokoro from the basket, running for the entry to the cellar that lay in the house. The whole time, Kokoro had a naive smile on her face, unaware of the tragedy that was taking place. He hid her and himself in a crawlspace, big enough for the both of them but, too small for the murderer's to reach them inside. Kokoro started to laugh.

"No, Kokoro, stop." He placed a finger on her lips, hushing her. She giggled, thinking it was a game.

He heard voices. "What do ya say boys? LETS BURN THE PLACE!!"

Smoke soon filled the cottage, Yoshirou took his vest off and covered Kokoro's mouth and nose. Fire, everywhere he looked. He stumbled outside, the vagabonds had left, heading for the settlement that lie down the trail from where they lived. All their friends and remaining family, would be slaughtered like animals. Yoshirou fell to his knees be their parent's side, Kokoro, still laughing. He set Kokoro down by her mother. She took one of her tails and played with it as Yoshirou began to cry.

"...Y-Yo-shi-rou..." His father was barely clinging to life.

Yoshirou his father with hope. "Father?"

"Your mother...is dead...Yoshirou-" He coughed up blood. "-I will soon follow her."

"No, father you can't!" Yoshirou pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

"You, must...Kokoro, take care...of your little sister." He reached down his shirt and pulled out the heart locket. He slid it over his neck and offered it to Yoshirou. "Take this, remember your mother."

Yoshirou took it, placing it to his heart, he cried effusively. "F-Father..." he grabbed his hand.

"Don't cry, we will...see each other again, we are just...going on a vacation...I love you son. So much." Takeshi pulled Manami's limp body close to him, he cried to his final breath. Yoshirou wept over their parent's lifeless bodies.

"Come back, come back..." He cried.

Once the fire and smoke had cleared, Yoshirou buried his parents on the land they shared their love for one another. He then took Kokoro, the innocent daughter, to another village near their area on the map. A village known as Knothole. They had spent a year with one another, in that time, Yoshirou continued to cry himself to sleep. Soon after, they were separated due to an attack by Dr. Robotnik. He escaped of course. Then wandered for years searching for his sister, with no such luck.

--End flashback--

"...And thats what happened." Yoshirou was crying badly.

Tails was crying noiselessly, no whimpers of pain, her tears just flowed freely from her eyes. The other girls couldn't look up at the kitsune the story hurt so much. Shadow was leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed. Sonic and Knuckles stood, grinding their teeth. Espio was silent along with Vector and Charmy. Rage flooded the kitsune, so much so that he had drew his claws into the palms of his fists. Blood and tears dripped steadily to the floor. Yoshirou walked past the group and down the hall into Tails' room, dragging his tails on the floor. He sat on the bed and cried into his palms, the blood and tears mixing.

Tails heart suddenly filled with hate, she rose her fists up and slammed the floor, cracking the hardwood. "Big brother..." Tails whined.

"They didn't deserve to die." Amy said, tears hung in her eyes.

Tails impulsively darted into her room and fell into her brother, crying steadily on his chest. "Big brother..." Tails wrapped her tails and arms around him. Yoshirou, only his tails, his hands were covered in blood after all. "Big brother...Yoshirou..." Tails continued to cry. There was no more joy, no more happiness to be found. It had died in the pit of anguish. Yoshirou drew his claws back. Tails set one of her tails in his hands, he squeezed it. "I don't want you to leave me..." Tails sobbed. She wiped his eyes of the blood.

"...I won't, I made a promise. Little sis...I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you to." She tried to wear a smile but, only more tears arose.

For what seemed like hours, the hangar lie in a state of sorrow. Yoshirou stood after he felt he had the nerve to face everyone. He sighed. "I really didn't want to do that."

"Do what?" Tails asked, quieting her whine.

"Telling everyone about that tragedy. This was suppose to be a joyous time. One where I could make new friends but, instead I fill everyone with grief. I feel so stupid!" Yoshirou walked out of the room to see how everyone else was fairing. "...I'm sorry Amy, everyone. I ruined this for you."

"No, you did the right thing in telling all of us. Now that we know your pain, we can help you when you need to vent about it." Amy said.

Shadow rolled his eyes, wishing he were somewhere else when Amy said that.

"Thank you Amy, I appreciate it. And as for the black hedgehog, I won't bug you. I can see that you don't care much for that type of activity." He smiled weakly.

"Hmm, I think you and I are going to become fast friends." Shadow cracked a smile.

"Where here for you, even though we just met. I consider you as a little brother." Sonic said.

"Sorry to break that train of thought but, how old are you?"

"Seventeen" Sonic replied confidently.

"That makes you MY little brother, I'm eighteen." Yoshirou's smile widened.

Sonic sighed. "Shoot."

Yoshirou laughed, bringing everyone's spirits up so much that they joined in. Tails wandered in the room, rubbing her eyes.

"Whats so funny?"

"Sonic just label Yoshirou his younger brother, when he himself is older than Sonic." Knuckles said.

Tails looked at Sonic, grinning a little. "Good one Sonic."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Sonic groaned.

"Well, I think that enough cheer has returned to have the party, what do you say?" Yoshirou said.

Everyone reeled in surprise. "Are you serious?" Rouge said.

"Our mother and father would not want Tails, I, or any of my friends to continually lament over them. They would wish for us to have joy in our lives."

"Well, if you put it like that. Sure, why not." Amy said.

"Dibs on the cake!" Sonic zipped over to the table.

Amy walked up to Yoshirou and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?" He honestly had no clue as to what she was talking about.

"For saving the party, for once in my life it hasn't gone completely awry." She blushed.

"Your welcome." He looked up at everyone. "Hey, I'm going to go take a short walk, help clear my head. I'll be back though so, save me some cake." He pointed at the table. Yoshirou walked to the door and grabbed the knob, his wrist was grabbed.

"Mind if I join you?" Tails gave him a smile but, not just the ordinary. One that was parallel to their mother's loving one.

"You needn't ask." He opened the door and walked out with Tails, both of them with their arms locked.

An hour passed, the sun was setting. The two walked back into the hangar. Yoshirou's and Tails' hearts were beating in at the same pace.

"There you two are." Amy sounded relieved.

"Hey Ames." Tails said

"So, how are you doing?" Yoshirou asked.

"I sent Sonic home. He devoured the last pieces of cake without you. Sorry."

Tails started to laugh. "You should have made some chillidogs."

"Should have but, I didn't." Amy sighed. Yoshirou was blushing upon the pink hedgehog. "Whats with you?"

"Oh, Tails told me about your last name so-" Be pulled a rose out from behind his back. "-I got this for you. A rose for a Rose." She accepted it, not knowing what to think. "Consider it an apology for me grabbing you so brusquely earlier."

"Apology accepted." She sniffed at the rose.

"Glad you like it."

Amy blushed.

"Where's everyone else?" Yoshirou added.

"They left, sorry about that. I tried to convince them to stay."

"Ah, its fine. I'm sure they had more important things to do." Yoshirou walked over to the couch.

Suddenly and out of nowhere came another- "SURPRISE!!" -everyone jumped out.

"Are you kidding me!?" Yoshirou laughed.

"What do you say we try this again?" Amy smiled.

"Sure, get things off on the right foot."

Amy clapped her hands. Sonic walked in from the hangar, carrying the cake, which had an addition to it, sparklers. "Happy reunion Yoshirou, Tails." Vanilla said, following up Sonic.

Yoshirou's lip quivered, trying his hardest not to cry again but, it was just so hard. "Thank you everyone. I feel right at home."

Tails walked up behind her brother and embraced him. He returned the favor.

"Let the party begin!" Vector said as he hit the on button on the boombox he brought over.

And so it did. They danced, they talked, ate, danced some more. Everything was just perfect.

_Tails: Saaaaad! cries_

_Okay..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Celestial**

The sun has set, the party has long since died. All of their friends had gone, only Amy and Sonic stayed behind to help clean up the mess made by everyone else.

"Thanks for sticking around you guys. This makes the cleanup a bit easier." Tails said as she set upright a tipped over lamp. She clicked the switch a few times. "Bulb is broken...Hey big bro?" She unscrewed the bulb.

"Yeah?" Both Sonic and Yoshirou answered at the same time.

Tails rolled her eyes. "Big brother, Yoshirou. Hows that?"

He chuckled. "You need something sis?"

"Yeah." She tossed the bulb to him, he caught it. "Need a new bulb."

"Yeah, so? Sonic knows this place better than me." Yoshirou tossed the bulb to Sonic.

"Um, I don't feel like it." Sonic tossed it to Amy.

She sighed. "As usual, it falls on me." She left them and walked into the hangar.

Seconds later a loud crash was heard from behind the door. Everyone ran in. Amy lie on the ground motionless. Yoshirou rushed to her side and knelt down beside her.

"Amy! Amy! Are you okay?!"

"Ohhh...that hurt..." Amy moaned. Yoshirou helped her sit up.

"Whew, I thought you were dead there for a second."He stroked her cheek.

"Thats a little...extreme bro." Tails gave him a curious look.

"I don't want to deal with the death of a new friend, that simple, little sis." His voice was almost sharp.

Sonic walked up next to Amy and grabbed the box of light bulbs. He shook the box. "Amazing, none of them busted on the way down." He laughed a bit.

"Sonic you are so-!!" Tails began.

"Kokoro, easy. Please, I'd rather not have the night go sour." Yoshirou interjected.

"Fine." Tails grunted. She stomped up to Sonic and grabbed the box from him. Tails started to walk away.

Sonic looked at Tails stupidly. "What did I do?"

Tails stopped dead in her tracks. She looked back at him with a poisonous glare. A chill ran up Sonic's spine. Tails left the hangar to change the light bulb, Yoshirou picked up Amy and followed up Tails.

Sonic stood on the grease covered floor in bewilderment. "...Ahhh, what did I say??" Sonic walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Yoshirou gently set Amy down on the couch. Amy smiled sweetly to him, he to her.

"Why are you so gentle with me?" Amy asked.

"The position, lying on the floor on your side with your back to me. The very same position my mother was in after she was murdered. I feared that I was reliving that moment." Tails twisted the light bulb in, listening carefully to her brother. "For so long that memory has haunted me. It refuses to leave; it was so terrifying." He reached into his coat pocket, tightly grasping the heart locket.

"YOW!" Tails yelped as the light flashed on her eyes. She shut her eyes and rubbed on them, trying to remove the blue spots."Oww...that was bright."

"Yeah, that'll do that to you. Maybe you should make sure it's off next time." Amy started to laugh but, a sharp pain shot into her ribs. She grabbed at her right side, wincing.

"Easy Amy." Yoshirou was now concerned that Amy may be more hurt than she let on.

"I'm fine." She coughed.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital." He advised.

"It's too late, the train doesn't run at this hour." Sonic said.

"We can use my plane then." Tails offered.

"Alright, that'll work." Yoshirou took up Amy once more, bringing her to the plane. Sonic jumped up on the passenger seat, Yoshirou handed up Amy to him, he gently set her down. He strapped her in tight enough to hold her in but, loose enough so it wouldn't bother her. Tails hopped in the cockpit and started the plane, hitting a button to open the hangar door.

"Fly smoothly sis!" Yoshirou yelled over the plane engine. Tails gave him a thumbs up. The plane rolled forward, steadily gaining speed. Tails left the ground to a slow incline to avoid exposing Amy to very much G-force.

"Don't you die Amy." Yoshirou said aloud.

Sonic's eyes shot in his direction. "What was that?"

"Nothing." He sighed. "What now?"

"Do you, have a thing for Amy?"Sonic wanted an answer.

"Its in my nature to be concerned for another. You're digging to deep."

"Right..." Sonic's tone was that of disbelief.

Yoshirou sighed. "This is what I would imagine a younger brother must be like."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Sonic sounded frustrated.

Yoshirou didn't feel like getting into an argument right now. "Shall we retire?"

"Whatever." Sonic headed back into the hangar.

Yoshirou stared to follow but, he stopped to gaze up at the stars. "It's clear tonight. Hmm, maybe I'll take a walk." So, he walked around the hangar and quietly strolled into the woods. He took the locket out and clicked it open. "Time for a little chat, I suppose." He stumbled upon a clearing in the woods, he lie down on the cool, green grass. Laying on his back. he shut his eyes and prayed for his mother. "Mother, any chance I can take up a minute or two of your time?" He opened his eyes, the in the stars were the outline of his mother. "Hello mom."

"Hello son." She said back.

"Can't tell you how glad I am to see your face" He smiled.

"Wrong! I can't."

He sighed. "Not this again, please, not now."

"Alright, you're just lucky I can't reach you from up here." Manami said.

"And for that I'm a tiny bit thankful. Anyway, I digress, did you witness that little accident a minute ago by any chance?"

Manami nodded. "I did, that was quiet the fall." She crossed her arms.

"Did you...have anything to do with her survival?"

"Yoshirou, my son, I cannot effect the mortal realm, no matter how much I wish it."

"Right, that was a stupid question."

"I will answer any question you have, regardless of it's frivolousness."

Yoshirou scratched the back of his neck. "That was harsh, for lack of a better term."

She giggled.

"Something amuse you mother?"

Manami instantly straightened. "Did you need something?"

"I...I was wondering what you think of Amy."

"She is a sweet girl, a little naive mind you but, she merits a good heart."

"I just met her and I'm already having that warm, comforting feeling in my heart."

"Have you gazed into her eyes yet?"

He licked his lips. "No, I'm a little afraid that the result may be the opposite of that I would like."

"You cannot live in love with it as an ignorance, Yoshirou, you must know for sure. You can love her but, that doesn't mean that she has to love you back. I told you that, remember?"

"...I suppose you're right. I have little choice anyway."

"...Follow your heart, It won't lead you astray and neither will your father nor I."

"Alright." A shooting star passed across the sky.

Manami's eyes watched it fly over her head. "Make a wish, son." She smiled lovingly.

Yoshirou shut his eyes. What followed was the feeling of his mother kissing his forehead, the wish granted. He opened his eyes, the stars were just stars. A tear rolled down his face. "I love you, mother." Yoshirou whispered to the night sky. He stood and made his way back to the hangar. He arrived back at around six in the morning, apparently he had gotten lost. He stumbled in the door. Sonic stirred awake to the sound of him entering.

"Where'd you go?" Sonic groggily questioned him.

"For a walk, I needed to clear my head." A simple answer.

"That was a long freakin' walk."

Yoshirou wouldn't dare to utter the word that he had gotten lost. "I had a lot to digest."

"Alright." Sonic yawned, looking at the clock. "Well, thanks for waking me. Its time for my early morning run anyways." He stood up. "Couch is all yours."

"Thank you!" Yoshirou sauntered over to it and collapsed, falling quickly asleep.

"See you around." Sonic stretched his muscles out then bolted out the door.

The sun was peaking over the horizon.

_Tails: Hmm, now we get into the romance I suppose. And I thought that Manami said and I quote "I cannot effect the mortal realm, no matter how much I wish it."_

_Ah, you are misinterpreting, Tails._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Relationships**

At the hospital, Tails sat in a chair across from the operating room. She had her hands clasped together and pressed to her forehead, simply praying. A doctor walked out of the door after an amount of time which Tails did not keep track of.

She quickly stood. "Doctor! How...is she?"

"She will be fine, just had a few cracked ribs, we fixed her up but, you might want to refrain from making her laugh too hard for a while. It will hurt in the event that she does."

"Hai, arigato gozaimasu." Tails bowed. "Mind if I see her?"

"Go on in, she is very groggy so, don't expect much talk from her."

Tails lightly laughed. "Okay." She entered the door. Amy lie in the bed, her eyes barely open.

"Tails?" Amy said sleepily.

"Hey Ames, do you feel any better?"

She yawned. "A little but, not much."

"Shall I let you rest then?"

Amy nodded and Tails returned one. She pulled up a chair next to Amy's bed. Amy, already gone into the world of dream. Tails was feeling very tired as well and watching Amy sleep wasn't helping any. Tails yawned and set her head onto her arms on the edge of the bed. Drifting almost as quickly into slumber as Amy.

--Tails' dream--

Tails sat in a swing at the park. Gently pushing herself back and forth, wearing a very depressed expression. A blue figure approached Tails.

"Hey kid." The blue hedgehog sat down in the swing beside the small kitsune.

"Yeah, you need something?" Her voice was a bit frustrated, she wasn't in the mood for company.

"Easy kid, I meant nothing offensive."

"...Sorry, I'm just a bit angry."

"What for?"

"I keep getting bullied for..." Tails trailed off, fearing he would bully her too.

"For what?"

"Look at behind me." She shifted her eyes away from him.

"Yeah, what exactly am I looking for? I see sand, grass, and dirt."

"My tails, that's what I meant."

"Yeah, so? That's none of my concern. You have two tails, big deal. Why would you get bullied for that? Kinda stupid if you ask me."

"Its because I'm 'different', people apparently don't like different. Which is why I have no friends, nor family for that matter."

"Yeesh. That's rough. So, what are you going to do about it?" Sonic looked at the ground.

"Nothing, I'm just going to wait until one of these people ends my life, get rid of the freak." Tails scowled.

Sonic looked up her, a bit shocked. "Thats not a very good decision."

"Why not? I have nothing or anyone to live for." She growled.

"...You want something?" He grinned to her.

"What?"

"How about a friend." The hedgehog offered his hand to Tails. She observed his gesture, taking his hand slowly. He shook her hand. "So, whats your name?"

"I was given a name at the orphanage, Miles Prower." Tails shook her head in disapproval.

"Hmm, how about Tails then? Seems to suit you."

"Alright." Sonic and Tails stood hand in hand.

--Reality--

Tails jolted awake. "SONIC!!" Tails shouted.

Amy woke up. "WHERE??"

Tails looked at Amy, who was frantically scanning the room."Oh, I'm sorry Amy. It was a dream."

"Oh..." Amy was disappointed.

Tails looked up at the clock. It was two thirty in the after noon. Tails had slept longer than she wanted to Tails stood up as a nurse walked in. She said nothing, just checked Amy's IV and left. The door shut, then opened up again. Sonic entered the room, holding a bouquet in his hand. Amy immediately noticed it. She was getting ready to stand and run into Sonic but, Tails held her down

"Oh! Sonic! For me?!" She said adoringly.

"Look Amy, this is just an apology. Don't let this get to your head." Sonic put in.

Tails gave a sad look, she had hopes that the flowers might have somehow been for her. "Should I wait outside?" Tails asked.

"No, why should you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Tails felt her self blushing so, she dropped her head to hide it.

"Whats wrong Tails?" Amy asked.

Tails walked pasted Sonic. She nudged up against him and the hair on her arms stood as she left them. After she closed the door Tails quickly spun around and leaned on the door, grabbing at her heart. "...Sonic." Tails whispered.

In the room Sonic took Tails' seat. He handed the assortment of flowers to Amy, which she instantly buried her nose in. "Man, Tails sure has been acting weird around me." Sonic said.

"Well, she can't have you, you're mine after all." Amy claimed.

Sonic glared at her then stood. "I'm not some kind of possession Amy, you should get that into your head!" Sonic stomped over to the door turning the handle. Tails heard the rattle and quickly moved over to the bench. Tails back slammed to the wall, Sonic walked out, seeing Tails barely sitting.

"Hey Sonic." Tails smiled painfully, going to a full sit.

"Whats with you Tails?" Sonic sat down next to her.

"Nothing, I'm just not into that mushy stuff right now." She lied.

"Oh, okay then...Man Amy is a pest! She labeled me as her property, I hate that."

Tails laughed quietly.

"What?"

"You can find someone else for her to bother." Tails suggested.

"Like who?"

"I don't know, just someone else." Tails winked to Sonic.

"I'd rather not send your brother into purgatory." Sonic scratched his chin.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

In the room Amy was silently pondering about what was so wrong about what she said. A bee revealed itself from the flowers. Amy stared cautiously at it, hoping it wouldn't fly toward her. She was breathing shallow, just staring at it. It's wings buzzed and Amy panicked, she screamed and tossed the flowers at the wall. The bee crawled out of the bouquet and flew out the open window. Amy sighed in relief. Out in the hall way Tails stared at the door to the room.

"What was that?" She wondered. Sonic began to snicker. "Sonic...you didn't."

"It was just a joke."

"Suteki dewa arimasen...Thats not nice."

"Your point?"

Tails sighed. "Nevermind." She stood and walked away, Sonic followed her.

"You can't take a joke?"

"Sonic, Amy is in recovery, there is a time and place for everything. You need to pick those appropriate times. That was a very mean thing to do." Tails stood and started to walk off.

"I'm guessing that this is what your mother was like." Sonic grumbled, following her up.

"Probably, speaking of which, where's Yoshirou?" Tails began to look around.

"He is back at the hangar, he took an extremely long walk last night. Said he needed to clear his head."

"Huh, what time did he get back?"

"Around six, personally I think he got lost." Sonic opened the door for Tails. She stepped outside taking in a breath of fresh air.

"Hey Sonic, you should hang out with my bro often, maybe he can teach you a thing or two about being civilized."

"Yeah, and you should spend time with Amy and the other girls. Get in touch with that sensitive side."

"Sorry, I don't do foo-foo." Tails pronounced.

"And I don't do whipped." Sonic returned.

They sighed simultaneously. "Shall we go back to my place?" Tails asked.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do."

The two climbed into the plane that was parked on the street, which was causing a small traffic jam. The two took off. They arrived a shortly at the hangar. Tails observed Yoshirou standing outside by the forest, using a tree as a punching bag. She landed and quickly went to her big brother. Sonic walked out of the hangar and took a seat on the couch inside. He flipped on the TV and slouched in boredom.

"What are you doing?" Tails asked from behind her brother.

Yoshirou delivered a spinning strike to the tree with his tails, knocking it over. He looked around to Tails. "Oh nothing, just killing time." He casually stated. Tails was staring at him slack jawed and wide eyed.

"G...GEEZ!" Tails shouted.

"What? That?" He points behind him at the tree.

"HA! Remind me to stay on your good side." Tails' tone held a little excitement.

"Should I even have to?" He laughed.

"Touché." She crossed her arms, giving him a deep thought look.

Yoshirou blushed. "...How is Amy?"

"Shes doing fine...Why are you blushing?" Tails questioned. Yoshirou turned from Tails, remaining silent. "Oh. So I see." Tails scratched her ears. "Do you...want me to take you to her?" He turned back to her, smiling softly. Tails nodded. "Come on then." Tails flew Yoshirou to Station Square. They walked to Amy room door.

"Tails, thanks for this, I really didn't feel like waiting." He stared at the door as he spoke.

"If you love her then tell her, you have more courage than I in that department big bro." She hugged him close. Tails released him. "I'll wait here, give you two your moment."

Yoshirou kissed her forehead. Tails felt her mother's warmth in it. He entered closing the door behind him. All was quiet.

_Tails: The chapter ending right here might kill._

_Cliffhangers, gotta love them._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Love Struck**

Tails took a seat in the chair that lay outside the door. Yoshirou emerged shortly after entering.

"Whats wrong?" Tails asked.

Yoshirou sighed. "She not in here any longer apparently."

"Where did she go then?"

He scratched his ears. "Why are you asking me?"

"General question bro."

"Right, sorry"

Tails lead her big brother out of the hospital after the senseless visit. Yoshirou's head hung low but, his mind was in the clouds. Tails walked over and hopped into her plane. Yoshirou strayed though and continued along the sidewalk. Tails didn't bother to stop him, she knew he was feeling down about not being able to see the one he, somehow, fell in love with. The yellow kitsune started the plane and flew off in the direction of the mystic ruins. Yoshirou kept walking, walking, until there was no longer a sidewalk to follow.

He sighed. "No road is long enough to take me very far."

The depressed fox turned around and headed back into the city. It wasn't until a few blocks later until he heard a voice. So sweet and caressing to his ears.

"Yoshirou? What are you doing here?" Amy looked at him slightly surprised.

His spirits were instantly lifted, he smiled and looked up to her. Amy, who was watering her rose bushes, returned a smile. "Just came to the hospital to check up on you."

"That is very sweet of you." She carefully stepped over to him. Giving his a kiss on the cheek. His ears reached straight up, as if they could get taller.

"Why, thank you Amy." He blushed, ears beginning to hurt from the tension.

Amy cocked a brow. "Whats with your ears?"

Yoshirou pulled his ears down. "They just get that way when I'm glad." He smiled crookedly.

-in heaven-

"Our son is such a terrible liar." Takeshi said to Manami.

Manami lowered her eyelids. "Well, he's nervous. You we're that way too, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." He rolled his eyes.

-Earth-

"What are you glad about?" Amy was quizzing him.

"I'm glad you are well." Not a complete lie.

Amy wanted to tease him a bit. "Are you hitting on me?"

"N-No! I-I-I..." Yoshirou stammered.

-heaven-

Takeshi, in hard laughter, observing his son stumble. "He's loosing it!"

Manami glared at him and grabbed his ear, tugging sharply upward, drawing a few tears to his eyes. "If I can remember correctly you were worse. YOU fainted when you spoke to me like Yoshirou is now to Amy. He's holding up more than you did."

-Earth-

Amy was giving him a twisted look. "You okay?" Yoshirou turned a dark red shade, his tails twitching wildly. Amy set a hand on his head. He was burning up. "Geez! Come in my house, you're hot."

And with the word, hot, Yoshirou fainted. Due to the obvious misinterpretation of Amy's sentence. He awoke a few hours later with a cold towel on his head. "Ohh, my head..." Yoshirou moaned. He sat up, the towel sliding off, he observed his surroundings. Pink, pink, and more pink. The fox closed his eyes, the bright color blinded him to some extent.

"Glad to see you up." Amy's voice came to his ears.

"Where am I? And why is everything coated in pink" His eyes were now pressed tight.

"You're in my house and whats wrong with pink?" Amy had a bit of a temper to his question about her home décor.

"I have nothing against pink but, too much and it becomes too bright."

Amy shrugged. "Can't help you there."

"I know, just a bit light sensitive at the moment." Yoshirou rubbed his eyes.

"Well, I made you some soup, in case you were hungry." She set the bowl down in front of him on the coffee table.

"Thank you Amy, I appreciate it." He smiled in her direction or where he hoped she was standing.

"Just, helping you as you helped me." She blushed.

Yoshirou slowly and blindly waved his hand over the coffee table, searching for the heat radiating from the soup. Finding it he lowered his hand down, then moved his hand to the right, gliding over the rim of the bowl, taking up the spoon.

"Wow, you're good at doing things blindly." Amy said.

"Yeah, another one of my mother's punishments. Although, looking back on it now, it seems more of a training than a punishment." He dipped the spoon then, sipping at it.

Amy took a seat next to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it has made me far more gentle with my surroundings. I can graze over things easily without disturbing them, unless I do so wish. To be completely truthful, I don't think that my mother actually was punishing me at all, more like, teaching me how to use my other senses keenly."

Amy's ears drooped. "I'm sorry that your parents had to die like they did. You and Tails, er, Kokoro, you could have all lived so happily. Without the worry of this complex life style."

He set his spoon down in to soup and look to Amy, cracking his eyes open to allow at least some adjustment. "Amy, What is done cannot be undone, no matter how much we may wish it to be. Our parents are dead and they cannot come back, I will not let sorrow rule over me, I have too much to look forward to."

"Such as?"

"Such as my sister, my new friends, my life...and maybe even a family to share with a beautiful wife." Yoshirou's eyes fully opened, their gazes locked. Almost, instinctively both Amy's and Yoshirou's face glided to the other's. Their lips locked, enjoying the embrace of the others, warm and tender touch. Amy did not fight even though the love she had of Sonic still held Amy's heart. The two slowly parted.

Yoshirou put a hand to his head. "...I'm sorry Amy."

"Why?" She licked her lips.

"Well, you love Sonic. Do you not? That was a slight mistake on my part. I don't want to force you into something like this." He went back to the soup.

Amy placed a finger to her lips. "Do you..love me?"

He sighed yet, it had a softness to it. He didn't want to lie. "I'm just going to sat that, I can't deny that I enjoyed the experience."

"I'll take that as a complement." Amy smiled.

Yoshirou quickly finished the soup. "...Thank you again Amy. It has been far too long a time since I've had a great tasting soup."

"Your welcome."

Yoshirou rose from the couch and stretched out his limbs. "I suppose I should get going." He frowned.

Amy fidgeted on the couch as the twin tailed fox went to the door. "Wait!" Amy hurried to him. "You need more rest, you can stay if you like." It sounded as if she was almost begging him.

"I don't know about that. I don't want to worry my little sis."

"NO! I want you to stay." Amy shouted, gabbing the collar of his coat. Yoshirou reeled back in amazement from Amy's outburst. Amy's heart pounded like a drum being abused by a mallet. She quickly released him, astonished with herself, then ran upstairs to her room, shutting the door. Amy's face glowed as bright as Yoshirou's before he passed out. Amy leaned on a wall. "What am I doing?!" Amy slid down the wall then, started to cry, she now had a love for two different people, those who's worlds are differ from the other's immensely. Sonic, the wild, party boy, stealing her heart just as he steals time with his speed. Yoshirou, who possesses wisdom and a warm heart to comfort her with. Which does she choose?

Downstairs Yoshirou sat back down on the couch. He gritted his teeth, wondering if he should interfere. To take fate into his hands for once, instead of leave the choice to another. He sighed, grabbing the empty soup bowl and spoon, taking them to the kitchen. Filling the sink with hot water, he washed the bowl, then the spoon, then a few plates, more utensils, other bowls, and so forth... Before he knew it, night had risen to this side of the world. Next, Yoshirou dried the dishes and placed them back to where they should be. Finishing up by cleaning the counter top, the stove was one of those on the list also. After all was clean and spotless, he left Amy a note on a piece of paper, sticking it on the refrigerator with a magnet, he then left silently.

The light shined on Amy's eyes early next dawn. She squinted to the light. "Ow." She whispered. Amy had fallen asleep on the floor. Her tears from the night before had crusted to her face. She scratched them off as she stood and walked downstairs. Entering the kitchen, she gasped and stared with her jaw wide open to see the entire place spotless. She stepped gradually through into the kitchen, there she perceived a note on the refrigerator. She removed it and read.

Amy,

I return your hospitality for the soup by cleaning the dishes I had used. As for the rest well...I thank you for showing me love again. It has been far too long since I have felt this kind of warmth in my heart. I will not interfere with you and your love of Sonic; although, I think its only fair to say that, I love you.

Yoshirou

Amy's tears dropped onto the paper. Filled with joy, sorrow, and hate. Joy for what Yoshirou has done for her, sorrow for her foolishness, and finally hate for Sonic. Sure, Sonic has saved her life but, he has never done a thing for her, for her heart. Yoshirou gave that to her all in one night. Amy pressed the note to her breast. Her jaw, clenched tightly as her tears flowed. "...Yoshirou..."

_Tails: Now that's love._

_That it is._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**You Love Me?**

:_Screech!:_

A train pulled into Station Square. Yoshirou spent the night on a bench inside the station, for the trains had stopped running after nine o' clock last night. His eyelids lifted open, yawning.

"Morning already?" He sat up, his coat, which he had used for a blanket, slid off onto the floor. "What a night, it has been too long since I did that kind of cleaning." He told himself, yawning once more.

A person approached him from behind. "Hey there sleepy head." It was Tails.

"Hey sis, what are you doing here?" Still ongoing with yawns.

"I should ask you that question." Tails yawned in response to his yawning. It was like an attack. "Stop yawning bro!" Tails smiled lightly, forcing herself not to continue with what her brother had started. Yoshirou stretched tall and Tails couldn't help but follow his lead. Thinking quick on her feet, she bought a fist down on his head. "Stop doing that!" Her smile became a giggle.

"...Oww." Yoshirou rubbed his head.

Tails sat down next to him. "...So, what did you do yesterday for all of those hours?" Tails looked at him foxily.

He stopped rubbing his head and shrugged. "Just took a long walk around the city, nothing special."

"Oh really? Well, Amy called me up an hour ago, saying you visited her. But, what has me wondering is why she was crying? Any idea?" She gave him a serious expression.

Yoshirou traced a finger across his lips then, sighing. "Amy and I had an...encounter, if you will."

Tails rolled her eyes. "Don't use allusions, please."

"Amy and I had kissed, I was in the midst of leaving once I thanked her for the soup she had made me after I passed out, not going into details. She stopped me abruptly, then she ran into her room. That was the last I saw of her. Oh, and I cleaned her kitchen, not sure thats relevant though."

"Why would she be crying though?"

"She might be torn with Sonic."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When we kissed, I could sense that a part of her still held a love for Sonic." He put his fingers to his lips, eyes becoming glossy.

"Whats wrong?" Tails concerned.

"I've never felt so comfortable with another's lips to mine."

"You love her?"

A long pause. "How could I not." He whispered

"Then you should go back to her then."

"And Sonic?"

"Leave him to me, not like he would want to go near Amy's anyway. He has always seen her as a pest. Which burns me up, if you were here longer you would know what I'm talking about."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Sonic has been Amy's obsession for many years. When Amy is around him she is a crazy nut case, no offense to her. Yet, when she is around others while Sonic is not around, Amy is a completely different person. She becomes sweet, innocent, a more tolerable girl to be around." Tails punched her palm with her other hand. "Sonic has done nothing but, push her away. I've seen her cry too many times when Sonic has rejected her...Amy deserves better." Tails smiled to Yoshirou.

Yoshirou nodded, understanding what Tails was inferring. He tossed his coat into the air and slid his arms into the sleeves as it floated down. "What about you Tails? What are you going to do?"

"Don't know, maybe I'll take a nap right here, the seat is nice and warm." She grinned.

"...Thank you, Kokoro." He placed a hand on his heart to show his sincerity.

"Go get her, you need her as much as she needs you."

He gave a thumbs up then bolted through the revolving doors, unaware of his tails being in the way. The door swung around on them. Yoshirou fell backwards, quickly grasping his tails.

"Well, that was highly anticlimactic." Tails jogged over to him. Moments later, the ambulance showed up, taking her brother to the hospital. "Suppose I should call Amy and tell her to meet us a the hospital." So, she did. Tails gyrated her tails and flew towards the hospital, thankful it wasn't her. In the distance Tails, high above the city streets, saw a little pink dot quickly getting bigger. The yellow kitsune lowered herself down to the ground, not touching but, close enough. She position herself in Amy's path. Tails grabbed Amy under her arms in her sprint, lifting her off the ground.

"Amy, slow down. Whats the rush?"

"Your big brother is hurt. How can you not be more worried than me?" Amy struggled to Tails' grip.

"He just hurt his tails, I'm certain that he will not die." Tails set Amy back down. "Amy, you know my brother loves you but, you can't go about this as you have Sonic. You can't become clingy with him or change his steady paced life style. You are going to have to slow up, for the sake of your soon-to-be relationship. That is your plan...isn't it?"

Amy's muscles fell slack and she lowered her head. Tears lined the rims of eyes. "...I don't know what I'm doing." Amy cried.

"What do you mean?"

"I do love Yoshirou, I can't deny that but, at the same time I...I-"

"-still love Sonic. Am I right? Tails finished for her.

"I'm starting to hate Sonic for the ways he has wronged me." She growled the word, hate.

"Then whats the problem?" Tails shot her a frustrated look.

"...I can't let him go. I've loved him for so long, that finding the reason to let him truly go is too much for me to bare." Amy sobbed.

Tails shook her head. "Can you honestly say that you loved him?"

Amy pressed her hands on her head. "Thats what I'm trying to figure out."

"Do you remember what Yoshirou said the other day, the day of our reunion party? If not, then allow me to refresh your memory, with his words from my mouth...When two people gaze into one another's eyes they can feel their hearts warmed. It feels as a gentle breeze to the face. Their minds are soothed like the ebbing sound of the sea. Their bodies wrapped in it's feel. The dance of the soul's flame, it's serenade...Have you ever look into Sonic's eyes, Amy? Feeling what Yoshirou had said?"

"...no..." She whimpered.

"Then why is is so hard?"

"I can't answer that. I am so lost." Amy hugged herself for comfort.

"Then, you should find yourself. Find yourself with another." Tails smiled. Amy shifted her sights to the fox. "...Amy you know you truly love Yoshirou. You may love Sonic's cool boy attitude but, you don't love him, not as a person. Think about my brother, think of what he has offered you in the time he has been here. True, it may have been only a few days yet, I can see that Yoshirou has offered you so much more than Sonic ever has. Compassion, understanding, recognition...love. Has Sonic given any of this to you, even once since you've known him? I think not. Your eyes have blinded you heart." Tears flowed from Tails' eyes.

Amy hugged Tails, crying with her. "Tails, thank you."

Tails took Amy's arms off of her, holding them. "Lets go see my brother, shall we." Tails suggested. Amy nodded and the two of them walked patiently towards the hospital. "...Hey Amy, was my brother a good kisser?" Tails slyly looked at Amy. Her response was nothing more than a deep blush and a refusal to make eye contact. "So desu ka. No further questions to be asked then."

"...You know. The one thing that surprised me was that he made my kitchen the definition of clean."

"That clean, huh?"

"And he did all that just for receiving a simple kiss."

"To him it may not have been so simple. You have to remember, he still knows what our parents look like, what their love felt like. For eight years he was deprived of that. That kiss could have been the equivalent of the world for him."

Amy started to think hard on what Tails had said a minute ago. She stopped in her tracks. "For all these years, Sonic has been the one I thought was for me. Then a kind and gentle kitsune appears from out of the blue. By happenstance it is your long lost link to your family and the one that can complete my heart. I can't help but feel relieved however. If I would have stayed with Sonic in my heart, I'm not sure what would have happened."

"I shutter to think about that Amy. You no longer have to worry about that though, Yoshirou has opened your eyes, has he not? Even if, and this is a big if, he isn't the one for you. You won't have to face anymore heartbreak from Sonic."

Amy perked up. "You are absolutely right."

"Trust me though, no matter what happens, please don't break Yoshirou's heart. He has been through enough already. Our parent's deaths, him and I being separated, living alone for eight years. I could not stand to see his face in sorrow again."

"Don't worry Tails, I have just found true love. I'm not about to let that slip from my grasp."

"Good because, we're here." Tails points out the hospital across the street.

Amy giggled. "Wow, time sure does fly when you're having fun." A touch of sarcasm.

The two strolled to the other side of the street, walking into the building. They stopped at the reception desk to ask for the room Yoshirou Prower was assigned to.

"Yoshirou Prower...third floor, room 318." The receptionist directed them.

Both thanked her then took the elevator to the third floor, Amy's heart was racing, she could barely restrain her excitement. The doors opened and Tails look over Amy. "If you want to run to him then do it, no ones going to stop you." She lightly laughed. Amy ran from the elevator, knocking over a few nurses, doctors and patients on her way to the room. Yoshirou was sitting up in bed facing away from the door, his ears dropped to the sides and waving his tails back and forth with his hands. The upper parts we're tightly wrapped in medical bandages.

He sighed. "I'm so hyped up on morphine I don't have any feeling in my tails."

Amy sneaked up on him. "How are you doing?"

He jumped slightly, turning around to her. He smiled ear to ear. "Amy, so glad you are here!"

"Tails told me, what you think of me." She blushed madly.

He blushed but, not uncomfortably. "Did she?"

Amy took a set next to him. "She did. Something I want to know however is why you chose me."

"When I first looked at you, I felt something spark in my heart. At first I ignored it, thinking it was but a silly feeling. Then you showed me kindness for the reunion party. That flame, small but, burning brightly, warmed my chest. It has been so long since I have felt love. My heart was crying out for something...someone. It was at the point I gazed into your eyes though, my feeling were assured that I loved you." Yoshirou wiped a tear from his eye.

Amy hugged him. "I have held love for Sonic for many years. Every time I would ask him for his love in return for mine he would push me away. I could find myself hating him yet, my heart would not allow it. I was blind, thats what Tails told me. It was only up until I met you that I knew what is was like to be loved back." She began to cry.

Yoshirou wrapped his arms around Amy, holding her close. He too, began to weep, his heart was overflowing with emotions long since buried. He treasured every second of it. Together, caressing one another, they felt complete. Every piece of their hearts fit into alignment. Tails, standing in the doorway, was observing the entire moment. Wishing some how, some day that would be her and Sonic. Tails left the to lovers to be in peace, taking the stairs down to the ground floor. In a way she felt overjoyed in what she had helped out with, on the other hand, she felt jealous. Her brother, who had only been here a few days had already found a love to cherish, she however, had know Sonic for many years, and he never looked upon her as a potential mate.

"What am I doing wrong?" Tails thought.

_Tails: You are pretty passionate about romance_

_What can I say._

_So desu ka – I see or is that right?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Bird of a Feather**

The yellow kitsune left the hospital. Now it was her turn to take a long walk. Tails' head hung low, she wandered the streets, rounding corners, bumping into people here and there. Everyone still recognized her for a 'he' though. Still everyones small hero. Savior of Station Square from Dr. Robotnik's missile, even though it was a dud. Tails rounded one more corner.

"Hey Tails."

Tails halted, she recognized the voice. She brought her head up to see the speaker. "Hey Cream." Tails said with a frown about her face.

"Whats wrong?"

Tails hesitated. "Oh, my big bro has found a match for himself."

Cream smiled wide. "How wonderful! So, who's the lucky lady?"

"You know her as Amy Rose." Tails rolled her eyes.

"Amy?!" Cream's smiled rapidly faded and her eyes shot wide.

"Yeah, Amy." She laughed uneasily scratching at her neck.

Cream chuckled. "I get it, this is some kind of joke. Had me going there for a sec." Cream eyed Tails' serious expression. "Your...joking, right?" She said in disbelief.

"Do you see a smile?"

"Wow." Cream shielded her eyes with her hand and leaned against the wall, trying to form the picture. "How did this happen? I thought Amy would never make a transition from Sonic. No less your brother for that matter. I thought that would be impossible for Amy." Cream was still trying to fit the concept into her head.

"I know its hard to believe but, that's the truth. Yoshirou told me that he and Amy had shared a kiss with one another. Prior to that he told me he passed out, for reasons he will not disclose with me. Amy brought him into her house and she made him some soup. After finishing, he was preparing to leave when Amy stopped him. Then she ran up to her room, that was the lat he saw of her for that night. For some reason he felt like cleaning her kitchen 'till it was, 'the definition of clean', as Amy put it. Then he just left and spent the rest of the night at the train station."

Cream's bewilderment grew. "Thats weird. Why would he do something like that?"

"He loves Amy. Unlike Sonic who wants nothing to do with her. Yoshirou has given to Amy what she has always wanted. A heart to share with one like hers. I think he cleaned her kitchen because, well, he wants to help her."

"Help her with what?"

"I don't know. I think he just helps because he wants to. I can't explain. I'm at a loss for words right now."

"I think you are looking for the word compassion."

Tails scratched her ears. "Thats the word."

"I can't really get the image, any chance we can go see them?" Cream, stood off the wall and uncovered her eyes. She walked over and took Tails' hand, blushing. The fox blushed a deeper shade of red, feeling her chest flush of warmth.

"A-Alright." Tails stammered. Cream smiled and pulled hard on Tails' wrist, leading her back to the hospital, nearly dragging her. Soon after a block or so Tails finally stumbled. This slowed Cream's pace but, not enough to stop her. Tails' somehow managed to get back to her feet as Cream continued to yank on her arm. Her right arm's joints were under a lot of strain. The biggest concern was Cream might pop a joint out of it's socket. Cream halted, at last they had arrived at the hospital. Tails eyes were tearing that hurt so much. Cream released her wrist and walked through the doors. Tails pressed her arm to her breast, holding it there tightly. To her thanks, Cream didn't recognize Tails' more feminine voice when she cried out to her. Tails entered after the pain had subsided enough for her to loosen the tension on it.

Cream was leaning up against the reception desk, waiting for Tails to catch up. "Come on Tails! You are so slow." She teased. Tails smacked her forehead with the hand on her good arm. She may be able to keep a pace with Sonic but, Cream was another story. At least, when she isn't on an adrenaline rush. Tails drug her feet over to the young rabbit. Cream offered her hand. Now both of Tails' arms were pressed to her breast. She shook her head in fear of being drug all over the place. The rabbit shrugged and began her trot over to the elevator, Tails followed a good distance behind. The doors opened for Cream, she held them open, once again waiting for Tails. The fox entered the elevator, protecting her wrists. The rabbit rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say. I tripped and you almost drug me the rest of the way here." Tails frowned.

"Oh, I thought that was you slowing down." Cream played innocent.

They went to silence for a moment before the doors reopened. The two stepped out, quietly walking to the room. Yoshirou and Amy still sat on the bed. One of the blue kitsune's tails was draped over her shoulders. Amy's head resting on his right shoulder and a warm smile about her face. Cream's and Tails' eyes were enwrapped on the two. Amy gently rubbed her head on his shoulder to feel his soft, warm fur. Cream blinked a few times. She was completely speechless. Tails' jealousy grew, she wanted to leave but, at the same time she didn't. It was a paradox.

Cream finally decided to speak. "Hey you two." She approached them.

Yoshirou's and Amy's ears twitched. They turned to her. "This is a nice surprise." Amy said.

"I guess what Tails had told me was no lie after all."

"No, I have at last found my salvation from Sonic." Amy stared into Yoshirou's eyes, allowing that wonderful feeling to bless her body. The two slowly locked lips. Sharing a tender kiss which felt as if it lasted ages. They parted and Amy sighed with pleasure. "I will never get tired of that." Her eyes fluttered lightly.

Yoshirou hugged her close. "Neither will I." He kissed her forehead.

Tails could feel her envy growing with each passing second. She knew it wasn't right to be jealous for her brother. She should be happy for him is what she told herself. Tails made the decision to leave before she made an outburst she would regret. The adolescent fox crept away, taking the events and her envy from the room. Using the elevator this time she thought about finding Sonic to talk with him. Talk with him about her. On the way out the front door Tails checked the time.

"12:37...Well, If I'm lucky Sonic may be at the beach." And so, Tails set her destination for the Beach. The temperature was hot but, the real heat hits in the late afternoon. Tails took her time, doubting Sonic was there. She put her head down. Merely think about what Sonic would think of her if she told him that she held a deep love for the hedgehog. She shut her eyes, walking blindly through the empty streets. Relying on her sense of hearing for guidance. Tails heard someone following her close. She rounded a few more corners, hoping that the person wouldn't follow her. Stopping when her heel was stepped on. Tails reared around to shoot an angry look at her follower. She could not though, for her follower was none other than the famous Sonic the Hedgehog.

"'Sup Tails." Sonic said cheerfully.

Tails impulsively leaped into Sonic's arms. "Oh Sonic! I've missed you!"

Sonic became uncomfortable. He pulled Tails from him; however, not being forceful about it. He distanced them at an arm's length. "Tails? You okay." Sonic's next choice sentence.

Tails took a deep breath to calm down. She didn't want to become the next Amy. No, she would not let that happen. Sonic's disposition for her would plummet faster than a plane that was just shot down. "Um, sorry about that. I was just feeling really lonely and left out."

"Left out of what?"

Tails let her voice slip into it's true tone. "Funny story, true story actually. It would appear Amy will no longer be chasing after you-"

"SERIOUSLY!?" Sonic interrupted her. He was overjoyed on so many levels.

"Yeah, she found someone else and-"

Once again. "Boy, do I feel sorry for that guy."

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"May I finish?"

"Oh, sorry. Go ahead." Sonic wore a smile that looked as if it was elastic, kind of creepy.

"Anyway! It turns out that the one she has fallen in love with is my big brother, Yoshirou. She is now in currently in the process of strengthening the bond."

"Well, there is no way he could love her back."

That struck a nerve but, Tails ignored it. "To tell you the truth, he does love her back. Maybe even more potent than Amy."

Sonic chuckled. "I find that hard to believe."

"To sum it up. Yoshirou told me that yesterday they had kissed. Amy felt embarrassed so, she shut herself in her room. Then Yoshirou cleaned her kitchen out of compassion."

"I can't fit this in my head. Amy is crazy. Please tell my how anyone can love her."

Tails' fists clenched to where it hurt. 'Clam down Kokoro, don't blow this.' She told herself. "She was only crazy because you never done anything for her. Personally at least."

"What are you talking about? I've saved her life plenty of times."

"Thats value of life, not love. She wanted you to do something for her. Such as, I don't know. Love her for the way she loved you. You've never showed her that so, she has left you for someone else." With that last sentence Tails kicked herself. 'Too far! Don't make him jealous!' Her conscious screamed at her.

"You're saying I should have fallen in love with Amy?"

'Think Tails! THINK!' "No, thats all in the past. She was a nuisance. Was she not?"

"But, you just said-"

"Forget what I said!" Tails nearly shouted at his face.

"I think you should go get checked out Tails. You are starting to act weird, Amy weird." Tails gasped and reeled back. What did he say? Tails' underwent a quick cold flash. She suddenly ran from Sonic. He gave chase but, Tails flew up above a building out of sight. Sonic was confused with the ordeal set before him. "Tails, whats with you?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Forge of Love**

"Man do I hate hospitals." Yoshirou groaned as he stepped outside with Amy and Cream.

"Why do you hate them?" Cream asked.

Yoshirou opened his mouth to respond to Cream's question but, Amy spoke first. "No room to breathe probably." She hit the nail on the head. Yoshirou smiled warmly to her and Amy returned it. A gust of wind spontaneously blew. Amy held the front of her skirt down. The blue fox's eye wandered to where they shouldn't have. He blushed as bright as a tail light on a car. The gust passed and Amy looked at Yoshirou. He quickly shifted his gaze from her behind. "You are a little pervert. Aren't you?" Amy said slyly.

"Couldn't be helped right there." Yoshirou didn't dare press her buttons by saying. 'Be glad it was you and not another girl.' That is how one falls into traps. More is said than absolutely necessary.

Amy rolled her eyes from him. "Whatever."

"I'm sorry Amy. Can you forgive me?" His ears dropped.

Amy wanted to tease him but, she refrained from such. "We are a couple so, I can let that slide." Amy kissed his cheek, blushing ever so slightly.

"Hearing you say that we're a couple lifts the burdens from my heart." He spoke to her cordially.

Amy giggled. "Its a gift."

Someone bumped into Yoshirou from behind. He staggered yet, kept to his feet. Amy and Cream saw who it was.

"Hey Sonic." Amy said nonchalantly.

"Amy!?" Sonic flinched.

Amy's face turned a little red. "Sonic, get a grip. I love Yoshirou now." She grabbed her new love's arm. It was almost a painful grasp.

"Fine." Sonic snapped.

Now Amy was mad. She released Yoshirou's arm and started poking Sonic in his chest. "You see! Its that attitude of yours. You would take one glance at me and then take off like I had the plague! Well, I'm sick of it!! That was your chance and you blew it! So you can just keep on running, I DON'T want to see you again you jerk!" With her last word Amy stomped her foot.

Anger was visible on Sonic's face. His arm muscles tensed up and his fingers were twitching. Breathing shallowed. He wanted to strike her. Yoshirou's back was still to the two hedgehogs and his head was barely turned. He could sense the negativity radiating from Sonic however.

"Sonic, If you harm Amy I will harm you back...and don't think I will take it easy on you." His claws slowly crept out from under is finger tips. His head now looking over his right shoulder at the hedgehog. Giving Sonic a penetrating glare with only one eye yet, had the intensity of both.

"Get over yourself." Sonic snorted, backed off, and walking away.

Yoshirou retracted his claws, shallowed his anger, and sighed with relief. "Glad that turned out peacefully. I don't like shedding innocent blood."

Cream beamed a glance at him before shifting her attention back to Sonic. "I don't mean to dampen your parade but, Sonic can run circles around you. No offense."

"I know that he is fast. At close range though, I might have the advantage."

Amy raised a brow to him. "You seem pretty sure of yourself."

"I know how to fight. I had to refine all of my father's teachings when I was alone."

"What do you mean by 'refine'?"

"For starters. I didn't always have these claws. These are a result of living a feral lifestyle for eight years. My father lived in the wild like that as well. Except, his was more of a test than a fight for survival. My grandfather saw to his training."

"Wait, could you not have sought him out instead of taking you and your sister to knothole?"

"Sorry, sister?" Cream put in.

"Ohhh crap." Amy sat down on a bench with her hands on her head, gazing at the ground.

Yoshirou stared cross eyed at the end of his muzzle. "So much for my prior plan."

"Tails is a girl?"

Yoshirou sighed. "I'm sorry Cream but, yes, Tails is a girl. Her real name is Kokoro."

"You're joking! Tails is actually a girl?!"

"Atarimasu."

"Great, I feel so weird now." Cream moaned.

"Should we?" Amy asked Yoshirou.

"No, rather not get into a discussion about that." He replied.

Amy nodded. Cream paced back and forth. Trying to make sense of this. Where she could have missed something. "Ohh...what was I thinking."

"Calm down Cream. I know this is coming as a shocker to you but, you can't push Tails away from you. True, you may not be able to love her as a potential mate anymore; however, she can still be your friend. Just as you and Amy are. I'm positive that you have room for more friends."

Cream sighed heavily. "Can I go see her?"

"I'll tag along. Seeing Sonic a little distraught. I feel something is amiss." Amy said.

"I go as well then." Yoshirou moved over to Amy and offer a hand to help her from the bench. She accepted and Yoshirou took her up. Amy fell into his arms.

"I can't believe I just told Sonic off."

"Why? You still have feelings for him?" He shed a sad tone of voice.

"No, its just that I told Sonic that I never wanted to see him again. I thought I would never say those words. To his face none the less. That was kind of incredible actually." Amy smiled.

"Feels good to take control doesn't it?" Yoshirou smiled back.

Amy rubbed her face on his thick white chest fur. The kitsune pet her head then scooped her off the ground into his arms. Cream's face was a light red. She was angry that she could not have that with Tails.

"Can we go, please. Before I gag." Cream rudely pronounced.

Yoshirou shrugged to Cream. The kitsune was not intimidated but, he didn't want to frustrate her any further. "After you then, miss rabbit."

Cream almost pushed them aside as she walked past them. Amy wanted to scold her but, Yoshirou hushed her with his finger. He followed Cream's lead with Amy in his arms.

"Where do you think Tails would be?" Amy asked.

"Maybe the hangar." Cream said.

"Well, I think we should check her apartment first. Seeing how we're already here." Yoshirou suggested.

"I second that." Amy said.

Cream rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said grumpily.

Amy really wanted to scold Cream for her behavior and yet, her new boyfriend still hushed her. "Amy, don't worry about it. Cream is taking this pretty hard I think so, we have to be as patient as we can be with her." He whispered in Amy's ear.

"Alright, I'll try. Not making any promises though."

"Good enough." Yoshirou nuzzled their noses. Amy teared up. "Something wrong?" He concernedly asked.

"No, I'm just so happy." She wiped her eyes yet, they remained glossy.

Amy rested her head to Yoshirou's chest. He then told her very sweetly. "Cry, my love. Just cry." His words were so gentle to her. She could not resist. Amy's tears flowed form her eyes like a cascade of joy. Yoshirou halted to caress Amy. He rocked her lightly back and forth. Never could Amy have found such deep devotion with Sonic. His heart was a treasure and one that she would never forfeit.

Amy's next words were muffled and chocked by her tears but, she said to him so lovingly. "Yoshirou, thank you so much."

Yoshirou, bound up with warmth, allowed himself to cry as Amy. Every tear the fell off their cheeks was tender and warm, worthy of remembrance. Their hearts beat as one. Both had never experienced such bliss. Another teaching of Yoshirou's mother is. "Perfect is only as perfect as one makes it." If this wasn't perfect, then nothing is. Neither could find the strength to stop their tears. To do so would be boarder-line sinful. Love should not be held back. Only expressed to the greatest measures. The gaps and pains of their past are now but scars to them. Their pain had ceased when the two bonded. For this love is pure.

Cream had stopped a block ahead of them. Now realizing that she was no longer being followed. She turned around to order them to hurry up. The words could not cross her lips though. Seeing the two in such a tight bond. Her anger and frustration dissipated. Cream walked back up to them calmly. Observing how close they had just become. "How can two people fall into this quality of romance so quickly?" She asked herself.

There is an old saying for this occasion: "Just as opposites attract on a magnet so do people." Manami however, added to said saying with: "...yet, those who have the same heart beat stay together."

Cream waited patiently for the couple to finish. To her this affection was almost palpable. The lovers finished with their tears. Sensing that Cream was there waiting.

Amy wiped the tears from her face. "Sorry Cream."

"I don't mind. I guess you really do love Yoshirou. Sorry that I doubted you."

"Its quite alright. I know its hard to believe. Sonic was my obsession for many years after all."

"Shall we continue to my little sister's apartment?" Yoshirou asked. Cream nodded and led them back on their way.

_Sorry if this looks rushed, I've been neglecting other responsibilities and they have piled up on top of this story._

_Atarimasu – correct, bingo_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Curiosity**

:_ding_:

The elevator doors opened. The two stepped out onto the floor and Amy still in the arms of her loving boyfriend. Cream, leading the pack, walked ahead of the two. Down to Tails' apartment. The rabbit knocked on the door. It creaked open.

"Thats odd." She said to herself.

The rabbit pushed the door open all the way. The apartment was dark and quiet. Cream stepped in cautiously, in fear a robber might be here. Letting her eyes wander around in the darkness. Yoshirou stepped up behind her.

"Kokoro? Little sis? Tails?" He spoke into the apartment. The place was dead quiet for a short time. Then suddenly hearing a very soft crying coming from Tails' room. Amy had fallen asleep in the fox's arms. Yoshirou set her down on the couch before he walked to the source of the crying. He stalked to the room and stopping just outside the door. Cream followed closely up behind him. He cracked the door open smoothly to avoid making a sound. He peeked in. There Tails sat, her back to the door, and alone in the dark with a picture frame pressed to her heart.

"Sonic." She whimpered.

Yoshirou moved back. He pointed to himself then to Cream. A gesture asking who should go. Cream hesitated then shook her head. Yoshirou nodded and reached into his pocket pulling out the locket. He wound the gear and held it then finally pushing the door open all the way with one of his tails. Taking his hand off the gear it started to play. Tails turned to him.

"Hey sis." He whispered.

"What do you want?" She sounded overwrought.

Yoshirou moved to her bedside and set the locket down for it to sing it's tune. He sat in silence next to her. Knowing it would be better to respond to a question than to answer one. All he could do was absorb the melody that played until Tails decided to speak. Soon the gears stopped, he grabbed the locket once more, and wound the cogs. Then setting it back in place. Tails' arms crossed over the picture and held it tighter to her chest.

"Why did you come here?"

Yoshirou shrugged. "Simple, I love my little sister and I will let nothing happen to her."

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore." Tails sobbed.

"List what you want and I will listen." He wound the gear again.

Tails sighed and gulped. "Its about Sonic."

"What about him?"

"After I left the hospital I ran into him. I think I may have moved too fast even for his pace. I fell into his arms. Then he told me I was acting weird, Amy weird." Tails' eyes were red and puffy from all of her crying.

Yoshirou thought deeply for a moment. "Thats why Sonic was so mixed up when he bumped into me."

"He was mixed up?" Tails asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, quite a bit actually. Amy blew up in his face. Thought I would have to fight him if he struck Amy. I acted confident which is why he may have backed off. I digress, though. You were saying?"

"What did Amy say?" Tails said sternly.

"She said that she was tired of being pushed away all the time. That she was with me now and Sonic blew his chance."

Tails rolled her eyes. "Typical Amy."

Yoshirou laughed. "I honestly wouldn't know."

Tails scratched her ears. "Oh, right..."

The blue kitsune's laugh hardened. Cream, leaned on the wall outside the door, listening to their conversation and awaited an opening to jump in. Tails perked up slightly from her brothers joyous attitude. She giggled.

A yawn came from Creams right. "Whats with all the racket?" Amy groaned sleepily.

Cream jumped for she wasn't watching what lied to her right. She turn to the pink hedgehog. "Amy?! What are you doing up?"

"Geez, Whats with you Cream? I can't get up to look around where I'm at?" Amy stepped past the rabbit and into Tails' bedroom.

Yoshirou saw Amy out the corner of his eye then looked to her. "Well good afternoon." He smiled.

Tails ears drooped. "You brought Amy with you?"

"If you don't want me here then I'll leave. Seeing how no one wants me around." Amy said sadly. She turned to leave.

Yoshirou stood off the bed and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shifted her back this time to face only him. Amy's head was dropped. "Amy, I want you around." Yoshirou nudged her chin with a tail and rose her head so her eyes could lock with his.

Amy stared and felt his sincerity. "Alright, I'll stay."

Yoshirou set his lips to her forehead giving her a gentle kiss. "Thank you." He whispered.

Tails sighed. "How I envy you."

Amy looked past her new man-to-be to Tails. "Why?" She asked in befuddlement.

Tails hesitated. "...I envy you because I feel a certain someone will never look upon me the same way."

"Who is this 'someone'?"

Tails shut her eyes and thought long and hard about the words in which she would choose. "The one I love is a person you know, Amy."

"A person I know?" Amy said looking more confused.

Tails shook her head. "You're about as clueless as the person."

"That was uncalled for!" Amy scolded.

"Don't start a fight and that means both of you." Yoshirou put in.

Tails nodded. She couldn't find a way to put this in a way that Amy would get it by allusions. "Amy, you'll flip out if I tell you." Tails paused to think again. "Should I do it?" Tails thought. "The one that I love was one very close to you." Another pause. "Is this the right thing to do?" Her conscious asked. "I...I love..." Cream peeked in the doorway. "Cream?"

"Huh?!" Amy's jaw dropped.

Cream's entire body turned red and she fainted almost immediately.

Yoshirou scratched his chin. "Well, this is an awkward situation."

"No! Wait thats not what I-" Tails was cut off.

"Its alright Tails if you have those feelings. Its okay to be a le-"

Yoshirou hushed Amy with his finger before the word came out. "Not going to go there."

Tails looked at them curiously. "What was she going to say?"

"Drop the subject sis. Most questions broaden your knowledge with it's answer but, the wrong ones get you into a real mess."

"Is that not her choice to know whether or not she can love in such a way?"

"Yes but...ack! Kokoro, now more than ever you should clarify things."

"Tell me what Amy was going to say or else I'm not going to say it."

"I'll live." Yoshirou said. He looked upon Amy. He sighed at the desperation in her eyes. "Fine but, you're the one who is going to explain it Amy, and NOT in my presence."

"Alright." Amy agreed.

Yoshirou walked into the hallway where Cream was. He picked her up and moved her to the living room. "Shoot, mother is going to send me flying into purgatory..." He muttered. Amy shut the door to speak with Tails in private. In the living room Yoshirou took up the picture that stood on the table next to the couch. "Mom, please forgive me." He could barely make eye contact with his mother's eyes in the photo. He set the picture frame back down on the table. Still feeling uneasy he tipped it over face down. He pet the doe's face. Cream stirred slightly. The fox stopped. Yoshirou spotted the remote lying on the coffee table before him. "Never actually watched TV before." He said to himself. Yoshirou grabbed the remote and watched whatever was on. Soon becoming enticed by the vibrant colors and images set in front of his vision.

Amy and Tails emerged from the room after about a half hour of questions and answers. The two spotted Yoshirou on the edge of his seat and his arms resting on his thighs.

Amy gave him a funny expression. "Yoshirou?"

"Hm?" Was his response.

Amy laughed. "You act as if you've never watched TV before."

He clicked the TV off. "Sorry."

"You've watched television?" Tails looked at him with amazement.

"Our mother prohibited it. Our family was pretty old fashioned."

"That is so sad."

Yoshirou sighed. "Did you find out what you needed to know sis?" He said unpleasantly.

"I got the gist of it."

"Good. Now you won't go 'digging' for more answers, will you?"

She flicked her tails. "I can't promise."

Yoshirou sighed again. Slightly harder tis time.

"Yoshirou." Amy started "It doesn't matter who you are. Love can be found between any two people."

He smiled to Amy. Her words sounded as wise as his mother's in her statement. "Alright. I'll trust our judgment."

Amy returned a smile. Then she eyed the yellow fox. "So, Tails, who is the mystery sweetheart you were going to tell me about?"

Tails flushed. The thing that she had hoped for is that the subject would have slipped Amy's mind. Tails panicked. "I-I need to use the bathroom!" She bolted down the hallway and slammed the bathroom door behind her.

Amy cocked a brow. "She is strange."

Yoshirou smirked. "Are we not all in our own way." A quote from before.

"I suppose your ri...HEY!" Amy caught it.

The blue fox laughed. "Darn! And I was hoping to get you for a second time."

"Ha ha ha..." Amy glared at him.

Yoshirou calmed. "...Amy, lets leave. My sister is obviously not prepared to share her secret."

"But, I want to know!" She pouted.

He stood and walked over to her. "In due time Amy, in due time." He kissed her lovingly. The spark was returned to him. Amy pressed her tongue to his lips and he allowed her entry. Their tongues wrestled momentarily. Then they parted from both each other's lips and the apartment. Leaving Tails to sort her thoughts.

Tails emerged from the bathroom minutes after Her bother and his love had left. "Alright...You want me to tell you who I love?" She shut her eyes and walked into the living room. "I love Sonic! There you hap...py? Yoshirou? Amy?" Tails searched around the apartment. To make sure they weren't going to surprise her. The only person in the house other than herself was Cream and still unconscious. The fox knelt down by her face. "I wonder." Tails allowed her face to drift to Cream's. Preparing to kiss. Inches away Cream's eyes shot open from feeling Tails' warm breath on her face.

"Tails?! What are you doing?!" Cream pushed Tails away from her.

"I'm sorry! I just...I can't..." Tails broke down into tears.

Cream looked down on Tails. Her conscious kicked in and she felt bad about pushing Tails off. On top of that she was crying. Cream slid off the couch and down to Tails' level. She hugged the fox and rubbed on her back. "Shh. Don't cry. I'm sorry."

"Cream, I don't know what I was thinking." Tails sobbed.

"Its okay Tails. You just caught me off guard. If you want to discover if you love me in this way then, I'll let you kiss me."

Tails nodded. The two met gazes and drifted into one another, locking lips. They pulled away shorty after. The two licked their lips.

"Nothing." Tails said.

"Likewise." Cream said. "Oh well, it was worth a shot."

"Yeah. I'm sorry how things couldn't turn out between us." Tails frowned.

"Its alright. If we didn't stop here. This may have been devastating later on."

"Are you sure you're okay though?" Tails asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe someone else will show up in town someday and change my life. Just like Yoshirou has changed Amy's and yours." Cream smiled.

Tails hugged Cream. "Thank you Cream. Friends?"

Cream hugged back. "Friends forever." She replied.

_Tails: Thought you were going to pull a fast one._

_No, not my style. At least in this tale._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Gifts For A Loved One**

The sun had begun to fall yet, still provided much warmth. The calm ocean breeze cooled the sand from the hotter hours of the day. A light orange hue tinted the environment. Yoshirou and Amy decided to take a walk on on the beach this wonderful evening. They walked hand in hand down the Emerald Coast shoreline. Both of their hearts beat calmly with the other's. Every now and then giving the other loving looks. Amy moved closer to Yoshirou to take his arm with hers. Amy leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you to." He kissed her head.

The two were a match made in heaven. Each had never felt so right with another. Amy stopped seeing a familiar, blue figure lying on the beach up ahead.

"Great, its Sonic." Amy groaned.

"Now now, Amy. Lets not let that spoil our evening. Lets just ignore him."

"Easier said than done."

"Most things are but, you always have the choice to attempt it. Besides, I'm right here for you, my sweetheart." He pecked her lips.

"Alright, I'll go. Only because you were so nice about it." Amy blushed.

Yoshirou lead Amy forward. They drew closer to Sonic and Amy became jumpy. Yoshirou placed his other hand on her shoulder. Amy took a deep breath and let it out. They had passed Sonic without so much as a glance from him.

"You see Amy. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Yoshirou comforted.

"You're right. I guess I'm still a bit antsy from what happened earlier."

"Thats perfectly normal."

Perfect, is there such a thing? Can something or someone be the absolute of all things or is it just a foolish expression? One that is used to infer something is just right in life to a persons standards. That word would stick in Amy's mind for years to come. She expelled her thoughts on the matter. For she had a bigger focus, her new love. Amy leaned in close to Yoshirou and clutched his arm with both her hands. Amy shut her eyes and felt the warmth his heart had to give.

"Thank you." Amy whispered.

"You're welcome." Yoshirou whispered back.

The two continued on their peaceful stroll. Sonic still held a grip on Amy's heart but, it was minor. Maybe she could restore it to a friendship level. The only question is; would she allow it?

"Hey, Yoshirou."

"Yes?"

"We should do something special for your little sister."

"Such as?"

Amy had to think for a minute. Yoshirou waited patiently and walked alongside her. "...Maybe we could go out and buy her some clothes. Some feminine clothes."

Yoshirou chuckled. "This is going to be interesting. Okay, I'm game."

Amy leaped with joy. This was her first time going to the mall with a boyfriend. Amy dashed ahead which resulted in giving Yoshirou's arm a hard jerk. The fox had no choice but to follow. He picked up his pace to avoid losing his arm to the hedgehog. Amy's heart raced as well as her mind. Thinking joyously of all the things he could buy for her in the years to come. She abruptly stopped.

Yoshirou had a second to catch his breath before asking his question. "Whats huff wrong, Amy? huff."

"Do you...happen to have any money on you?"

The kitsune straightened. "Sadly, only a little."

"Oh..." Amy said disappointed.

"Well, we can buy her a few things. We just have to manage the budget." He scratched his ears to relieve any concern he had.

"How much do you have on ya?" Amy asked.

He pulled his wallet out from his back pocket and looked inside. "A thousand and fifty."

"Are you kidding?"

He shrugged. "This is my eight year earnings or at least whats left of it."

Amy looked at him strangely. "You've never heard of a bank account?"

"Is that relevant?" Yoshirou bandied.

"I don't know. It would probably be helpful. I-"

Yoshirou stopped her by holding his hand up between them. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Amy...I don't want to argue. Its not very healthy for our relationship." He said almost sounding sad.

Amy understood what he was getting at. "Sorry." She simply said.

"I'm sorry too." He hugged her and she hugged him back. The couple shortly after separated. "So, what do think we should get for Kokoro?"

"Dresses, shoes, shirts, skirts, apparel to that genera." Amy was casual.

"I could buy her a piece of jewelry."

Amy nodded then took Yoshirou's arm once more. "Shall we?"

He kissed her. "We shall."

They resumed walking to the mall. The sun seemed like it was falling faster. So, the to picked up their speed until it was a light jog. The two laughed as they ran. It was something neither of them had experienced before. Trying out the other one's pace. They enjoyed each other's and the doubt of the adjusting being a difficult task was swept away. They arrived at their destination.

"Wow. That was fun." Amy smiled.

"That it was." He kissed her once more.

"You sure love doing that." Amy poked at him.

"Eight years without it will have that effect on you."

The two walked into the mall and thus began their search for clothes that would match Tails' personality. They tried several different stores and built upon their purchases in each one. It was in the final store that something interesting was to happen. Amy looked around in the shoes as Yoshirou sorted through the dresses. He walked up and down the isles. The fox wasn't paying attention to what he was backing into as he stepped from the isle. He bumped into another person who was carrying a large stack of clothes. They both fell over and the clothes were sent to scatter all over the floor.

Yoshirou looked around at the mess he had caused. Then he saw who it was he had knocked over. "Is that you Sally?"

She moaned as she sat up. "Yeah."

Yoshirou's eyes went to stare at the ceiling. Ms. Acorn was a bit confused to why he did such. Then she remembered the welcoming party. She zipped up her vest.

He heard the zipper go up and he looked back to her. "Thank you."

"Haha. You think I don't remember?"

"No, I'm just glad you remembered, thats all." He said as he stood and started to pick up the scattered clothes. Nearing the squirrel he helped the Sally to her feet and the two started to clean up. "Sorry about this."

She sighed. "Its fine."

"Yoshirou! Sweetheart!" Amy called out.

Sally's brow raised. "Sweetheart?"

Yoshirou blushed. "About that..."

Amy came to stand behind him as she walked out of the isle the fox had come from. "There you are." Amy perceived Sally with a bundle of clothes. "Hi Sally." She greeted nonchalantly.

"Amy, are you and Yoshirou a couple?" Sally asked quizzically.

"Boy friend and girlfriend, thats correct." Amy cheerfully proclaimed.

"And did you bring him here so he could shop for you?"

"No, his little sis needs some new clothes." The pink hedgehog stated absent minded.

Yoshirou smacked his forehead. "Amy...no."

"What are you saying?" Sally looked at them sternly.

"Here we go again." Yoshirou sighed deeply, his shoulders fell slack, and handed his collection of clothes back to Sally. Which followed up by Tails secret being discussed at least once more. Sally was speechless throughout the revised story. The blue kitsune snapped his neck to reduce the stress on it. "...and there you have it." He concluded. Basically he retold his story using Tails' gender just a more brief version. Yoshirou felt that his tragic tale was becoming more of a fairy tale, which he really hated. Amy filled in the blanks between the moment she had discovered to this point in time.

"How was Tails able to hide this?" Sally asked with her mouth wide open.

"I haven't been around you long enough to answer that." Yoshirou was a bit frustrated.

"Wow. I can't imagine how Sonic must be taking this."

"He's fine with it or thats how he lets on." Amy clarified.

"Still, Next thing you know they'll be in love just as you two are." Sally pointed to them.

"Yeah, that would be funny." Yoshirou wore a big grin as he spoke.

Sally was suspicious. "Wait, are they going out?"

"Tails is, well, working on that detail." Yoshirou then thought. "She is going to kill me."

Amy's eyes became wide. "Are you serious?"

"I'll give you the details later. Right now I'd rather be, can't believe I'm saying this, shopping."

"Alright."

Amy and Yoshirou helped Sally finish cleaning up. Then the couple started their search again. They left the mall about a half hour later with four full bags of clothes. The Sun had just fallen and brought with it the night. To the blue fox the stars seemed to be sparkling brighter. He gazed up and smiled seeing his mother and father among the constellations.

"Hey, Yoshirou."

"Yes?"

"You think Tails will like the clothes we've bought?"

"I hope so. Thats all I can tell you"

The two arrived back at Tails apartment about ten or so minutes later. They opened the door carefully as not to wake her if she was sleeping. The apartment was dark but, there was a light shinning from Tails' room. Amy and Yoshirou set the bags of clothes down on the table then quietly walked to her room. Amy opened the door. Tails and cream were sitting in the floor painting one another's nails.

"My, you two were out rather late." Tails said.

"This was actually the last thing I would expect you to be doing, Tails." Yoshirou said.

"I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Well, Your brother and I decided to buy you some clothes. They're out on the kitchen table. Why don't you came have a look see." Amy pointed down the hall.

"Okay."

Yoshirou and Amy followed Cream and Tails down the hall and to the kitchen. The bright eyed youth immediately started to pull out the assortment of clothes. One dress caught her eye in particular. A red dress identical to Amy's. She didn't want to hurt Amy's feeling so, Tails simply set it aside and look as if she was eager to see what else they had bought her. She took out a dress she liked finally. It was white, the short sleeves were slit at the shoulders, had blue stripes on the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress and to finish off it had a large blue bow sewn to the back which made it appear as if it had wings. Her eyes wandered all over it.

"There should be a bra and panties in there to match it." Amy said. Yoshirou blushed having heard that.

Tails set the dress aside and sloppily rummaged through the bags. Throwing out other sets of clothes all over the floor. At last she found them at the bottom of the third bag she searched. With a squeal of delight Tails ran to her room to try out her new outfit. She emerged minutes later. Yoshirou, Amy, and Cream adored her new look. The dress fell midway down her thighs and came up to her shoulders. Tails had also put on a sky blue eyeshadow. She still wore her usual gloves and shoes.

"Do you think I look nice?" Tails bashfully asked.

Yoshirou smiled brightly to her. "You know what I think?"

"We can't read minds Yoshirou." Amy put in.

"Rhetorical question, Amy. Anyways, I think we should get Sonic over here to see you, Tails."

"He's probably still mad at me. I think he's have a hard time deciding about you, Yoshirou. So, I guess that leaves Cream." Amy looked to the rabbit.

"Aww man..." Cream whined.

The three gently scooted her out the door. She didn't give much fuss however. A good one hundred dollar bribe goes far. Cream was soon on her way, with he sizable bill held tightly in her hand. Amy closed the door.

"I think that was a little much big bro and why Sonic?" Tails said.

"Don't be coy." Amy slyly remarked.

"Yoshirou...you didn't."

He shrugged. "Well, its not as bad as Sally knowing also."

Tails said nothing more, she only laid down on the couch, and tried to fall asleep or wake wake from this nightmare.

_I tried to do my best in describing the dress. Sorry if you can't envisage it._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**A Little Lie**

The adolescent fox reached out and grabbed a pillow on the couch to cover her head. She held hope that this would drown out any excuses that would come to her ears. Tails was more agitated than embarrassed in this point of time, especially with her brother.

"Oh, don't be like that Kokoro." The brother pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it, Yoshirou." Tails said his name with an attitude about it.

"Sis, I never meant to hurt you." Yoshirou knelt down by her head. "I got you into this so, shall I get you out of it?"

His words reached Tails. She had to take a minute to consider it. The concern of him making things worse hung in her head however. If he were to make things worse, how could she forgive him. Maybe he was overconfident or, maybe he was sure of what he was doing. Tails couldn't decide what it was he was trying to do for her.

Tails lift her head from the pillow. "Alright, just promise me you won't make things worse."

"I promise that I won't make things worse." Yoshirou said sincerely.

Tails sat up then her brother sat next to her and Amy on the other side of him. Never has the blue fox felt so comfortable, so comforted. Amy's heart was gradually healing. Tails, though still nervous, was making the best of her life. Yoshirou pulled Amy and Tails in for a hug. They returned one then the two pulled from him slowly.

"So, when do you think, Yoshirou?" Amy smiled to him.

Yoshirou put on a puzzled face. "When what?"

"You know, our wedding."

The fox laughed. "You're pretty impatient, Amy. We haven't even been on a date yet."

Amy frowned. "I just thought it would be a good idea. In case something somehow comes in between us. That really worries me."

Yoshirou started to gently scratch the right side of his muzzle. A thing he would do when he was wrapped in deep thought. He really didn't want disappoint her. Though he would never betray Amy. Yoshirou could collect that she had the worry of something that might change her mind. Thinking of this now made him worried. He sighed.

"How about we go out for lunch tomorrow. I'll give you my answer then."

"Okay." She replied.

Tails felt embarrassed to be with them so, she decided to change the subject to her love life. "Yoshirou, Amy." Tails began. They looked to her. "You just recently found out about my feelings for Sonic. You are in the right if you think I love him. I just was hoping that I could do it on my on terms, my own pace. I fear that I have put a rift between us though."

Amy gave Tails a serious look. "How so?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way but, he told me that I was acting Amy weird when I hugged him."

Amy's face flared. "He said WHAT!?"

Tails' ears dropped. "I'm sorry. I should not have said that."

Yoshirou had to make an effort not to laugh. Sonic was just digging a deeper hole with Amy. Soon she might snap and there would go Sonic the Hedgehog. The kitsune saw much of his mother's attitude in Amy. She was strict and quick to anger yet, she possessed a tender heart. He sat back on the couch and adored the way her face became red. He smiled to her lovingly. Its the flaws of people that make them perfect. Amy's eyes shifted to him.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped.

"Its just that I love you so much." He smiled.

"Are you okay, Yoshirou?" Tails was unsure if her brother was thinking clearly or not.

"I'm fine. I just see so much of our mother in Amy."

Tails couldn't see it. "You do?"

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise." Yoshirou pulled Amy in close to him. All of her anger immediately vanished. She was wrapped in his emerald green and sky blue eyes. Amy impulsively hugged him close. Unsure of whether to cry or not. Amy pulled back from him and gazed once more into his eyes. Their faces moved closer.

"Ahem!" Tails inserted.

Her intrusion ruined the mood for the lovers. They blushed and turned their attention to Tails.

Sorry, Tails. Guess we became caught up in the moment." Amy said.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

Amy and Yoshirou moved away from one another but, they clasped their hands. Tails leaned on the armrest propped and her head up with her hand. She looked away from the two next to her. If she saw anymore she thought it may sicken her. To her thanks someone knocked on the door. The young fox bounced off the couch and gratefully went to check the door. The door opened and the person she saw was Sonic. She slammed the door right when Sonic opened his mouth. All the warmth in Tails' body flushed from her.

"What was that all about?" Yoshirou asked.

"S-Sonic is a-at the d-d-door." Tails nervously stammered. Amy shot a glare to the door. She stood and left to wait in Tails' room. Yoshirou yawned and decided to act as if he were asleep if Sonic entered the apartment. "Oh yeah! Thats real helpful bro!" She angrily said. The door flung open and smacked Tails out of the way. Cream stood in front of Sonic with her fists balled up.

"Look Tails! I didn't go through all that trouble for nothing!"

Tails rubbed her head. "What are you talking about? You got your money."

Cream looked at Tails stupidly. "Oh, thats right..."

Sonic sighed and walked into the apartment. "Why am I here?"

Yoshirou lifted his head and acted tired. "Whats going on?"

Sonic looked around. "Your crazy girlfriend gone?"

"Amy is sleeping in Tails room, she was worn out, and don't call her crazy." He glared.

The hedgehog shrugged his glare off. Then saw Tails in her dress. "Is that you Tails?"

"No, its the tooth fairy."

"Yeah, its Tails. How are you doing bud?"

Tails shuttered at that oh so familiar label. Tails sighed, gathering that Sonic still saw her as 'just' a friend. Her head hung low, she walked past Sonic and out of the room with her tails dragging on the floor. Sonic looked upon her with bewilderment. Yoshirou stood and chased after his sister. Tails hit the button to go up. She hadn't noticed that Yoshirou had quickly taken a place behind her. The doors opened and the sad fox stepped in.

"How about we go to the roof." Yoshirou suggested as he stepped in next to her.

Tails rolled her eyes away from him and pressed the button for the roof. She actually had no interest in going where he wanted. Once Yoshirou would step off she was going to quickly hit the button for the first floor. The doors opened, Yoshirou grabbed Tails' shoulders and walked her out with him.

"Drat!" Her head shouted. Her older brother moved them to the railing where they had first look out on the city. Yoshirou snatched one of his sister's tails. "What are you doing?" Tails asked.

"Amy told me about your ability to fly with your tails. I'm not taking any chances."

That thought hadn't really crossed her mind. He was two steps ahead of her. "What do you want?" Tails groaned.

"I just want to know why you slammed the door in Sonic's face."

"I was nervous, why else."

"You are his best friend are you not?"

"Yes but, that doesn't mean I can tell him everything."

"Kokoro, if you can't tell him in person then tell him through writing or something."

"Thats no easier."

"Remember when I told you that I passed out while speaking to Amy. Well, that was due to my own nervousness."

Tails laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, rather embarrassing if I do say so myself. Once I looked into her eyes though, my nervousness had vanished. The flame of the soul is enough to do such a thing. Then we kissed and we confirmed our love for each other."

"Thats easy for you. Not so much for me."

"Sis, have you ever looked deeply into Sonic's eyes?"

"No." She frowned.

"Try it. If his flame warms your heart then yours would surely be warming his." Yoshirou said as he released the one tail he was holding.

Tails did not fly off nor did she walk away. "You sure about that?"

"Sis, I see you as the appearance sort of person. Thats too shallow. True, beauty is a good thing but, in order to see if you truly love another person. You must go deeper. Past the fur and straight to the heart and soul."

Tails thought it over. She hated to admit it but, as evidence had shown, there was much truth to what he has told her. Amy wound up with him, maybe if she lucky, Sonic would end up with her. The young fox's heart beat warmly. Was this what Yoshirou spoke of? Was this what it felt like to love? Tails smiled and teared up slightly. She looked to her brother. He smiled and spread his arms to her. Tails fell into his embrace.

Tails hugged tight. "Thank you big bro."

Yoshirou looked up to the stars. His parents smiled down to them lovingly. With that the fox's heart lept with happiness. He bent down to pick his sister up. With Tails held in his arms he carried her to the elevator and then to the apartment. The door was still open oddly. He walked in and there Sonic sat on the couch. Tails blushed and her nervousness returned yet, as long as her brother held tight she could not escape. Yoshirou felt that she was shaking so, he placed a hand on her heart.

"Easy sis. I won't pressure you into this if you don't want to come out with it." He whispered in her ear.

Tails sighed to calm down. He set her down on the couch next to Sonic. The hedgehog looked quite confused. Tails blush reddened.

"Are you okay Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Tails nearly shouted in his face. She put her hand over her mouth.

"Okay then."

"I feel like a third wheel so, I'll go check on Amy." Yoshirou left the two alone.

Sonic bit his lower lip. "Hey bud. Do you think I have been a little hard on Amy?"

"I'm not so sure I need to give you the answer." Tails said.

"Right." Sonic sighed. "Tails, another thing I've noticed is your strange attitude. Do you, have a thing for me?"

Tails gulped. Her face was so red it put the actual color to shame. What could she say? Yes, I love you. Sonic, please have me. I want to spend eternity with you. I will give you my heart. Love me he way I love you. Sonic, be my boyfriend. All of these sayings sounded too straight forward. Tails buried her bright red face in her hands. Wanting to cry.

Sonic set a hand on her shoulder. "Tails...Do you love me?"

The kitsune lift her face to his. "Sonic...I...I..." Yoshirou listened to the conversation. Smiling as his sister might say the words. "...I don't."

Yoshirou's ears dropped, his eyes shut, and he let out a quiet and heavy sigh to Tails' response.

"Oh, okay then." Sonic sounded disappointed.

The hedgehog stood and left the apartment. He shut the door. Tails fell over on the couch and began to bawl her eyes out. Tails' heart landed in a sea of despair. In which Tails thought she would drown in. Never find salvation. Never to find happiness. Never to love.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**Solemnity**

Yoshirou slid down the wall to the floor. He brought his legs to his chest and wrapped his tails around himself. Listening to the painful cries of his dear sister. To him this was a blow to all things romantic. A lie such as that may have torn the two apart further than Tails could even realize. Yoshirou sighed as he wanted to cry for Tails' loss. Amy stepped out of Tails' room hearing the young fox wailing in grief. Amy perceived Yoshirou sitting on the floor.

"What happened?" Amy whispered.

Yoshirou looked to her eyes. "She lied and the cost was a broken heart."

"Should we go to her?"

Yoshirou hesitated. "Yes."

Amy helped him stand then they moved to Tails' side. Amy knelt down by her face. The crying fox was too consumed with grief to even noticed the two. This grief held them at bay. It held them back from saying anything comforting. What could they say? 'Cheer up' is never the best phrase to speak in this situation. Yoshirou placed his hand on This sister's head and simply petted it. Amy took her hand and caressed it. The only thing that could be done was to let Tails cry. Allow her to cry her soul out. After so long, the couple let their own tears flow. This was too much for even their hearts.

"So-ic! I do -ove -ou..." She sobbed into a pillow.

Tails had cried herself to sleep after an hours time. Amy whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Was this Sonic's doing?"

"No, Kokoro was still timid. For her to cry like this...her feeling must be strong though."

Amy clasped her hands together in front of her heart. "I pray that she is able to find herself."

"As do I." Yoshirou wrapped his arms around Amy.

The two came to an agreement that they should spend the night and be there for the daughter Kokoro when she wakes.

-Dream-

The little kitsune walked through a forest, dark and haunting. She felt cold and scared. Twigs and branches snapped beneath her feet. Every step she took felt like she was being watched.

"Where am I?" She asked herself tearfully.

An owl perched in the tree ahead of her. It rotated it's head the dive at her. Tails ducked and pulled her ears down as the owl flew over her head. The frightened fox stood wiping a tear from her eye.

"Stupid owls." She swore quietly.

She heard laughter up ahead and her ears perked up. The voice was familiar to her. It was Sonic's laugh. Tails dashed forward through the trees. She finally came upon the hedgehog.

"Sonic!" Tails leaped onto his back.

Sonic groaned. "Ugh! Not you again!" Sonic pushed her away. "How many time do I have to tell you that it will never work between us!" He scowled.

"But Sonic I..." Tails started.

"But nothing!" He shoved Tails to the ground and kicked dirt in her face. "Just stay out of my life you two tailed freak!" And with that Sonic ran off into the woods.

Tails broke into tears as she chased after the one she loved. The distance widened between the two. Tails thought she might be slow so, she started to spin her tails. This, however, did her no good. For the gap became wider with each passing second until the blue hedgehog vanished into the darkness. Tails stopped and fell to her knees.

"Sonic! Sonic! Please come back!" She wailed while pounding the ground. Tails curled up on the cold, hard ground. "Why Sonic? Why?" She cried. The kitsune wrapped her tails around her body for warmth yet, the cold of the darkness penetrated deep. Alone she cried and there she stayed wanting so badly to die. She remember the mean words, the beatings, the rejection for being who she was. "I'm a freak..." Tails sobbed and buried her face in her hands.

A voice suddenly spoke to her. "Don't say that."

"Yeah, you're not a freak."

Tails looked up to what was her bother and his fiancée, Amy. Both held their hands down to her, offering a hand up. Tails accepted.

Tails wiped the tears away. "Thank you. I'm glad I still have you guys." She forced a weak smile.

Amy and Yoshirou hugged Tails and she hugged them. The surrounding darkness started to lighten. Dawn crept over the horizon. It then became very bright.

-Reality-

Tails' eyes fluttered open. She took a moment to examine her surroundings and was very grateful to see she was in her apartment. Her nose caught a whiff of something sweet and appetizing. Tails sat up and looked to the kitchen. Amy stood in front of a hot stove cooking.

"Amy?"

"Hm?" Amy turned to the voice. "Oh, Tails! I'm so glad you are up!" She smiled wide.

"I am and I'm happy to be." Tails scratched her ears.

"Bad dream?" Amy asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Tails rubbed her eyes. Pink and slightly swollen from her crying.

"Care to talk about it?"

Tails had to think for a minute and recall what had happened. "I was in a forest. It was dark and scary. I heard Sonic's laugh so, I ran in his direction. I pounced on him and, well, he responded to me like he did to you when you were fan-girl-crazy...no offense."

Amy rolled her eyes. Feeling a bit stupid how she could have ever loved him. "Anything else?"

Tails resumed her story. "Sonic ran from me and I chased after him. I remember I was crying...crying out for him to come back. He didn't and I fell to the ground. I cried and cried yet he never came back. But, you and Yoshirou came for me." She started to cry again. "You guys saved me." She smiled though her sorrow.

Amy turned the stove top off and moved her the frying pan she was using to a cooler spot on the stove. She walked over to Tails, picked the grieving fox up to allow her to cry over the should of the hedgehog. "Tails, shh, don't cry. Its all over. No more tears."

Yoshirou walked sleepily into the room; although, aware of what was taking place. "Amy is just like our mother." Yoshirou thought as he observed how gentle she was with Tails. Amy would make a perfect mother. Gentle and sweet yet, stern. For many years he dreamed of a wife that would be like this and he found her. His special someone. Amy quieted Tails' cry and set her down.

"Better?" Amy smiled.

"A little."

"Would a crepe help you even more?"

Tails' eyes lit up. "You made crepes!?"

Amy walked to the table and pulled a chair out for Tails. She hopped into it and Amy pushed her in. If anything could cheer Tails up, it was a hot meal. Yoshirou took his own seat at the table then the pink hedgehog displayed the meal before them and Amy took her seat. The tree clapped their hands together once Amy took her seat.

"Itadakimasu!" They all said.

And so the meal had officially begun. Flavor exploded in their mouths from the mixed berry blend. Tails took her time in sampling each flavor she could make out. She was rather nit picky when it came to flavors.

"Amy, a little more sugar would have made this better." Tails said.

Amy was prepared to glare to her but, Yoshirou brushed her legs with his tails causing her to giggle. He stopped then shot a glare at him. The fox responded by playfully sticking his tongue out at her. Amy sighed and carried on with eating. Yoshirou however paused, mesmerized by her beauty. Amy was trying so hard not to smile back. She wanted to be consistent with him. Amy's smile was becoming crooked and twisted.

Amy smile finally showed. "How do you do that?!" She pulled him in and gave him a kiss. "There! Now will you please stop staring at me." She laughed.

Yoshirou smiled meekly. "Alright." He returned to his food wearing a blush.

Tails face was in anguish once again. She stood from the table and walked out the door.

Yoshirou sighed. "We shouldn't have done that or me to be more specific."

"What?"

"Kokoro is still longing for Sonic's love. We are in the joy she is not. I fear that she envies us."

Amy looked over to Tails half eaten crepe. Half...just like Tails' heart. She continued to stare at it. Her heart was slowly filling with guilt. Is happiness truly worth having if it make another person sad? Not to mention if that person was a good friend?

"Should we go after her?" Amy said.

"No, we are the problem in some sense."

Tails took the elevator to the ground floor then wandered into the city with absolutely no sense of direction.

_A bit short, I know._

_Itadakimasu - something that is said before you eat meaning that "you are about to recieve"_.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**Evening Plans**

From a window in the kitchen Yoshirou watched his distraught sister walk away from the apartment building and out of sight. He moved back over to the table and slowly took a seat. Taking up his fork he stabbed his last bit of crepe. He lifted it to his face and looked at it, watching the berry juice drip to the plate.

"Our mother used to tell me that it it very impolite not to finish a meal." Yoshirou said yet, Amy remained silent. He ate that what was on his fork then the fox sighed. "It doesn't taste as good as it did a minute ago."

Amy took her plate and Yoshirou's to the sink. There she washed them. Tails' food was left to set though. It hopes that she would come back for it.

"Are we right to love, Yoshirou?" Amy was nearly in tears.

"Do you love me, Amy?" Yoshirou asked.

"I do but-"

"Then we are right to love." He cut in. "Tails is just mixed up and unsure of how to express herself. As I can gather you annoyed Sonic, did you not?"

Amy growled a little to how he said that but, she answered him. "Yeah, it would appear that way."

"Amy, I'm sorry for being blunt but, I needed to get an answer that would help me with my answer." Yoshirou collected his thoughts and molded them for what he would say next. "I think that 'Tails' must be afraid that she might come on too strong to Sonic. He pushed you away so, she thinks it may happen to her. Kokoro's patience is running thin, however."

"So, you're saying she might unintentionally become like I once was to Sonic?"

"I'm afraid so. Maybe we can give the two a push in the right direction. Due to the evidence we have been given." He smiled foxily.

Amy smiled with him. "What are we waiting for then?" Amy trotted over to him and helped Yoshirou from his seat. "We don't have any time to lose. I'll take care of Sonic you can get Tails." Amy pulled on his arm.

"Uh, Amy, Maybe I should take care of Sonic. Did you not say that 'you never wanted to see his face again'?"

"Oh, right."

"Don't worry, I am on semi-good terms with Sonic still. I should be able to convince him." The blue fox led the pink hedgehog from the apartment.

"Hey Yoshirou." Amy began as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Wasn't Tails in her dress when she left?"

Yoshirou's heart sank to his stomach as Amy's words registered instantly. He slapped a hand to his mouth. "Shimata."

-Meanwhile-

Tails sat quietly on a bench at the park. Her head was lit with the flame of envy. It wasn't right. She knew it wasn't right but, it made her furious that Yoshirou had found love so quickly with Amy when she had been working on finding love with Sonic for the longest time. He is so dense though. Tails' allusions fly right over his head.

The kitsune sighed. "Oh Sonic, why can't I just tell you how much I love you?"

Tails' arms fell slack and she stared down into the pearly white fabric of her dress. Everyone who walked by gave her a twisted look. A person even had the nerve to take a picture of her on their phone. The dress was too comfortable for her. Even staring down into her lap Tails didn't seem to think she looked out of the ordinary. This is who Tails was and has been. She has always adored Sonic, maybe even more than Amy once did. The heart that beat in her chest was unsteady and it gave her a nauseated feeling in the pit of her stomach. An incredible urge to hurl out all the things that made her sick. A young girl approached her out of the blue.

"Is that you Tails?"

Tails lifted her head to the child. "Yes, I'm Tails. Do you need something?"

"I was just wondering why you are in a dress."

Tails observed her figure. "Oh, crap" She said with a depressed and frustrated tone. The fox pressed her hands against her eyes. She knew that the whole city must know by now. Tails sighed heavily, trying her hardest not to cry. "I am wearing a dress because...I am a girl. I always have been."

The girl reeled back. "No way!"

"Its the truth. Now would you leave me be, please. Why don't you go spread the word." Tails shooed the girl with her final words.

The girl left Tails to be in her sorrow. The fox sat silently. Her heart cried out to Sonic, for his love. Tails' mouth was clamped shut, however. Every image of every moment they shared felt like her heart bled more and more.

A voice cut through the noise of the city. "TAILS!"

She looked up to see none other than Amy Rose, dashing over to the hurt fox. "Oh great." Tails grumbled.

Amy took a seat next to Tails once she had reached the bench. Amy opened her mouth to say something but, closed it. Seeing that pain in Tails' eyes. Amy waited for a sign to speak and she didn't care how long she would have to wait. Tails straitened out her dress in discomfort.

"Do you like your dress?" Amy said quietly.

Tails sighed. "I do but, now everyone is probably thinking of me as a weirdo."

"Why?"

"They see me as a boy." Tails simply stated.

Amy didn't say anything. She felt stupid for asking. Silence returned upon the two. Amy started to shift her weight around. Her eyes wandered, where as Tails' stayed fixed on the ground. A runner's step commenced in the hedgehog left foot.

"What do you want?" Tails asked directly.

"Look, I know you have feelings for Sonic. So, I and Yoshirou decided to set you two up on a date tonight. I'm here to inform you and your brother is taking care of Sonic."

Tails sat straight up to stare into space with wide eyes. All of her body flushed of color, as if it drained from her body an pooled on the ground. Her breathing became heavier. Sweat surfaced from underneath her fur. Her mouth hung slack and dried out. A lightheaded feeling overcame her mind. Her entire body started shaking. "No...no no no. You didn't!" Tails shouted out.

Amy placed her arms around Tails, who seemed like about to go into shock. "Tails, relax. We are not telling Sonic that this is a date. That is just between me, you, and your brother. Sonic will be kept out of it. Don't worry, he'll think of this as a relaxing evening between friends. Yoshirou and I will follow you both to make sure this evening doesn't go sour."

Tails let her head rest on Amy's shoulder. "Amy..."

"Yes?"

Tails stomach rumbled. "I'm going to vomit."

Amy hastily released Tails. The fox leaned over to the other side of the bench and let her nausea flow from her stomach in one violent intestinal eruption. Amy rubbed on Tails' back as tears forced themselves into the kitsune's eyes. "Let it all out." Amy said as she covered her nose. Tails continued to empty her gut as Amy cringed with each hurl from th fox.

Tails finally had a moment to catch her breath. "Amy...you're killing me slowly."

Amy couldn't help but laugh weakly. "Sorry, we had to do something Tails."

"I know."

Tails returned to puking her guts out.

-With Yoshirou and Sonic-

Sonic sat with his back to Yoshirou, not wanting to concern himself with whatever he had to say. The fox expected as much though.

"Sonic, I know what happened earlier was a bad encounter but, I wanted to protect Amy. Thats what love does. You don't have to for give me if that would help you sleep at night. I just came here to ask you if you would spend some time with my little sister." Yoshirou's ears dropped to their sides. "She is incredibly mixed up, Sonic. I can't help her. So, I came to ask you if you could patch up her heart."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You know more about that crap than I do."

Yoshirou snapped his neck at Sonic's word choices. "Sonic, I may know more about that stuff but, you know more about Kokoro. You have been around her, you have watched her grow up. I can't...I don't know how she ticks."

"It looks like its up to me again."Sonic groaned. He got to his feet ad looked to the desperate fox. Yoshirou was in disbelief that so much bad has happened so quickly. It was visible on his face. The blue hedgehog stood next to Yoshirou, facing the opposite direction. Sonic gulped and placed a hand on the kitsune's shoulder. "I'm sorry for overreacting at Amy. She was just so much of a pest to me. I was constantly rescuing her from Eggman. She got the idea that I deeply loved her because I rescued her. Like some kind of bad damsel in distress play." Sonic clenched his other hand into a tight fist. "She was always getting me into another situation I didn't need to be in. I hardly ever got a moments peace...I guess I'm saying thank you for taking her off my back." Sonic smiled, he was finally abled to get all that off his chest.

Yoshirou grinned feeling pent up tension lift from Sonic's shoulders. "Feel better?"

Sonic took a deep breath and let it out. "I feel like I can run a lap around the world"

Yoshirou began to pet the right side of his muzzle and mess with the thick strands of fur on the white of his jaw at the back. Running his fingers through them over and over. He sighed. "Sonic. You did NOT hear this from me, okay. Tails she..." He began to gnaw on his tongue a little. "Tails is well...uh." His tails started to twitch.

Sonic fixed his eyes on the nervous fox. "Tails is what?"

Yoshirou smiled crookedly. "Tails...she..." He let out a long, held breath. "Tails is in luhove with you."

Sonic eyes sprang open as if they could get wider. "Wha-what?"

"Tails has a crush on you. She has for a long time. At least thats what she told me."

Sonic ran his hand over the top of his quills and brushed them down a little. Them bounced back up. "I...no way! There's no way! Is that why she has been acting so strange?"

"Yeah." Yoshirou sighed.

Sonic leaned his head back at stared up to the sky. "I knew I felt something from her when you came back into the apartment with her. For some weird reason I felt like I loved her too." The hedgehog rubbed on his temple with his pointer fingers. "There's no way!"

"Sonic, its true. Every word. I ask of you not to push her away. I know she has been acting weird like Amy once was. Or so I've heard but, she loves you more than as a crush. She loves who you are. Don't break her heart, Sonic. You know how hard Tails would take it. As we speak she is in an emotional overflow."

"I don't know what I would be doing though!" Sonic was in a panic.

"Sonic, act like you always have around her. This is the only chance you will get. Think back, has she ever gone against your will? Or hurt you in any way? Has she ever gotten in your way?"

His words registered in Sonic head. "No, Tails has always been there for me."

Yoshirou reached into his pocket and pulled something out that he could fit his hand around. "Sonic, hold out your hand."

Sonic did as asked. Yoshirou sighed and opened his hand over Sonic's. A diamond ring dropped into the hedgehog's palm. Sonic stared at it. "Is this a-"

"Yes, I was going to propose to Amy today but, circumstances took a turn for the worse with Kokoro. But, you and Tails, you two can still make this evening the grandest one you will ever have."

Sonic shook his head. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't. Just make my sister happy. She is ready to yield her heart to you. Now I only want you to return that benediction to her."

Sonic clenched the ring in his fist, his eyes shut tight and tears pinched themselves from the rims of his eyes. "Thank you for your gift...big bro."

Yoshirou smiled to him. "Go get her Sonic. Allow your hearts to wrap themselves in the warming passion you both shall share." Yoshirou meshed his hands together, signifying a whole. "Meet her at the outdoor café down by her apartment complex. You won't regret this. I swear on my honor."

Sonic wiped the tears from his eyes then dashed into the city with his heart floating in a ocean of joy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**My Heart for Yours**

It was nearing the end of the day, Amy and Tails sat in wait at the outdoor café for Sonic. During which Amy was hard at work on the golden yellow fox.

"Ow ow ow." Tails pouted as Amy Rose pulled loose the knots in her fur.

"Sit still Tails!" Amy was growing frustrated at how clumped the kitsune's coat was.

Amy proceeded on her long and difficult task of helping Tails become presentable to Sonic, despite her cries for Amy to leave her alone. Lipstick, eyeshadow, eyeliner, nail polish, perfume, finely groomed fur, rearranging her bangs, all of which the pink hedgehog "fixed". The fox recalled a conversation she had a while back with Sonic. She said she wouldn't do foo-foo. Pshaw, so much for that. Tails thought. Amy pulled out a pair of tweezers from her makeup kit.

"Wha-what are those for?" Tails stammered with dread.

"Gotta pluck a few eyelashes." Amy smiled.

"NO! HELL NO!" Tails refused strongly.

"You want Sonic to love you?" Amy retorted slyly.

"Amy, don't turn me into you. I would rather be myself." Tails groaned.

The hedgehog sighed and set the tweezers down then handed Tails a mirror. The fox scowled at her facial appearance. She treaded her fingers into her bangs and adjusted them back the way she liked them. She wiped the lipstick off. Tails looked down at her body figure.

"Amy, do I have to have the breast forms? I feel like I'm lying to myself and everyone again."

"Fine, you can remove them. Sorry for trying to make you appear more womanly." Amy sounded disappointed due to her in-vain efforts.

Tails removed the forms post haste and threw them in the trash. "Amy, I am a girl. I might wake up tomorrow with them." The fox said taking her seat again.

Another sigh spoke out from the hedgehog. "Sorry Tails, I just guess after all this time I'm still a love crazed girl."

"Amy, if you are talking about the time since you have been with Yoshirou, that was only a few days ago."

"To me it feels like I have been in love with him a lot longer." Amy said as she put her head down to rest on the table. "Its like I have been in love with him from the moment I was born." She clutched her heart with her hands. "What a fool I was to think I loved Sonic. I feel like I have been bleeding my heart slowly, chasing after him."

"Amy...Yoshirou is your bandage for that bleeding. Just as I think Sonic is such to my heart. I love Sonic just as you love my brother. I think we are parallel in quality of love." Tails gulped to swallow some pride. "I would announce to the world if Sonic and I were to be wed."

Amy chuckled a little from Tails' statement. "Are you so sure about that?"

"Well, I've been around in public wearing this dress for a while. Chances are the truth is known by all."

Amy lifted her head to Tails. "Or it could be terrible misinterpretation." She playfully stuck her tongue out at the fox.

Tails did the same then followed up with: "Yeah, that too."

Each had a good laugh. Then along came Sonic, quick as the wind. "Hey Tails." Sonic blushed to her. Tails returned a blush. He shifted his sights to Amy. "Hi Amy." Sonic's tone was no longer of disgust for her. It was merely a friendly greeting.

Amy cocked a brow. "Hi Sonic." She was a bit startled to see him acting friendly around her. Then it clicked, Sonic had been speaking with Yoshirou. Its no wonder he was being nice.

Sonic took a seat across from Tails and took her hands in his. The fox's blush turned bright red. Sonic smiled lovingly to her. Amy covered her mouth as a smile crept across her face. Amy stood then moved to a different table, taking her makeup kit with her. She then set her arm on the top and propped her head up with her hand to stare at the two.

"God, if this is a dream DON'T wake me up!" Was the only thing that zipped through Tails' mind as Sonic gazed deep into her eyes.

A figure with two tails stepped up behind Amy. He wrapped his arms around her. "Hello my love." Yoshirou whispered in her ear before he leaned over to kiss her cheek. The hedgehog's hands grabbed Yoshirou's arms and held tight. Amy's gaze never broke from Sonic and Tails; however, Yoshirou's observations were about to commence. Tails felt her heart beating as fast as Sonic's running pace then melt in the searing hot passion that wrapped around it. Like a red ribbon on a gift. The twin tailed fox's body shook, her eyes turned glossy to where Sonic could see his reflection in them. The two leaned in to the other's face. Slowly they closed their eyes. Their lips were centimeters from the other's. Yoshirou could hear Amy hold her breath. He sighed quietly and shook his head, placing a smile to Amy.

"Sonic..."

"Tails..."

Their lips met. Sonic had never experienced something so tender in his life. A wave of warmth and heated compassion flooded their bodies. A few tears freed themselves from the kitsune's eyes, rolling down her muzzle and became caught in her fur. A gentle breeze sweetly kissed their face's. The rolling waves of the calm ocean penetrated their ears. Sonic softly stroked Tails face. His touch was so...right. Tails and Sonic parted and the fox sighed with joy. Sonic blushed as deeply as Tails. He observed his hands which shook violently. Tails giggled.

Yoshirou noticed that Amy still hadn't let out her held breath and her face was starting to turn blue. He patted her back. "Amy, breathe!" Yoshirou pleaded. Amy gasped a deep gulp of air. Yoshirou hugged Amy. "Please don't do that again." He sighed roughly.

"Sorry." Amy said huffing for breath. She twisted in her seat and hugged her lover back to make her apology more sincere.

With the other two, Sonic clasped his hands together and held them down. He looked a little freaked out about the experience he just went through. Every second that passed his blush started to cover his body. Tails looked at him worriedly.

"Sonic? Are you okay?"

He did not respond. For Sonic was too consumed by the idea of proposal. And on top of that, in public. The blue hedgehog was becoming lightheaded. Beginning to laugh uneasily, he reached into his pocket. Yoshirou was wondering if Sonic was ready to propose yet. The blue hedgehog removed his hand and the ring tightly clenched within it. "T-Tails, I...um." The fox tilted her head to Sonic. "I was... was wondering..." Sonic trailed his words to clear his throat. Sonic held his hand out to Tails. Her heart lept thinking that this may be it.

Tails smiled ear to ear. "Go on Sonic."

"Yeah, well, wou-would you..." Sonic's heart was beating against his ribcage. His hand opened very, very gradually, as if he wanted to take things slow for once. The hedgehog shut his eyes when his hand opened completely. "Tails will you marry me?!" He shouted.

Tails flinched when he shouted at her. Then the words she wanted to hear registered. She jumped out of her seat, knocking it over, and reached across the table. She grabbed Sonic and pulled him closer to her. "I DO! I DO!" Tails screamed.

Yoshirou nodded in approval. Amy however, was puzzled to how Sonic had bought the ring. The hedgehog made Yoshirou bend over so she could whisper to him.

"Where did he get that ring, its gorgeous!"

Yoshirou shrugged. "Beats me." He soon after felt pretty sad. He used the rest of his earnings to buy that ring. The ring meant for Amy's hand. Yoshirou sat down with Amy and they both witnessed one of the happiest moments in Tails life.

-Heaven-

"Just like Yoshirou to be so giving." Manami adored.

"Dang, I wish I could give him a ring for Amy. He deserves it." Takeshi said looking down to his son.

"I know...Hmm, maybe we could ask god."

"For what?"

Manami slid her engagement ring off of her finger. "I want to give him this. To give to Amy, I want to see him walk down that isle knowing he has something worth presenting to his spouse."

"You think god would allow it?" Takeshi questioned.

"Its not for us. Its for Yoshirou and his happiness...I want to see our grand children Takeshi, our grand children. Yoshirou has not done much else but give and sacrifice his whole life. Its high time he receives a gift back." Manami poked on Takeshi's chest as she spoke.

"Alright. I will be right back" With that he disappeared into the mist.

-Earth-

A small crowed gathered around Sonic and Tails. The hedgehog wanted to run in embarrassment but, Tails held onto him tightly. His heart beat with something he had never felt before. He really wanted to flee now. Yoshirou stood and walked over to them.

"Sonic, Don't even try to run. For once in your life slow down and be here with your bride-to-be. My sister wants this from you. A life of love, a family to cherish, a life away from the torment of loneliness. She has given you her heart, now you must give yours to her."

His wisdom cut into Sonic's heart. His body fell slack and took a deep breath. Sonic forced himself to stay. To stay and look upon who he has made so happy. Sonic hugged Tails back and kissed her on the head. Tears filled his eyes.

"I love you, Tails." Sonic whispered to his mate.

"I love you to, Sonic."

A few people in the crowd awed to the spectacle. Soon whispering broke out. Yoshirou caught a few things like: Wonder when the wedding will be. Or, Tails is a girl?! Then there was, I thought Sonic was gay for a second there. And finally, Tails has a brother?

Each made Yoshirou chuckle. So many conclusions are being drawn out. Tails brought her knees up on the table.

"I should get down, shouldn't I?"

Yoshirou scratched between his ears. "Yeah, that would be a good idea."

Tails slid off the table. A few people got a good view of what lie under her skirt. The older brother snarled then shook his fist at the them and they quickly shifted their attention to other things. As soon as Tails was off the table she took a seat in Sonic's lap. They offered the other tender and loving kisses. To them the bliss lasted hours. Amy whistled get the crowd going for them. Applause and other whistles broke out rapidly. One final kiss for the people's enjoyment. Sonic threaded his fingers through the fur on Tails' back. She stroked the quills on his head. They kissed deeply once more. Their lips parted and met, over and over. Repeatedly kissing, pouring all of their soul into the other. The warmth became so intense they wrestled with their tongues. Sonic cringed and broke their kissing.

"Eheh, we should stop before things get too hot."

Tails wiggled a little in Sonic's lap. "Yeah, I can feel it on my bottom."

Yoshirou blushed and wiped down his face with his hand having heard what they were implying. Amy giggled at his hand movement. She stood up and moved over to be at his side.

Amy grinned. "What a lovely evening it has been."

"It has. Nice pun by the way." He kissed her as warmly as Sonic was kissing Tails. Everyone reeled back to their kiss. Amy, with another guy? No way. Yoshirou and Amy helped Tails and Sonic from their seat and started off in the direction of the young kitsune's apartment. The sun's light barely shining on the city. Though, it's warmth had been inherited by a new couple in love. Their flame burning bright into the world around them.

_Up to you if I should put a lemon in here. If I don't get a response for that then, I won't anyway. Just giving you all the heads up._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**Have Me**

Sonic kicked the apartment door open. He carried Tails into the apartment, set her down on the couch, and kissed her lovingly. The other couple followed them in. Amy's face turned red with jealousy, seeing the two. She pulled Yoshirou down to her and kissed him deeply. Occasionally glancing over at Tails and Sonic, wanting to beat them at their kissing game. Yoshirou felt Amy's tongue nearly at the back of his throat. He almost gagged so, he gulped repetitively to keep himself from vomiting in Amy's mouth. Which soon sounded like he was croaking like a frog. Tails and Sonic finally broke and Amy shortly after pulled her tongue out of her fox's mouth.

"Amy...you almost made me gag with your tongue pushed in the back of my mouth." Yoshirou rasped, rubbing his neck.

His little sister giggled. Amy's face turned redder. She snatched Yoshirou's right ear and tugged sharply upwards on it. As she did, a memory of the fox's mother, doing such to Takeshi, flashed before his eyes. Yoshirou forced a smile through the pain. The pink hedgehog glared at him and tugged harder. Tears jerked into his eyes and yet, he smiled wider then took Amy up into his arms, kissing her with love from the pit of his heart. Amy, stunned with his odd reaction, released the kitsune's ear. She responded with a kiss equal to his. Yoshirou danced in a circle with Amy in his arms. Even observing this, Tails' heart beat steadily, for she had Sonic and no longer needed to envy her brother. They parted and stared into the other's eyes.

Tails smiled to them. "Alright, I concede."

Amy grinned with triumph. To Amy it appeared like Yoshirou had a fetish for pain. She pinched his muzzle.

"Yow! Amy, what was that for?" He rubbed on where she pinched.

"Sorry I guess I was wrong about my assumption about you having a fetish for pain."

"Amy...When you pinched my ear I saw and image my mother doing that to my father. You are so much like her. More than you know. I once told myself that if I were to have a wife she would be like my mom."

"Thanks and sorry about my pinch." She pecked his muzzle.

He hugged her tightly and she did the same. Tails stretched tall and flicked her tails. "We should all get some sleep." She suggested while standing.

"Good idea" Yoshirou agreed.

Tails started down the hallway to her room but, stopped and turned around. "Hey big bro, you can have the guest bedroom if you like." Tails offered.

He looked to Amy. "You want to spend the night or go back to your place?"

Amy thought for a moment then yawned. "I guess we should bunk here."

"Alright." The fox took Amy's arm in his. She blossomed a sweet smile.

Tails entered her room. She clapped her hands and the lights came on. A rather nifty rig she installed. Tails lifted her window to let in the cool, night breeze. She sighed contently with how Sonic and her had so quickly turned out. She removed her shoes and swept them under her bed. Then she slid off her gloves and set them on the nightstand. Clapping her hands again to shut the lights off to give admittance to the moonlight that was beginning to come to its full luminosity. The fox removed her socks then tossed them into a dirty laundry hamper. After which she lied down and shut her eyes. Dozing off quickly to sleep.

_Okay, here is the lemon. I'm unsure of how well I will do. If this offends you or if you don't want to read it, that's fine. I will make sure to have the next chapter tie in to what I have type above._

Sonic stalked into the room and sat down next to Tails. Petting her face delicately. His heart beat faster, this was all too new to him. It was new to his nature. Although, given the circumstances, he could not back out. He let out a calming sigh then brought his sight to who was to be his wife. He could hardly believe that this kitsune, who he had fought along side with, his best friend, was to be the one he would spend eternity with. Sonic position his face over hers and kissed her warmly.

Tails' eyes fluttered open. "Is it morning already?"

Sonic scratched the top of his head. "Oh, I'm sorry Tails. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Ah, that's fine, Sonic. You want to sleep with me?" Tails eyes almost begged him to.

Sonic blushed. "Al-alright." He stuttered.

Tails sat up on the bed. Slowly, she slid the right sleeve off her arm, then her left. Sonic gulped. He had seen Tails walk around undressed all the time, but now it was different. His heart started to pounded in his chest as he watched to yellow fox undress herself. Breathing shallowed at the sight of Tails so sexually slide the dress off. Another gulp, he was nearly drooling. Tails did not notice Sonic was eying the developing of her hips and slender waist. Tails reached behind her back and removed her bra. To Sonic it was as if she was teasing him. He stuck his hand down his shorts to push the erection back under his fur. This was incredible even though he was trembling violently.

Tails sniffed the air then turned to Sonic. She smiled seeing Sonic's hand in his shorts. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine."

Tails removed her bra then her panties. She brought her entire body up onto the bed and spread her legs to the hedgehog. She smiled sexually to him as she brought her hand down to her crotch. There she rubbed on her vagina, tempting Sonic to stick his finger and so much more into her. "Go on Sonic." The kitsune spread her legs a bit wider and opened her folds to the hedgehog. Sonic's nose shot a spurt of blood. He slapped a hand to his nose. Tails giggled and brought her hand up and around Sonic's head.

"Sonic, go ahead. This is what I would want." She smiled to reassure him.

Bringing her hand around to his chin she rubbed on it with her knuckles. Leading him down to her exposed slit.

Sonic's eyes looked up to the young kit's face. "Tails...are you sure?"

"I trust you, Sonic."

The hedgehog shut his eyes. He lowered his head willingly to her pussy. The aroma almost immediately caught in his nose. He stuck out his tongue and licked her clit, causing her to shudder.

"Ooh...Sonic."

His tongue started to probe her tunnel. Tails blushed brightly yet, held a smile. Her tails whipped at the growing ecstasy. The breathing of the fox deepened. Her heart pounding with the incredible sensation before her. Sonic's erection pushed out of his shorts.

Yoshirou was unlucky enough to have passed by the room as the two were hitting it off. He reeled back quickly and nearly dashed back into the kitchen.

"Whats wrong?" Amy asked from the kitchen table.

"S-Sonic and K-K-Kokoro are-" He clasped his hands together.

Amy began to laugh hysterically. "Are they now? Maybe we should head back to my place then-" She stood and walked over to him, tapping his crotch with her hand. "-and have some fun of our own."

Yoshirou flushed of all color leaving his entire coat a powdery, snow white. Amy shut off all the lights then patted her loves chest and led him silently out the door.

Tails was moaning loudly. Sonic pressed his entire mouth to the kit's puffy lips of her wet pussy. His tongue probed deeper. Tails bucked as the hedgehog's tongue found her g-spot. Sonic pulled out then stuck his fingers into her hole. The fox gasped and one of her tails snaked around a pillow, squeezing on it tightly. Once more, Sonic brought his mouth down to Tails warm slit. A blush covered Sonic's body. Sticking his tongue deeply into her.

"S-Sonic!"

It was like a spring pushing down on her belly. Tails' other tail wrapped around the pillow and it too, squeezed tight. She placed her hands on Sonic's head. Sonic prodded his tongue in as far as her could reach. Tails' first orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave to a beach. The hot spill covered Sonic's face and he drank down all that he could. The tails that grasped the pillow so tightly, ripped it in two. She fell backwards on the bed and held the two halves of the pillow up in the air.

"Whoa..." The only thing that crossed her lips.

"Wow Tails, that was certainly a good spill." Sonic said as he licked his lips.

"Your turn." Tails sat up and pulled Sonic's shorts down. Exposing his eight inch long by one and a half inch diameter cock, dripping with precum. "This is my first time doing this so, don't be surprised if I'm no good at it." Tails stroked his erection, lathering the liquid all over it.

Sonic pet Tails' head. "You'll do fine, I trust you." He blushed.

The fox's heart swelled with joy. She bought her mouth down to the throbbing member. Licking from the base to the head. Chills ran up Sonic's spine.

"Oh, Tails..."

The kit brought her face up to Sonic's. "I love you." And she kissed him deeply. She descended to his hard phallus and licked around the medial ring. It took Sonic much effort no to drive his erection into his loves mouth. The fox lifted and let a large drop of drool fall from her lower lip onto the head. "You are hard Sonikku, real hard!" Tails slid the head into her mouth and gave it a few good brushes with her tongue. A hand gripped the shaft, throbbing in her hands. The fox gave a slight nibble.

"Haaa, ha!" Sonic yelped.

Feeling his stiff shaft throb harder somehow she stoked it lightly while her mouth slurped on the head. Sonic's mind was in a state of burning hot pleasure. Tails brought her other hands to his ballsac and massaged it sensually. Sonic's penis released more precum and Tails sucked it down. It warmed her throat all the way to the stomach. Each of the hearts beat faster, like a race horses in the final stretch of a dash.

"I love you, Sonic..." Tails' mind whispered.

Her tongue moved all over the head that flared in her mouth. The hedgehog places his hands on Tails' head and moved her head up and down on his cock. His teeth clenched tightly as he could feel his climax drawing oh so close. Tails sucked harder.

"Tails...I'm going to...grrrr, Cum!" As Sonic shouted his final word the throbbing erection released it's hot, smooth, creamy ropes of his seed into Tails' mouth. The kitsune gulped down almost every drop that came from the rock hard shaft. She lifted and let that which was pooled in her mouth leak out onto Sonic's still hard cock.

Tails looked up into Sonic's glimmering emerald eyes and so softly said. "Did I do good?"

He pecked a kiss to her lips. "You did great, sweetheart." He leaned back and let a strand of cum hang between both of their lips.

Her heart relaxed hearing the approval she wanted. Licking her lips to break the strand of semen, Tails looked down into her lap. "You got anymore in ya?"

Sonic smirked. "One more, I think."

Tails turned around and positioned herself on all fours. "Dogie style." Tails said cutely. Sonic observed how lewd and inviting her pussy was. The hedgehog crawled up behind her and stuck his nose to her slit finding more arousal from the juice that dripped from her wet chasm. He leaned over the fox and searched through the thick white fur for her nipples. Finding them he rolled them around in his fingertips. Tails moaned sexually.

Tails looked back at Sonic. "You sure do like to tease me."

Sonic grinned and touched the head of his cock to her clit. They both shivered and it felt so good. Tails bit her lower lip, preparing for Sonic's entry. He perceived she was ready and entered her vagina slowly. Pushing through her insides. The fox could feel every part, every throb, every voluptuous pleasure from Sonic and her being as one. Sonic started the motion. Tears of joy arose in the kitsune's eyes. The kit gave a yelp as she felt her barrier break for the first time. Sonic heard her and leaned back, observing on his hard shaft, blood. He open his mouth to say something.

"Faster Sonic, Faster!" Tails huffed, interrupting what Sonic was about to say. Signaling him she was not ready to quit.

Sonic restarted his motion, as the pace increased so did the warmth in Tails heart and soul. At long last they had become love, they had become lust, they had become as one whole. Sonic's hips grinded against hers. Together as one their hearts beat as a beautiful divertimento. Tails looked over to the locket still set on the nightstand. Her mother looked at her lovingly, and it was not just a picture. It was as if her eyes were fixated on her and she smiled for only her. Every hump brought Tails and Sonic closer to the other. Tails' teeth clenched and she stretched a growl out. Each pump in and out she could feel against the walls of her slick and tight pussy. Tails wrapped her tails around Sonic's back as the pressure built once more.

"TAILS!!"

"SONIC!!"

They screamed as Sonic's seed penetrated through Tails' insides in short grunts and Tails juices washed out over Sonic's cock, balls, and stomach. Sonic fell over on Tails once his load was released entirely. His weight forces Tails down on the bed. The two breathed deeply for air in which to fill their lungs. Gradually Sonic's softening, fleshy cork slid from Tails pussy and retreated back under his fur. He rolled off his spouse's back and to her side. Tails looked into the brilliant emerald jewels of his eyes and he into the glistening, vibrant sky blue irises of his bride-to-be.

"I love you" They said at the same time.

Next kissing tenderly, over and over, never wanting the flames to hibernate. What have they been missing all these year? They asked themselves. Tears streamed from their eyes as they drifted into dream.

_So, how was the lemon? And if it wasn't what you had expected then, I apologize in advance. But please, do not bash me for this. Just remember, it was your choice to read._

_Edit: A veiwer poited a few things out that I have fixed. My thanks to you.  
_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**The Heart of a Soul**

:Click...creeeeak..."

Amy's front door opened. The pink hedgehog pulled Yoshirou in the door by his wrist. The house was dark, making the hot pink walls seem more purple. A sight he was thankful for. Amy shut the door and fell into the arms of her beloved.

"So, where should we do it?"

"Uh..." The kitsune wasn't really in the building. His mind was still catching up to where and why Amy brought him to her house.

"Don't be shy, I don't care really."

He began to shake. "I-I...uh..."

Amy giggled and took his hand, leading him over to the couch. She sat down and the fox eased onto the furry pink cushions. Amy could feel the nervousness course through his veins. The hedgehog kissed his neck, then rubbed her cheek gently against it. Yoshirou calmed down steadily. The fox could hardly believe he lost it. Although, having this creature's tender skin kiss his fur, was a tranquil bliss. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

She kissed his cheek. "There, you're all better."

He thought for a moment. "No, Amy not everything is all better."

"What do you mean?" She sounded very worried.

"Amy...I gave your engagement ring to Sonic. So that he could propose to Tails, er, Kokoro."

"Oh, is that all?"

Yoshirou cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Yoshirou, my love. I don't care about that. I care about you and us. I don't need a ring for you to say you truly love me. I know it. I've felt it. Our fires. Our love." Amy looked him dead in the eyes. His emerald one sparkled like the fine cut jewel it is. His sky blue one rested on her face softly, like a blue blanket. He smiled with tears in his eyes and kissed her lips, oh so softly.

"Thank you, my love."

Yoshirou, now caught up in the moment, and with his mind and heart where they should be, started to undress her. Amy allowed her eye lids to flutter closed and take in the medley of their hearts beat as one. The fox slid off her right strap. He brought his hand to her face and stroked it.

"I love you." He whispered in the dark of the house.

Next Yoshirou slid the left strap of her dress down. Taking her gloves of her pecked each bare hand with a kiss. Amy reached around his and pulled his coat down. He permitted the sleeves to leave his arms. One of the foxes tails brushed the coat aside. He placed hands on each side of the base of the skirt and lifted it, exposing her small, yet well developed breasts, coved merely by a bra. His eyes wandered over her curvy physique. He wanted to gulp, but refrained. Amy eyes cracked open as she received the light touch of the fox's hands trace her curves.

Amy gasped silently as his fingers moved around her back to undo the bra strap. This was the gentle person she always wanted. The person she always needed. The bra fell, Amy looked up to him with the sweetest smile know to the mortal race. She pressed her body to his. Her soft hands weaved through the thick white hair on her chest. Yoshirou took his shoes off using his feet.

The pink hedgehog stood off the couch, removing her shoes, socks and panties. Yoshirou stood as well, shedding his own socks, then the pants, and finally underwear. Together they stood, naked in the dark. Their eyes were locked though, not allowing them to wander over the other's body. Solely to feel the caressing beauty of the other's fire. Amy and Yoshirou sat at the same time. The hedgehogs eyes drifted to his crotch.

"My, you're a big boy. Eleven inches, two inch diameter."

"You know your man." He blushed.

Her man, those words heated Amy's person. For so long she wanted to know she could hold a possession as such over a lover. But Amy knew she belonged to him just the same. The hedgehog sat up on her knees, moved closer to Yoshirou, and gradually lowered herself onto his erection. Amy flinched a little, as the shaft had found her barrier. Amy began the motion. Up and down, up and down.

The fox was enticed to Amy's breasts and he placed his thumbs on them. He rolled them around. They were stiff. Amy gave a yelp feeling her virginity free itself. Blood lightly coated the cock of her beloved. That same sweet smile was placed on Yoshirou. She was his, and no other would have her. The kitsune now lie on his back. He wrapped his tails around Amy, just below her hard breasts. Helping her with the motion.

"Oh! Yoshirou!" Amy huffed.

"Yes Amy. Yes!" Yoshirou moaned.

Amy sped up, for the climax was standing at the tip of his shaft and pushing against her stomach. They looked into one another's eyes at least once more.

"I'm yours, forever." They said simultaneously.

Yoshirou growled a very animal growl as his seed pushed it's way trough the hedgehogs chasm. Amy squealed as her orgasmic pressure released itself and leaked out around Yoshirou stiff phallus. The two caught a second or two for their breath to catch them. Yoshirou sat up and embraced with Amy tightly and lovingly. Amy started to cry.

"Oh Yoshirou, where did I go wrong? How could I have ever loved Sonic?" Amy whimpered.

"Amy, you did not go wrong anywhere. You simply decided to make a choice." He kissed her forehead.

"And I'm glad I made the right one." Her tears steadily dispersed throughout the fur on his chest.

Was this sorrow she felt? Or, was it joy that has no comparison? Yoshirou brought Amy to lie to rest with him on the sofa. His erection softened and slid out of her. Amy, cried herself to sleep that night. Hopefully it would be her last. Drowsiness had befallen the kitsune. He stayed conscious though, petting Amy whilst she slumbered. They way they were now, was so precious to him. No longer did he have to feel alone. To feel cold and unloved in darkness. Eventually he did fall asleep though. Rest was unavoidable.

The sunlight of dawn beat on Yoshirou's eye the next morning. He eyes opened to the smell and sound of food cooking and from the light, on the more obvious note. Amy no longer lay atop him, instead a soft blanket was draped over him. The fox's eyes drifted to the kitchen, his blessing stood over a hot stove making them breakfast.

"Good morning my dearest."

Amy's heart skipped a beat and she turn to him. "Yoshirou!" She smiled wide.

He stood out of the covers. Amy blushed and giggled a little. He was still in the nude after all. Yoshirou stepped over to Amy, blatant of that fact. He tipped Amy in his arms and showered her with kisses.

"Mind if I take a shower?" He asked, standing her upright..

"Go ahead, my house is your's" She smiled.

Yoshirou pecked her lips and walked upstairs. Amy wore a twisted smile, unable to break her stare on his firm butt. The meal behind her flared. Amy panicked to save the meal.

The pale blue kitsune turned on the tap and head. He set his tails down in the bath and felt the water warming on them. Once the water reached his certain temperature, he stepped in. The fox let the hot water run over his matted fur. Drops of water rapidly beating on his back, neck, shoulders, and head. It loosen the clumps and tangles from the fur, relaxing his tense muscles. He sighed heavily as he looked down at his crotch. A stain of Amy's blood on his fur. The fox knew what it was from, for it was a natural thing, but he kicked himself for hurting her. Even if it was ecstatic. He grabbed a bath sponge and scrubbed that area hard in particular. He stopped when the sensation of his erection forming arose. The kitsune turned the water colder, it chilled him and relieved the feeling.

"Yoshirou! Honey, breakfast is done!" Amy beckoned him from the bottom of the stairs.

A smile cracked on his face. Her voice warmed his body and no longer felt the cold water. What grace the world has given to him. He stepped from the shower, sopping wet. He shut off the tap and head. Tempted, but resisting the urge to shake his fur out, he grabbed a towel and bathrobe. The color, what a surprise, was pink.

"Hello again." Yoshirou spoke out as he took a seat at the table, drying his tails off.

Amy set a plate down in front of him. A skillet composed of the basics as well as a different touch; salsa was brought into the mix. Amy set out a bottle of hot sauce. Yoshirou could not help but chuckle to Amy's gesture.

"So, did you have fun last night?" The kitsune asked.

Amy took her seat across from her beloved. "I did, and I can't wait for the next time."

Another laugh. "Same here."

Yoshirou took the bottle of hot sauce and used it sparingly on the dish. He loved spicy foods, but his mood was set more to mild. Just before screwing the cap back on her sniffed at the aroma it gave off.

Amy giggled. "You like?"

"I do, actually. It has a unique smell that matches with the taste. I can usually tell if something is going to be too hot by the smell."

"Well then, I'll trust you to keep me out of dangerous spice waters." Amy smiled.

He returned one and nodded. The two began their meal. Every so often they shot the other a heart warming smile. Amy would blow kisses to him and he would blush upon them. The two finished eating and Yoshirou took the plates and silverware to wash by hand. Amy dried and set them back in their proper place. Amy walked up to her room and dressed herself. She looked around the room and scowled at all the photos of Sonic she had. It angered her in a way she never had been before. Amy walked over to a picture of Amy finally getting to kiss Sonic on his cheek. The pink hedgehog recalled that night ending in turmoil for her heart. Amy balled up a fist and punched the picture, breaking the glass and leaving a few glass shards in her hand. Her fury blocked out the pain.

Yoshirou ran up to the room hearing the crash. There Amy stood, her fist bleeding and tears steaming from her eyes. The fox moved to her side and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU!" She cried to herself.

Yoshirou could tell that Amy was breaking down. Now more than ever she would need him. To use his heart to fill the gap Sonic had created. Yoshirou offered it freely to her, and Amy offered hers.

"Amy, no more tears. You don't have to feel that pain anymore. For my heart and soul are yours to wield as you please. I will not do such an evil onto you, my love." He kissed on her head and held his lips there. Rocking her back and forth to increase his sympathy.

Amy slowly choked her tears back. The warmth and loving aura that radiated from Yoshirou was a blessing onto her. He was right, no more did she have to suffer from a shattered heart. The love she has found was piecing her back together, helping her discover who she is. A dearly loved wife, that is who she wished to become. Maybe even a mother to a child.

_Sorry about the wait. I hope I did good on this chapter._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**Gifts From Above  
**

Tails yawned as her dream abruptly transitioned into reality. The yellow kitsune rolled over and cracked her eyes open, smiling upon her mate. Sonic the Hedgehog, the one she had loved for so long, was now hers to share the love she harbored in her heart. She sighed contently for her accomplishment. Tails turned over and lie on her back to staring up at the snow white ceiling. Her eyes stared into space, trying to assemble the next part of her dream before waking. Yoshirou and Amy, Sonic and her, were at a chapel having their weddings at the same time. The door flew open right when the the words:

"...If there is any reason for these couples not to be wed, speak now or forever hold you peace."

This shook Tails up slightly. The very thought of someone trying to break them apart sparked a fury in chest. A fire of hatred. In that instant Tails fed off this ire and turned it into a power she would use, without hesitation, if some tried to destroy such a heavenly moment. The yellow kitsune took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, calming her anger. Tails eyes shifted downward. A slight bulge in the blanket was noticeable where her chest was. Tails lifted the blanket.

"Hey, what do you know, a bosom." She chuckled.

The fox rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to look upon her new endowments. Tails ran her fingers all over he developing curves. She moaned a little as her fingers touched her sensitive areas. In that second she felt a certain level of vanity cross over her. It felt good to do this. Tails had been acting as a 'boy' for so long she had forgotten what it was like to be a girl. Tails stopped herself before she became too aroused. She shrugged to her reflection after a moment then shut the door. The blue hedgehog stirred awake hearing the door shut.

"Tails?" He sleepily said.

Sonic's eyes sprang open as well as him doing such out of bed to search for Tails. Nearly in a panic, he ran from the apartment.

"Tails? Tails? Tails! Were are you!?"

Sonic looked down each end of the hallway. His ears dropped and walked back inside. Going back to the bedroom, the sound of running water was heard as he past the bathroom. The shower was running. Sonic sighed with relief, yet he slightly confused about what had made him act in such an impulsive manner. He took a seat on the bed. Something caught his eye on Tails' nightstand. Underneath the locket of the sibling's mother was a sealed envelope. The hedgehog pulled the letter out from underneath the locket, which was now closed. The letter was unmarked. Sonic held it up to the light, nothing inside could be read.

"Let's see what we've got here." Sonic said, tearing open the envelope and unfolding the letter within.

To my dearest children,

I have been granted a single blessing to give onto you two gifts. My daughter Kokoro, you must have noticed your gift by now, I hope. Another is a ring, my ring. It is in the locket. Kokoro, I need you to give that to your big brother. He gave his engagement ring to Sonic, now you must give this ring to Yoshirou. So that he may pass it on to Amy. I wish I could hold you in my arms once again, alas I cannot. I shouldn't ramble for I do not have much time.

P.S. I watched you both have a bit of fun last night. Good work, my children.

With undieing love,

-Manami-

Sonic was shocked. "There no way!"

The hedgehog shakily reached over to the locket. It rattled against the wood as he clutched it. Sonic brought it up close to his face. He was curious yet, he was not. Sonic pressed down on the knob and it clicked open. A gold band with a diamond heart stone on it. Sonic tried to 'yeah right' himself and assure his thoughts that Tails was playing one of her foxy tricks on him. He took it out and examined the details. It was real. His eyes moved between the envelope and the ring. This was not Tails' handwriting. And the ring, there is no way she could have afforded it. On the inside it was engraved:

"To my love." It read.

Tails stalked into the room. As she drew near to Sonic, who hadn't even acknowledged her presence, she was preparing to pounce on him. So, Tails did. She knocked Sonic over on his side and wrestled with him. "Is that for me?" Tails asked, pinning his arms down. Sonic was a bit dazed and staring at her chest. Sonic shook his head and waved the letter around by his wrist. The kitsune backed off from Sonic then took the letter and read. Tails read it over three times to comprehend what it was saying. The note finally fell from her hands. Her mouth gaped wide open. Tails looked over to the ring. "My mother, she came here?"

Sonic handed his wife-to-be the ring. Tails grasped it between her pointer finger and thumb and looked it over carefully. "I wonder how much that cost?" Sonic said.

"The stone is so finely cut. I'm not sure." Tails said honestly.

To most people this was just a ring, but holding it in ones hands it had a certain aura about it. "So, I guess we should bring this to Yoshirou." Sonic suggested, picking at his ear.

"Yeah, but first." Tails gave Sonic a sly gaze with her eyes and cracked a smile.

Sonic sighed. "No Tails, I don't want to smell of certain fluids when we present this to Yoshirou."

"I was kidding. Besides you worked me over pretty good." Tails rubbed on her crotch.

Sonic stood and dressed himself in his tan shorts and regular socks and shoes. Tails, in her new dress. Hand in hand the two walked from the apartment building. It was a little foggy out, humid, but not very hot. The kitsune was tense and so filled with joy she would rather skip than walk. She had to be diligent for Sonic however.

"So, where do you think they are?" The hedgehog asked.

"Well, the letter said we both had some fun last night so, I would guess Amy's place."

Sonic smirked. "You think he was wild?"

"Not sure, I have my doubts though." Tails replied.

"You're right. He doesn't seem like the type."

Sonic and Tails walked through the city. They didn't receive too many odd looks, even as a couple. They passed by a TV shop the local news was on. The top story:

"Sonic the hedgehog proposes to Miles "Tails" Prower. Eye witnesses say that Tails is actually a girl. Investigation is taking place to whether or not this is true...."

The yellow fox shuttered at the name and flared up at the fact they doubted her identity. Definitely something she would have to make clear to all. Sonic nudged her chin and smiled to her. It was his way of telling her to cheer up. A thought suddenly popped into Tails' head and she started to laugh.

Sonic looked at her weirdly. "Whats with you?"

"You know how Amy used to chase you around so that she could get you to marry her?"

Sonic groaned. "Yeah."

"Well, you will still be related regardless."

It then caught Sonic. "Holy crap..."

"It seems you two were always fated to share some kind of relation." Tails concluded in a bellow.

"Well, as long as she's in Yoshirou's fur and not mine. I can live with it."

The kitsune wiped a tear from her eye. Boy, did she ever need that. The two walked in silence for around a block. Sonic looked down to Tails with a grin, then picked up her in his arms, he deeply kissed his golden yellow fox. Tails returned one, so sweet and tender. After the kiss broke the head of the kitsune rested blissfully against the hedgehog's chest. Sonic started off in a sprint. Tails was not phased by the sudden change in pace, for she was used to it. A blue and orange blur darted all the way to Amy's house.

Sonic halted at the door. Tails' fur was wild and unruly from the wind that ran over her body at the incredible speed. The hedgehog set her down to rearrange her coat. Sonic was chuckling the entire time.

"Sorry, honey." Sonic absentmindedly said.

Tails stopped abruptly and looked up to Sonic. "What did you say?"

"Uh, I don't know." Sonic was blatantly unaware to the label he had placed on Tails.

"Sonic, you just called me 'honey'." Tails' eyes glowed and smiled wide, leaping into his arms.

Yoshirou answered the door hearing the commotion outside. "Hey you two." He happily greeted.

Tails was too enticed with Sonic to notice him. "Hey Yoshirou." Sonic gasped out.

Yoshirou pointed to his sister. "Whats with Kokoro?"

"I think I called her by the wrong name."

The fox cocked a brow. "Wrong or right?"

Sonic successfully pushed Tails off of him. "Depends on your position"

"He called me honey." Tails put in.

"I didn't know!" Sonic said in his defense.

"Easy Sonic." Yoshirou placed his hands on Sonic's shoulders. "It just happens. You love my sister to your subconscious level. Its instinct basically."

Sonic took a deep breath and let it out. "Right."

The tall blue kitsune ushered Tails and Sonic in the house. Amy was walking downstairs as they entered. The pink hedgehog hefted a garbage bag over her shoulder. "Hey guys." Amy said with a sunniness in her tone.

"Hey Amy, need any help?" Sonic offered.

"Sure, I could use it" Amy accepted.

The blue hedgehog went around behind Amy and lifted the back of the back. "Geez Amy! What ia in this?"

Amy frowned. "Crap in general."

"Meaning?" Sonic asked as they walked out the door.

"Picture frames."

Sonic was not so easily thrown off. "Just picture frames?"

Amy grunted setting the bag down. She untied the top and pulled out a picture, holding it in front of Sonic's face. "Sonic, I can't hold onto you like this anymore. I have a true love in my life now. Please do not take this the wrong way, but I no longer need you." Amy's eyes his behind the picture.

Sonic smiled devilishly. "Good, 'cause I still don't need you."

Amy smiled and put the Picture back into the bag, tyeing it off. "Good." She said with a friendly attitude.

Sonic playfully pushed Amy back to the house. "Stay out of my love life."

Amy turned and pushed back. "Fine."

Yoshirou and Tails were getting a good laugh out of the show. Half way back to the house Sonic pushed Amy a little to hard and she stumbled over backwards. She landed in the arms of her love.

Sonic reeled back. "Whoa, you're fast Yoshirou!"

Amy blushed staring up at the serious expression that Yoshirou wore. It was strict, but it comforted her. The feeling was that of a loving protection. The blue kitsune helped Amy to her feet then put on a smile. "Are you alright, my sweet?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Tails liked the sound of that label. "My sweet." She whispered. Tails removed her left love, held the wrist over her other hand, and the engagement ring fell into her palm. Yoshirou and Amy started back to the house. Tails slipped her glove back on. As Yoshirou passed by her, she carefully slid the ring into his right pocket. The blue kitsune looked back to Tails. She gave him a wink.

"Amy, how would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" Yoshirou asked.

"Dinner? Sure, where to?"

"How about that Italian restaurant that just opened up down town?" Tails suggested.

"Alright, Are you coming with?" Her brother asked.

Tails smirked. "Well, seeing how you have no sense of direction, I think I might have to."

Yoshirou sighed and crossed his arms. "That was harsh sis." he said shaking his head.

Tails gave him a goofy face, laughing. Yoshirou stuck his hand in the pocket Tails placed the ring. He turned and tossed it around in her hand. He gasped silently. The fox knew the feel of it. How it came to be in Tails' possession was beyond him. There was no doubt in his Yoshirou's mind though. It was his mother's ring.

_Let me know where I can improve._ Thats all I can really ask of you, my viewers. Please and thank you.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

**Moonlit Bliss**

"Come on you guys!" Tails hollered from a street corner.

The two brushed off Tails' call to them. Yoshirou and Amy moved at their own steady pace. Maybe ten yards behind the hyper, yellow fox. She was so very eager to unite these two. Almost more so than she wanted Sonic and her to be a union. Perhaps, Tails felt sorry for what Amy was deprived of. Sighing, she took a seat on the curb and wait 'patiently' for the couple to catch up to her. Tails was a bit sad Sonic did not come, said he had other business to attend to...figures.

"Finally!" Tails exclaimed as the two came to hover over her.

"Calm down sis, we have all the time in the world." Yoshirou retorted.

"And I ain't getting any younger!" Tails bandied as she stood.

Amy giggled. "Typical bother sister relationship." She thought.

Yoshirou shot a look to Amy, knowing what she was thinking. He soon shrugged it off though, then brought his hand up and scratched Amy between her ears. She smiled up to him and a pinch in her nose told her to cry with happiness. She did not however, yet she did take his hand off her head and grasp it. Tails cracked a smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Can we go?" Tails asked pointing down the street over her back.

"Yes." Amy answered, still gazing up to Yoshirou.

Tails turned their backs on them and tried her absolute best to stay with them. She pointed her head to the stars, this usually slowed her up. The kitsune wasn't sure why she loved the stars so much. To her it felt like someone was always smiling down upon her. Tails scrunched her eyes closed momentarily to drive the sleepiness away that she was feeling. Her eyelids lifted and Tails halted. Yoshirou and Amy were passing by her. Tails frantically grabbed at her brother's coat.

"Stop stop..." The fox muttered. The couple stopped for Tails. "Look!" She pointed to the sky.

Yoshirou looked up. "You see her, don't you?"

"Is...that?" Tails spoke slowly.

"Yes, Kokoro."

"H...how?" His sister said, mouth agape.

Manami smiled to down on them. Tails recoiled seeing the stars shift like that. Amy's face was fixed on the stars, trying to figure out what they were staring at.

"...um...what are you looking at?" the pink hedgehog finally asked.

"Amy, I'm not so sure you can see her. Not yet at least." Yoshirou explained.

"Who?"

"Our mother. I and 'Tails' can perceive her face among the stars."

"Then, what did you mean when you used the word 'yet'?"

Yoshirou thought for a moment. "Must I make this fancy?" He asked himself. The blue kitsune shifted his sights down towards Tails. "Sis, did you make reservations?"

Tails looked to him. She curled her lips and unintentionally made a pop noise. "No." She said flatly.

"Mind if we take a detour then?" He winked.

Tails grinned smugly. "Sure." The fox said, then looking to Amy. "You know your way there, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Amy gave Tails a puzzled expression.

"I'll meet you guys there. Just so I can make sure there are going to be seats for you two."

Yoshirou mouthed the words "Thank you" to her. Taking Amy's hand once more he led them in the direction of the Emerald Coast beach. While the pale blue fox walked from Tails he put his free had behind his back and gave her a thumbs up.

Tails waited for them to take the next right. When they did the kitsune spun her tails and achieved lift off. One thing she hoped for is that no one would look up as she flew over them. Knowing the perverts around here, she wanted to make this as quick as possible.

-Yoshirou and Amy-

The two walked silently through the quiet streets. Amy and Yoshirou's were pressed next to one another. The hedgehog clutched the fox's arm and her head lay up against his shoulder. The night air nipped at the bare skin on Amy's arms. She shivered as a car drove by, brushing wind on her. Yoshirou stopped and Amy released his arm.

"Something wrong?" She tilted her head.

"You are cold." Yoshirou slipped his left arm out of its sleeve and placed the coat around Amy's shoulder.

"Thank you." Amy said, taking hold of her love's arm once more.

The kitsune lead Amy off in the direction of the beach again. Her mind stirred with what she hoped was going to happen. Heart rate, adrenaline, muscle tension, all were wild with the equations in her mind. The fox sniggered sensing her eagerness.

"I think she's onto me. Oh well, I won't disappoint her. I know that much." He thought.

"Yoshirou." Amy said.

"Yes?"

"...What is love?"

Yoshirou instinctively began to scratch his muzzle. Searching through his vocabulary. Even he did not know, truly, at least. "I'm sorry Amy, my knowledge only stretches so far. In my opinion, its the one pure feeling. People toss it around casually, so it has many meanings. Like, I love that, or that person. But, the word in these circumstances is meaningless. What those show is a disposition to its peak. I think love cannot be expressed in words. Only felt in ones heart."

Amy's eyes narrowed, she was making the attempt to digest that which was spoken. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sloshing of water under her feet. She looked downwards to see her feet nearly ankle deep in water. "It would appear we have reached our destination."

"So it seems." They backed up onto the dry sand. Yoshirou sighed as he relaxed. "...I can taste the salt in the air."

"Yeah."

The couple started off down the beach. The full moon bathed their bodies in it's rays. Yoshirou's fur had changed into a beautiful snowy white in the brilliance of the light. Amy awed at to his fur, appearing as if it was nearly glowing.

"Wow..."

"Hm?" The fox looked to her eyes, twinkling in the light of his coat.

"Yoshirou...your fur."

He looked at his arm. "Nothing special. I'm always like this under a bright lunar light."

"What about the harvest moon?" Amy put in.

Yoshirou gritted his teeth and his eyes crossed to stare down his muzzle. "...I turn pink."

Amy gave a crooked smile, her lips quivered, and her cheeks were pulled back slightly. She didn't want to laugh at him, but it was incredibly hard. "Seriously?"

He groaned. "Yeah."

Amy couldn't hold it and broke into laughter. "Oh man! That is so unfair!" She doubled over.

"I'm just glad I'm not like that year round." He chuckled slightly.

Amy decided to sit down before she fell down. The hedgehog's face was turning red she was laughing so hard. Yoshirou blushed and became a little frustrated. She started to cough, choked of air.

"Easy hon, don't die laughing on me." The fox patted her back.

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ouch..."

"I'll bet."

Amy calmed herself with a few deep gulps of air. "Better" She coughed once more to clear her throat.

"Good" Yoshirou said.

He lied back on the sand, shutting his eyes to absorb the light. For minutes the two remained in silence. Only the sound of the ocean breeze and waves could be heard. Amy reached over and scratched his ears. He smirked, enjoying the kind gesture Amy gave him. Yoshirou's eye cracked half way open and he sat up.

"Amy, can you do something for me?"

"What's that?"

"Just, close you eyes." Amy did as asked. "Now, I want you to list all the things you would like from me, but do not speak them."

Amy Nodded and started to envisage what she would want. Yoshirou allowed Amy to sit the for a minute or two. "Can I open my eyes, I'm finished."

"Yes."

Amy slowly opened her eyes, Yoshirou came into her sights before her. He was holding out to her an engagement ring. Her mouth dropped.

"Shall I make you wishes come true?" He tenderly spoke to her.

Amy started to cry noiselessly. "Yo...Yoshirou." She said through her teeth.

The now white kitsune took Amy's hand, he gently removed her glove, and in exchange he slipped on the diamond heart, gold band ring. The pink hedgehog fell into his arms.

"I do, I do." She sniffed.

Yoshirou wrapped his arms around her. One his hands crept up to her head and petted it. "Amy, I love you, so very much." He lets his own tears flow.

Tails sat watching them from above, high atop a building that outlooked the sea. "Bout time." She whispered. Tails waited for them to part. It was a pretty long wait though. Tails sighed in relief when they parted from the other. She flew down to them.

"Hey you two."

"Oh, sis,-" Yoshirou started to wipe the tears from his eyes. "-were you watching?"

"Not too long." What a lie that was.

"Amy stood up and helped Yoshirou to his feet. "So, are we set then?"

"Yep." Tails said with satisfaction.

Yoshirou took his black coat off and placed it around Amy. He took the hedgehog up in his arms and carried her off. Tails figured she should lead him. The fox had nothing better to do, really. They reached the restaurant after roughly a half hour of walking. They walked in the door.

"Ah, we've been expecting you."

Yoshirou set Amy down and she handed him the coat back, which he promptly put back on. They fallowed the bus person to their table. A window seat, away from everyone else. His right thumb's claw reached out and he bit down on it.

"I wonder how expensive this was." He thought dreadfully.

The menus were set down in front of them and the buried there faces in them. Amy's mouth was nearly drooling at the pictures of the food. The hedgehog closed her menu. "So, what are you going to have my sweet? I'm going to have whatever smells good."

"I'm going to keep it cheep. I owe Tails for the reservations after all." He frowned.

"Alright." Amy sat patiently, waiting for a waiter or waitress to pass by with a plate. She was in luck, her brow raised twice. "Found it. Excuse me miss"

The waitress held up for Amy. "Yes?"

"Might I ask what that dish is?"

"This is the Chicken Piccata."

"Okay, thank you."

The waitress walked off as their waiter conveniently showed up. "Are you ready to order?" He asked, pulling out his note pad.

Yoshirou nodded once. "Yes, I'll have the Chicken Scarpariello, please. Water for my drink."

The waiter looked to Amy. "And for you?"

"The Chicken Piccata, water also, please."

The waiter took the menus and left them. They sat, talking quietly with the other of a while. Mostly the conversations were centered around stupid and embarrassing moments. Soon the food had arrived and they hastily dug in.

Tails stalked the dark streets of the city all by her lonesome. The hairs on the back of her neck stood with the feeling like she was being watched. A cold gust blew on her fur. Tails found herself running, running home, and hopefully into the arms of Sonic. He would protect her. The floating bionic eye focused on the fearful fox as she ran. Sitting in a steel chair a dark figure bellowed, watching the kitsune run in sheer terror.

_I don't think I need to tell you who the figure is..._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

**Peace of Mind**

Yoshirou and Amy left the restaurant rather grumpily. It didn't take them long to eat. They hadn't had a bite all day after all, save for a small breakfast. Well, small in the fox's eyes at least. The night air was significantly colder for some reason. The humidity in the air turned a bit icy and every breath taken was like a gulp of tiny, frozen crystals.

"That was so unreasonable..." Yoshirou groaned he opened the double doors for Amy.

"I know, five bucks for water. How do they justify that?" Amy added, stepping out into the night.

Amy immediately shivred from the cold air and gave a minor cough from the frosted atmosphere. The lunar white fox took off his coat and placed it around Amy. She kissed his cheek and then the kitsune shoved his hands into his jean pockets. Yoshirou and Amy started to walk off. The hedgehog was dragging the coat on the ground. Her foot caught it, she stumbled and nearly ended up falling. Amy let out a gasp. Yoshirou stuck his tails out hearing Amy trip and prevented the pink one from hitting the ground. He set her upright. The hedgehog admired Yoshirou's chivalry as well as his strength. Amy's eyes went wide noticing his backside; it was covered in scars.

She cupped her hands over her mouth. "Aremaa!"

Yoshirou turned to her. "Hm, are you okay?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Amy took her hands off and pointed at him. "You back!"

The fox sighed. "Remember when I said that I was captured by Dr. Robotnik? This was a result of his 'experiments'. I've gotten over it though, don't worry."

"Oh Yoshirou!" Amy fell into his arms.

The kitsune picked her up. "There there, my love. You don't need to worry about those scars. They have long since healed and they burden me in no way." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Amy was angered how he could smile with all of those painful reminders on his back. Fur was torn off, signs of stitching were clearly visible along the sizable length of his scars, it was amazing to Amy that he wasn't paralyzed. The hedgehog wasn't sure she could stand for this; if only she wasn't in front of Yoshirou. She would hunt that egg down and crack him wide open. The anger in her heart prevented her tears from falling. They were there however and they wanted to get out. Yoshirou carried Amy back to her house. In no way was the hedgehog tired though, not with that horrifying image burned under her eyelids.

"Yoshirou, I hope you hold a grudge." Amy said angrily.

Yoshirou did not respond. He opened the front door and brought Amy up to her, no, their bed. "Amy, I'm not one to hold a grudge. There is no reason for me to. I have not seen him in years. Please, don't worry about me like this, it will make me worry." He said, tucking Amy in.

Yoshirou walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

He was about to say 'to go for a walk', but the concern of Amy impaled this thought. "I was going to get a FREE glass of water." He emphasized.

Amy giggled. "Alright, don't keep me waiting though."

"Waiting?" He asked in a confused tone.

The hedgehog fidgeted under the covers then slid her arm out from under the covers. In Amy's hand was her powder white bra. She looked at him sexually. Yoshirou laughed as he walked from the room.

"Alright, give me a minute." Yoshirou called to her walking down the stairs.

-Tails-

The yellow fox bolted in the front doors of the apartment lobby. Gasping for breath and receiving very odd looks from people. Tails looked up and glared sharply at the pedestrians. She inhaled a deep breath and leaned backwards. To a few people they interpreted this as her showing off her breasts. Tails puffed the breath out, straightened, then she moved to the elevator. She constantly shifted her sight to the corners of her eyes to see if anyone was approaching her.

"Tails!" A heart warming voice called out to her.

The kitsune turned around, there was her salvation. Sonic, who was standing just inside the revolving doors, ran to Tails, and she to him.

Sonic and Tails met the other in a tight embrace. "Where were you Sonic?" Tails was nearly in tears.

Sonic could sense an uneasiness in Tails nerves. "Its alright Tails, what happened?" Sonic asked in a concerning voice.

"I felt like someone was following me, Sonic."

"Its okay Tails, I'm right here, and as long as I still draw breath I will let nothing happen to you."

Sonic picked Tails up gently, walked over to the stairs, then up to Tails' floor slowly to give her time to calm herself down. The two tails of the yellow fox swung lightly to and fro with each step up. Sonic stroked Tails' back to aid in calming her down. Whatever trepidation she felt was really getting to her mentality. Sonic thought he should ask her brother about this tomorrow morning. Just to make sure it isn't some sort of kitsune hormone. It amazed him really, he was now thinking priorly to a problem before acting upon it. What was the world coming to?

"Sonic...I love you." Tails whispered, her breath steadying.

"I love you too, Kokoro." Sonic replied, kissing her cheek.

This brought a wonderful feeling to her person in general. This was her true name. A legitimate name. It was her name. They reached Tails' floor. Sonic opened the apartment and walked in. He carefully set Tails down on the couch. He looked over her carefully. The kitsune's eyes were a bit blood shot and slightly baggy.

"Do I look bad?" Tails asked.

"You look a little worn out to tell you the truth."

"Oh." She said mildly.

"Come on lets get you to bed, honey." Sonic smiled.

Tails grinned. "Was that planned this time?"

"Yeah. I kinda enjoy saying that now."

"Good, say it again then."

"Time fore bed sweetheart." Sonic said with a goofy face. He picked up Tails and brought her to their bed. The foxes eyes widened as her bed was now king size. Sonic nuzzled her face. "A gift for you."

"Sonic...I...I don't know what to say." She stammered.

"You don't have to say anything." Sonic said as her set Tails on the bed. "You're love is enough."

Tails looked over the hedgehog. "Who are you and what have you done with Sonic?" Tails playfully glared at him.

"I'm not sure. This is actually one of the last places I thought to find myself. I guess love changes you."

"I guess so." Tails crawled up the bed and under the covers she went. A lump moved all around. "Wow this is a big bed!"

Sonic chuckled. "Still a child." He thought. Sonic removed his shoes and lifted the covers over him. He smiled to Tails. "You're getting staticy."

Tails moved out from under the cover, clicks and pops from the discharges were visible in the dark of the room. When she emerged her fur was standing on end, like an fuzzy animal on a cartoon that just got out of the dryer. Sonic laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. Tails was busy patting the fur down, but it wouldn't stay down. She then looked to Sonic foxily and tapped his nose. A large jolt of static entered through his face and his quills and fur were instantly unruly. Now it was Tails turn to laugh until she cried.

"Ha-ha-ha." Sonic said grumpily.

Tails couldn't find the time to say she was sorry. It started to hurt her really. With her face turning red, and tears rolling down the fox's cheeks, Sonic was becoming worried she might laugh to death.

"Easy Tails, don't die on me."

Tails bit her lip, wearing a twisted smile and smirking out her nose. The hedgehog leaded away from her, waiting for another outburst. None came though, and she very gradually recomposed herself.

"Sorry Sonic. I'm not sure where that came from." Tails blushed.

"Yeah, me neither."

Tails placed a finger to her lower lip. "I hope I'm not bipolar."

"Maybe you are on your...um..." Sonic trailed off.

"My what?" Tails wanted to know.

"Uh...period." Sonic murmured.

"I hope not." Tails put in.

Tails rested her head on the pillow, feeling rather sleepy. Maybe it was the comfort of this new bed. Or, maybe is was the thought that she could now sleep peacefully with Sonic at her side. Sonic soon lay down with Tails. He placed his arms over the yellow kitsune. The fox took his hand and shut her eyes. All that hard work she had done by Sonic's side finally paid off. Fighting Robotnik, defending the world from other threats, and keeping her secret a secret. Tails could now let go and relax.

Tails smiled. "So, whens the wedding?"

Sonic thought for a moment. "Not sure." He returned honestly.

Tails and Sonic soon drifted to sleep. It brought them a lighter heart and comfort. The warmth of being next to the other was priceless. A thought buzzed in Tails head as she slept. Baby, baby, baby, her mind repeated.

"I want to have a baby." Tails subconsciously whispered into the open.

_This chapter, as you could guess, was a bit of a filler. And for those of you hoping that I would have made another lemon- just let me know. And I'll make one._

_Edit: I just reread the story and found several errors. Please let me know if there are any others. My English is somewhat off with the Japanese I've been learning.  
_

_Aremaa- oh my god!  
_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

**Passion**

Yoshirou walked out onto the deck in the backyard and sat in a lawn chair that was conveniently placed so he could gaze to the heavens. The fox crossed his legs and shut his eyes. Did he want to consult with his mother right now? That itself was the question he wanted to know. For once he would like to know the future before he preformed an action.

"Son?" Manami spoke too him.

Yoshirou's eyes opened. That answered that question. "Hello, mom." He spoke back.

Manami placed a hand over her heart. A habit of hers, showing that she had a concern about something or another. "You seem...troubled. Care to talk?"

Yoshirou sniggered. "Not like I have a choice." He allowed a momentary pause. "Its about Amy."

"What about her? And PLEASE don't tell me you are splitting up."

"No no no, are you cr-" He stopped. "Never ever say that you idiot!" He reminded himself.

It was all too vivid a memory. He called his mother 'crazy', jokingly of course, but Manami flared up anyway. She took him up by the tails and shook him out. The very thought made the base of his tails sore. He reached around to his backside and rubbed on them a little.

Manami sighed in relief. "Thank the, well, heavens. No pun intended."

The glass back door slid open and Amy stepped out, showing off her bare upper half to the open world. The only other piece of clothing she was wearing was her panties, which barely counted at all. "What are _you_ doing?" She placed her hands on her hips and swayed a little to display a bit of attitude.

Manami's eyes widened. "My, you are a daring little girl."

Yoshirou jumped out of his seat and covered Amy with his coat. "Geez, Amy!"

"What? Not like I haven't done that before." Amy clarified.

The hedgehog's lover gulped. "Wh-what?" He stammered.

"Oh nothing, so, are you going to have some fun with me? Or are you going to sit out here in the cold?"

"How about, sleep?" Yoshirou put in for a third option.

Amy frowned and gave him a pouty, puppy dog eyes look. Yoshirou shifted his eyes to the sky to avert the irresistible gaze. Amy started a lip quiver and forced a tear to her eye. Yoshirou glanced down on Amy a few times. With each one his heart melted a little more. Manami was covering her mouth to hide the fact she was smiling. Her son shot a poisonous glare at her. She gave him a 'scoot' gesture to go with Amy.

Yoshirou let out a sigh and his sights fell on her. "Okay, Amy. You win."

"Yay." She grinned.

The excited hedgehog pulled her fox back into the house and shut the door. As the reached the stairs, Yoshirou snaked his tails around Amy and held her up. She turned around to him and was met with a loving kiss. The hedgehog blushed and she pressed her face tighter to Yoshirou's. An erection was quickly forming in the blue kitsune's pants. His tongue pushed against Amy's lips and she permitted him entrance, together their tongues wrestled. Yoshirou ran his hands over her smooth curvaceous body. Amy stuck her hand down his pants and lightly stroked on the kitsune's large shaft. He rubbed on Amy's breast, nipples hard in the palm of his hand. What bliss there was to be had. Slowly, and oblivious to Amy, her legs crawled up and wrapped around Yoshirou's waist. He took hold of her by her firm tush. The kitsune erection slipped out the top of his pants. Amy could feel it's throbbing warmth against her belly and the hot liquids dripping from it's head. Yoshirou set Amy down, breathing heavily from this ecstatic tension.

Amy looked at his arms. "You're shaking."

"I'll be fine." He assured her.

Amy took his right hand and rubbed her cheek on it. "So warm." She whispered.

Yoshirou took a deep breath and calmed himself. Amy traced her fingers down his chest and to the tip of his erection. Yoshirou shuttered it felt so good or maybe it was because her fingers were cold. He didn't care, either works. She giggled and decided to give his member some room to breathe. Amy unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them slowly to tease him. Amy slid his pants down off his tails and legs. It was a staggering puzzle to her how Yoshirou gets his tails in the hole with all that bushy fur of his. The fox slid out of his shoes and lifted his feet out of his pants.

"You know, I've seen Sonic shaft, you though, are more impressive." Amy smiled.

"That's good to know." Yoshirou smiled back.

Amy placed the back of her fingers on the kitsune pulsing rod and petted it from the base all the way to the tip. His cock spurted a shot of precum on Amy's face. Her eyes went wide.

"Wow, you're fully loaded." Amy looked at him sexually as she licked up whatever her tongue could reach. What a great taste, she thought.

Yoshirou blushed a deep red to Amy's comment. Amy lied back on the stairs and spread her slit open. The fox, as hard as he could get, stared down into the hedgehogs wet hole. She gave him a come closer gesture with her finger. Yoshirou grasped his throbbing shaft, feeling as if it were growing still. The fox lowered himself down on top of Amy and kissed her deeply again. While one of her hands held his face to hers and the other hand massaged his sac. Moans escaped the kitsune's mouth.

Amy pulled from his mouth. "Stop teasing me." She said calmly.

"Alright." He replied. Yoshirou leaned back a little ways then slid his hard shaft into her dripping, wet pussy. His arms wrapped around Amy's back and he picked her up. The pleasure surrounding his shaft was so wonderful. He leaned Amy's back to the wall and started his motion. Kissing deeply as they became love and lust once more. Amy could feel deep throated growls come from Yoshirou.

"Still a beast at heart. I like it." Amy muttered..

The pink hedgehog reached one of her hands up and tugged on his ear. Yoshirou thrusted hard into his loves chasm. Their hips grinded together causing slight flinches, but the ecstasy taking place overpowered any pain.

-Heaven-

Shoot, wish I could be there." Manami frowned.

"What!?!" Takeshi shouted.

"Well, just to get some pointers. We were mortals, so we have the privilege of having sex still."

"I know but, spying on our own son?"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Manami rolled her wrist.

-Tails and Sonic-

The golden yellow kitsune rose out of bed for the third time tonight., unable to sleep for some reason. Something was getting to her. Like it was brewing inside of her.

"God...whats wrong with me?" She spoke quietly.

Tails stood from her bed and walked into the kitchen. She moved over to the phone and decided to call her brother up to see if he might have a solution. The yellow fox dialed Amy's house phone while wiping off cold beads of sweat that rested at the tips of her bangs hanging over her muzzle.

-Yoshirou and Amy

"That's a joke." Yoshirou said as he listened to the phone ring.

"Ah, let it ring. I have a pretty good hunch that it is nothing important.

The answering machine picked up. "Hello?" it asked.

"Hey Amy, could I talk-"

She was cut off. "You know what to do and when to do it." The machine finished, then it's beep noise.

"To hell with you guys, I'm coming over." Tails slammed the phone back on the receiver.

Yoshirou's eyes went wide. "Oh no..."

Amy wrapped her arms around his back and started to bounce on the fox's still stiff pole. Yoshirou quickened his pace, but slowed. He didn't want to rush this. This moment was passionate. He started off up the stairs and Amy gave him a puzzled expression.

"Are you okay?" Amy Asked.

"I am. I just want to take my time and enjoy this moment."

"Uh, Tails is coming over." Amy reminded him.

"That's alright, I walked in on Sonic and Kokoro, so its a trade off."

"This is true. Alright then." Amy said as Yoshirou set her down on the bed.

The kitsune lied down atop Amy and rubbed his palms on her stiff nipples, moans of pleasure escaped the hedgehog. He moved his hand out of the way and suckled on her hardening bosom. Amy moaned, now aroused even more. Yoshirou restarted his thrusting in Amy's hot depths, slowly. Amy gasped quietly, it felt so good, all the throbbing, all the love. Amy grasped the sheets, trying to hold herself steady. He slid out further to allow just the head to gently hump her vagina. Amy leaned up and kissed him, clearly Yoshirou knew what he was doing. Amy Grabbed her boobs and rolled her fingers around on them. The blue kitsune's heart raced and he slid all the way back into Amy. Sweat surfaced from underneath their fur. Tears welled in Amy's eyes, she was so happy with this person, this compassionate fox with a heart as big as hers.

Yoshirou smiled down on Amy and she back to him. Amy's legs shut tightly, her climax was nearing. In and out, in and out, slower, faster, harder. "Y-Yoshirou!" She stammered. "'m c'mmmin!" Amy growled through her teeth. Yoshirou, with his final hard push, forced Amy's orgasm to wash over his cock. Coating it with her hot fluids. The pink girl was huffing for breath. Juices leaked out around the base of his shaft and dripped down on his balls.

Yoshirou wiped his forehead off. "Sorry hon, I guess I'm not as sensitive as I would have hoped." Yoshirou's ears dropped.

Amy caught her breath. "Its fine."

Yoshirou slid out of her and sat up, his hard shaft slapped his belly. Amy smiled slyly to him and sat up."You know what a blow job is?" She asked.

"I hear things, yes." He replied, wiping his cock of. He was curious to what it would taste like, so he licked the juices from the palm of his hands. Smiling, licking his hand clean. "Tastes like strawberries." He stated.

Amy blushed. "I eat a lot of strawberries. I think if you eat enough of a certain fruit, your fluids will take on that taste. That's the theory anyway."

_Okay, lets get one thing straight. This next part kind of depicts tails as a pervert, so if you don't like that, then don't read it. I do not support Tails as one, just FYI._

Down stairs the front door opened silently and Tails crept in. She stalked up the stairs, but halted at Amy's door and listened around the corner. Her ears twitched hearing a conversation.

"You ready?" Amy's asked.

"Have at it." Yoshirou petted her head.

Amy moved her mouth to the base of the fox's rod. She reached around his back and grabbed on his butt. Yoshirou got on his knees and Amy sucked gently on his sac. He moaned quietly. What a weird feeling to him yet, it made him somehow harder.

Tails peeked around the corner and a blush covered her body observing the position they were in. The yellow kitsune grabbed her heart, it was pounding so fast already.

Yoshirou began to drool, unintentionally of course. Amy lifted his sac up on her muzzle it smelled a little different down there for some reason. His cock was flaring, it needed a release. He clenched his teeth tightly together, shut his eyes, and stared at the ceiling. It was so hard. Flexible though he may be, it would look very awkward to suck on himself. Amy released his sac and looked up to his face, blushing madly and was tempted to stroke himself off. The throbbing, snow white shaft wore a blush of its own. Amy could see he had enough teasing so she licked from the base to the head. The fox shuttered. She giggled momentarily as she fit the red cap in her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down. Yoshirou sighed in relief, it was about time. His heart beat like a bass drum, even Amy could hear it. Yoshirou's heavy breathing turned into fast huffing.

The yellow kitsune, so caught up in the spectacle, started to finger herself. It wasn't right, she knew it wasn't right. She wanted to stop watching, but just couldn't. She shoved her fingers in as far as she could as she observed Amy go deepthroat.

"F-Faster! A-Amy!" Yoshirou howled.

Amy motioned faster and did everything else she could possible think of, the head was hot in her mouth. Yoshirou claws reached out. The hedgehog grasped his rod and stoked it quickly up and down. So close, a load and a half sat at the tip of the head. He thrusted into Amy's mouth as his load freed itself into her mouth. She quickly feel back from him, her mouth completely filled. Yoshirou continued to erupt like a rocket for nearly ten seconds. It rained down upon the two, like a shower of love.

Tails spilled out looking at her brother's massive explosion. She removed her hand, but brushed her fingers up against her hyper sensitive clit and fell to her knees, thighs tightly pressed together as she spilled out.

Yoshirou gradually lowered himself to Amy's side. He kissed her tenderly. Amy swallowed the load in her mouth then caught her breath. "Have fun?" Amy asked.

"Glad you persuaded me." Was the only thing he could say.

Amy stood and walked over to her dresser. She caught Tails out of the corner of her eye and giggled. "Well, good of you to show up Tails." Amy placed her hands on her hips.

Tails looked up to Amy in her birthday suit with a server blush. "I'll...be going...now." And with that the yellow fox ran from the room. Her fluids dripping down her legs and from her covered hand, leaving a trail as she bolted out of the house.

Amy found what she was looking for and pulled it out of the dresser. The first thing she perceived was Yoshirou hiding under the covers. "Sweetie?" Amy said. The hedgehog took a place next to the fox. "It's alright, hon. Its not your fault, nor is it mine. Your sister was just curious.

"My god...I feel so embarrassed." He mumbled.

"You said it yourself though, it was a fair trade." Amy quoted.

"Yes, but she enjoyed it."

Amy slid the object under then bed and lied down next to Yoshirou. She reached under the blankets and lifted his head out. His eyes met hers and they embraced. Love, the one thing that has no price to it.

-Tails-

"Oh man...I feel like such a freak!" She shivered.

Tails walked home in silence, making every attempt to discard the images. All the sudden that familiar chill ran up her spine again. Tails looked around her. Hairs on her body were rising and falling at random intervals.

"Leave me alone!!" Tails shouted. The fox started into a run heading to her apartment.

_I appolgize for the wait, there were a few complications. As for the chapter, a little weird, I know. If you are reading this then, I thank you for you patience. Reviews please._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

**Caring For The Hurt**

The yellow kitsune ran to her front door and stopped to catch her breath. There must be something wrong with me. She thought. Tails smacked her head on the door once. The bang woke Sonic up. The blue hedgehog looked over to see his wife-to-be, she was not there. He lept from the bed and dashed to the door to go find her. Tails' head lean against the door and when Sonic flung it open the fox head butted him in the gut. He staggered backwards and rubbed his stomach.

"Geez Koko, what were you doing out?" Sonic coughed.

Tails blushed a deep embarrassing red. "I-I went to see my brother." She stuttered.

"Why?" Sonic asked, trying to stand up straight.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I thought I could go talk to him for a while." Her blush was getting redder by the second as she played back the ecstatic event. Tails entered her apartment and shut the door.

"And?" Sonic said.

Tails looked back to him. "And...thats it." The fox concluded.

The hedgehog's eyes looked upon her slyly. "Right...why the blush then?"

Tails gulped. "I didn't actually talk to him."

"Huh?" At this point Sonic was beyond baffled.

"I...uhh...I can't tell you. Or...I shouldn't tell you."

Sonic thought it over for a minute, and tried out what Yoshirou does when he is thinking hard on a topic. He scratched the side of his muzzle with his pointer finger, then grinned devilishly, the answer came to him. "Sex then?"

Tails shut her eyes angrily, flipped Sonic the bird, and walked past him to the room. Sonic laughed to the gesture she gave him and followed her to the room. The golden kitsune was already under the blankets, wishing that she never perceived what she did. More or less take part in her own way. Sonic sat down next to the scarred kitsune. He set a hand on her back and petted it.

"Its okay, hon. It is apparent you didn't want to see that." Sonic comforted.

"Its not okay Sonic." Tails slid herself out from under the cover and held out her right glove to Sonic. "Feel." She said simply.

Sonic placed her hands on her fingers. "Oh."

"Ugh! I am disgusting..." Tails groaned.

"Well, you seem to have had fun. And I wo-" Sonic was cut off by the kitchen phone ringing. "Hang on a sec." Sonic said. He stood up and Tails pulled the covers over herself again. Five rings later the hedgehog picked up.

"Hello?" Sonic asked.

"Hey Sonic."

"Amy? Whats with the late night call?"

"Could I speak to Tails? I think there is something she needs to know."

Sonic started off to the room. "About?"

"Her brother." After those words she bit down on her thumb.

Sonic walked in the room and pulled the covers off Tails. "Its for you." He offered her the phone.

She snatched it from his hand. "Yeah?" Tails said rudely.

"Hey Tails, uh, I don't know how to put this." Worry was in Amy's voice.

"What, whats wrong?"

Sonic POV:

I sat down on the bed and tried to listen in on their conversation. Amy was quiet for once, usually she was a loud mouth, no offense to her. The way Ames was speaking had me a bit worried, had something happened to Yoshirou? I leaned in closer to the phone. Whispers became a little louder, but not much. Tails growled at me when my ear was pressed up to the phone. She shook her fist at me and I backed off. I truly think she is on her period. I did catch, however, that Amy was speaking fast. Like she was in a panic.

"Amy, calm down." Tails said.

It must be really bad. I thought. Tails eyes quickly darted over to the locket then straight forward again. She then cocked her brow. I was very curious to what they were saying. I wished Tails had a second phone somewhere in the house.

"Naniwoiutennen?!" Tails nearly shouted.

This quickly grabbed my attention. What was Amy talking about? I fidgeted a little, it was killing me. I watched Tails' eyes grow wide and her mouth hang agape. The phone slid out of her hand, it dropped on the bed, bounced, and landed on the floor with a thud.

I grabbed Kokoro by her shoulders and shook her gently. "What, what, what??"

Tails' shoulders fell slack. I thought she was about to cry, but her expression was that of great shock. I released Tails and picked up the phone off the floor.

"Amy? You still there?" I asked.

A long silence, followed by a quiet: "Yes."

"Something you need to tell me?" I asked, wanting to know the whole story.

Tails POV:

I watched Sonic walk from the room. I was so mixed up. I couldn't make heads or tails of anything anymore. I tried to expel the thoughts, I wanted to so badly. The truth was burned in my head though. I could have live in ignorance, truly, I could have. Amy, though, a part of me feels so thankful for telling me. But, what of Yoshirou? Would he have ever told me the truth? His secret?

"What?" Sonic said seriously.

This was way too much for me to digest. Sure the other's took it by surprise about my secret. Was his at a greater level though? I took a deep, shaky breath. Not to calm myself down, just to help my stomach settle. What was the world coming to? I thought. Sonic walked back into the room, the phone wasn't in his hand.

Normal POV:

"Tails...do you want to go see your brother?" Sonic gently asked.

It took a while for her to speak a response. "I think we should."

"Okay then."

The blue hedgehog picked Tails up into his arms. Tails' chin rested on his shoulder, staring blankly at the world around her. Sonic gave her a scratch behind her ears.

"It'll be okay, Koko. I promise, we all have our secrets. It is just someone else's turn to open up." Sonic started out the bed room and then out the apartment. "Yoshirou is still the same person. Just, a bit different than you thought." Sonic forced a small smile.

He walked over to the elevator. Tails wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sonic, do you have any secrets?" Tails asked in her sweet tone of voice.

"Who doesn't? No one is an open book Tails."

"Then, could you name one for me?"

"Uh, er, hmm...Well, this was a really long time ago. It was the time I first rescued Amy. I actually had a thing for her, way back when. That is, until she became clingy. That doesn't matter anymore though. I have you, my love." Sonic said, pressing the button to go down.

hearing such things made Tails' concern evaporated slowly. She smiled and kissed his neck. "I am eternally grateful. Sonic."

"Me too, sweetheart." Sonic lovingly replied.

The elevator doors opened and Sonic stepped in. It was quiet all the way down to the lobby and outside. A chilling cold throughout the city. Why was it so cold all the sudden? Sonic thought. He knew this was going to be cold, but it was for Tails. Sonic dashed of into the streets of the city. The cold pierced beneath Tails' second coat and nipped at her skin. Sonic was tearing in his eyes, for the cold weather was drying them out. To Sonic it seemed like it had taken a lot longer to get to Amy's house. Even though it was only a short, thirty second run. Sonic set the yellow fox down and Quickly rubbed on his arms to warm them up.

Tails stopped him from doing that. "Easy Sonic, we're right here." Tails took his hand and went to knock on the door. It took a few knock, but Amy answered the door. The expression on her face was surprise.

"I didn't expect to see you two over." Amy said ushering them in the house.

They stepped in. Tails looked to the dinning room table. Yoshirou sat at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands. The white and double red striped cup rattled against the wood table. The golden kitsune's initial thought was on a caffeine hype. The expression on his face, however, said otherwise. The blue kitsune's sister gingerly walked over to his side.

Tails cleared her throat. "Big brother? Yoshirou? Are you okay?"

The yellow fox noticed that Yoshirou was sitting on his tails and from his crotch they were wrapped around his waist. Tails set a hand on his shoulder and rubbed on it. This then turned into a hug. Yoshirou hugged her back and picked her up in his arms. Tails' tails smacked the cup on the way up and spilled the black coffee over on the table. Yoshirou started to cry over his sister's shoulder.

Sonic took a seat on the couch. Amy went and got him a blanket, seeing how his arms had a tin layer of frost on them. She tossed it over his shoulders and from the point Sonic wrapped up in the blanket. The pink hedgehog sat down next to Sonic, taking the occasional quick glance up to Yoshirou.

"God, he's terrified." Amy whispered.

Once Sonic warmed up enough her turned to her slightly and spoke. "Have you talked to him yet?"

"Could you? Right when I mentioned what I had discovered, he turned into this."

Sonic closed his eyes. "I never would have guessed."

Amy gulped, and set her palms over her eyes. There would be no sleep tonight. Tails pat on her brother's back trying desperately to calm him down. This is one of the heaviest blows the fox ever thought she would see.

Yoshirou clenched his teeth together. "God I'm sorry." He whimpered.

"Its okay, big bro. I have secrets too. Don't beat yourself up over this one. We are the only ones who need to know about this. Its okay." Tails was pinching off a few tears herself.

After about ten minutes or so more, Yoshirou at last calmed down. He was still very shaky, but that was just about it. Sonic stood up, with the blanket still wrapped, he walked over to the kitsune and patted his shoulder.

"You'll be fine, Yoshirou. This secret is safe with us." Sonic said.

Yoshirou nodded slightly.

Amy stood and came to his side. She kissed him tenderly. "Yoshirou, this is nothing more than a bump in the road. I still love you." She reassured him.

"But, this changes so much about me...and...I don't see how-" Yoshirou stared.

Amy put a finger to his lips and hushed him. "I. Love. You." She said smiling.

""So...were you born like this?" Tails asked.

"No, Dr. Robotnik tested on me with chaos radiation, from the emeralds. He was planning on finishing the job until I escaped."

"What do you mean by, 'finish'?" Amy put in.

"I'd rather not say, it might be worse than what I have right now." The blue kitsune said without making eye contact.

"Well...this just make it a little more interesting for me." Amy blushed.

Yoshirou's heart sank, he knew what she was implying. That dildo of Amy's was about to find a new home in the accursed chasm of his. He now holds a grudge against Robotnik.

_Yeah, I know, weird. But, you don't have to read it. I'll keep going, however, regardless._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

**Snapped**

Tails hopped down off her brothers lap, but not before giving him a peck on the cheek. Amy helped Yoshirou up from his seat and she lead him over to the couch. Although he felt much trust in his friend, sister, and lover, the fox still had his tails tucked between his legs. Yoshirou took his seat slowly and leaned over on his left side to lay down. Sonic removed the blanket he wrapped around him and set it on the fox.

Amy knelt down by his side. "I'm sorry for forcing you to come out with this secret." Amy whispered solemnly ans she stroked the tufts of fluffy fur on his cheeks.

Yoshirou's eye shut, as the world around him was spinning uncontrollably. "Amy, you would have found out sooner or later."

Amy nodded ever so slightly. A thought popped in her head. Actually it was more of a question. She fought with herself to know whether or not the question would be appropriate to ask. "Y-Yoshirou." Amy quietly squeaked out.

"Yes, my love?" He responded.

"Did Robotnik ever...no, I should ask that."

The blue kitsune collected his thoughts. He open his eyes and observed the uneasy look on Amy's face. "Rape me?" He finished for her. Amy gasped. "Amy, though he did not rape my, a machine was created to do such to me. I think, if I can remember correctly, he was going to use my cells to..."

"To what?" Sonic asked.

The fox hesitated for the longest time. What could he say? How could he put it gently? The only thing he can do right now is take a leap. "He said... he would...copy me with the embryos." Tears nearly jerked to his eyes.

"Thats horrible!" Tails shouted out.

Sonic punched his right fist into his left palm. "I'm going to kill him." He growled.

"It's been years you two, chances are the experiments have failed. He would have unleashed his army by now it he had succeeded."

Amy started to cry without her knowing about it. The tears just flowed down her face and dripped from her chin onto the couch. Yoshirou brought free arm out of the blanket, wrapped around her back and pulled her in close. She cried onto his neck. The fox could feel her pain, every ounce of it. He should be wrecked for life for it is what the logical ideal for being though such trauma. Yoshirou softly stoked her back and leaned up to kiss her neck. He was not crying, much, Tails was though, more anger than sorrow, however. Sonic had shut his eyes to make sure he didn't start up. The display was to pity. Amy sniveled, her tears were soaking the nape of the kitsune's neck.

Suddenly Tails stormed out of the house. Sonic gave chase to the tempered yellow fox.

"Tails! Where are you going?" Sonic asked her as her grabbed her by the shoulders.

Tails shrugged them off and turned back to Sonic, eyes lit with the fires of Hell. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him and them skin him, wear his hide around the city. Use his bones to feed the fire place, donate his blood, feed his flesh to carnivorous animals at the zoo." Tails' voice was deep and feral, her teeth sharpened, pupils turned into that of a cat's, claws reached out from her finger tips, bleeding at the base. "I'm going to devour his soul!" She growled ferociously.

Sonic could not believe what Tails had quick changed into. So much hate, she was blind to the world around her. Her body was moving as if on strings, like a puppet, and her anger as the puppeteer. Her tears became blood. The chilling air of the night quickly dried it to her face. The beast of a spouse got down on all fours and walked like this.

"Tails..." Sonic whispered. Now it was a just moment for him to cry.

The hedgehog fell to his knees, watching his love stalk away from him. He reached out to her as if he could grab her in the distance and pull her back to him. It quickly started to snow. This cold did not bite at Sonic's bare skin, the feeling of aloneness did. It bit at his heart to see Tails' becoming an animal. His fist punched the ground and he cried her name in a whimper.

Tails could hear his cries, but not once sis she look back. All of her emotions were swallowed in a hole of darkness. No more planning ahead, no more tactical maneuvers, no more will power. She wasn't the sweet and lovable, adorable kitsune anymore. Her hackles stood on the back of her neck, that same feeling of someone watching her returned.

She turned her eyes to some nearby shrubbery and rifled through it. Feeling something metal and ripped it from the bushes. Tails looked in the lens of the spherical, baseball sized, camera. It focused on her.

"Hey Doctor." Her voice was almost demonic, but she made it sound sweet. "Why don't you come out and play with me? I promise I'll be nice." She laughed devilishly. "I'm coming for you egg, and when I find you...I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR GUTS OUT!!" Her fist squeezed down on the camera and shattered the metal case like a hard taco shell. The last thing that the camera recorded was the blood red aura surrounding Tails. The kitsune tossed the scrap metal aside and continued on through the city.

Back at Amy's place the hedgehog crawled back into the house. Like a dog kicked when it was down. The pink hedgehog lifted her head to see who had entered. She gasped at the sight and went to his side.

"My god! Are you alright?"

"Tails..." Sonic cried.

This caught Yoshirou's attention he rose from the couch and went to his side, kneeling down. The blue fox shut the door. "What about Tails?" He asked gently, to avoid setting the hedgehog off.

"She...changed." Sonic whimpered.

"How did she change?" Yoshirou was being very patient with him.

"Claws and fangs and-"

He cut Sonic off. "Oh no. Where did she go? Did you see her?"

Sonic pressed his hands to his eyes. "I don't remember, it was all too fast."

Yoshirou stood. "Amy, take care of Sonic, I've got to go find Kokoro before she hurts someone."

Not even waiting for a reply from Amy he took off out the door, slamming it shut. Both of the kitsune's were now searching aimlessly though the city. Something greatly worried Yoshirou; what would there be left to save of his sister? He himself had been down this road. That was eight year ago, though. What kept him going was the hope of finding his sister. Tails, she was feeding on anger, not something virtuous.

"Kokoro...you fool." He whispered, running around a street corner.

Heading in the opposite direction was the distraught yellow fox. A passerby looked at Tails coming towards him. She passed the civilian with a manacle grin on her face. She stopped and turned back to him. The man ran in fear, she was so twisted with fury. Consumed by pain and hatred. The fox smirked and continued on. Her physique now resemble that of an actual fox. That blood red aura surrounded her body.

"So much power!" She laughed.

She allowed the energy to release itself. The resulting surge shredded her clothing, reducing the dressed to mere tatters of scrap. Tails snapped her neck, glad to be out of that tight outfit.

Yoshirou collapsed at a corner, completely out of breath. Frost was starting to crystallize on the tufts of his cheek fur. He threaded his fingers through them once and then down the back of his neck. This fox was starting to become frustrated. Very seldom did he loose his temper, but this was an exception. He used the wall of the building to help himself up. Getting his balance one more, he crossed his arms over his chest and tensed his body. Energy from nowhere rushed through his body. With the pent up collection of energy pulsing though his body he changed course and ran in a direction close to Tails. Boy, did he ever wish the clouds didn't hang in the sky. Directions to his sister's whereabouts would come easy from his mother.

"Sis, come on. Come back to me." He said aloud.

Tails was not cold at all. The searing hatred and powerful aura kept her warm.

"SIS!!!" Yoshirou's voice came to her ears.

He was searching for her. She knew that much. Tails shrugged it off and continued.

"LITTLE SIS!! COME BACK TO ME!!" He cried out once more.

That one reached her heart. Slowly the aura began to die down.

Yoshirou saw her standing at the end of the street. And dashed over to her. The young kitsune saw him out of the corner of her eye and looked to him. She fell on the ground all of the power had rapidly left her. Her brother finally reached her.

"Sis...sis!" He picked her up off the street.

Tails tried to speak, but her speech came out in whimpers and whines.

"Kokoro...a good nights sleep will fix this." He kissed her head. "Don't ever do that again." He said in tears.

Yoshirou started to walk back to Amy's house with his tails over his sister to keep her warm. Cries continued to come from the little fox. The big brother understood what she was saying, regardless of what tongue it was in.

"I'm sorry."Is what Tails was repeating.

By the time they had come back to the house Yoshirou's energy was spent and his fur was coated in a thin layer of ice. Amy hurriedly brought them over to the fireplace which was cracking with red embers.

"I'm going to be so sick..." The blue kitsune moaned.

Amy managed to lull Sonic to sleep on the couch somehow. She looked down to the figure Yoshirou had brought in with him. It didn't look like Tails at all. She did not bother to ask. Her love was in no condition to speak, as his teeth were chattering violently and his body was shaking like a leaf in gale force winds. The hedgehog went to fetch more blankets for Yoshirou and the supposed Tails. After Amy retrieved and set the blankets over the two, she went into the kitchen to make them some tomato soup.

Yoshirou looked down on his sister, who was curled up on the floor. He leaned over and kissed her on the muzzle. Amy smirked, he wasn't completely frozen solid. Close enough though. Minutes passed and Yoshirou's nose started to run and he began to sneeze. Amy brought the soup over to them along with a box of tissues. Setting Tails' bowl down in front of her she started to lap up the hot soup. Her love remain stiffly cold in his blanket, so she had no choice but to feed him. First wipe off his nose, then a spoon full of soup, blow on it to cool it down, repeat.

"I-I-I-I'. g-gu-g-gunna m-m-m-make you d-di-dinner t-tomorrow." Yoshirou trembled with his words.

Tails grinned, that was rather pathetic. Amy nudged her muzzle with her foot.

"No, bad fox." Amy talked down to her.

Tails grumbled then lied down. It had taken a while for Yoshirou to finish, considering he almost swallowed the spoon when he sneezed on it a few times while it was in his mouth. The blue fox could feel his eyelids getting heavy. Amy relocated him over by the couch and had him lay down to sleep. He did so cooperatively and shortly after fell to sleep. Amy left the sleeping Tails where she was. It was rather cute, her laying down near the fire place, all curled up like she was.

Amy smiled. "Goodnight, Yoshirou." And she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

_Tails: Just dropping in to say hi...bye._

_Anyways, I hope that was a good chapter, I know I could have gone a little more in depth with that, but I'm saving that for later._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

**Love?**

The fire from the night before was flickering faintly, however, it still produced heat , even if a small quantity. Yoshirou's heart rested easy throughout the night. How could it not? He had Amy and his little sister, Kokoro, near him. The light of day brightly shined in the widows. Amy slept near her love's side the entire night, holding onto his arm tightly.

Quietly she whispered the name. "Sonic, Sonic, Sonic." The entire night.

She was obviously unaware of this yet, what would tempt her in her mind to say such a thing? Did she still 'love' him? Maybe it was her subconscious speaking, who knows. Tails' eyes fluttered open. The fox sleepily looked over at her brother, Amy, and her mate, Sonic. Her heart melted looking at him. Tails placed a hand to her cheek and sighed compassionately. It then hit her. She started to observe her figure.

"I'm...normal?" She whispered.

It somewhat baffled Tails, how was this possible? She tried to think back on the night before, but could only collect various bits and pieces. Everything up until the red aura was recollected. It was kind of like being drunk, you can remember just about everything up until you loose complete sobriety. Her head pounded.

"Kuso...zutsuu desu." She cringed.

Yoshirou yawned hearing his sister's voice. He look to her with barely open eyes and smiled.

"Ohayou." He said warmly.

Tails forced a smile, although, rather crooked. "Good morning to you too."

The yellow kitsune set her hands on her head, ears dropped to their sides. Her eyes were scrunched shut trying to block out the light. Yoshirou yawned once more and shook his head to help relieve some of his drowsiness. Amy remained clutched to his arm, smiling sweetly.

"Ohh...Yoshirou, I need a pain killer, badly." Tails moaned.

"I know, sis, I know. You are coming off a blind fury buzz, if you would."

"It hurts." Tails whimpered.

"Alright, I'll go check Amy's medicine cabinet. Just lay down for right now." He said gently.

Tails did as she was told, she draped her bushy tails over her face to block out the light. Yoshirou pried Amy's hands off her arm and replaced it with the blanket. The hedgehog grasped it firmly, just like his arm. The blue kitsune walked up the stairs to the master bathroom. He opened up the cabinet and searched around.

"Hmm, Ibuprofen should do it."

He pulled out the bottle and brought tit down to Tails, now curled up in a ball, swearing somewhat quietly. The fox tried not to chuckle. If only their mother could her the things crossing her lips right now. He knelt down in front of his sister and shook the bottle, rattling the capsules within.

"Ohh...stop it! I'm audio sensitive." She whined, uncurling.

"Sorry, here take two." He handed the it to her and she swiped it.

Tails took out two pills and gulped them down. Yoshirou cocked a brow to his little sis. She was that desperate, apparently. He shifted his attention from Tails momentarily to look at Amy, his one and only true love. Oh how he adored her. Her cheery personality, sensitive heart, her anger which was nearly spot on with his mother's. Yoshirou's sights moved back to Tails, whom was trying to stand. Her brother set his hands under Tails' arms and help lift her to a stable standing position.

"Thanks." Tails said.

"Its what I'm here for." He smiled.

The blue fox thought that taking her home would be a good idea, so he picked her up into his arms. The little yellow fox blushed and Yoshirou started out of the house. The door clicked closed.

"Ugh." Amy yawned. The eyes of the pink hedgehog cracked open and she looked to her left. "Yoshirou? Yoshirou?"

Amy stood, wrapping the blanket around her. She looked around a bit frantically for him. The endeavor was fruitless though, he was already gone. Amy put a finger on her lower lip and made her way to the kitchen to see if he had left a note of any kind. She looked on the refrigerator door, already cluttered with various magnets and papers, all of which she recognized, nothing from Yoshirou though. Amy frowned and went back out to the living room and sat in front of the fireplace.

"Oh! Wait, where's Tails?" Amy asked herself.

She saw the open bottle of ibuprofen sitting on the floor and picked it up. She scratched her head, wonder how this got down here. It struck her and she sighed with relief.

"Must have taken Tails home." She said with a 'duh' tone.

Amy moved to the couch nudged the other hedgehog with her foot. Sonic was sleeping heavily and snoring. Was she ever glad her relationship was with Yoshirou now. Sonic groaned, but fell right back to sleep. And grumbled then smiled slyly, she put her arms around Sonic and pulled him off the couch, lading on the floor with a thud.

"Oww...What was that for?"

"Yoshirou took Tails home, I do believe." Amy filled in for Sonic.

"What did you have to wake ME then?" He asked grumpily.

Amy shrugged innocently. "Felt like it."

"Great. You're a real help, Ames." He said very sarcastically.

"Its what I'm here for." Amy smiled cutely.

Sonic slid back onto the couch and let out a heavy sigh. Amy sat down next to him and took his hand and stroked it lightly. The blue blur had very mixed feeling about Tails. He wasn't sure he could look at his beloved the same way again.

"Sonic, Tails is fine. I know she is. Strongest little kitsune I've ever seen, so don't worry about her."

"I don't know, Amy. Kokoro...she wasn't the same person when she flew into that rage."

"Most people aren't when they get like that. Anger, it is an overwhelming thing."

Amy rested Sonic's head on her shoulder and stroked his bake, hoping to calm the hedgehog down. Then started to kiss his head. Sonic lift his head and the two locked lips immediately. Amy and Sonic laid down on the couch, kissing deeply.

Amy reel back, huffing. "I shouldn't have done that." Her face was pale.

"What was I thinking?" Sonic asked himself.

They both wiped their lips off and Sonic sat up. Silence, a cemetery silence. The pink hedgehog started to gnaw on her lip, causing it to bleed. Hopeful that it would be enough to restrain her from kissing Sonic again.

"Amy...did you feel that?" Sonic dully whispered.

"I shouldn't have." She replied in the exact same tone.

It was incredible, this feeling, they really did love each other. Sonic's arm petter Amy's shoulder. The pink hedgehog gulped yet, did not fight. Every cell in her body was screaming at her to stop and that she was cheating on him with Sonic. They kissed once more, Sonic wasn't affected by the taste of blood and went deeper. Amy pushed Sonic on his back again. The tension between them was slowly building.

A certain fox walked in the door with a bouquet of flowers for Amy. Seeing what was happening on the couch it slipped out of his hands. Yoshirou's heart felt like it was being crushed and his life being choked off. Tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

"Amy?" He asked.

Amy gasped and flung herself off of Sonic. "Yoshirou!"

The blue fox's anger kicked in and he stormed from the house. Amy stood up and ran after him only to have the door slammed in her face. Amy dropped to the floor and started to cry heavily. Sonic squeezed his head, feeling so angry towards himself. The pink hedgehog began to punch the floor.

"WHY DID I DO THAT?!!" She screamed.

That thought of giving Sonic a fist full in the mouth crossed her mind. She knew it would do no good though. She, perhaps, had lost Yoshirou forever and this thought made her cry heavier.

"Tails is going to kill me." Sonic said.

Yoshirou heard Amy's cry. He did not go back to her, this sense of betrayal was great. Yoshirou went down a dark alleyway and sat near a dumpster. His claws extended and started to skillfully scratch Amy's face in the metal. Tears continued to stream from his eyes. Suddenly a dark figure approached him.

"You hate her, don't you?" Bellowed a large person.

Yoshirou stood and took him by the collar, lifting him off the ground. "Piss off egg! You're lucky I'm too upset with Amy to give a damn about you!" Yoshirou growled deeply.

It stunned Robotnik really, his test subject was so strong. An idea hatched in the scientist's head. This kitsune was so vulnerable to any type of suggestion. "I've been watching them for a while now. They have been doing this for longer than you know."

Yoshirou flared and slammed Robotnik against the brick wall. "SHUT UP!"

"I'm not your enemy, Yoshirou. Sonic and Amy are." He spoke smoothly.

Yoshirou dropped him as the fox wore the most wicked snarl. "How long? And why?" He asked.

"They've done this on a number of occasions. They take someone in then toss them aside. Even I, an evil genius, think of this as a sick game."

The blue kitsune relaxed. This fell into place in his head. He despised what Amy had done to him, to some degree he despised her for it. This fox straightened. "What would you have me do?" He asked quite calmly.

"Excellent!" Robotnik clapped his hands once then pressed a button on his sleeve. His floating chair thing came down to them and he climbed in. Yoshirou grabbed the back of the seat and they flew off to the Egg Carrier.

No questions lay in Yoshirou's head. His soul was broken for the last time, now his fury shall be brought out upon the world for what he has endured. Even if it meant never holding his family in his arms again. His heart ran on revenge.

_Sorry for the wait. I know I could have done better on this chapter, can't figure out where though._

_Kuso – S***_

_Zutsuu - headache_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

**Cold Hearts**

-Weeks later-

Sonic drug his feet into the door of Tails' apartment and took a seat at the table with a heavy heart. He drove Amy's love away from her. Both Amy and Tails had been in heavy grief for the last three and a half weeks now. Searches were conducted regularly for the first two weeks. Hope had seemed lost or had been. The blue hedgehog slammed his fist on the table in frustration.

"He had been through so much..." Sonic said, nearly crying.

Tails walked into the apartment just then. Her ears were drooped to their sides, head hanging low, tails dragging and the ground, and tears flowed form her eyes.

"Tails, I never meant to-"

"shut up." Tails whispered, cutting Sonic off. The kitsune looked down at the ring on her finger. Then removed it and dropped it on the floor. "How can I love someone who hurts me." Tails whined.

Her feet carried the depressed kitsune to her room and she slammed the door. She lay down on the bed, crying heavily into her pillow. In the dining room Sonic sat with tearful eyes, looking upon the band he had given to her. Except it wasn't his, it was Yoshirou's. He started to think, what had he given to anyone, with his own two hands?

"I'm a failure."

Sonic started to cry silently. He was loosing his love, Amy wouldn't even talk to him, the respect of the others was diminishing as well. Sonic didn't think anything else could possibly go wrong. The world was dark for all of them, so dark it was suffocating. What was left in the world for him? Amy had hardly anything left, for she sold most of it to fund the search for Yoshirou. There was no measure to how badly she was torn up. If she was not outside searching the streets thoroughly, she was in her room crying until her eyes were sore. To no end was she sorry and regretful. Her match was to perfect and yet she destroyed it with the snap of her fingers.

"My love...come back...please." She would whimper, over and over.

The phone rang. Sonic stood out of his seat and sauntered over to it and answered.

"Hello?" His voice was raspy.

"Hey, its Vector."

"You have something?"

"Well, we were searching the alleys and we found a picture."

"A picture?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, it was scratched in the side of the dumpster. The picture is of Amy."

"Anything else?" Sonic wiped the tears away and almost sound pleading for more evidence.

"We found two sets of foot prints. It seems there might have been a struggle. Yoshirou must have been sitting down near the dumpster, etching the picture, then we found a set of prints approach him. Looks as if the second pair was lifted off the ground because they go from the center of the alley to the wall. Yoshirou turned his back then the two sets off prints just vanish with no trail." Vector explained.

"That doesn't make any sense...how could the prints just vanish?" Sonic said.

"We think they might have been lifted off the ground somehow." He put in.

"Keep looking, I won't be able to rest until Yoshirou is returned to Amy and...Tails forgives me."

"Don't worry, we're on it." Vector said, then hung up.

The blue hedgehog set the phone on the receiver and let out a slow, relieving sigh. He smiled a little, for they had found hope. Sonic walked into Tails' bedroom and gently sat down on the bed. A growl came from Tails. Sonic was the last person she wanted to see.

Sonic hesitated for a moment. "...Tails, what I did was horrible and I know you may never forgive me." The hedgehog took a deep breath. "I'm a fool and probably not worth your love, but Yoshirou is worthy of Amy's love. It was his ring, not mine that I gave to you."

"Are you trying to make a point?" Tails retorted.

Sonic sighed. "They've found a lead to the whereabouts of Yoshirou." Sonic stated plainly.

Tails lifted her head form the pillow. "Really?" She said, trying not to sound too happy.

"Yeah." Sonic shut his eyes and turned away from Tails. "If...no, when we find him...you can give him the note that he doesn't have to forgive me. Personally, I would rather live with this guilt to make sure what has happened doesn't repeat."

Tails shut her eyes and hugged Sonic. "Thank you...for telling me this."

"Anything for you Tails." Sonic smiled, giving Tails a scratch between her ears.

The blue hedgehog stood up and started for the door. Tails' mind quickly raced. "Sonic!" She stopped him.

He turned around to her. "Do you need something?"

"Could-" She cleared her throat. "-you get...my ring? My hand, it feels rather naked."

Sonic felt confident that what he would say next will be tolerated. "Sure honey."

Tails POV:

I nodded And smiled to Sonic. I watched him leave the room. I...I couldn't stay mad at him, not after all that work I had done. Yoshirou was another story, however. He loved Amy too deeply to have just left her. If anything he would have kicked Sonic's ass, bloodied him up, but to leave? He must have been really torn up.

Sonic walked back in the room bearing my ring. "Here ya go!" He said with a sunniness.

"Thank you, darling." I replied.

I could feel myself blushing as Sonic took a seat next to me. Sonic handed me the ring, I took it, and put it back where it belonged. I wiggled my fingers a bit, that felt a lot better. Sonic hugged me and I hugged him back. This was how it should be; me and him. Now we just needed to get my big bro back to Amy. I feel so sorry for her. There isn't, in any way, for me not to pity her. I can't even imagine the pain she must be in. It makes me want to cry for her.

I took a handkerchief off my nightstand and wiped my eyes. For I could feel the tears under my eyelids. Shit, why did Yoshirou have to leave us? First Amy couldn't get Sonic, now Yoshirou left her!? I think I'm going to kick HIS ass when I see him again.

Sonic POV:

I could feel Tails' muscles tensing up. I think she was becoming angry. About what, I don't know. What I do know is Amy is about to go on a furious rampage, if she isn't already. And I know who she'll come after...Why am I aways in her path when I don't want to be. Suppose I deserve this one. Me and my stupid thoughts. I just hope there's enough left of me to help raise a family with Kokoro.

"Sweetheart...I'm sorry."

"Sonic, stop moping about it. Its not going to get him back here any sooner." Tails said.

Tails was right and I knew it. Its just, I haven't been in this kind of grief before, and all I want right now was to be held. I know I am supposed to be strong, be 'The Great Sonic the Hedgehog,' but in truth, even hero's need a sombre moment in which they can be held. I hugged Tails tighter and I couldn't help but cry. This is something I've wanted to do for a long time.

Tails POV:

I was in shock in that second. Sonic was crying? This is something I never thought he would do, at least, not in grief. He cried before, yes, but that was when he was happy to have me for himself. I could feel his heavy heartbeat beneath my breast. How did it come to this? I hugged Sonic tighter, I knew he didn't want to let go of me...he never did. Now I was really going to kick Yoshirou's ass, make it bleed, maybe break a tail or two.

I patted on Sonic's back. "Cry Sonic, cry." I said softly.

I could sense Sonic's cries become heavier. I never knew he could express pain like this. This was going to be our secret of course. We don't need people spreading rumors that Sonic is a crybaby. The would be really bad. His ego deflated, I could sense that also.

"Tails, forgive me." He sobbed

"I already have." I reassured him.

That was a fact.

-Amy's house-

A glass pot shattered as it made contact with the wall.

"ARRRGH!!! SONIC! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Amy screamed.

The infuriated pink, now dark red, hedgehog brandished her Piko-Piko mallet and stormed out of her house. Amy was too furious to see that she played as big of a hand as Sonic did in this 'little incident.' Amy's reasoning was completely gone. She was nearly blind with rage and thirsting for blood. Sonic was quite the unlucky one here. Amy created a ruckus moving around in the city, plowing through crowds of people, she crossed the streets causing a few car wrecks.

"Sonic, you had best do what you do best, and run away." Amy muttered.

She finally reached the apartment complex. Amy noticed a mechanical figure blocking the way in.

"What are you doing here, metal butt?" The hedgehog glared.

"You are about to find out." Metal Sonic replied.

"Get in my way and I'll reduce you to scrap metal!"Amy shouted.

"Amy..."

She gasped. That voice, could it be? She turned around joyfully to see her love, roboticized and placing her with an emotionless expression.

Tears ran down Amy's face. "Yoshirou?"

_Did I do good on this chapter? Review please and let me know what you thought._


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

**The Lost Ones**

"Yoshirou?"

"Yes Amy?" Yoshirou said toneless.

"What...happened to you?" Tears streamed from Amy's eyes.

"I rid myself of pain by forfeiting my heart."

"Why?" Amy stepped closer to him with her arms reached out.

He shrugged. "You apparently love Sonic."

"No I FUCKING DON'T!!" Amy retorted.

Sonic looked out the window hear an oh-so-familiar shout. Amy stood face to face with the mechanical version of her love. Sonic reeled back from the window in disbelief.

"No, No, NO! Its not him, it can't be!" Sonic told himself aloud.

Tails bolted to the window. "Yoshirou!!" Tails jumped with joy, not noticing her brother's mechanical state. She ran from the room and flew down the stairs. The kitsune came to the lobby and burst out the front door, not giving recognition to Metal Sonic. "Big bro you...'ve come...back?"

"Hey sis." Yoshirou said nonchalantly.

Tails flew into shock. "Wha...no, YOU'RE NOT HIM!" Tails screamed.

"Some people just can't handle the truth it seems." He pressed a button on his arm and his chest opened up. Exposing a glowing, crystal power core. "With this thing I can't feel emotion anymore. No regret. No sorrow. No pain."

"And what about joy?!" Amy shouted.

"Error 413. I'm sorry I don't know what you speak of." Yoshirou said.

Sonic came to the lobby and saw his metal copy menacing about. He raced out the front doors and pummeled his mechanical copy. All at the same time Yoshirou was taking the damage Metal sustained. Oil began to leak from his mouth, joints sparked, limbs twisted. Tails turned around to see metal taking on the same damage. She ran to Sonic and quickly tackled him off Metal.

"Sonic stop!!"

"What are you doing Tails?!"

"When you hurt metal you are also hurting my brother!"

Sonic observed Metal then observed Yoshirou, they had the exact same damage.

"Tails, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Sonic said shakily.

Yoshirou's left arm fell out of it's socket and hit the ground. Amy grabbed it up and placed it back on the socket, crying heavily.

"All of robots are linked to me, so if they're bashed up, I'm take the brunt of the damage as well."

Rage filled Sonic like never before. That was so despicable! The blue hedgehog wished killing that stupid egg would free Yoshirou, but know the doc he probably has some sort of rig that if he is killed, such will be Yoshirou's fate. Sonic punched the ground and glared over at Metal.

"Its your lucky day pal!" Sonic growled.

Metal smirked, knowing this would piss Sonic off further. It was like he was taughting him. Sonic shifted his attention to the broken, metal frame of Tails' brother. To avoid his temper getting the better of him. His shoulders fell slack and he was immediately overwhelmed with regret. If he had known he would never have even looked at Metal. Sonic thought that was his purpose to be here. So Metal could be used as an example for the 'experiment.'

Tails sauntered over to her big bro. "How could you?"

"To escape the pain, you would not know what it feels like. To be alone for so many years. Watching your parents die in your arms, having to bury their corpses, find love and then have it torn away. These are the reasons I gave up my heart, dear sis."

Tails fell to her knees and wailed into her hands. She could feel no anger, but understanding. He was right, she didn't know how he felt. She had a home when he did not. The yellow fox had the love and comfort of Sonic for many years. Never once did she feel alone in the arms of her friends.

Yoshirou looked over Amy with his scanner. She seemed rather stressed. "Amy, I have been granted the permission to serve you in any way you seem fit." He calculated that would have a 35% chance of cheering her up.

"I don't want you to serve me! I want you to love me! I want to be loved!" Amy pleaded.

"I don't understand the transaction. Perhaps using a different choice of words may help."

Amy thought for a moment. He did say he would serve her. An idea hatched, it was a long shot, but it was worth a try. "Yoshirou...as my first command, I order you to become deroboticized." Amy commanded.

"Access to select command denied."

"Then I order you to override it!!" Amy was becoming unfathomably frustrated.

"Access to select command denied." Yoshirou repeated.

"OVERRIDE THE DENIED ACCESS!!"

"Administrator code required."

"fuck..." Amy whined.

"Amy, cheer up. I am here at least." He said.

"You say that as if you know what the word truly means." Amy scowled.

"To be joyful, to not be in a state of sorrow."

"How can I be 'cheerful' when the man I love is a hollow piece of scrap metal?"

Yoshirou scanned his vocabulary. "Smile, it should help."

Amy slapped her forehead. "I give up."

"You give up with what?" The blue kitsune asked.

"Trying to make you reason."

"I'm unsure what you mean. My contemplation levels are currently at 100%."

"Just...leave me alone."Amy grumbled.

"As you command master Amy."

The pink hedgehog sluggishly walked into the city with her head down and her mallet dragging in tow. It was so very wrong, what Yoshirou had become. Was it all her fault? She started to ask herself. Now more than ever she wanted guidance. No matter how hard she would try love would always slip out of her reach, even if she had obtained it. Tears dripped off her cheeks, leaving a small trail.

"Am I unworthy of love?" Amy cried.

The pink hedgehogs tears flowed more steadily and quickly. Her heart was so consumed with anguish.

"Amy?" A voice called to her.

She looked up to see Cream standing in her path. "Hi Cream." Amy choked through her tears.

"Amy, my god, what happened?"

"Yoshirou..."

Cream covered her mouth and gasped. "No he didn't!"

"Its worse than death in my opinion."

"Then what?" Cream asked with as gentle a tone as she could muster.

"He was roboticized."

Cream hugged Amy. "Oh my god, Amy." Cream started to cry into the hedgehog's breast. That was too horrible a fate for even Cream to understand.

"He said he could take anymore pain, at least I think that is the correct summary."

Cream remained silent. She really didn't want to set Amy off in any way. To Amy it seemed that all of Yoshirou's pain was merging on her heart. It beget her a strong feeling to vomit the pain away. The urge would not arise, though. She herself felt as if she wanted to become roboticized. Just to be with her love. At least, they could simulate happiness, instead of being in sorrow. Why not? She thought. She wouldn't be alone anymore.

"There there Amy. You can still be with him, he just won't be as, er, enthusiastic as her once was." Cream felt rather proud of how that came out and very grateful that she didn't use the word 'lively.'

Amy's tears had stopped flowing. "Thank you, Cream." She craked a smile to the rabbit.

"Do you need me to walk you home?" Cream offered.

"No, I think I'll find my way back, thank you though."

Cream nodded and watched Amy walked out of sight then she went back to her business. Amy walked for hours to reach her destination. It wasn't the long way to her house either. As one might have guessed if they could read her thoughts, she had gone to Robotnik's base near the mystic ruins.

Amy took in a deep breath. "LET ME IN!!" She shouted.

The doors opened up for Amy and instantly was surrounded by twenty guard bots. Amy looked around at the numbers set before her. The hedgehog rolled her eyes and dropped her hammer. Robotnik's voice came on the intercom.

"Here to join us?" He bellowed.

"No shit." Amy said coldly.

The doctor was confused. "What?"

"Boy, for a intellectual you sure are dense. You, took my love away from me. I have nothing else for me but to join him. At least this was we can be together again as a whole." Amy explained.

"Well then. You are welcome here."

The robots stood down and went back to their prior duties. The pink hedge hog walked into the base and into the tower. There an elevator was waiting for her. She boarded it and was whisked up to the top floor.

Dr. Robotnik stood by a metal chair with a laser cannon pointed at it. "Are you ready, my dear?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Amy walked over to the chair and plopped down in it. Robotnik didn't bother to restrain her, for Amy was obviously will to do this.

Robotnik went around to the cannon control panel and typed in the commands. "Hmm, Tell you what. I like you and Yoshirou, don't ask me why. I'm feeling generous enough to let you have your freedom as long as you swear your allegiance with my army."

"Just as long as I can be with my love again. I swear to always serve you, Lord Robotnik."

"Very good!" Robotnik enter in the commands and pressed the big red button.

The laser charged momentarily before sending the energy blast to Amy. She screamed as her flesh became wire, circuits, and metal. Just as quickly as it started it had ended. The once brilliant and vibrant young Rose was now a cold and hollow machine. Amy looked around the room and then at herself. It wasn't half bad, her heartache was evaporated.

The metal hedgehog glanced to Robotnik. "Now you will free Yoshirou, correct?"

"I gave you my word, did I not?" The doctor pressed a button on his sleeve and it started to blink. "He should be here momentarily." He said, taking a seat in his floating chair.

Amy stood up and got a 'feel' for her new body. Her arms holster laser cannons, feet now had boosters on them, her vision was a highly detailed HUD, showing the readings and status of anything she looked at, and a sturdy metal frame.

"Never thought I would ever think to say this, but thank you, Lord Robotnik." Amy bowed to him.

Yoshirou entered the room carrying his severed metal arm and being followed up by Metal Sonic.

"You called for me, Lord Robotnik?" Yoshirou asked.

"Yes, you are here to gain you freedom back. Sit in the chair."

"Yes, Lord Robotnik." He did as commanded and the scientist set the commands up as well as to give him repairs. Another building of energy irradiated from the gun and blasted Yoshirou. No screams escaped his lips, for he had no feeling. When the smoke cleared Yoshirou was restored and his will power once again in his possession.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You are home, my love." Amy said.

_Not what you expected, right? Hope you enjoyed the chapter._


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

**Beneath the Metal**

Yoshirou looked carefully over to Amy, then realized the cold truth. She had become roboticized just like him. He could not feel the pain in his chest, but he knew as if he were a mortal again, that it was there. It was there tearing apart his soul. He failed in his duty to protect her.

"Why Amy?" Yoshirou asked.

"Because...I don't want to be with out love again. I don't care what happens. I don't want to lose you. Not again...not ever." An oily tear ran from her eyes, which was now a screen.

"Amy...I did this, didn't I?"

"You did, but Sonic and I were the architect for this horrible mistake."

"You two obviously have so much to discuss, so find a room and talk there." Robotnik put in.

Yoshirou stood and the mechanical couple took the other's arm and left the base. The two were silent all the way to Tails' hangar. Yoshirou grabbed the door knob and opened the door. He squeezed a bit too hard though, and disfigured to knob.

"Whoops, yet another reason for Kokoro to be mad with me."

"She'll get over that." Amy reassured him.

Amy and Yoshirou took a seat on the couch. They took the other's hand and wished so mush they could feel the other's warmth. The two started to cry, this was such a dreadful position they were in. But, they both would rather have this than lose the other forever.

"Amy...I'm so sorry." The blue kitsune whimpered.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this, my love." Amy said and held him closer.

What a struggle this will turn out to be. They thought. They told themselves they would get through this, but the question was not if, it was how. How could they die? How could they raise a family? How could they feel what the feeling of love was? So much to regret and not enough days in the week. There was no telling how the other's will react to Amy roboticizing.

"Yoshirou...we should go back home." Amy said gloomily.

"Your place?"

"No. we won't have acceptance there so, Robotnik's base is the only place we can really call home now. As much as I hate saying this, but we belong there now."

"Hai...lets go then." Yoshirou agree solemnly.

-Tails and Sonic-

The blue hedgehog poured Tails a glass of wine, she needed it. Tails took the glass up and gulped it down. Sonic poured her another glass and she did the same thing.

"Tails, drinking yourself into a coma will not help anything, at best it will just make things worse."

Tails sighed. "You think I don't know that? I just need a short escape."

Sonic set the bottle on the table, knelt down in front of Tails, and took her hands. He smiled ever so lovingly to her. "Koko, please. I don't want to see you like that." He begged.

"Alright." Tails said understandingly and tipped her empty glass upside down. "I sure hope Amy doesn't do anything rash."

"Don't even think that! Knowing her it could happen."

"I know, that's why I'm worried.

Sonic corked the bottle of wine the put it back in the refrigerator. He sat at the dinning room table across from Tails. "Kokoro...I can't even begin to comprehend the pain you are in, and I know that I may never will. But, at least you know he's still here with us."

Tails brought Sonic's words to thought. "You're right, but just can't deal with this."

"I know, honey, I know."

"Maybe I should get to work on a deroboticizing ray gun." Tails joked.

"Its certainly within you grasp." Sonic said.

"You think?"

"I know." Sonic grinned.

Tails leaned back in her chair. "God I hope Amy doesn't do anything stupid!"

"She might already have." Sonic said under his breath.

Tails shot Sonic a confused look. "What was that?"

"Oh! uh...nothing, sweetheart." Sonic put in hurriedly.

"What did you say?" Tails growled.

Sonic sighed heavily. "I wonder if the wedding is still on?"

The yellow kitsune lowered her eyelids at him. "How, might I ask it THAT the even on your mind??"

"What? It was just a thought." Sonic was laughing loudly in his head for successfully swaying the conversation.

"...Whatever."

The phone rang in the kitchen. Sonic scurried for it. "Hello?"

"Amy isn't at her house!!" Cream yelled over the phone.

Sonic quickly jerked his head from the phone. "Ow...Cream whats with the yelling?"

"Amy...isn't...at...her...house." Cream broke her sentence up slowly.

"Yeah, so she might have gone somewhere else." Sonic tried to reason with the panicked doe.

"She said she was going straight home though."

The unthinkable crossed Sonic's mind in that instant, but he expelled the thought. "Have any idea where she might be?"

"I don't know, but when we parted after our little 'talk', she had a very certain feel about her and she told me she was going home. I offered to walk her home and she refused. You don't think she-" Cream explained.

"I would pray not, but there's no telling with Amy."

"Should we go look for her?" She asked.

"That would be a good idea, go to the beach, Tails can check the city from up high-" Tails gave Sonic a weird look having heard that. "-and I'll snoop around Eggbutt's base, just in case."

"Alright." Cream hung up.

"Bye to you too." Sonic grumbled and looked to Tails after setting the phone back on the receiver.

"What's going on?" Tails asked quizzically.

"Amy, she uh, went missing."

"I get the to search the city from up high correct?"

"Yeah, lets get to it then."

Before Sonic was finished the yellow fox was out the door. Sonic race form the apartment, being so courteous to shut the door, and raced down the stairs. The train was too slow for Sonic so, he made up his mind that he would just run along the tracks. It only took a matter of seconds to get to the tracks and he bolted down them.

"Amy, please don't do what I think you did." Sonic worried.

-Amy and Yoshirou-

The two sat down on the spring mattress together. The two were very silent. Amy looked up to him and noticed the heavy expression of regret he wore. Sure, everyone makes mistakes. This one though, it was a devastating impact of foolishness to him. He could only image how furious his mother was at him. His father may be a little more understanding, but he would still be quite sore with him. Amy placed her hand on his back and rubbed on it. The sound that was given off was a metallic friction noise, quite annoying. She stopped with a heavy sigh.

Yoshirou chuckled a little. "In my attempts to make things better for myself, I ave exacerbated both of our lives. What kind of lover am I?"

"A good one, this is my fault to begin with. If I never would ave kissed Sonic...this never would have happened to you, to us. But, we'll get through this. I promise."

"Amy, may I look into your eyes again? I want to try and feel the flame we cherish. I want to know that it is still there...please, let me feel it."

Amy set her hand under his chin and brought his eyes to hers. "You don't even need to ask that." Amy said affectionately.

Their eyes gazed into the other's. Even though they may just now be a screen. The two could feel something warm in their chests, their souls. Yes, they may be metal now, but the flame; the flame was still there and burning brighter than ever. The blue kitsune fell onto Amy's shoulder and cried his oily tears all over her back. Was this joy or anguish he was feeling? He could not tell. Robots really don't have emotions after all yet, the presence of the soul, even in a machine, it still makes it an actual person. No matter how hard you try, nothing could rule over the soul.

"Amy, I'm sorry for this...for everything." Yoshirou whimpered.

"Don't apologize, my love. Don't think of this as a punishment, think of it as a new phase in our lives. One that we'll just have to get over. And I will guarantee you that I'll be here for you, every step of the way." Amy kissed him. Their lips may be sealed over with a sheet of steel, the warmth was still felt.

An alarm started to blare throughout the base. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!..." It sounded repetitively.

Robotnik's voice came over the intercom in their room. "You two, Get out here and take care of that meddling hedgehog! NOW!!" He shouted assertively.

"Oh-no, oh-no, oh-no. Sonic you idiot!" Amy yelled.

"Sweetheart, don't worry, once he sees us I don't think he'll continue to attack the base."

Amy sighed. "I hope you're right."

Yoshirou stood along with Amy and the two ran up to Robotnik's chamber's. Figuring that would be a good place to start. Knowing Sonic's speed, he was already there. The metallic couple tried out their new boosters and were there in no time flat. They were moving so fast everything else seem to be moving in slow motion or completely stopped. They barged in the door to see Sonic standing over the doctor in his super form, an energy blast charged at his face.

"Where are they?!" Sonic growled angrily.

"...Sonic, where right here." Amy said quietly.

Sonic turned around and his jaw fell open. "Not you too!!"

"Sonic, I chose this. I couldn't be alone. Not ever again. I don't care what the price I have to pay is. I love Yoshirou too much to give him up. You wouldn't understand."

Sonic came out of his super form and walked over to them. "...Is this, truly what you want?"

"Sonic, we don't have a choice." Yoshirou put in.

"So, just...leave us to our fate. Go away. You have Kokoro and your freedom. We are slaves, but we still have each other's love. And we can exist with that alone."

"But-!"

"Go, Sonic. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." Yoshirou assured the blue hedgehog.

"Like hell." Sonic grumbled.

"Sonic...if you try to break our love apart. I'll kill you." Amy said coldly, and brandished her laser cannons at him. "We are coexisting in two different worlds now. And having that in my mind now; I know I can't make another stupid mistake like I did. So, get the hell out of here...you mangy rodent." At this point, Amy's tears were flowing from her eyes.

Sonic looked at her angrily and heartbroken to hear Amy say such things. It burned Sonic up even more to not hear Yoshirou not correct her or calm her in anyway. He walked past them and looked back for but a second to say one last thing. "...You two are dead to me." And Sonic raced off in blinding speed.

Amy and Yoshirou left Robotnik's chambers and returned to their own to cry out the remainder of the night with the other. Love and hate, the only two things that remained in their souls. Combined it created selfishness for the other. To them it was the only way to keep their love to hold strong and never break apart.

_No, this was not the last chapter. I hope I did well on this, I tried not to rush it, but if I did, let me know and I can see if I can lengthen it some._


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32:**

**Hemorrhaging Hearts **

The blue hedgehog stumbled back into Tails' apartment after the train ride that seemed as if it had taken years. Sonic fell to his knees and started to weep on the floor. His heart was heavy, they had pushed him away as far as they could. An anger traced through his veins and heart, but the anguish kept it at bay. The blue blur drug himself to the bedroom and he climbed atop it.

"Why? Why did you do this?" Sonic cried to himself.

Sonic drifted into sleep after nearly an hour of trying to stop the tears from flowing. Was he becoming soft? Or was it the feeling that he has failed in so many way recently. He couldn't decide what was up or down anymore. It felt as if his very purpose in life was ebbing away from him. As he slept the eyes of the sibling's mother from the locket gazed upon Sonic, as if wanting to speak to him. Another hour passed and Tails walked disappointedly into the apartment, then the bed room. Her eyes perceived Sonic, lying motionless, nearly curled up. The yellow kitsune crept over to the sleeping hedgehog and sat down next to him with a softness as not to disturbed even the bed. She ran hand over Sonic's face.

Tails smiled. "It's not your fault." she whispered.

Sonic stirred in his sleep a little bit. Tails noticed tears crusted to his face. She wiped them off and look upon him with confusion. Sonic had been doing a lot of crying lately. What had happened this time. Tails shuddered to think of the possibilities, so she placed them aside, and decided until Sonic woke up to tell her exactly what had happened. The golden kitsune prayed that these were merely buried emotions welling up. It didn't feel right, though. She could feel it in her heart that something bad had happened. Tails found her patience however, and calmed her mind of the thoughts being tossed around.

She looked down at her engagement ring. "I love you, Sonic. I always will."

She wiped her eyes, for she teared up slightly with those treasured words she had spoken.

Sonic's head lifted up. "Tails?"

"Yes, it's me, Sonic." Tails answered.

Sonic shut his eyes and turned away from Tails. The yellow fox placed a hand on his shoulder. She wanted more than anything not to cause him to break down into sorrow...again. So, she offered him an embrace and he accepted. Tails rocked to hedgehog back and forth, slowly, gently. Tails never would have guessed the over flowing emotions that lay in his heart. So pent up. He has been crying out for something meaningful and now that he has obtained it; it is torturing him.

Sonic opened his mouth. "Tails...Amy was roboticized." He choked out.

Tails shook her head. "I though so."

"Amy, she threatened to kill me If I tried to break apart their love. She told me to leave them alone, never to bother them again...then, I told them..."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that they were dead to me."

"You must have been very angry to have said that." Tails reasoned.

"I was, but a part of me actually meant it."

"Sonic..."

"I don't know what I was thinking. I was just so furious!" Sonic growled. "Yoshirou didn't even bother to stop Amy from speaking from what she was saying to me! It's like he doesn't care!"

Tails hugged him tightly to stop his ranting. If she had to hear anymore she felt as if she would lose faith and her love towards him. "Sonic, no more. Please, no more."

Sonic sighed and hugged Tails with equal closeness. "Tails...I'm sorry, I didn't meant to-"

"Sonic, no more words." Tails cried.

Sonic nodded and kissed on Tails head. Sonic then asked himself: "how could there be any more heart ache in their lives. It wasn't right. She had lost her brother and Amy, whom she saw as a mutual friend." This world, this life, everything was so out of place. Twisted and distorted. Love and hate were now on equal levels. If Sonic could, he would go right back to Robotnik's base and destroy the place. Yet, Yoshirou was linked to every other robot there, and he couldn't destroy them without destroying Tails' brother. It frustrated him so much. Robotnik had found the perfect shield, a person who was so attached to Tails. And if he did kill him, well, Amy would do much worse to him. Sonic wasn't so sure that he would fight Amy either, just lat her cut him down for murdering an innocent life.

Sonic sighed heavily. "Tails, I'm sorry for all of this. If I had never kissed Amy..."

Tails did not respond, she only continued to cry. To the hedgehog it felt like a hand was crushing Sonic's heart. He felt angry, consumed with hatred with himself. He wasn't mad at Amy, he was mad at himself. Sonic so badly wished he could loosen the grip that clutched him so. He could not though. His heart felt as if it was going to explode.

"Why does it hurt so much!?" Sonic yelped.

The young fox could feel Sonic's heavy and agonizing heart beat. Tails held him very tightly, showing him that she was here for him. She was still very mixed right now with him. Yet, he was all she had for both comfort and protection.

"Sonic...I hurt like you...with you." She whined.

Nothing, not even a knife pricing and stabbing their hearts would hurt worse than this. The beat was heavy, sore, hot, it made their breathing heavy, tears to flow more quickly. Together they shared a burden that should never be shared when in such blissful love and compassion. Both felt lost in a dark abyss and the only think left among the darkness was each other. Although, comforting as it were, the pain was still very real. No amount of love they shared could lift it. Only with the return of their loved ones could they hope to rid themselves of this pain; this dreadful pain.

Tails' arms clung to Sonic's back. "Don't let me go!" She would wail.

"I won't." Sonic replied.

The gravity of the situation was catching up with them at an alarming rate. These two had never know such fear. A fear that makes them think they would be next. They felt like running away to escape this darkness that shrouded their lives. It would be unforgivable, however, leaving Yoshirou and Amy bound to service in Robotnik's clutches.

"Sonic, why did this have to happen?" The yellow kitsune sobbed.

Sonic did not answer. He knew the 'how,' but not the 'why.' Sonic was spent on tears and allowed Tails' to pour out for the both of them. Even though the sun had set the world became no more darker than it already was. The blue hedgehog lied down with Tails and pet her head until she drifted to sleep. Which was no easy feat, mind you. Sonic kissed the beautiful fox goodnight then went into the living room and took a seat on the couch. There to wait and think over multiple things, guess you could say to organize himself. Each ideal thought to free Yoshirou and Amy was followed by a sigh. He could get in there easy enough. But, Amy...it was like they weren't on the same side.

The phone rang and he went to answer it. He stopped and pulled ten dollar bill from his wallet and placed in on the counter. "Ten bucks says its Cream." He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Any news about Amy yet? I searched all over the city."

Sonic picked up the ten dollar bill and shoved it back into his pocket. "Cream."

"Yeah?" She almost sounded cute for a second."

Sonic let out a long and raspy sigh. "Cream, Amy is with Yoshirou now, roboticized. They both live a the doctors base now."

There was a loud thud of the line followed by a staticy crackling. Sonic put the phone on the receiver and sat up on the counter, waiting for Cream to call back and scream her heart out into the phone. Something Sonic really wasn't looking forward to, but it was better than her blowing up in person. He sat for about ten seconds then the phone rang again.

He picked up the phone, holding it away from his ear, just in case. "Yeah?"

The was no response. Sonic could only hear sniveling over the phone line. He knew it was Cream though. "Cream, I know its hard to believe, but its the truth. Trust me, I wish I were joking."

"That stupid hedgehog." Cream muttered.

"Cream, don't say that, she is still your friend, I know she is. Amy, is just...wanted to be with Yoshirou. I think she loves him even more than she did me. So, don't blame her."

"She could have come home at least!"

"Cream, I think Amy feels at home at Robotnik's base."

"HOW COULD SHE!!?" The doe screamed.

"How would you feel, if you were a robot living in a world with people? I think they feel...right, being around other robots like themselves."

"But, they aren't like other robots. They are our friends, not just some piece of junk!"

"I'm pretty sure they think that as well." What Sonic was about to say next was a long shot in his opinion. He didn't completely disagree with it, however. "I think, they are trying to keep us close and protect us by staying out of our lives."

"Maybe we should all just join them then." Cream suggested hopelessly.

"Saiwaiare." Sonic said, trying to smile.

"You're joking, right?"

"I know things are bad, but please, don't go and get roboticized. That wouldn't solve anything."

Cream sighed. "Gomennasai"

"It's fine, Cream. You are just mixed up like everyone else. I'm starting to believe that Amy made the right choice. I'm pretty sure that's just my annoyance talking, though."

"Figured you would have been happy."

"Cream, don't you even joke about that. Once she was out of my quills and into Yoshirou's fur, I felt like I could be more friendly to her without worrying about her clinging onto me day and night."

"Bye, Sonic." Cream hung up.

Sonic rolled his eyes and hung the phone up, walking back over to the couch. "Could things get any worse?" He asked himself.

That all depends on Robotnik's decisions really. He was holding all the cards now and he would not willingly show his hand. Maybe he was waiting for everyone to break, to drop themselves to their knees, and bow down to him. It was like a new kind of warfare, one that involved emotional torture. A very likely scenario, Sonic was almost temped to give up as it is. The hedgehog lied down on the couch and hoped this was all just a nightmare as he shut his eyes.

_I think I might be suffering from writer's block. Which is why this chapter was mainly about sorrow and nothing else. I'll try to get it in gear for you all next chapter._

_Saiwaiare – Cheer up! Be happy!_

_Gomennasai -I'm sorry, I beg you pardon, excuse me_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

**Can We Love?**

The moon shines brightly down upon the jungle, so bright the stars could not be seen. Frogs croaked in the nearby streams, some bounding from lily pad to lily pad in the calmer water. Off the canopy of the trees hung drops of dew. The air was cold and would nip at the skin and cause one's breath to become steam. Foot steps made light sounds in the soft ground.

"So, why are we out here?" The robotic Amy asked.

Yoshirou pressed a button on his arm and a disk revealed itself from the back of his head. He took it and handed it to Amy. "Go ahead...no pun intended."

Amy places it into her head and records the data. It only takes a few seconds. She looks at him, nearly laughing. "Are you serious?"

"We'll get our lives back. Plus, I want to see what it'll do." Yoshirou returned with friendly eyes.

"Okay, if you say so."

Amy removed the disk and snapped it in two, then tossed them in two separate directions in the jungle. The pink, metal hedgehog took Yoshirou's arm and they slowly walked back to the base. Taking their time to enjoy each other's loving company. It tickled Amy, well, pink knowing Yoshirou's plan. It was cruel, no question, but it was so funny.

"Yoshirou."

"Yes?"

"I love you." Amy said, resting her head to his shoulder.

"I love you too." He answered back, rest his head on hers.

At the large, steel door to the base Robotnik's voice came over an intercom. "Password."

Amy sighed. "OpenthefreakingdoororI'llblastitdown!!" Amy said hurriedly and angrily.

"Alright alright!" The doctor said and the doors opened.

Amy and Yoshirou used their boosters to nearly warp up to Robotnik's chambers. It had become custom mandatory to report to him after they had come back. It had been for the past week now. One long week without flesh and blood had seemed like it'd taken years. The couple came before Doctor Ivo and bowed down to him, yet another thing they were required to do when they addressed him.

"What were you two up to?" Robotnik asked curiously.

"Enjoying our time together. What else?" Amy retorted.

"Right...Just know that I've got my eye on you two."

Amy opened her mouth to defend herself, but Yoshirou spoke first. "Fair enough." He looked to Amy. "Lets retire, my love." The fox finished tenderly.

Amy sighed lovingly to the blue kitsune and they left the doctor. Ivo turned back to his monitors and watched them walk from hallway to hallway to their room. Yoshirou pressed opened the metal door and ushered Amy into the room. There was no lighting so the had to rely on their night vision scopes. It rather annoyed them, not being able to see the moonlight, the sunset, or dawn peaking up over canyons where they were located. Yoshirou sat down on the bed and Amy next to him, she groaned.

"Is it the lack of lighting? Or is it this life in general." Yoshirou teased.

"Well, yes, but that's not why I'm upset right now."

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"I miss the feel of you big, bushy, fluffy, smooth, tails." Amy frowned.

Yoshirou chuckled. "Is that all?"

"I could cuddle with those all night. So soft, just like a plushy doll."

"Don't worry Amy." He gave her a nod and she nodded back.

_AN: this next part will get weird, just a heads up._

Yoshirou lied Amy down with him and powered down for the night. Amy, however, had a trick up her sleeve. She sat up and held out her left pointer finger. The top joint flipped open and exposed a plug-in of some sort. Amy went down to the kitsune's crotch and inserted it into the outlet down between his legs. Although it was underhanded, Amy had been 'modifying' Yoshirou while he slept for the past few days. Amy's robotic eyes went blank. Then she opened up up her mind's eye, or eyes.

The pink hedgehog observed her naked self. Everything seemed to be in place on her body. Amy leaped with joy. All those long nights of programing and rerouting circuitry had paid off. What lay before Amy's eyes was a pink, foggy scenery. Trees scattered around her. And a powder white bed sit in the center of the meadow, with none other than her love laying peacefully on the bed. Amy approached him.

"Wakey wakey, my adoring foxy" Amy said cutely.

Yoshirou groaned. "Sleeping just isn't what it used to be." He commented, sitting up with his eye lids still shut. He felt a wave of confusion fall over him. For some reason he could feel a plush cushion beneath him. On top of that he could feel everything. His eyes shot open. "Whats going on!?" He shouted loudly.

Amy sat down next to him. "Easy, Yoshirou."

His eyes looked to Amy, then looked over her. She was the way he was, flesh and blood. Only one thing was out of place. "Amy...is that a-"

"Yep, I've made a simulation zone for us. It took a while to make. I had to rewire so many things in your body. As for 'that', I just want to know what it's like to nail someone." Amy smiled.

"I'm either dead or Robotnik has found a way to torture me."

"Oh, stop being so negative. I promise you'll enjoy this."

Amy pulled the covers over them and commenced the process of making him the bitch. It went on for hours, the moaning, the pleasure, the red-hot ecstasy. After Yoshirou's first penetration, he began to beg for more. The two got so into it, into the love and passion. Even though it was but a simulation the couple never wanted it to end. Maybe being a robot wasn't so bad, he thought. If he got to have this every night. The best part was, there was absolutely no fatigue, and no loss of drive.

Amy thrusted hard and sent her eleven inch rod deep into Yoshirou's wet pussy, filling it with her hot seed, leaving both sets of fluids to leak out around the hedgehog's shaft and down her legs.

"Amy, I love you so much." Yoshirou huffed.

Amy, still inside of Yoshirou, smiled adoringly to him. "I love you so much, too."

Yoshirou crawled forward and Amy's shaft slid out of him. "My turn now?"

"Yep" Amy grinned.

"Alright then."

Amy turned around for Yoshirou and he slid into her slowly. Amy blushed heavily, blood was racing through their bodies from all the times they have had sex. The blue kitsune's throbbing erection penetrated her. Just as he was about to begin his motion Amy stopped him.

"Mind if I try something?" Amy asked.

"Be my guest." He smiled.

Amy shut her eyes and her figure became all staticy for a moment. She restored herself after that moment had passed.

"What was that all about?" Yoshirou asked.

Amy snapped her fingers. A weird sensation fell over the kitsune. He looked down and saw another erection poking out just above his other one. It quickly grew to the others length and throbbed just as hard as the boner below it. "You like?" Amy asked.

"Normally I would think of this as a joke, but with you. I just can't help but say, yes." He grinned.

Amy set her two posterior holes in front of him. He wanted to tease her so he licked her clit, making her shudder. He brought his erections up to her tail hole and slit. Amy was preparing for his entry, but he sent his lower erection into her ass and slid all the way into her before pulling out. Next he slid his top shaft deep into her wet pussy while his lower one rubbed up along Amy's shaft and the heads warmly connected with each other. Both dripping with precum. This position, it was so comfortable for them both. It was as if time had stopped. Yoshirou pulled out of Amy, the hedgehog sat up and turned around to him. She grabbed her member as did the fox take his lower member. The put the heads together to gently touch. Warmth like no other flowed through them. Yoshirou snaked his tails around Amy and pulled her close they started to kiss passionately. They felt an understanding like no other between them. It was like they were one in the same.

Their lips parted. "It's time to wake up, my love." Amy whispered.

"But, I don't want to." Yoshirou put in.

"We must. You have a vow to keep to your sister, remember?"

The foxes shoulders dropped and he took a deep breath. "You're right." He agreed with a sad tone.

Amy kissed him. "Saiwaiare."

Yoshirou put on a smile. "Hai." He whispered softly to her.

"It was fun while it lasted, but this isn't real, you know as well as I that the real thing is better that a simulation."

"I have one question, though. How is it that we can feel here?"

Amy placed him with a tender, and loving smile. Her eyes became instantly glossy with the warmth in her heart. She nuzzle his face, moving slowly up to his ear. Amy wrapped her arms around him caressingly and he did the same with her. "Our souls, Yoshirou, our souls." She whispered to him.

The two shut their eyes and their tears began to flow. It was a great sensation, crying. The kitsune knew all too well that their friends have been doing much of that, but for a reason opposite of theirs. Worry flooded him. Did his sister, did Kokoro still see him as a brother? Or just another lost fragment of her life? He prayed that Kokoro still saw him as a brother. If His mother would punish him for the mistreatment of his life and those around him, then it would be just and well deserved. The eyes of the lovers focused in on the world that was reality. A fire in their bodies burned with both hate.

Both harbored the wicked thought that Yoshirou had shared between them. Amy and Yoshirou walked from the room hand in hand, closer than they could have ever imagined possible. They walked steadily to Robotnik's chambers, today was the day of comeuppance for the good doctor.

_A bit short, a bit of a weird lemon, I know. Well, it freed up my writer's block at least. The next few chapters should come easily to me now._


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

**Revenge is Sweet**

The door open to Robotnik's chambers and the fox walked in, being closely followed by Amy. The two bowed down to Robotnik. "You have an assignment for us, do you not?" Yoshirou said.

"As a matter of fact I do. I want you and Amy to go the station square and bring to me the head of that blasted hedgehog."

"And our reward?" Amy put in.

"You can get your lives back." Ivo offered.

"May I request a different weapon?" Yoshirou asked.

Robotnik thought for a minute, wondering why Yoshirou was so compelled to ask for another weapon. Then he remembered what it was that brought him here. Robotnik sniggered, his gelatinous stomach jiggling. He clapped his hands and a staircase revealed itself down in front of him.

"I see no harm in it. Down the stairs you will find any kind of weapon you want."

Yoshirou nodded and walked down the stairs. At the end of a long hallway was a room, covered, wall to wall, with weapons. The blue kitsune turned on his scanners, he was searching for one weapon in particular. He walked slowly around the room, he had high hope that it would be here. It was a bright green gun, it had an orange nob on the back of it, and was a ray gun.

"Ah, here it is!" He exclaimed happily.

On the side in black letters it read: "GG 5000" Yoshirou thought the number as rather pointless. There was only one of its kind, after all. He opened his stomach and put it in the compartment that was there. Next thing he gabbed was a submachine gun, laser scope, and sure to pack a punch. As much as he wanted to give it a spin, that was not part of his plan. The kitsune walked back to Robotnik's chambers.

"I found what I was looking for." Yoshirou spoke, coming up the stairs.

Amy was rather shocked to see what he had grabbed. "You sure you're not over doing it?"

"Nonsense, I don't believe in the term 'overkill'." The fox returned.

"Well then, good luck to you, and don't fail me." Robotnik said.

"We won't don't worry." Amy said.

The two left him with their incredible speed. They knocked out the steel gate and flew into the sky, pointing their direction to Station Square. Amy flew right up next to Yoshirou.

"If we aren't going to use it, then why did you bring it?"

"What, the machine gun?"

"Yeah."

"A gift for my sis. I'm sure she can use the parts for something." He chuckled.

"Think she'll be happy to see you with that over your shoulder?" Amy reasoned.

"True. I'll leave it on the roof."

"Good idea."

Yoshirou and Amy entered the city as inconspicuously as they could, too fast for anyone to see them. The fox landed on the rook and set the gun down. They walked over to the elevator, their metal feet clanking with the solid roof under their feet. Amy pressed the button on the elevator to go down and broke it.

"Whoopsies."

"Well, that was...I'm not sure, actually.

"Urusai." Amy growled.

Yoshirou nuzzled her face. She hugged him as the door opened. A developing yellow kitsune stood there with her head staring at the floor. She walked between the two metal figures and over to the edge of the building. Amy and Yoshirou lifted of the ground and hovered over to the sad fox carefully, touching down with a light clang.

"Why did you come?" Tails asked.

"We wanted to see you, Kokoro." Yoshirou explained.

"We know what we did was wrong, but we are in the process of fixing it." Amy added.

"How? How can you change back?"

Yoshirou removed the ray gun from his gut compartment. "With this."

"Is that a deroboticizing ray?" Tails asked, somewhat gleefully.

"No, its an ultimatum, I wish it was a deroboticizing gun, though."

Tails ears dropped. "What good will that do then?"

"Sis, the 'GG' you see on it stands for Gender Gun. I plan on womanizing the doctor, then have the soon to be female Robotnik to deroboticize us."

Tails was unable to keep a straight face with the thought of Robotnik as a woman. "That is sick, and twisted, and I want a picture if this works out." She said.

"Trust me, sis. It will be all over the news."

Tails hugged Yoshirou's metal body. "I've missed you so much, big brother."

"I've missed you too, little sister."

He would have hugged her back, but his fingers were sharp and could easily cut and bleed her. So, he petted her head with the backside of his hand, being sure gauge the pressure he applied. Tails rubbed his back as if she was running her fingers though his fur. The golden kitsune looked to her left and noticed the machine gun.

"Whats that for?"

"First I want you to promise you won't overreact."

Tails hesitated, but answered. "I promise."

"Alright...Amy and I were assigned to take Sonic's life, BUT we aren't going to."

"Phew, thank you." Tails said in relief.

Amy thought she'd continue where Yoshirou left off. "We, instead, brought this as a present for you."

"Aww, how sweet." Tails said cutely. "I can probably modify and mount this on my plane as a tail gun."

"Whatever you want to do with it, sis, it's up to you."

"Hang on though, don't you to come back with Sonic?"

"This is true, and this would play into my plan if Sonic agrees to go."

"I think I can convince him to do that. He's been quite depressed as of late. Thinking very low of himself. It tears me apart." Tails clarified.

"Tails...Kokoro, we were trying to protect him, and make sure he didn't ruin this plan of mine. If he got involved then there would be a great chance of us being caught." Yoshirou said.

"I understand and I think he will too. Just wait here and I'll go get him."

The kitsune jumped off the building in flew down to her bedroom window, she opened it and entered.

"I would love to know how she does that." Yoshirou said, awing his sister's ability.

"It baffles me as well, my foxy." Amy playfully poked at him.

"Is this going to become a regular thing with you?" He placed her with a friendly look.

All Amy did was giggle. She took a seat on the railing and stared out into the city in the direction of her house. She sure did miss her rose garden, her comfy bed, the sound of the birds chirping early in the morning, the early morning and late afternoon twilights. The pink hedgehog sighed, it was all going to come back to her, she could feel it in her heart. Only now she had someone to share it with, and she wouldn't trade him, not for the world. It was the same with Tails, where ever Sonic went, she was right there beside him. These pairings were simply perfect. Amy looked up the word in her memory bank. She found a few results, but none of them very matching to their situation.

"Yoshirou, how do you define perfect?" Amy asked, shifting around to him.

"To tell you the truth Amy, I have given that a lot of thought, and I have come up with a definition: Perfect is only as perfect as one makes it. Nothing more nothing less in my opinion."

Amy smiled to him, and even though it could not be seen, Yoshirou knew she was. Beneath the metal there was still the same hedgehog that he loved so very much. The elevator dinged and Tails walked out onto the roof with Sonic. Amy couldn't look at him, it hurt to much to.

"Hey guys." Sonic greeted.

"Hey, Sonic. It's been a while. Sorry for...y'know." Yoshirou said apologetically.

"Tails explained everything. I now understand why you did what you did."

"Good, then you know we have to tie you up."

"Yeah, darn." The blue hedgehog groaned.

"You'll be fine Sonic, I'll be the one behind the 'execution,' so don't worry."

Sonic nodded trustingly and Amy put him in his bindings. And lifted off the ground flying him to the base.

"You coming?" Yoshirou asked Tails.

"Tie me up, you robotic piece o' junk." Tails commanded in a sisterly tone.

Yoshirou laughed and tied his sisters hands. He carefully picked her up by the sides, but not before accidentally nudging her bosom, causing them to give a little jiggle. Never has this blue kitsune felt so embarrassed. He flew, with his sister riding safely on his back, not even thing about looking back Tails. The yellow kitsune asked herself: "Can robots blush?"

After about a half hour of flying they touched down just outside of the base, where worker bots were busy repairing the door Amy and Yoshirou had blown off. Amy chuckled as she walked in the door, giving Sonic light shoves to add to the illusion, if you would. They, being soon followed up by Yoshirou and Tails. The blue fox saw no reason to be rough with his sister, he held no grudge against her, after all. Entering Robotnik's chambers, the fat man sat patiently as the small group approached him.

"So glad you were able to come Sonic." Robotnik laughed evilly.

"Up yours, Buttnik!" Sonic shot at him.

Amy threw him to the floor. "Quite you!"

"Thank you, Amy." He looked in Yoshirou's direction. "Ah, and Tails too? This will be such a treat."

"You're not hurting her." The blue fox stated with all seriousness.

"Fine. Sonic is all I really wanted. His head would have been nice, but this is MUCH better!"

Yoshirou gently set Tails down away from Sonic. And made his way over to Robotnik, whom was on the edge of his seat, grinning menacingly at the helpless blue hedgehog. "Doctor, surely you have a weapon for this sort of occasion." Yoshirou darkly implied. Sonic struggled to break the bonds, but not actually wanting to, just wanting to add the appearance.

"You are absolutely right!" Robotnik pressed a button on his chair and an enormous laser cannon revealed itself from the ceiling. The sight made Sonic sweat a little, He sure hopped Yoshirou's plan was full proof.

The blue kitsune came to stand behind Robotnik. The doctor was about to press the button when Yoshirou stopped him. "Master...may I?"

"What? Why you?"

"I have revenge to exact, and this is the only chance I'll get. I know you have your own grudge against him, but will it not be just as satisfying to watch him be incinerated?" The kitsune inquired.

"Hmm, I see no harm in it, you may." The doctor accepted. A clunk sounded in Yoshirou's body just as he agreed to the terms. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure, hold on a sec." Yoshirou said.

He turned his back to everyone. Opening his stomach compartment he grasped the gun. He turned around and with out hesitation fired the laser at Robotnik. The Doctors body was surrounded in a flash. A dark puff of smoke burst out.

"What have you done?!?!" The voice of the doctor was rather...sexy, for lack of a better term.

As the smoke cleared it revealed an incredibly slim and trim woman, curves that could go on for miles, a large, plush bosom, perhaps DD cup size, slender hips, long red hair, a very feminine face. Sonic's eyes went wide and his nose started to bleed, enticed with the cans that Ivo, rather, Ivy now supported on her chest. Amy clenched her fist angrily, jealous of the doctor's physique. Tails, on the other hand, was laughing so hard her face was now a dark, beet red, totally choked of breath.

The doctor took Yoshirou by the shoulders and violently shook him. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

The fox was too stunned to respond to the violent shaking. "Holy...shit..." He managed to whisper out.

The doctor snapped her fingers and Metal came to his side. "MIRROR!"

The robot did what it was commanded and handed Robotnik the mirror. Even the robot was stunned by her appearance. A noise, that of a tink, sounded in the robot's lower area. Yoshirou raised an eye brow.

"Metal? Did you get a boner?" He asked, quite weirded out.

"Affirmative." Metal responded simply.

"Okay..." The fox took a step away from metal.

During which the Doctor was looking over her face and body. Anger flooded her and she threw the mirror at the wall. "CHANGE ME BACK!!!" She ordered in a shriek.

"Change Amy and I back first then we'll negotiate. And I want that stupid link to all your other robots removed as well."

The doctor growled. "FINE!"

She mashed another button on her chair and two cylinders came down on top of both Amy and Yoshirou. She mashed another button and with a bright flash of light, the two were restored to their natural forms. They bother ran their hands all over their bodies to make sure everything was in place.

"All there."

"Good, now if you would be so kind to CHANGE ME BACK!"

"Hmm, no" The blue kitsune squeezed his hand on the ray gun and shattered the contraption.

The doctor's femme emotions flooded her and she broke down into tears. Amy untied Sonic and Yoshirou untied Tails. The two looked back to the crying doctor, almost feeling pity for her. The blue fox's conscious got to him.

"Damn." He muttered.

Yoshirou walked over to her and offered a hand up. She took it and the fox helped her up. She hugged him. Though, it did feel rather odd he patted her back to see if he could calm her down.

"Thank you." She wined."

Sonic reeled back. "Did Robotnik just give thanks?!"

Tails pecked Sonic on the lips. "Maybe we're going to see a changed person." She smiled.

Amy was still to busy gently running her fingers over her body, did she ever miss it. The blue fox helped Ivy down to the rest of the group. Sonic was still holding his nose, which continued to bleed. Tails put on a smile for her.

"How about I take you shopping sometime?" The bright kitsune offered.

Ivy sniffed. "Shopping?" She asked, clearly baffled with the word.

"Robotnik...I don't think evil is going to work for you now. Personally, I think you would make a better model than evil scientist, maybe even a collage professor." Amy implied, still looking a bit jealous.

Yoshirou sniggered at Amy and she glared at him. "Sorry, Amy."

Amy let out a sigh. "How about we have some cuddle time when we get home, then I'll forgive you." The pink hedgehog winked.

"Sounds good to me."

Robotnik looked around the base and sighed. Sonic approached her and set a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Butt- er, Ivy. How about we let bygones be bygones? You and I both got in a few good blows on each other. I think your as sick of it as I am. So what do you say." The blue hedgehog offered his hand out to her.

Robotnik stared at him for a minute. Unsure what to think, as so many things were buzzing around in her head. Not like a brainstorm, more like a feeling of utter confusion. Never before has the doctor been offer kindness or even a favor without demanding such. Ivy smiled and took his hand, shaking it. The she pulled Sonic in for a tight hug, smothering his face in her huge bosom. He didn't seem to mind actually, he rather enjoyed it. The hedgehog grinned and pulled from her, then leaned up close to her ear to whisper.

"Hey...could you, uh, may a ray gun to give Tails fantastic hooters?" Sonic asked nervously.

Ivy felt something stiff poking her in the leg and blushed. "S-sure. I guess so." She stammered.

"Thanks, doc." Sonic smiled.

After all that was said and done, the hot, female, Ivy Robotnik initiated the self destruct sequence for the base. All of them, including Metal fled to the nearby cliff to watch a dazzling performance of explosions that rattled the earth. Tails led herself, Sonic, and Ivy to her hangar while Amy and Yoshirou got a train back to Amy's place. The next few days will bring much hard work for them all yet, sleep would come easy.

_I don't care what anyone else thinks. That was funny. There will be a couple more chapter to come, I don't think I'll exceed 40, but you never know. Please, review this chapter in particular and let me know what you think.  
_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

**A New Year**

The snow fell from from the sky, blanketing the already five inches of powdery snow that covered the ground. It was New Years and Yoshirou was to meet his wife, Amy, at the local club for a New Year's celebration with everybody.. It was funny really, the person who suggested this, it was Ivy. But first, Yoshirou made a decision to stick around the fair that was going on down town and hear the mayor's speech. The mayor went on and on about how good life was right now, and what this new year would bring. Everything to Yoshirou's ears sounded prosperous and made him smile. The blue kitsune started to walk off just as the mayor wished everyone a happy new year. Applause, whistles, and shouts arose from the crowd. He wasn't paying attention to the time, the clock struck midnight and up so high above the city erupted the roars, bangs, and crackles of fireworks. Yoshirou broke into a run, the snow crunched beneath his feet with every step taken, his breathing was steady, and the pace was even. Sonic had trained him to run so steady and fast like this. Yoshirou rounded a corner then another and slowed down seeing Amy with her back to him halfway down the sidewalk, she was wearing a dark red furry coat that fell below her knees, her usual headband, and knee high boots. As for the hedgehog, her quills had grown down a little ways past her shoulders, her physique had developed beautifully, CC sized breasts, slim waist, a very firm tush, trim legs, almost as tall as the fox. But what could you expect from a 19 year old? Yoshirou walked as quietly as he could up behind her. Which wasn't that hard, between the echoing bangs of the fireworks and Amy's chattering teeth, it was very easy.

He stepped up right behind her and smiled lovingly to her. "Happy New Year." He said.

Amy's teeth stopped chattering and she turned around to Yoshirou, she fell into his arms and kissed him, just as she had the day they had fallen in love. Above their heads fireworks continued to boom in the sky, their light illuminated the night in a colorful and vivid array of light, and it shined down upon them. Their wedding bands seemed to glisten in the light. Amy looked up to her husband, giggling as she scratched at the kitsune's small, white goatee. Even amidst the cold they felt warm with each other.

The blue fox's younger sister appeared in the doorway. "Hey, love birds. You want to freeze your tails off or are you going to come inside where its warm."

Yoshirou playfully rolled his eyes at Tails. The 15 year old adolescent yellow kitsune was also developing quite nicely, curves to match Amy's, a nice B sized bosom, amazingly almost as tall as her brother to match, her hair was long and red like a carrot top, falling halfway down her back, she had received a manicure for her claws, which was just odd to Yoshirou, her bushy tails she managed with extensive care. As for what she was wearing, she came to the bar in a blue coat, but she wore the white and blue dress she had received from Amy three years ago. It matched up with the one she had, ahem, ruined five years ago. To finish was the gold heart locket strewn about her neck.

Amy snickered. "Lets go my foxy, we don't want to keep the other's waiting."

"Yes dear." He dropped his head and Amy took a hold of one of his ears, taking him in the building.

The eyes of the fox wandered around the bar. At last he found what he was looking for, the playpen. He walked over to it. Two small children play within the boundaries of the pen. A male, blue hedgehog, and a female, pink kitsune. Yoshirou picked his daughter up.

"How's my little girl?" He asked cutely.

The pink fox responded to him with a bop on the nose with the red and yellow rattle she was holding. The kitsune was more from Amy's side of the gene pool, sure, she was a fox, and she had two fox tails, but it is the personality makes up the individual. It brought tears to his eyes seeing how much of his gorgeous wife he saw in his gorgeous daughter.

"Now Alice, be nice." Yoshirou said.

"Beh!" She bopped her father on the nose again.

"Okay, back to the pen for you." He set his daughter to play with Sonic Jr.

Tails didn't like the fact the Sonic had named their child without consulting with her first. She had passed out once the hedgehog arrived. Sonic isn't the most creative person, that is obvious. Tails wanted to go with Issac for the name, but didn't get it. Something interesting that Sonic had told Yoshirou is that, every now and then he would catch Tails cringing to their son, and rub her crotch. Tails had asked the doctors to make sure there wasn't a quill stuck in there, none were, of course. But, the thought made her cringe. So the brother in-laws had found a funny way to tease the yellow fox by poking their hands with a quill pen. She would snort at them every time and follow up with a hard slug to the arm.

Tails walked over to the pen and hugged her brother. "That. Hurt. And Happy New Year."

"I wouldn't know. And likewise." Yoshirou returned.

"While we're on the topic, you can find out what it feels like."

"Sis, thats not something I would be proud to do."

Tails snickered, releasing Yoshirou, and petted her son on the head, but not before that cringe occurred. She just hoped she would be over it by the time he was older. In no way did the yellow fox want to make her son think she was alienating him. That would be dreadful. The heard a tapping on a crystal glass.

"Everyone, I would like to propose a toast." Ivy began, everyone's eyes looked to her. "This is in honor of everyone. Though we have had our struggles, I think that I speak for us all that are lives are going to be very bright and our friendships will grow stronger. Cheers." She rose her glass in the air all but Tails and Yoshirou, who were without one.

Amy walked strode over to the two and wiped a tear from Yoshirou's face. "You sure do love your daughter." She smiled.

"In every way, but I cannot forget about the beauty that is the center of my life." He kissed her tenderly.

Amy, so lost in the bliss, dropped her glass and it nearly broke on the floor. Her arms wrapped around the kitsune's neck and he lifted her off the ground into his arms as they kissed. Tails looked away in annoyance. Sure, their love was too be respected, but it was a little much sometimes. The celebration continued onward, though. Music, dancing, a few drinking games here and there. It kind of got a little wild when Ivy got drunk. All there is to be said is, she got a little proud of her body. Luckily the children were asleep when said event happened. Brought a smile to Shadow's face, though. Sonic proposed a deal with him, and slipped him $100. He refused, as is his nature, but the blue hedgehog could see that he wasn't opposed to it. Sonic went over to the table Yoshirou was sitting at, his expression was a bit tipsy, he wasn't cockeyed, the hedgehog could see he was getting there, however.

He chuckled as he sat down in front of him. "You doing alright there, bro?"

Yoshirou shook his head to bring focus to Sonic. "I spose." He answered, giving a rub to his eyes.

Sonic laughed. "I think you mean 'suppose'. Geez, how much have you had?"

"Enough for me to lose my logic."

Sonic's laugh hardened. It was a wondrous night, it went on until seven in the morning. The sun was rising oh-so brilliantly. Amy had to carry Alice while guiding Yoshirou back to the house he was so plastered. After this hangover, Amy was certain that he would never drink again. The fox fell to his knees and started to puke into a sidewalk drain. The pink hedgehog could help but laugh at this spectacle. The blossom in her arms awoke to the noises, she looked to her father.

"Dada?" Alice spoke in a baffled tone.

Yoshirou shakily gave her a thumbs up. His throat was on fire at the moment and it felt like he was going to upchuck a lung. He barfed once or twice more then stood, using his tails as crutches for balance. Amy took his arm and they started to walk again, stopping only a few times along the way for Yoshirou to empty out his gut a little more. He felt disappointed in himself, he was a collage professor that taught philosophy , and yet here he was, hangover on the streets like a hobo. Not like all hobos are like this, but it was the closest thing he could compare to. Up to the front door they walked and halted at the front door. He puked again as Amy searched for the house key. Although, where he puked this time didn't make her laugh. He had thrown up on Amy's award winning rose garden bushes. Even though he couldn't say it, the expression on his face was a very apologetic one. Amy sighed and opened the door. Yoshirou sauntered in the door and up the stairs to the to the bathroom, taking a place over the toilet. His wife followed him in and turned on the bathtub. She undressed their daughter and set her in the tube as it filled up. Amy put in some bubble soap for Alice.

"Do you think you can make sure the tub doesn't overflow, I need to go wash my bushes." Amy frowned to her husband.

"Sure, and I'm sorry Amy."

"It's fine, I just need to get them washed off before the smell sets in." Amy's frown turned into a smile.

Yoshirou was about to speak, but his stomach decided otherwise, and he barfed into the toilet. Amy giggled, she could see he was being punished enough for what he had done. Plus, she couldn't stay mad at him, not for what he had done for her.

Tails passed out in the club. And was sleeping lightly in Sonic's arms with Sonic Jr. sleeping in the baby pack on Sonic's back. He walked into the apartment and quietly as he could shut the door. Sonic went to the bed room and set Tails down, then placed Jr. in his crib. Not in all his years did he ever think that having a family could be so...enjoyable. He sighed contently, sitting next to his sleeping wife. He stoked her face gently, she gave a slight twitch from the cold nip of his wedding ring. Sonic held his breath, hoping that he didn't wake her. She was, after all, a feather weight sleeper. Tails shifted slightly, but remain in slumber. Silently and gradually, Sonic let out his held breath. It had already been one year since their child had arrived, and Sonic could already see the intellectual brilliance the child possessed, just like her mother. He had hopped Jr. would be more like his father and excel in sports, he was a high school P.E. teacher after all. It was a puzzle to him how both him and Yoshirou ended up being teachers. Oh well, being a whizkid wasn't so bad, he was sure that if Jr. got into a a class with Yoshirou as his teacher, he would do fine. At least thats what Sonic hoped for. The blue hedgehog carefully removed the locket from around her neck and wound the knob, the locket flipped open and the gentle tune from it began to play, he then crept from the room after tucking Tails in, going out for his morning jog, and to see how bad Yoshirou's hangover was. If he was feeling nice he wouldn't give him any grief, but he wasn't. Sonic left the apartments and grinded down the staircase rail and dashed out the apartments to Amy and Yoshirou's house. Five years, and all of them were now closer than ever before. If it hadn't been for Yoshirou showing up, Sonic and Tails may never have been happily married with a child. And there was a slim chance that Amy would have found a husband a loving and caring to her, well, mostly a husband. Sonic had given Yoshirou a hard time in the past, saying the Yoshirou could also pass for a wife with the, y'know.

The hedgehog strolled up the stone path to the front door, noticing Amy watering her rose bushes. He reaches his hand over to puck a rose.

"Touch them and I'll give you such a cold wash, you'll never get hard again." Amy said sternly.

"Geez, whats with you?" Sonic asked stepping over to her.

"Yoshirou, puked on my bushes."

Sonic bit his lower lip so he wouldn't break out into laughter. Amy really hated people laughing at her husband. Sonic knew from experience. The pink hedgehogs temper flared up so much that she ended up fracturing Sonic's shin bone and he could recall the pain so vividly.

"Is Yoshirou around?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, he's upstairs with Alice. She's taking a bath and Yoshirou is cleaning out his system."

"Alright, thanks."

Sonic left Amy to clean her bushes off and went up to the upstairs bathroom. He could hear light splashing and walked in the door. Yoshirou sat in the tub with his daughter, washing her up. The fox noticed Sonic and slung the curtains closed. He wore a very wicked blush.

"Easy Yoshirou, not like I don't know what a guy's penis looks like, I am a guy after all." Sonic reassured him with a calm tone.

Yoshirou opened the curtains again. "I could burn you so bad, but that is not my style."

"I know what it would be too, a gay gym teacher wisecrack." Sonic said, putting the toilet lid down and taking a seat.

Yoshirou was silent for a moment. "...So, what did you come over here for?"

"Well, I was originally going to give you a hard time for getting hungover, I don't think it would be as satisfying, now that you seem to be doing better."

"I guess I should thank you then." Yoshirou smiled as he washed between Alice's ears.

Sonic became very silent. Thinking about all the time they had known each other. Very few moments were bad, they were both so level-headed. Sonic sighed, wondering what would have happened if he did get married to Amy. There wasn't a picture that he could form, life was too perfect with Tails, that the idea didn't seem to matter anymore. He looked to Yoshirou.

"Hey, bro?"

"Yeah?" Yoshirou responded.

"Thanks for showing up." Sonic said.

Yoshirou looked up to the hedgehog. At first he was confused why Sonic was thanking him. All this time he had known him. This was the first time he was vague about something. Although, the kitsune seemed to understand what he Sonic was referring to. "Your welcome...bro." he answered.

_I know this is very late, but my Internet went down, and I am posting this chapter at school._


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

**Time**

The eyes of the yellow kitsune opened slowly to the faint, dark, blue light that crept in through the window to her workshop. Tails, or Kokoro, greeted the new day with a yawn. Sitting up, her ears fell to the sides of her head as uncertainty crossed over her head. She brought her mind back to last week when the suggestion was made. It sounded rather simple at first, just a short visit, but the idea held so much emotion behind it. Tails let out a sigh; quiet enough to rival a whisper.

"Ooooh...I don't know if I can do this." Tails doubted.

A figure in bed next to her rolled over and placed his hand on hers.

"Whats wrong, Hun?"

Tails shifted around and hugged him. "Oh, Sonic, I don't know if I'm ready for this."

In the fox's eyes Sonic could see a very uneasy look. It wasn't so much uncertainty as it was raw emotion. The blue hedgehog rubbed on Tails back and place sweet and tender kisses upon her lips. The feelings were very clear to him through the fox's eyes; seeing her parent's resting place would be the most difficult task she would ever face.

"Shh, its all right, I think Yoshirou would understand if you wanted some more time to build your courage. This is obviously hard for you." Sonic gently whispered.

Tails allowed a tear or two to crease her eyes. "I don't know, if I don't get this over with now...how can I later?"

"Koko, don't worry. I, Jr., Yoshirou, Amy, and Alice will all be there for you."

The blue hedgehog rocked Kokoro back and forth in his arms, nuzzling into her neck. It brought a smile to her face as well as his. Sonic inhaled a steady breath; tasting an aromatic dew like on a flower. He exhaled and breath was warm and soothing coursing through her fur. A contented sigh flowed from the fox's delicate lips. They were calm and it felt so heavenly. Tails licked Sonic's lips.

"Thank you...Sonic."

"Anything for you."

The blue hedgehog brought his wife's hand to his heart to feel it's steady beat and placed his other hand on the fox's firm butt. The kitsune giggled cutely with a blush.

"Remember the first time we had sex?" Tails asked.

Sonic trembled a small laugh. "Yeah, I was shaky as hell."

"You did good, though."

Sonic rolled onto his back and looked over across the room. Their baby lay in a crib, sleeping snuggly in his blanket. "How about one for the road."

Tails brow twitched and a wide grin instantly revealed itself. "Sure, but what about Jr.?"

"How about we leave him over at your bro's house for the day?" Sonic suggested.

"I don't know...what about the trip?"

"You're not ready. I can see it, so lets take another day to relax."

"He'll be disappointed." Tails nearly whimpered.

"Koko, your brother has a...how should I put this...a reserve surplus supply of patience, and if he saw the look in your eyes, I don't think he would try to force it on you. You're his sister and he loves you." Sonic reasoned.

Tails bit her tongue to keep a tear from stinging her eye. She nodded, picked up the telephone off her nightstand, and dialed his number. The phone buzzed for a second or two before being greeted by a sweetly toned voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Amy...is Yoshirou there?"

"Sure, something wrong?"

Tails paused on the line and glanced over to Sonic. He nudged her cheek with his. "Amy, just tell him that I'm not ready."

"Okay, I don't think he is either, to be honest."

"Thanks...and would it be too much trouble if you watched our son today?"

"Plans with Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Yoooou could say that." Tails blushed.

Amy laughed. "Okay, I'll be over to pick him up in a sec."

A knock sounded on the front door a short while later. Tails answered the door, Jr. nestled in her arms. Amy took their baby after a brief conversation and left the fox and her husband to their plans. Kokoro watched the pink hedgehog go out of eyesight then shifted around to Sonic.

"Ready?" She asked in a sexual tone.

"Thought you wouldn't ask." Sonic joked.

Tails' feet gracefully carried her over to the hedgehog; fingers tracing the soft cushions on the couch, hips swaying, tails flicking delicately behind her. She bounced on her toes to give her bosom the slightest jiggle. Sonic's heart raced, Tails was being serious; serious about them. The bright kitsune pushed him over onto the couch and snaked her hand down into the hedgehog's drawers; finding that masculine part, stiff to its peak. Slowly the kitsune slid her top off and exposed her breasts. Her fur was less thick than it was when she was a child, but the same, silky smoothness remained. Kokoro groped her tits, stiffening her pink nipples out from under the coat of white. Her lips parted and released a gasp of ecstasy. A hot trickle of drool fell from Sonic's mouth and lay to rest on the fox's bangs. Tails brought her face up to his and pecked him on the lips lightly before descending back down to his hardness. Tails hugged her breasts around his cock and smoothly stroked it. Sonic tilted his head back and absorbed every bosomy touch. Tails breathed heavily on Son's cock, forcing it to sweat. To the hedgehog it felt like his balls were heavier. The fox licked the head of his pulsing rod and caught the precum that it freed. The kitsune hummed at the musky taste. Heat swelled in both of their hearts as the fox's mouth surrounded the shaft.

"Oh! Tails!" Sonic moaned.

The vixen stroked Sonic's erection off with her lips, tickling the head with her tongue. It was incredible. Each time Tails just seemed to get better and better. The fox deepthroated as much of his shaft as she could and massaged it with the back of her tongue. Sonic gasped, feeling as if he had cum so soon. The yellow fox blushed deeper than the color red. She swallowed every scent and flavor her husband gave to her. Sonic could feel the firmness of his wife's nipples on his legs, tickling them. A loud drum hammered against the ribcage of the hedgehog. The fox continued to slurp on his cock; downing any pre that released itself. Her heart was steady as the morning waves that rolled up onto the shore, but melted in the ecstasy of their passion. Sonic set both of his hands onto the kitsune's head and rubbed her ears with his fingers. Tails lifted her mouth free of the hedgehog's pulsing rod and consumed the heavenly massage she was being given. A mixture a saliva and precum trickled from the corners of her mouth, met at the bottom of her chin, and trickled down upon her valley. All of her senses were being blocked out and her mind went into autopilot. Her hand grasped the erection an smoothly stroked it up and down. They consumed themselves into their own spell of lust and love. Time did not matter to them. Sonic cringed as released the fox's ears. Tails saw t on his face that he was about to burst. Without hesitation, she wrapped her breasts around his length once more and quickly bounced on it. Sonic's seed was sitting at the head of his member causing it to throb so incredibly hard.

"TAILS!!!" He howled.

His hot juices erupted onto the fox's face and breasts. Tears of joy pinched themselves in Tails' eyes from the simple yet mystifying accomplishment. She placed her lips around the head and sucked out and down whatever was left in his manliness. Tails licked the hedgehog's shaft clean and brought her person up next to the one she loved so passionately. Their lips met and prodded their tongues into the other's mouth; all the flavors mixing together. Cooing moans escaped their lips and only to stop when they wished to whisper the words:

"I love you."

to the other. Sonic's fingers traced all of the vixen's curves, gliding over them like silk. Tails used the weight of her body to gradually lean Sonic over onto his back. His phallus proceeded to stay as stiff as it possibly could for his wife's enjoyment.

"Ready?" Sonic asked, nearly drained of all breath.

The bright kitsune shed but a smile and position her dripping wet chasm over his hardness. Slowly she lower onto it with a bit lip. It had been a while since she was penetrated and needed to reopen herself. Her heart beat climbed in rate with every inch she lowered. She squeezed on her tits to take some of the thought off the entrance. Tails set her hands on Sonic's chest and motioned her hips up and down. Sonic's balls were now sweating heavily from the warm their bodies were emitting. Tails gasped silently with every motion she made downward onto his erection.

"Oh my god....Sonic....ohhhh...."

Every throb could be felt against her inner walls, every vein. Sonic sat up on his elbows and Tails leaned forward onto his. Kissing the other deeply and lovingly once again. Together, they felt like one person, one being, one soul. Joined in such a way with their searing hot flame. Tails' pussy continued to slide up and down on the Sonic's hard penis. He arched his back gently, repetitively, to aid his wife to her release. The fox's tails were at a limp stand, fanning the atmosphere by a few inches. All pain was drowned out by the intensity on their bond. Kokoro's soft cheeks caressed her husbands face; kissing whenever their lips made contact. Sweat covered their bodies and dripped from every hair. Drool ran from Tails' mouth and onto Sonic's face, only to be wiped away by her fur. The area between Sonic's legs were completely drenched with fluids. The fox's eyes opened wide and she forced Sonic onto his knees and she onto her back. Sonic drove his cock deep inside of her. She wailed at the ensuing pressure on her belly. She was mere seconds away. Hips grinded and all the heat inn the bodies washed away.

"SONIC!! I'M CUMMING!!"

Tails screamed at the top of her lungs as her juices washed out and onto her love's male sex. Sonic pumped all of what he had far into her pussy. The two fell entirely limp on the other and basked in the afterglow. Love spilled from their souls like a deluge on the other. Tails' eyes held closed only by the weight of the passing ecstasy. In the blackness of her eyelids came to her the image of life, her birth. It was as if she could feel light on her body as an object. The golden yellow fox snaked her tails, arms, and legs around Sonic. She felt safe, secure, and like she would never be alone. Sonic's hardness still set within her and she never wanted it to leave, she wanted to stay like this, forever. Tails nuzzle into Sonic's neck and he did the same. It was such a simple thing, to hold what they had forged together, but the task to become like this was long and treacherous. Tears started to free themselves from the kitsune's eyes, sniveling was prevalent too. Sonic brought his eyes to meet hers.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked concernedly.

Tails nodded with a quivering lip. "Yes." She cried. "I'm just so happy."

The hedgehog's eye glossed over with his own tears; helpless to the sight of his wife's joy. Sonic lifted Tails up so they sat upright and here their embrace tightened. So tight it was as if they felt the world was going to suddenly end around them and all they had to hang onto was each other. It was silent for so long; however, comfortable.

"Sonic." Tails whispered.

"Yes?"

"I am ready."

Sonic gazed deep into Tails' eyes and they put their foreheads together. Both envisaged the first moment they kissed, feeling as if they were there again.

-Station Square-

Amy opened the door and carried the young Sonic Jr. in the door.

"Hun! Wake up!" Amy called from down the stairs.

Yoshirou peeked his face out from around the wall to the kitchen. "In here sweetheart."

"Oh! I thought you were still sleeping." Amy blushed.

Yoshirou shook his head with a smile. He noticed the yellow hedgehog in his wife's arms. "I take it we're not leaving today, then?" He guessed.

"I don't think so. Your sister said she had some 'plans' with Sonic."

"Of course." The blue fox said flatly.

"Oh stop, you of all people should know that this is going to be hard for your sister."

"I know, I know." He retorted calmly.

Amy set her passenger down in the living room where their daughter played with her assortment of dolls, fake jewelry, and generic, inflatable hammer; which was, what a surprise, identical to Amy's as far as looks go. Amy took a seat and look watchfully over the two. Yoshirou walked into the room and stood over Amy's shoulders. Her face titled up to his and they shared a small peck on the lips. The yellow Sonic's attention was enticed by the tails that wagged happily behind his friend. He crawled energetically over to his playmate and tugged on her tails.

He rubbed them on his face. "Fuffy." He purred cutely.

Alice turned around and responded with a bop on his head. Tears quickly showed in the hedgehog's eyes after he recoiled and he started to cry in soft whimpers. Amy sighed and prepared to move from her seat. The pink fox's expression was now abruptly an apologetic one. She hugged pulled the hedgehog close to her and hugged him, kissing where she had clocked him. Amy put on a very sweet expression to the two, almost baby like herself.

"Like mother like daughter." Yoshirou put out.

"Aww, thank you."

Amy once again kissed her husband on the lips with more of a sexual touch for the kind comment. Unknown to them the children were watching. Alice and Sonic Jr. looked at each other and their lips embraced, then their tongues poked out and touched. The two reel back in disgust, though, thankfully, and went back to just hugging. Yoshirou and Amy parted and brought their attention back to the kiddies. All their thoughts on the babies were them being the best of friends for life and thereafter. The two toddlers held in their hands one of the daughters tails and bushed the bottoms of the others chin. Giggles erupted from the two and Amy's expression could only become more sweet. If she wasn't already pink, she would have been tickled that color. A ringing noise came from the kitchen and brought Yoshirou back into reality. Amy wasn't phased, so he left for the phone because she clearly wasn't going to budge.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, bro." Tails said over the phone, somewhat sunny.

"Hey, Kokoro, you need something?"

"I, er, guess I am ready to go."

Yoshirou's face twisted a little. "Are you sure? Amy said you had plans with Sonic."

"I, uh, cleared those up." The yellow fox quickly put in.

Yoshirou put the speaker part of the phone on his shoulder and let loose a long winded sigh before returning to speak. "Are you sure, sis?"

Tails hesitated on the line and put on a grimacing look. "Well, if you want to be like that then fine." The phone suddenly went dead in Yoshirou's ear.

"Whaduhfuc." He said quickly and quietly.

He set the phone back down on the receiver and walked back out into the living room. He took a seat on the couch next to Amy and rested his arms on his knees. The phone rang again and the fox's ears dropped to their sides. His wife set a hand on his shoulder and went to answer the phone for his sake.

Amy picked up the phone with a giggle. "Hello?"

"Hey, Amy."

"Hey, Sonic, Need something?" The pink hedgehog asked, leaning her hips against the counter.

"Yer sister-in-law kinda cut Yoshirou off."

"huh?"

"She spazzed out and hung up, but I think Koko might be ready to go now."

"Okay? So when should we be over?"

"Well, lets shoot for something before noon, I don't want her courage to evaporate right before we leave...Sound good?"

"Yeah, we'll be over there in a few."

Amy hung up and walked back into the living room with a shallow look about her. Yoshirou gathered what the look was involving. It was time to go back to the place where it had all started for the siblings. Both the beginning and the end. His heart gained a rapid heaviness to it almost crushing. It sent chills up his spine and made the tufts of fur on his face stand up slightly. The blue kitsune took a place next to his daughter.

"Ready to go on a little ride, sweetheart?"

Alice giggled to his phrase, but the fox was hallow of emotion; just an empty darkness sat there in his heart. A cursed and haunted gap. He lifted the pink fox up into his arms and cradled her as Amy did the same with their nephew. Amy and Yoshirou packed no bags for the trip, only clean diapers and a bottle for their child. The four went out into the brisk dawn. Yoshirou closed the door behind them with a dreaded sigh and they left for the train station.

_This had been bugging me for a while now and I just had to continue._


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

**Home**

A bag landed with a thud in the cargo area of the sky blue and white plane. Sonic stepped up behind Tails as she hefted more bags into the back. The fox's expression was void of emotion and she stared blankly forward. The blue hedgehog matched her face in terms of look and stood in silence with a beverage in his hand. It was rather cool in the hangar and all too quiet. Sonic rattled the ice in his drink.

"You want a drink?"

Tails smiled; though, it was indeterminable what emotional value it held. "What kind?" She asked, looking back at her husband.

"Meh, tequila."

The fox smirked. "Sorry, I don't think I should go and get my inhibitions lowered. I have a plane to pilot, remember?" She turned back around and continued to load up the plane with provisions.

"Kokoro..." Sonic quietly started. "you don't have to do this."

"Sonic, the thing is, I do."

Sonic set the drink on the floor and stood up. "Why?" He took his wife by the shoulders and rotated her around to him. "Why do you have to do this?!" He raised his voice.

Tails jerked his hands from her shoulders. "Because! I just...want to know...want to remember what our life used to be like, what it looked like." The yellow kitsune shut her eyes to push back any would-be tears that might show. As if her eyes didn't look bad enough. "Sonic...why are you so concerned?"

The blue hedgehog placed a hand on her chin and she opened her eyes to meet his. "You're my wife and I love you. I don't want to see anything happen to you." His shoulders feel slack. "I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you or our son."

"Sonic, though I may no longer be that little kid fox that you fought along side with anymore, I'm still the same person...so, stop treating me like I need extra help now. I'm 15 and I know how to make my own decisions." Tails was firm with her words, but avoided putting to much of a sharp edge to them.

Sonic's face shallowed and his gaze no longer was fixed in her eyes. She was right. In the blue hedgehog's head stirred the words she spoke, digesting, incorporating themselves into logic. He was frustrated with himself, he had forgotten who Tails was, who she is. Maybe it was the male dominance in his nature. His "man of the house" trait, if you would. Sonic took a deep breath to steady his nerves and calm the verbal torrent in his mind.

"Sorry, hun, I guess I'm just not who I used to be." He spoked in a dull whisper.

The hedgehog went back to his seat, ignoring the alcoholic beverage that sit next to the chair. He wanted to cry, or at least thats what he felt like he should. To cry out all the complications of diverse qualities in his and leave but one thing:

Equality

It wasn't so simple, though and he knew it wouldn't be. Five years he had been turning into this; all he wanted to do now is keep himself from going too far and shatter everything. Tails observed the pitiful aspect her husband wore on his face and felt so guilty. She thought it was the tension evaporating from the how sex they had moments earlier, but now she wasn't so sure. With dropped ears she went to his side and sat in his lap. There was a pinch in the back of her muzzle, yet another signal that she might break out into tears. She cleared her throat, careful not to make it sound audibly oriented to anything in particular.

"Sonic, sweety, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." She said conclusively.

Sonic sighed shakily. "Koko, its not that, its me...I'm becoming too overprotective. I feel like I shouldn't keep my eye off of you for fear that something might happen unexpectedly. I know you can take care of yourself, but my head...my heart, it doesn't want to believe it. It wants to be an impenetrable shied for you, from everything. And by doing so...I tied you up."

Tails laughed lightly. "This is one of the many road bumps in a relation, Sonic. I know you want to protected me and I won't lie, I like it, more so love it, actually, but I'll be fine, I promise. Nothing will happen to me or Jr or us, so long as we stay together."

A steady clap echoed into the hangar. Tails brought her attention up to the door and noticed her brother standing there with a smug look on his face. Kokoro shot a glare at the blue kitsune.

"Ass." She scoffed.

He shrugged it off, still holding a smile. "Sorry, sis, but that was one of the best heart-to-heart conversations I've ever heard. You keep that up and you'll be an immortal couple."

Tails stood off of Sonic as Amy and the children came into the hangar. "So, are we ready?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"Yeah, just hop in and we'll be on our way." Tails clarified.

Sonic stood from his seat and walked over to Amy, taking his child and boarding the plane. Amy was next to follow with Alice snuggled gently to her breast. Tails hit a switch and the cargo door shut slowly with a powerful hydraulic hum. Yoshirou stood in the hangar silent and with fixated eyes on his sister. The yellow fox open the large hangar doors next. The sun light gleamed in at an angle that illuminated half the concrete floor of the room. Tails allowed a deep sigh to arise from her lungs as she stared out onto the seemingly endless ocean. The morning sky above, clear and crisp. She shifted around after a second or two, greeted by her brother standing over her.

"Sis..." He spoke gently and set a hand on her face. He started to run his fingers through the soft tufts of fur on her face. "Kokoro, do you have that locket on you?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said it twice for the first held no sound.

Tails ran her fingers under her white dress' collar and pulled the locket out by the chain.

Yoshirou nodded with approval. "Good." He whispered.

The siblings took the others hand and walked over to the plane boarding it. Soon a load roar cut into the tranquility of the environment. The plane pulled forward from the hangar with its twin propellers gyrating. The plane picked up speed and smoothly left the runway. Sonic sat quietly in the passenger seat, observing his wife's prowess on the controls. She truly was born to fly. The children, in the laps of Amy and Yoshirou, gazed in awe out the windows and down onto the ocean below. Tails turned her head to her right.

"About to hit some turbulence, hold onto the pups." She said.

The plane rattled for a few seconds, during which the children giggled, thinking it was all in good fun. The plane steadied and the yellow hedgehog in Yoshirou's lap impatiently repeated the words:

"Again again!"

all too happily. Tails smiled and continues to fly to the pinpointed coordinates. For hours the pane soared though the open sky and blue ocean. Tails finally caught a sight of land in the distance and it confirmed they were going in the correct direction. Thick forest covered the land below.

"Hey, Yoshirou, there wouldn't happen to be a large clearing near your, er, home, would there?" Amy asked.

"Relax Amy, my plane can turn into a copter. Yoshirou already filled me in that this place was going to be dense." Tails clarified.

Amy looked uncertainly at the earth below. "If you say so."

Yoshirou set a hand on his wife's and petted it. "Don't worry, honey, we'll be fine." He assured her.

Amy forced herself to relax, even if it was rather hard. Yoshirou's and Tails' eyes combed the thick area below for a good open space to land. The blue fox sighed heavily as they passed over a large river. Amy looked over to him.

"Something wrong?"

"No, its just that dad and I used to fish in this river all the time. We'd sometimes go here just to be there, just to talk." His ears dropped as he reminisced.

Amy kissed his forehead and scratched on his ears, to bring them upright. He whined, unable to resist the urge to perk up, if even a little. The pink hedgehog smiled and she gave his a kiss on the lips. The plane started to slow and make mechanical, clanking noises. The propellers were rotating upwards slowly while a jet under the plane kept it steady. The plane gradually lowered itself into an opening below. The propellers slowed and stopped after a moment and the two families stepped out into the wilderness. Tress towered over them, an overwhelming scent of pine hung in the air, the sound of the running water from the river was present, a few animal calls, light glimmering through the canopy above. Yoshirou sighed contentedly.

"Ahh...home sweet home." He smiled.

Tails laughed, thinking that he was joking, but there was something about this environment that she could pull from just as well. Maybe it was the temptation of perhaps wanting to get back to her roots as the animal she is. It was a weird thought yet, it rested nicely on her conscious, almost purely. The quiet of the forest was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a rifle being loaded. Everyone looked around and saw Sonic loading a .32 hunting rifle.

He gave them all a stupid look. "What?"

They all smiled crookedly and shrugged to the blue hedgehog. The girls were pretty uneasy with Sonic waving a gun around, but Yoshirou understood why he had brought it; to protect them if the event called for it. Tails went into the plane and came back out with a blue duffel bag and a backpack for which to carry her toddler in. Sonic strapped Jr. in and they all started their walk into the forest. Not but ten minutes in was the fur and quills everyone studded with twigs, small ranches, and thorns. Yoshirou didn't seem to mind it, however, and pressed on. He occasionally had to stop and wait fr the others to catch up, which he was met with an annoyed look.

"Sorry guys, but this is second nature for me. I can't help it." He would say.

They frowned and accepted this fact. He grew up in this, it wasn't their fault if they were slow. Yoshirou took a step onto what seemed like a dirt road. He looked left and right.

"Something wrong, bro?" His sister asked.

"We're close. I know this road. Come on."

He started off down the dirt trail to his right without hesitating or waiting for the others. In the blue fox's chest brewed a fire; one of hatred and rage. It forced his claws to stand out. Tails noticed this and walked up to be next to him. She took his hand and brought his mind out of the dark, swirling cloud he was falling into. His claws retracted and he calmed himself.

"Sorry." He whispered to her.

"I know it hurts, and you're undoubtedly pissed, but lats try not to get riled up. Okay?"

Yoshirou nodded understandingly and held his sister's hand firmly. This road he walked on; he never thought he would ever get the chance again. Being surrounded by the very essence of memory. Meters ahead of them the road forked off, but through the trees the remains of a cottage could been made out, covered in vines and plant growth. The blue fox let free noiseless tears from his eyes and clenched his jaw tight. They moved around the corner and up to a crumbed, stone gate, mossed over. The foundations of the cottage were little more than a wall and collapsed breams, holes were everywhere in the floor, charred remains of various materials lay scattered. To the right of the house lay a swing, cut from the ropes from which it had hung from the tree. Just behind the house stood two wooden crosses and down in front of them lay a withered bouquet of flowers.

Tails set a hand on her brothers shoulder. "Is that...?" She started, but could not finish.

The blue fox wandered tearfully over to the graves and fell to his knees, letting his unfathomable grief flow from his eyes in a deluge. Cries of pain erupted from the kitsune as he threaded his fingers into the cold soil. Amy, Tails, and Sonic could only look on the fox with the heaviest of hearts. None could summon the strength to approach Yoshirou. The tears that ran were so potent that they burned his eyes. His heart wanted to exploded more than anything. The world around them felt to incredibly dark; it was so dark you could mold it with the hands. Thunder roared overhead as clouds began to gather. Tails looked to the sky.

"Do you weep for him?" She asked, hanging on the edge of tears.

Sonic's eyes shifted to the yellow fox. "Who are you talking to?"

"My mom and dad...our mom and dad."

Rain started to trickle down upon them within mere minutes and Tails pitched a small tent she had brought in the duffel bag. The blue fox did not move from the graves for hours, even drenched from the rain; which continued to fall down on him. He had long since exhausted all of his tears and stared with lifelessness at the ground; drowned by his own sorrow and all that was left was a shell. The five stared on to the shattered fox, wishing so much that they could piece him back together from this tragedy. Thirteen years and his wound was still as deep as it ever was. Amy shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I've got to do something." She spoke out. The pink hedgehog looked down at her pink, fox daughter. She set her on the ground from her grasp next to her breast and smiled to her. "Go to daddy." She told Alice gently. The little fox smiled and crawled out into the slowing rain. The child's attentions were more fixed on his tails, they were as a toy to her after all. Alice took one of her father's tails and tugged happily on it, grunting. There was a spark of life that came to Yoshirou and he looked around to his child. A smile, even though small, appeared on his face. He wrapped the tail she was tugging on around her waist and lifted her into his arms. The cub nuzzled Yoshirou's face.

"Dada is wet." She said cutely.

"Yeah, I am." He agreed, still rather solemn.

Tails let her nerves relax at last. She, holding Jr., Sonic, and Amy found this as the golden opportunity to approach. Taking a place next to him Yoshirou's sister knelt down by his and hugged him close.

"I'm sorry, Yoshirou. I feel as as I should have been as devastated as you. But, I never knew our mother and father." She cried softly, but it was controllable.

He draped his tails over her shoulders. "I know, Kokoro, and I'm sorry you couldn't have...I wish you could have." He kissed her on the forehead as he finished. The blue fox stood up with her daughter and helped his sister up. "You have the necklace on you?" he asked.

Tails reached down her shirt and pulled it out. "Yeah, hasn't moved. Why?" She said, wiping the tears from her face.

"Can I see it please?" He asked.

Tails nodded and removed the necklace, handing it to him. Yoshirou handed Alice to her mother and opened the locket. He took a deep sigh to his mother's gorgeous image and pushed the claw in his pointer finger out. He used it to pop the covering glass and image out, behind it lay a small brass key. He removed the key and placed the image back to rest in the locket, clipping the glass back. He walked over to the tree. The others followed, curious as to what that was for. On the ground, behind the tree from where the others stood, lay a red piece of slate. The fox moved the stone out of the way and dug away at the now softened soil.

"Ah, here we are, right where I left you." Yoshirou said.

"Where you left what?" Sonic asked.

Yoshirou revealed himself from out behind the tree, holding in his hands a small wooden box. The fox held the key in his lips as his claws worked on digging th soil in the brass lock. Finishing with that task her inserted the key, it didn't turn quite as cooperatively as he would have hoped, and had to jerk it around in the lock some, but it eventually did click open. The fox swung the top open, hinges grinding with dirt, and inside lay a book with a leather cover and a wooden top and string.

"Is that our stuff?" Tails asked quizzically.

"No, the book is...well, I don't know how old, but it was our mother's. And the top, that was our father's." Yoshirou clarified and removed the two items from the box. He handed the leather back book to his sister. "Our mother wanted you to have this when you finally had a husband and child."

The yellow fox took the book. "So, I'm guessing this is kinda like a mother's guide?" She tried not making her statement sound like a joke.

"That's both a no and a yes. You'll just have to read to figure out to place on it."

Tails gave her brother a puzzled expression, but left the conversation at what he ended with. The yellow fox set the book in her duffel bag. When she looked around she saw Yoshirou, once again standing over the graves. No tears fell from his face,, but there was such an emptiness in her eyes. The sister went to his side and took his hand. She didn't want to say anything, only to be with him.

"Ready to go?" Yoshirou finally asked.

Everyone was startled by the comment, except for maybe the children. They took their time in giving him a response, but they acknowledged, and soon left the burial ground; leaving but only their sorrow behind. So many memories were collecting on the mind of Yoshirou. His first catch with his father, helping his mother in the garden, his sister's birth, playing with her all day, the faces of his friends, and their families, the dawning light over the forest, the tranquility, the love they shared...


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

**Remembering**

The plane did not start. Over and over the engines sputtered out, refusing to gyrate. The yellow kitsune banged the HUD of the plane, cursing her luck as quietly as she could. Tails pressed her palms to her tightly shut eyes, growling with frustration. The fox's husband came into the cockpit and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy, hon."

Tails sighed. "Sorry, this is just so typical!"

Sonic wanted to agree with the distraught kitsune, but thought better against it. He didn't want to put his head on the chopping block. Tails rolled her head and popped her neck, sighing once more, she stood, and pushed past Sonic. Their child sat in Amy's lap and Alice in Yoshirou's. Her face immediately shot a look of shame. They would be stuck here until she fixed the plane's engines; not a very comforting thought. The blue kitsune, as he held his daughter in his arms, smiled uniquely onto Alice. All that sorrow had been buried with the comfort in his grasp. Tails sighed again, more heavily, she really didn't want to have to break the news.

"Guys-" Tails took a moment to pause and have their attention come to her. "-I don't think we're leaving anytime soon. We have some engine problems."

The vixen's ears dropped to their sides and her shoulders fell slack. Yoshirou stood and went up to her.

"Sis, its okay, we'll be fine. I know my way around here...it was my home after all. You just take your time to do things right and I'll take care of the rest." He assured her.

Alice reached out and grasped the yellow fox's nose. Tails' eyes started crossed down her muzzle at the tiny hand. She quickly relaxed and forced a petty smile. Tails kissed the pink cub's head, then walked from the plane, and sat on a large rock nearby. The environment was soaking in, she could feel it. The forest grabbed her heart and caressed it. This place just felt so right. Her eyes wandered and weaved throughout the trees. Almost as if she could take them in her hands, memories, if even vague, flowed into her mind. The blue sky, the singing of the birds, water running in the nearby stream, luscious, green grass between her toes, the sweet smell of dew drops hanging from the tree leaves, the silent medley of the woods, the sun; golden as her fur, and just as warm. Tails' perceptions became more and more vivid with each passing second. The kitsune shut her eyes and imagined her mother's sweet and soft touch. As a blanket on a couch, the feeling wrapped her instantly. In her minds eye she could see her, Tails was staring up into her mother's face, light fluffy clouds glided slowly over their heads, that same golden, warm sun beating down on her, birds singing their songs. They were walking; to where she could not tell, but the knew they were. Manami's eyes, such a beautiful and vibrant blue.

"Hey mom!" A voice; a child called out.

Her mother stopped and the little yellow fox notice the sky spin slightly. Footsteps could be heard, quick, but steady. Slowing and coming to a halt she heard the child's voice again.

"Would it be alright if I asked you for a loan?" The boy asked.

Tails pushed her head back, wanting to see the boy's face. Her head was kept in place, like her mother's arm was actually keeping her from looking back.

"Kokoro, stop." Manami said.

Tails opened her eyes, she was sitting on the rock again. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. The vixen watched her brother took a place beside her. Her sights shifted to the ground and she sat silently. Yoshirou knelt down beside her and absorbed the silence just as she. The dark clouds overhead were thinning out, leaving behind a fresh, clean aroma in the forest, enough to be defined as pure.

"Yoshirou." Tails said.

"Yes?" He responded quietly.

"What was that loan you were asking mom for?"

Yoshirou gasped breathlessly. "What?"

"It was a sunny day, the sky was blue and only a few clouds were in the sky, mom...she was carrying me somewhere, we heard a child's voice. It was yours, you came up to us and asked mom for a loan. Think you can enlighten me?" The fox explained.

Yoshirou took a deep breath and let it out in a huff. "Candy, I was going to filch some money off of her for candy." He clarified.

The two allowed silence to fall between them once more. Every beat in their hearts beat with the forest, their home. Tails turned her sights to Yoshirou again.

"Brother?"

"Yes, Kokoro?" He said, looking to her.

"If you could take it all back....would you?" Tails asked.

The blue kitsune became silent. That was a question he had asked himself countless times; none of which did he fully think through. If he said yes, then his logic would counter with the idea that it would have ended sooner or later, and to take it back would be pointless, but the yearnings of his heart retaliated. He wished that event had never taken place.

"Kokoro...don't make me answer that question...In fact, don't even ask it again, it hurts to much to think about." He said strongly, but not angry.

"Then what about simply coming back and making this your home again?"

He shook his head. "This may be our home sis, but it is not the home of the ones we love. Under any other circumstances, yes, it would bring me much joy to return to this life; however, I cannot so, no."

Tails looked around the forest again. "It feels so...right here."

"I know, sis, I know."

Yoshirou placed an arm around her back and hugged her close by the shoulders. Tails started to cry into the palms of her hands. It weighed heavy on her heart; all the happiness she was deprived of. Her brother hugged her tightly as she wept, her cries muffled in the thick white fur on his chest.

"I wanted to know them....to love them." She whined.

Yoshirou kissed her head, tears lining the rims of his eyes; although, hung there, they stayed. The grief Yoshirou recently covered had entered the heart of his sister and wounded her just as deep. The yellow kitsune's eyes poured out all her emotion as she hugged her brother closer. The once steady beat in her heart had become heavy enough to sink a ship. A melancholy rested in the forest, sharing the pain of the daughter. Yoshirou couldn't decide which was worse, begin separated from the ones you knew and loved, or living with fact that you have been deprived of love and cannot get it back. Both siblings were led down their own trail, only to meet again...so, were they that different? Was one path more difficult than the other? The blue fox wished to know, but knew he couldn't. The regret of coming back to this place was setting into him. Tails continued to spill the pain of her hemorrhaging heart out. No songs of birds were sung, the sound of rushing water was frozen, and the air wet as tears.

Sonic stepped out from the plane with his son. He was about to call out to Tails, but the sight of her in grief forced the thought out of his head. The blue hedgehog ushered his son back into the plane then crept over to his wife and Yoshirou.

"Why did they have to die?" The yellow kitsune cried.

All of these memories were too much of a burden to bear on a single person's shoulders. Yoshirou thought he would carry them alone for the remainder of his life, but when he and his sister were reunited the burden was shared. The blue fox wanted nothing more than for these tears to fade away in any possible manner. Wishes such as these are very hard to come by, however, and until that stroke of luck comes along, the weight and tears would remain. Eventually Kokoro's tears quelled and she faded into a slumber from exhaustion. Yoshirou, with all carefulness, set he sister down on the cool grass. The fox curled up and wrapped her two, bushy tails around herself. Her brother lay down next to her on his back and let his mind slip into a place of rest.

It was suddenly warm; the sound of fire crackling could be heard. The yellow kitsune rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. Now staring up at a log ceiling, she sat up up and could see a fire dancing in a stone fireplace. A doll passed in front the yellow fox's face, tantalizingly; it was held by a white paw. She reached for it, but was pulled just out of reach. A face leaned down into her view. A child version of Yoshirou was smiling upon her cheerfully.

"Hows my lil' sis?" He said with a babyish and cute tone.

Good, was the word she wanted to say; however, the words came out as a happy squeal. Yoshirou waved the doll before her face again, widening her smile. The blue fox set one of his tails over her face.

"Uh oh, where'd she go?"

The cub pulled the tail from her face and giggled uncontrollably. She ran her fingers through the fur, so soft and furry. Yoshirou, as Kokoro played with his tail, reached his other one around and tickle underneath her nose. She broke into a joyous laughter. She felt herself being lifted from the ground by her waist and placed into the caressing arms of her father. Her heart felt so at ease. Her mother came to stand by Takeshi, her expression was adoring to her.

"Hey, don't hog my sister!" Her bother said playfully.

"Alright, son, calm down."

Tails was transfered to Yoshirou's arms. Staring up into her brother's eyes, tears came to hers, and she nuzzled into Yoshirou's neck to hide it. She had never felt so warm inside. She heard several awes arise from the family...her family.

"Hey, Kokoro, wake up." Sonic's voice came to her ears.

Tails eyes opened slowly, a wave of anger and sorrow flashed through her. It was but a fleeting dream; her blissful desire shattered. The fox rose up angrily and stormed off to the plane, knowing that what they were wanting her to fix. Sonic stood in bewilderment as to why she looked so angry. Yoshirou approached Sonic from behind.

"She's remembering." The blue fox said.

"Remembering what?" Sonic asked.

"She's having dreams of moments from when she and I still had our parents with us. She was only one, but being here is jogging her memory."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"That depends, I'm waiting for her to start swearing at me for having what she didn't, purely out of envy...I wish in so many ways that I could give that back to her, she deserves it."

The blue hedgehog said nothing more. He stood there in the thick forest; completely silent. Yoshirou's words cut deep in his heart. Did Tails have such a strong longing for her family, he asked himself. If she was given the chance, would she sacrifice what Sonic and her had forged? Sonic could now step within the barriers that is his wife's pain.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Chance**

The yellow vixen, already covered in grease, was tossing parts and pieces from the plane's right engine; sorting scrap from salvage. It wasn't so hard to find what should be torn out, most of the parts were broken and could not be repaired so quickly. Yoshirou approached her sister, who's tails and rear end were the only things that lay visible from the engine where she was working, and took a seat on the plane' wing. He scratched his right cheek, thinking. It was rather difficult to talk to his sister when she was in this sort of mood; nothing gets through or is misinterpreted.

"You need something?" Tails asked in a tone that was most frustrated.

Yoshirou sighed. "Kokoro, sister-" He paused and Tails revealed herself from the engine, fixing her attention to her brother. Yoshirou fixated his attention on her in return, "-Lets take a walk, I want to talk with you."

The fox sighed as she removed her welding goggles from around her face. "Alright." Tails acknowledged, removed her greasy gloves, and set them on the plane wing.

Yoshirou stood from the plane and took his treasured sister in hand, walking with her steadily. As the two moved through the thick of the towering woods they could hear the sound of birds chirping high in the trees. A gentle smile creased Tails' lips and allowed her eyelids to flutter halfway shut. Listening to the sounds of the forest, tasting the morning air, walking with her brother, all of this was such a beautiful benediction. A squirrel scampered quickly across their path, took up a nearby acorn, and rushed back up to its home. Home...it is a funny word, a place of comfort from that which is unfamiliar.

"Kokoro, though our past here is at an end...if you wished to make a new beginning here, then I will stand by you every step of the way. This our home after all; this forest it is our home."

"What was it you were saying earlier about this not being the best choice for our families."

"Trust me, sis, Sonic wants to do whatever he can to keep you happy. Its in the masculine nature."

"Are...are you sure?"

"Kokoro, you deserve this, and even though you cannot hold our parents in your arms again, they will always be holding you in theirs. These vivid and comforting memories, they are our families' property, and I would wish for them to act in no less than a comforting blanket around you when you slumber."

"What about your family?" Tails asked.

"They'll forgive me..." he paused then muttered "...eventually"

"You'd better hope so"

Tails halted in her tracks and took in a deep breath of the clean forest air. All over her body she could feel something wrap around her. This feeling, this aura could not be described, but it was holding her here. "Yoshirou, thank you."

Yoshirou pulled her in close and gave her a loving hug. "You're welcome."

The two walked deeper into the forest, Yoshirou continuously pointed things out which he remembered, which was a good deal. Even after all these years, he acted as if he were only gone a day. His memories, so fresh and vivid, he even pointed out a few holes in trees which he had struck while bow hunting. The yellow fox was amazed.

"Yoshirou...can you" -the kitsune paused for a second, gathering whatever courage she could assemble- "I want to be close to you and..."

Yoshirou interrupted his sister mid sentence with a hand to her lips. "I'll stay, if it means that much to you, truthfully I'd be more than happy to."

"But, Amy and Alice-"

He cut her off again. "They'll forgive me." Then muttered. "Eventually."

Tails giggled. "Make sure to keep your head low."

"She won't be THAT sore with me." He assured her.

"If you say so." She laughed.

The younger sibling took her brother's hand and walked with him back to the area which the plane was situated in. Nearly the whole time Yoshirou's tails had a very nervous twitch in them. The yellow vixen noticed this and a squeaked giggle was her response. The two walked out into the clearing and observed Sonic sleep on the grass near a tree. Tails placed a hand on Yoshirou's bum and gave him a gentle shove to the plane where Amy waited.

"Hey, hon!" The bright kitsune called out to her husband and approached him.

Sonic opened his eyes as his wife leaned into view. "What's up?" He asked groggily.

"I've decided to move back here"

Sonic started choking on the saliva in the back of his throat; coughing heavily he sat up. "Wha-What?!"

"This is my home and I want to return to it...its simple here...No bills, mortgage, taxes, this is freedom here." She explained.

"But but, Tails, what about our jobs?" He almost shouted.

"Sonic...please, this would mean the world to me...This place...it feels so right to me...Please." Tails whimpered, nearly on the edge of tears.

The desperation in his wife's eyes was a heavy burden on his heart. He absolutely hated to see her cry. The blue hedgehog caved in to her. "Does this really mean that much to you?" He asked.

"It does." She answered honestly. Then added- "Besides, I can fix some of those parts that are essential to the motors...we're stuck here either way."

Sonic had a strong urge to sigh with relief. Tails had a legit reason as to why they could not leave. Not that his wife's reason wasn't legit in itself, but he needed something more so he could rest easy. Sonic Stood and hugged Tails lovingly, like he hadn't in a long time. In a remarkable and comedic mere seconds later, Yoshirou came tumbling out of the plane.

"Are you joking?!" Amy screamed

Yoshirou sat up and turned to his sister with a thumbs up meaning Amy was fine with it, but an expression in his eyes of great sarcasm and frustration. Amy stomped out of the plane and down to her husband, stepping on his tails to discourage any type of escape.

Tails released Sonic, almost with a shove, and ran to hold Amy back from pummeling her love in blind anger. Amy never did handle sudden news all that well, and the vixen knew she wasn't thinking clearly. She stepping up behind the pink hedgehog and held Amy's flailing arms back with hers.

"AMY! Calm down! We're stuck here anyways! I can't fix the engine!" Tails yelled, her arms strained with Amy's strength.

The flustered hedgehog snapped back out from her rage and brought her feet off of her husbands tails. She now felt guilty and knelt by his side.

"I'm sorry." She said solemnly.

He kisses her on the lips. "Its okay, hon. You didn't know."

Amy wrapped her arms around him and kisses with a great passion. One that held sincereness in the apology. At the top of the stairs Alice and Jr. imitated the couple's kiss. Sonic was the only one who seemed to notice and blushed seeing said spectacle. Tails looked in wonderment at Sonic then looked to where he was. The vixen giggled at the two. That was cute if anything to her.

Sonic came to Tails side. "I hope that doesn't become longterm." He said.

"You have to admit, though, that is cute." She smiled to their son as she spoke.

"If you say so."

Yoshirou and Amy broke their kiss. The blue kitsune caught the still kissing cubs on the stairs. To his eyes they seemed to be enjoying this greatly. He couldn't help but smile as Tails was. Tapping Amy on the shoulder and pointing at the children; she looked behind her and her smile was a twisted on.

"Alice, you little scamp." Amy said.

Alice ignored her and drew Jr. in closer.

"Okay...too far."

Amy walked up the stairs and Tails did the same, The mother's separated the cubs, which the children responded with a tantrum. The women rolled their eyes.

"These two apparently understand the concept of love already...a bit sooner then I hoped, but they have the right idea. They seem to be pure about it, too." Yoshirou put in.

"Yes, but this is odd to me." Amy responded.

"True, but who are we to deny love?" He defended.

"I don't have the mentality to handle inbreeding"

"If you put it like that it sounds bad." Yoshirou disparaged.

A thought popped into Sonic's head. A thought that maybe this blue kitsune had lied about the story about Robotnik having given Yoshirou his "feminineness".

"Yoshirou, did any pockets of your family line...I don't want to say inbreed, but that's the only thing I can come up with."

"What are you trying to say, Sonic?"

"Nevermind."

"Come on...out with it."

Sonic sighed heavily. "Its just...and I don't mean to call you a liar...but if said thing did happen in your family line...I'm brought to believe your girl aspect, may be from that, not from Robotnik using his, sorry, her gender gun on you."

"What makes you think that?" Yoshirou asked calmly.

"Wellll, if Robotnik wanted to clone you all those years ago, she would have succeeded. She may not have been brilliant in the sense to keep things together, but she did make things work...She did clone Shadow years ago, when we were still butting heads." Sonic explained.

Yoshirou's heart welled with a heat, not from hatred, something more inward to him. He stood up and began to walk off, not wanting to hear anymore. Before he entered the dense forest, his tails were grabbed by his sister.

"Big brother...Please, don't go." She pleaded.

Yoshirou walked back into the clearing and sat on the rock that Kokoro rested on earlier. He sat in silence for the longest time. Gathering all the courage in his heart, to put to words. He waved everyone over and they gathered.

He gulped and began sweating. "Sonic..." he started "what I said...about that gender ray, that was no lie."

Sonic cut in. "Okay...that's all I need to know."

Tails hushed him. "I think he has more to say."

"Thank you sis...When I was younger...I was...tomboyish."

"Tomboyish? But, your a guy, that doesn't make any sense." Tails said.

"I know, but that ray, it worked in a way that...Robotnik did not expect."

"What do you mean?" Amy interrupted.

"That ray, it did work, but it did not go all the way."

Everyone's eyes opened wide.

"Tails, you never had a brother...I...was your sister..."

* * *

_Sorry this took so long...I couldn't figure out what to do next._


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Things Happen**

With the words the slipped from her "husband's" mouth, Amy fainted dead away. The bewildered Alice fell on her stomach, wondering what this action was. So, she imitated it. Unaware to her that she technically had two mothers.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!?!?" Sonic shouted, just before doing as Amy did.

Tails was stuck between joy and confusion. "I...you...are my sister?"

"Yes." Yoshirou clarified and removed the hair tie and let "his" hair fall. "I am actually your sister. And my true name was not Yoshirou...it was Yukiko."

Tails fell into the blue kitsune's arms. "Holy crap...No wonder you're so sensitive at heart."

Yoshirou, or rather, Yukiko wrapped "her" arms around the yellow vixen. "Koko, I'm sorry I never told you this before...I was afraid you would tell Amy...and..."

Tails looked up into his/her eyes. "Sooo...wait, this must mean you were always bi, right?"

"Yes, actually." The blue kitsune said.

A very small smile, one out of the right corner of her mouth, formed. So many thought were buzzing in her head about this blue fox's sexuality. They were questions she could go on and on about; turn them into dares if she wanted.

"Hey, sis" -Tails started and Yoshirou sighed- "Did you ever get curious...with yourself?" The yellow fox grinned.

"Whether that's a yes or a no, I'm not obligated to answer that." Yoshirou put in.

"I'll take that as a yes...and also: if your masculinity is so large, I wonder how big your boobs would be...probably like DD or even H." Tails' grin somehow got wider.

"Sis, stop!" Yoshirou scolded.

"What? I was jus-"

Tails was cut off by a groan from Amy. The pink hedgehog sat up and her daughter spilled into her lap with a giggle. Amy set a hand on Alice's head and scratched between her ears.

"Ohhh...what happened?" Amy asked, shaking her head gently.

Tails took a deep breath and Yoshirou stuck his fingers in her mouth to hush her. "The heat, it got to you, honey." He said.

Tails pulled Yoshirou's fingers out and pursed her lips, her mouth twitched as she held back her laughter. So badly did she want to spill everything out and to watch Amy faint once more. The Blue kitsune frowned and shot Tails a glare. She roller her eyes, turned around, stuck her tails in his face and gave her butt a waggle, then walked over to Sonic, still out like a light.

"I had the strangest dream..." Amy said.

"You did? What was it about?" Yoshirou asked.

"Well, I had a dream that you were a girl...kinda."

"Like I'm not already?"

"No, more girl in this version."

Tails smirked aloud. "You sure that was a dream Amy?" Tails chuckled.

Amy turned around to her. "Huh? What are you talking about? Of course it was a dream, I don't see a huge bust on Yoshirou."

"Amy...Tails...stop, please." Yoshirou whimpered, covered his ears, and pressed down.

"Whats wrong hon?" Amy asked.

Amy stood with Alice in her arms and took a place next to Yoshirou. The hedgehog noticed tears creased in the rims of his eyes and wiped them off. Alice's ears drooped and she tilted her head.

"Why is daddy crying?" She asked.

"Because...I'm a lie." He sobbed.

"What? What do you mean?" Amy said very concernedly.

Tails felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She was always a girl, she had never changed; at least in the sense of actual gender. Mindset yes, but Yoshirou, he was another person once. She never had to conceal her feeling really, her brother, so to speak, had no choice. "Yoshirou, no!" Tails spoke up.

He ignored Tails. "Amy...I...was a girl once, before you passed out that is what I said...that was why you fainted." Tears streamed from Yoshirou's eyes as he finished.

Amy was shocked and taken aback. "Surgery?!" She shouted.

"No, it was Robotnik's gender ray."

A blush covered the pink hedgehog, turning her entire body red. "I married a woman?"

Yoshirou stood and walked into the forest. Tails balled her fist up and moved over to Amy. "Do you care?" She asked.

"I...I don't know...How could I have never seen this? If I would have known...ohhh." Amy moaned.

Tails delivered a very sudden and sharp slap to Amy's face. "HE IS STILL THE SAME PERSON!!" Tails shouted in her face at the top of her lungs. Amy was stunned. Alice erupted into tears and cries from the loud noise. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!!" She screamed again, tears flowing freely from her eyes, burning them. The vixen's claws brandished themselves in her fury, it took all of her strength to hold back from carving Amy's face. She hadn't been this furious since the news about how Robotnik had supposedly given Yoshirou that feminine aspect and planned to clone him. The fox bolted into the forest, crying out for her brother to come back...back to her.

Sonic was startled awake by all of the shouting and was able to observe his wife run head down into the forest in tears. He looked to Amy, who was crying noiselessly. "Amy? What happened?"

"Tails, she...she is right." Amy said as she started to rock Alice back and forth to silence her cries.

"Huh?"

"Yoshirou, who he...she is, I doubted that I loved her...just for being who she is."

"So...I did hear that right."

"Ohhh, I'm sorry Yoshirou..."

-meanwhile with Tails-

"YOSHIROU!...YOSHIRIOU!...where are you? Please, come back to me...I'm sorry..." She cried out.

Tails walked out onto the dirt trail that she walked on before. She dashed down the dirt road, heading for her first home. The fox felt she was slow, as her heart felt so heavy.; it was like a weight to her entire body and made the journey seem so long. She reached her destination and sure enough, by the graves, Yoshirou knelt, crying heavily. Tails was unsure which Yoshirou was grieving for. For himself or their parents. The yellow vixen approached Yoshirou slowly and carefully and knelt down beside him.

"Yoshirou...I'm so sorry."

"Kokoro?"

"Yeah."

Yoshirou turned to Tails and brought her in close, hugging her tightly, crying. His sister hesitated for a moment, but hugged him back just as tight.

"I'm sorry about Amy, Yoshirou...even after all these years, she is still that same, shallow girl."

"I...Its alright Kokoro. I don't mind, I should have told everyone this a long time ago...before this happened. I could have prevented this heart ache."

"No, if your did, then you may never have found love."

As the two spoke to one another, Sonic, carrying Amy, who was carrying the cubs, arrived at the ruins and the three waited behind a nearby tree, out of eye-shot. They listen carefully to what Tails and Yoshirou were talking about.

"Sis, its just, I feel so false now...like I was never a husband." Yoshirou whimpered.

Tails released Yoshirou, set her hands on his shoulders, and looked him in the eyes. "No, you are a great husband, even if on the outside. Your gentle and female heart, that is what has held you two together. I think it is sad that Amy couldn't see that. Looking in your eyes...I see that beautiful girl you were, as well as the woman she has become. You have a unique gift, you have lived both sides of life. If that isn't something to be happy for, I don't know what would be."

Amy Set the cubs down and walked out from behind the tree. She stood there with a damaged heart, waiting; wanting Yoshirou to notice her and call her over. He looked to her within mere seconds, sensing her presence.

"Amy?"

"Yes?" She asked, hollow.

"Please, come here." He asked her.

She almost ran to him, falling into his arms in tears. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." She whined.

"Amy, shh, its alright, I forgive you." He spoke to the pink hedgehog gently as he caressed her.

"You told me, long ago, that you would want to make my wishes come true, and you have. Now...it's my turn to make yours come true." She cried into his chest.

Tails stood away from the two and looked to the trees. Sonic was peaking his head around the one he was standing behind and Tails walked over. "I knew you were the one to bring her over. That was underhanded, but...you did the right thing." Tails said and hugged Sonic close.

The cubs started to tug on the yellow fox's tails and she looked around to them, smiling. Sonic lifted Jr. up into his arms, Tails did the same with Alice, and they walked out to be with Yoshirou and Amy. Tails handed their daughter in Yoshirou's and Amy's arms. The fox daughter hugged them both lovingly. Jr. did the same with Sonic and Tails.

"Yoshirou, lets move in." Amy said.

The blue kitsune smiled brightly on Amy and gave her a tender kiss. "Thank you."

-------------------------------

_There'll be another chapter or two._


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41:**

**I am**

"Yes...Yes, that's correct...." The blue kitsune said.

As Yoshirou talked over Tails' satellite phone, which would have been something handy earlier, the other poked around carefully in the wreckage known as the siblings' old home. The yellow vixen sighed heavily each time she found a tattered remain of a baby outfit and she would glance over to her parent's graves. The young fox took a seat on the stone fence and Sonic did the same, hugging her with one arm.

"Are you going to be okay, hon?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, the gravity of my parents' deaths are begging to weigh heavier on my heart." Tails answered.

"I know it hurts, but we're here for you, and we'll always be."

"Thanks, Sonic, that means a lot." Tails said and kissed Sonic on the lips lovingly.

Yoshirou pressed the "end" button and handed the phone back to Tails. "Battery is almost dead. If you have anyone you want to call, you should make it a quick one."

Tails dropped the phone on the ground, hopped off the fence onto it, and broke the phone. "Nah, I'm good." She smiled.

"Yoshirou...You do realize this place is going to take a long time to rebuild." Sonic put in.

"I know, but my father built this place up from the ground so, if he can I can." Yoshirou said confidently.

Sonic nodded agreeably. Amy walked over to the three with the toddlers in her arms, who were pecking one another's lips. Tails giggled and took her cub into her arms. Sonic shot a look of wonderment.

"What will the babies eat? Their teeth are still coming in, after all."

Amy smiled. "Thats what Tails and I are here for." She said.

"Huh?"

"What? You never heard of breast feeding, Sonic?" Tails said.

Sonic rolled his eyes, walked off back to the house, regretting he asked, and felt rather embarrassed for Tails. The yellow kitsune lowered her shirt collar for Jr. and he started to feed from her breast as her husband went back to the house.

"That's a new feeling." Tails said with a small smile.

Yoshirou laughed to his sisters comment. Amy looked down at Alice, then to Yoshirou. The blue fox cocked an eyebrow to the pink hedgehog, curious to what was going on in her head. It made him feel a bit uneasy. He didn't want to ask, he knew he would regret it like Sonic, but it irresistible.

"What are you thinking about, hon?"

"Meh, I was just thinking: if you have a woman's vagina, then maybe your nipples work like a woman's."

"Sorry I asked." He said and did what Sonic did moments earlier.

"Amy...how do you feel about Yoshirou?" Tails asked.

The hedgehog remained silent. In her mind stirred every moment of love, both sexual, and as a husband and wife. This was quite the shocker and it was still nagging at the back of her head. It said to her over and over: you're a lesbian, you're a lesbian, you're a lesbian. She hated that thought. Amy saw Yoshirou as a husband, nothing more, nothing less. Yet, the nagging continued.

"Kokoro, do you think I'm a lesbian?" Amy asked.

"Amy...what would you like me to say? I'm not sure what the correct answer is...If I said no, that would be correct, but if I said yes, that would be correct, too."

"So...I'm bisexual?"

"That is up to you to decide. You love Yoshirou as a husband. You need to ask yourself if you would have the same feelings for him if he was a woman; the way he should be. If anything...don't love him/her solely out of pity. Love Yoshirou for the person he/she is." Tails added.

Amy smiled lightly, Tails had been spending much time with Yoshirou in recent years. It wasn't much surprise that she was speaking so deeply from her heart. The hedgehog sighed and looked to the sky. In a very desperate way she would like to talk to the fox siblings' mother, just for a little incite as to what she is at heart. A sigh escaped through her nose. She looked down at her daughter; this cub was the result of their union, and without Yoshirou, she would never have come into existence. This thought was an arrow to her heart. Their cub stood for what their love was.

"Amy? Are you alright?" Tails asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine, just...have a lot of fatigue."

"Want to lay down?"

"Tails...do you remember when Yoshirou and I were roboticized?"

"Yeah...That was awful...Why do you ask?"

"When we were there...I tinkered with the area between Yoshirou's legs. I made and outlet and treaded wires up to his head when he was in hibernation. I wanted to make it so we could have a place for us to feel each other again. I thought I was finished and I put it to the test...When I transferred my simulated self into him. I saw her...she was gorgeous." Amy gulped, feeling a blush arising on her face, but she continued. "I thought I had made a mistake in my programming...ohh, Tails, You should have seen her. I've never seen a more beautiful woman...She looked like just like your mother. Her eyes were very sassy, yet she was elegant." Amy finished wearing a very bright blush.

"Amy...are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...she was just so beautiful." Amy gulped again.

A few thoughts grazed the yellow vixen's mind, yet they were fully constructed thoughts. She had the parts, she had seen the schematics. Sure, why not. She thought. Tails separated Jr. from her breast and pulled her strap back up. Tails walked over to Yoshirou and Sonic, she handed Jr to the blue hedgehog, then waved Amy over. She took Alice from Amy's arms and placed her in Yoshirou's.

"Where are you two going?" Yoshirou asked.

"Back to the plane, Don't worry, we'll be fine." The vixen reassured them.

Tails took Amy's hand and she started to lead Amy back to the plane. The pink hedgehog held an unreadable expression on her face. Tails nudged her side gently.

"Easy, Amy." Tails comforted.

"Sorry...I'm just jumbled...and curious as to why you are bringing me to your plane."

"Just bare with me, Amy. You'll know shortly."

Amy nodded and the two made their through the thick woods. Every step was soft and the air was cool and clean. If Tails could she would sit in this perfect environment all night long; however, she needed to complete the task at hand first...Maybe later. The yellow fox told herself. The pink hedgehog, with all her thoughts twisted in knots, could pull a homely feeling from the woods. This place was rather strange...it seemed to pull everyone into it with warm and open arms. Tails and Amy stepped into the forest clearing where the plane rest and where it would remain. The yellow kitsune, all too eagerly, ran to her plane and climbed into it. Amy approached calmly and took a seat on the plane steps. Within the plane she could hear Tails chucking metal tools and parts. Tails emerged minutes later, her arms full of, to the hedgehog's eyes, pieces of junk, and scrap. Tails walked down the stairs and Amy moved out of her way. The fox dropped the parts down on the ground and began bolting and screwing pieces together.

"Ah, I need Acetylene Torch." Tails bolted back into the plane.

Amy walked closer to the pile of scrap that lay on the ground. She was curious about what Tails was making at first, now it was more confusing. Tails dashed back to her pile of parts and started working again. With the torch in one hand and a striker in the other, the kitsune ignited the gas that flowed from the tip of her torch. Sparks flew in the bright blue like that the flame and metal gave off. Tails quickly alternated with her tools, back and forth, back and forth. To Amy it seemed like a child with a new toy. The foxes thoughts and calculations ticked like a clock. Before she knew it, she was finished. Amy's jaw fell slack as she looked at the gadget.

"Tails...it that what I think it is?"

"Yes, Amy...I want to know what my...sister looked like, but its not all just for personal gain. I want you to know if you would still love Yoshirou if he became Yukiko once again." Tails explained.

"Tails I..." Amy stopped, wondering if she would regret what she would say next (or not) "Tails, if things don't go to plan...is there a chance you can change him back?"

"Amy, stop being to damn shallow...he'll still be the same person. I don't understand why you can't see that."

The hedgehog took a deep breath and let it out. "Sorry..." She stated simply.

Tails placed a hand on Amy's shoulder. "It'll be alright, don't worry."

Amy nodded and Tails led them both back into the forest. The sun was falling over their heads and they just barely reached the ruins of the house before nightfall. The Two women were greeted with war hugs from their children and sighs of relief from their spouses. Yoshirou step close to the wives, as did Sonic, too.

"What have you two been up to?" He asked with a sunny tone.

Tails reached behind her and grabbed the item in question. She revealed it to Yoshirou. "Its up to you and Amy." Tails said calmly.

Yoshirou's ears dropped to their sides, this, surely, was the last thing he would have ever expected. The look on the fox's face was very mixed; caught between a welcome gesture, one to embrace this...the other was a deep rejection. He looked into the emerald jewels of his wife's eyes.

"Amy, I leave this up to you...I cannot make this choice. I have longed for this, but at the same time, I am afraid. Sis, give Amy the gun." Yoshirou said.

Tails handed the Gender Ray Gun over to Amy. The pink hedgehog did nothing more than stare at it. What would she do? The blue kitsune took a seat on the stone fence and simple gazed gently into Amy's eyes.

"Y-Yoshirou...I can't..." Her eyes, stained with tears, looked up into her husband's eyes. The comforting warmth flowed from his eyes into her heart, wrapping around it like a silk scarf. Her tears ceased and it was replaced with a genuine love. In the midst of all the comfort, the gun discharged and sent a green bolt hurling at Yoshirou. It stuck him square in the chest, knocking him off the fence he was perched on. Behind the fence The blue fox could feel his body twisting and reshaping. The fox's waist slimed greatly, as if the kitsune was wearing a corset, breasts developed rapidly; increasing in cup size by the second. Hips became slightly wider, he felt a numbness in his crotch area, his eyelashes became longer, the muscle structure on his arms slimmed, his shoulders narrowed, his legs felt stronger. The kitsune, with a swirling nausea in his stomach, pulled herself up to a sitting position, and started puking. All the while, trying to figure out what just happened.

----------------------------------------------------

_Sorry if this chapter seemed to fall apart at the end...I was running on my insomnia at that point in time, heh. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42:**

**Another New Beginning**

The moon and stars were soon lighting the sky with their brilliance. The air of the forest was just a bit nippy to bare skin. The families gathered around Yukiko, the new Yoshirou. The sickly scent minutes of cleansing her system of the nausea hung heavily in the air. The kitsune sat back, and rested her head against the stone wall. The fox felt hot, not from the weather, but from the heat of her own body. Her eyes lay half open and with a dazed expression prevalent, still having no clue Yoshirou was now Yukiko once more.

"Ooooh...What happened?" She moaned.

She did no get an answer. Everyone just stood around her, absolutely stunned with her physique. Sonic was enticed with her big bust, Amy and Tails couldn't even find the time to blink; fearing that they would miss something. Tails noticed something off as her eyes wandered over her sisters body.

Tails cupped a hand over her mouth. "Kuso...kanojo wa futanari izen desu ne." Tails murmured

Amy focus on where Tails' eyes were, the pink hedgehog nearly fell over, and needed Tails to hold her up with the fox's own weight.

"Easy, Amy, sit down."

Tails helped Amy sit down close to Yukiko. The dazed fox looked over at her wife, so to speak, with a weak smile. Tears flooded The hedgehogs eyes, unsure what to think about this--Yukiko, as she was named.

"Whats wrong, hon?" The reformed kitsune asked in a soft and sweet tone.

Amy's jaw clenched tight. "Yoshirou..." she said painfully through her teeth.

"Are you okay? Can I get you anything?" She asked her.

Amy pulled her legs in close to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. Tails sat down next to her and held Amy tight. The blue kitsune was completely oblivious as to what was so wrong with her wife.

"Amy, shh, its okay. Its going to be okay. She is still the same person." Tails comforted.

"Tails...its not that..." Amy whined.

"Then what is it?"

"I...I doubted that I still loved him...her."

"Do you love her though?"

Amy, even though remaining in tears, quieted her whimpers to answer Tails' question. "I...I do."

"Then there's no problem." The vixen stated happily.

Amy released Tails and fell into her "husband's" arms, sobbing over her shoulder. The yellow kitsune was correct, even though her physique was different, her heart was exactly the same; she could draw the same warmth from it. Amy lifted her head from the blue fox's shoulder and kissed her lips tenderly.

"I love you. I love you. I love you and no other." Amy whispered between their kisses.

"I love you, too, hon...But, why are you so sad?"

Amy brought a hand down, lifted Yukiko's left breast, and squeezed it gently. Her mind woke up quickly, she pulled away from Amy, looking over her very feminine body, and...its obstruction.

"Unbelievable..." She groaned.

The little Alice began to giggle at her "father's" new look.

"...Hey." Sonic spoke up.

"Yeah Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Now that Yoshirou is a girl...doesn't that mean Ames and her will have to get remarried?"

Amy slapped her forehead. "Shimatta!" She yelled.

Yukiko sighed, she really only knew that the only place they could get officially remarried was knothole, but she had forgotten the way there.

"This is ridiculous...We loose our family, our house gets burned to the ground, Kokoro and I get separated for eight years, both of us have suffered an identity crisis...and now I and Amy are an illegitimate couple...Dr. Robotnik should have killed me when he had the chance..." The blue vixen disparaged.

"Don't say that. Please, I would have been miserable without you." Amy said and hugged the fox close.

"She's right, Yoshi-er...Yukiko. And think about your daughter for a moment...she adores you; if you had not come along, or worse died, you wouldn't have had her to hold in your arms. And Amy, think about her too. There would have been the great potential that she would have never found love." Tails gave her sister a moment to let the words soak in. "...Lastly, if you did not enter our lives...and gave your ring to Sonic...we would never have had our own family." The yellow fox lowered herself in front of Yukiko and hugged her tightly. "Sis...you are the reason we all worked out so perfectly, we owe you so much!" Tails cried heavily.

The blue kitsune wrapped her sister in a tight hug. "You're right...I'm sorry." She cried along with Tails.

-Heaven-

Takeshi held Manami close to him and both looked down on their children, the way they had aways hoped the would be. It warmed their hearts simply knowing how much they cared for one another.

"I never thought we'd see our other daughter again." Manami commented.

"I know, odd that she's still isn't the way she should be, though." Takeshi added.

"Nonsense, she is who she is, I love here regardless of the fact. As Kokoro said: She has been fortunate to live both sides of life. In addendum, I think it fits her personality." Manami retorted.

"What do you mean?"

"You remember, don't lie to yourself. She was a tomboy and now it shows."

"You're right."

-back with Yukiko and Tails-

Both cubs approached Tails and Yukiko and reached up to them, wanting to be held. The kitsunes turned to them and picked them up into their loving arms. They nuzzled the cubs' faces and they giggled cheerfully.

"That's my little girl." Yukiko said as she nuzzled their noses together.

Tails, as she held her son in her arms, noticed fluff beginning to coat his tail. "Sonic, Does Jr.'s tail have fluff on it?"

Sonic leaned in close to their son. "Hmm...maybe he's got a fox tail." Sonic said.

Tails smiled brightly to their son. "How cute!"

Amy giggled and glanced down the road. A raccoon walked up the path, in his arms he carried bouquet of flowers. Yukiko looked at the Raccoon carefully. She couldn't make out enough for his face was directed to the ground. He walked past the two families without noticing them, and set the flowers down between the graves. The raccoon's ear dropped and he bowed down to the graves in respect. The blue vixen looked him over. He had a black fur, a long, white striped ring tail, white colored on both feet and hands, sleek black head hear, white ears, just a tad taller Yukiko. There was, however, something that stood out in particular on the raccoon, he had a orange-red tip at the end of his tail.

"Joshua? Is that you?"

The fox turned around to the voice and Yukiko was in plain view holding her child.

"Yukiko? Is that you?" He asked.

The blue vixen handed Amy their daughter and ran to the raccoon. Incidentally, she ran across the ruins of her home, and the the floor gave way. She fell into the basement. Everyone went to the hole and peered down into it. Yukiko sat shaking her head back and forth from the fall.

She groaned. "Oooh...watashi wa setsuretsu desu..."

"Are you okay?!" Amy asked very concernedly, tightly hugging Alice to her breast.

"Hai..." Yukiko rasped.

"I'm coming to get you sis, hang on."

The raccoon looked up at the yellow fox raised his brow, and silently said. "Kokoro?"

Tails began to break away the wood; making the hole larger to helicopter herself down to pull her sister out, for the stairs were collapsed. She finished widening the hole and pulled her sister out. It was rather straining, due to Yukiko's new heavy baggage. The raccoon, Joshua, was rather amazed at the yellow fox's ability. She happily set Yukiko on solid ground and fell on her bottom, exhausted.

"Haven't done that in a while..." Tails huffed.

"Kokoro...is that you?" The raccoon spoke up.

"Yes...do you know me?" Tails replied?

"I'm Joshua. I was a good friend to your sis; I thought she was killed." He chuckled. "I changed your diapers every now and then." The raccoon took a seat down by the yellow fox. "Your mother, she was very sweet, and your father was a kind man. They were like a second family to me."

Yukiko, now sprawled out on her back, tilted her head to the raccoon. "It's been a while."

"It has...you seemed to have filled out nicely." Joshua chuckled.

Yukiko rolled her eyes. "In more ways than one."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Yukiko sighed, sat up, and retold her story. The blue vixen spoke quickly and in long breaths. Joshua's jaw dropped when the part about her gender had been changed came up. The raccoon's amazement quickly turned to a slight discomfort when the fox pulled down her pants and revealed her male member. Odd that her sister's gadget didn't work correctly. Her currently a him, searching for his alleged brother. Then it came to the part of engagement, the two being roboticized, and marriage of Amy. It wasn't too much of a shocker, however. Joshua was, after all, the first one Yukiko revealed her bisexuality to. Their daughter was next in the tale. Sonic and Kokoro were a big part in this story, too, just...not as much. She concluded up to her coming back to visit her parent's graves and the plane having been ruined. The fox took a deep breath and exhaled in a loud huff.

"Wow...you where busy these past fifteen years." Joshua said.

"Very, much so." Yukiko added.

"So, I bet your eager to know that the town was rebuilt."

The vixen's eye's lit up. "Really?!"

Joshua nodded, stood up and waved for the group to follow them. The families followed the raccoon further down the dirt trail from the kitsunes' home in a westward direction. Yukiko's heart fluttered and the adrenaline of her excitement coursed through her veins.

Amy took Yukiko's hand. "Easy hon, remember what you said a long time ago? On the train with Cream, Tails, and I? 'Swallow your anxiety or it will make the trip seem so much longer.'"

The fox took a cleansing breath. "Sumimasen."

Amy brought herself up onto her toes and kissed Yukiko's cheek."It's alright, hon."

The Raccoon dashed up ahead to what seemed to be the end of the path. "We're here!" He called out to them.

The family of six quickly came to his side and peered down the hill on which they stood. A small town, lay before them as the bottom. Buildings of brick and wood. To the eyes Yukiko, the town looked just as it did fifteen years ago. The sun beat down on the village in particular, bringing with it a comfort that had long since been buried in the fox's heart.

"Talk about nostalgic." Yukiko said.

"This region of the world...I never thought it would have been so secluded from the world outside." Sonic put it.

"We make do with what nature offers. Surely Yukiko, recalls that." Joshua looked in the blue kitsune's direction as he spoke.

Yukiko smiled. "I sure do."

Without hesitation, the fox dashed down the hill to the town; holding high hopes that she would be greeted with the warm and friendly faces of her long missed friends.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43:**

**Can We Love?**

Yukiko stood at the gates to the town; it was just like she remembered it. She smiled brightly and began to walk the streets under the bright lunar light. The other members of her family came to be by her side. Amy took the blue kitsune's hand comfortably.

"I love you." The hedgehog spoke gently.

"I love you, too" Her mate returned.

Yukiko took up Alice in her arms, cradled her, nuzzled her nose, all to see that cute smile of hers. Amy smiled as cutely as their daughter, but something suddenly caused it to fade. The hedgehog licked her lips then focused her sights on the ground. Yukiko shifted her sights to Amy, prepared to give Alice back to her other mother. Seeing the expression she wore, however, caused the blue fox's smile to fade as Amy's.

"Something wrong, hon?" She asked.

Amy forced a smile. "No...I'm fine."

Yukiko's face changed into a sly one. "You lie."

The pink hedgehog bit her lower lip. "I..."

"Yes?"

A heavy sighed fell from her mouth. "I..."

Yukiko smiled to her. "I understand hon. If you want me back as Yoshirou, I will happily oblige."

"Thank you." A tear pinched itself from Amy's eye.

Tails and Sonic were close enough to the other couple to hear what was being said. The yellow vixen frowned. She had just gotten her sister back...sort of...and now she had to see her leave. Sonic smiled crookedly, knowing what his wife was thinking. That was pretty hypocritical, he thought. Tails, after all, was the on that kept telling Amy that Yoshirou would still be the same person at heart. Sonic toot a deep breath of the cool night air and set a hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Sweetheart...you are a hypocrite, you know that."

Tails ears dropped. "Erm...dang it."

Amy looked back to the yellow fox. Tails shrugged and shook her head.

"You don't have it?" Amy asked.

"I left it back at the house."

Amy sighed. "I guess I can wait a little longer."

A smiled reappeared on Tails' face and she gave her a silent "Thank you". Amy nodded to the kitsune's response. The hedgehog took Yukiko's hand again and they started once more on their walk. The coble stone roads were very quiet, tranquil; not like the busy streets of Station Square. House after house they walked, Tails and sonic closely following along with Joshua. There were no vehicles what so ever, the air was clean, this place redefined peaceful, oil lanterns, nothing to do with anything, except for that which is from the natural world. The stars looked so brilliant, air so crisp, moon shining down upon the with a brilliance the blue kitsune had not seen in a very long time. The raccoon picked up his pace to be next to Yukiko.

"Sure has been a while, huh?" He said.

"Yeah...it feels good to be home." The blue fox replied.

The raccoon turned around and set his attention on Tails. "Feel at home, Koko?" He asked.

The fox smirked. "Even though I was only here for a short time...It feels so right to be here." She smiled.

"Always good to hear" He smiled back to her.

"Where are you taking us anyways?" Sonic asked.

"My house, you need a place to stay."

"This is true." Tails said.

The two families followed Joshua through the streets. As they walked, Yukiko showered both of her treasures with love, bright blushes covered their cheeks. Tails giggled at them, they truly were a perfect family. Each having a loving heart to share with the world; all of which were equally big. Tails smiled brightly to them with a contented sigh. Sonic leaned over and tenderly kissed his wife's muzzle then his son's head. Sonic Jr. squealed delightfully.

"Daddy!" The young, supposed, hedgefox reached out to his father.

Sonic smiled to his son and lifted him into his arms. The hedgefox hugged his father around his neck.

"Hows my boy doing?" Sonic asked.

"Good." He replied.

"Oi! Koko, we're here." Joshua called out.

Tails looked up and noticed they were several yards behind the rest of the group. The couple with their their son jogged to a cottage a short ways up the road and halted at the door. Yukiko looked down at her daughter then to Tails.

"Hey, sis...think you can watch our little pink rascal while I take Amy for a walk?" She asked.

"Uh, okay." Tails said.

"Thanks, sis, you're the best."

Yukiko placed the pink daughter into the care of her sister's arms. She took Amy's hand and led them off into town.

"Honey, where are you taking me?" Amy asked.

She smiled warmly to her. "Some place special."

Amy blushed. "How special?"

"Romantic special" She said, brightening her smile.

The kitsune lifted Amy off her feet and into the fox's arms. Yukiko carried her mate with a very gentle step through the stone streets. The moon shined brightly down upon them, turning Yukiko's fur that snowy white color. Amy looked in awe at the glowing fox.

"You're beautiful..." Amy whispered.

Yukiko blushed noticeably. "Thank you, hon. So are you." She leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Amy felt a sudden warmth surge though her body and she pressed their faces together. Their lips were locked in a way they had never felt before. The warmth was familiar, yet it was different at the same time. The fox and the hedgehog momentarily parted their kiss and looked into the others eyes lazily and tenderly. Their deep kiss shared itself with the two once more. Yukiko parted slowly from her lips they pecked her noes.

"Let us continue." She inquired.

"Yes." Amy agreed.

The hedgehog held Yukiko tightly as she was carried once through the small town.

--Sonic, Tails, and Joshua--

The raccoon opened the door for the four and stepped inside. "Amelia, I'm home" He said.

Another raccoon, stepped into view. She was about as tall as Tails, gray fur with a black mask and ringed tail. She had white paws, and appeared as if she was pregnant; possibly five months in. "Where'd you run off to?" She asked her husband. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the yellow kitsune. "Kokoro?! Is that you?!" The coon made her way over to the golden fox as carefully as she could. Amelia took Tails' hands in hers. "It's been fourteen years...I can't believe you're alive."

"I am fine, um, Amelia. Happy and married with children, too." Tails smiled.

Amelia shifted her attention to the cub in the fox's arms. She smiled very brightly. "Awe, what a cute little cub you have."

"Oh, she isn't mine, Alice belongs to my sis, she is my sister's cub." Tails clarified.

"Sister...Yukiko is here, too?!"

"Mmhmm, she is." Sonic put in

She looked to the hedgehog. "I'm sorry, you are?"

"My name is Sonic, wife to Kokoro, and father to this little cub here." He said.

"Hello!" Jr. happy greeted.

"Why, hello there." Amelia returned cutely.

Tails smiled then observed the raccoon's belly closer. "How many months?"

"Ah, I am almost five months." Amelia replied.

"I suppose congratulation are in order." Tails smiled.

"Thank you, hon. You are so kind."

Amelia took a seat in the dining room. Tails followed her and took a seat next to her. Sonic shut the front door and set Jr. on the floor in the living room; he placed Alice with him as well. Joshua put himself to use and began to make some tea for the adults. The cubs _played_ with each other under the watchful eye of Sonic. Kissing the two may have been, Sonic sat by and solely made sure they didn't go too far; he had given up separating them, seeing how they would just throw a tantrum if he did.

"Hey, is it alright for them to be doing this here?" Sonic asked Joshua.

The male raccoon walked over to Sonic and sat down next to him. "Yeah, it's fine. We have a few families here who have relations like this. Think of it like a pack of wolves."

Sonic ran his hands over his quills. "I guess that makes sense."

--Amy and Yukiko--

The fox had carried the hedgehog deep into the forest. It was here that Yukiko set her down in a clearing. A brook flowed through it, draining into a pool of water before it continued its set path through the area. The moon reflected clearly off the water, almost making the water appear like fresh snow. Amy's mouth fell agape.

"This _is_ romantic! It's so peaceful here." Amy said as she walked into the quiet, green, wooded clearing.

"I used to come here all the time when I wanted a place of tranquility." Yukiko said.

The blue fox stepped quietly behind her wife and wrapped her arms around the hedgehog. Amy grasped Yukiko's arms gently, then slowly turned around to her. Their eyes locked and time seemed to have stopped. Their eyes fluttered shut and in the black of each other's eyelids they could see their daughter; smiling and happy. The foxes hands glided up to the hedgehog's shoulders, there she began to gradually move the straps of Amy's new red dress down her shoulders; first the left, then the right. Once the straps were to her elbows Amy slid her arms free of them. The kitsune took the outfit by the hem of the collar and lifted the dress off of her. Amy placed her hands on the fox's face, bring Yukiko's lips down to meet her own. Together their lips smacked quietly once more. The hedgehog placed her hands on the fox's shoulders and slipped the white vest she was wearing off. Yukiko's hands were now at work with the hedgehog's white bra; snapping free each hook individually. Sexual tension between the two was mutual, they wished only to share the passionate love between each other. With lips still locked, Amy's bra fell to the cool grass under their feet.

A contented sigh traveled from Yukiko's lips to she who was her soul mate. "Amy..." She simply whispered.

That one word was enough to warm the hedgehog's heart. It no longer mattered to her whether the one she loved was a male, female, or herm; she just wanted the love this creature offered to her. It was amazing what was flowing through their hearts. This feeling was so pure, there was no other description for it, this was love...their love. The fox's hands grasped the bottom of her black shirt and pulled it up over her head revealing firm, K size breasts. Amy swallowed a lump in her throat. Yukiko blushed observing her bosom.

"I hope this doesn't offend you." The fox said solemnly.

"No no, they're-" Amy giggled a bit "-just the right size."

The passion of lust began to fill their senses. Amy removed her boots, then her socks, finally she dropped her her panties. Yukiko's heart beat rapidly now that her mate was standing free-bird in front of her. The fox slouched a bit, she brought her hips back a little, as the male erection formed in her pants. Amy smiled slyly and dropped to her knees. There she began to tease the fox a bit by rubbing on the stiffening phallus behind the denim fabric. A whimper escaped the fox's mouth. It was becoming so hard that is hurt. Amy shushed her, unbuttoned the pants, and pulled them down. The erection pressed at the fabric of the briefs she was wearing. The hardening penis could no longer wait and it tore the underwear in half at the crotch. Amy reeled back, nearly have been given a black eye from the rock hard head.

"You seem to be ready." Amy said as she stared at the erection.

Yukiko slipped off her shoes and socks, then pulled off her pants. The hedgehog took the vixen's large balls in her hands, lifting them and messaging them. Amy's tongue wandered all over the large fox cock she was all too familiar with. Yukiko groped her breasts, running her fingers all over her new curves. Amy's hands found their way up to the kitsune's hips and slowly she lowered Yukiko to her knees.

The hedgehog smirked. "Can you suck yourself?"

The question brought Yukiko back into reality. "Huh?!"

Amy gave her a sweet and innocent look. "Nothing."

The hedgehog put her lips to the heads of the fox's length and sucked on it. Shivers ran down Yukiko's arms and the tufts of white fur on her face quivered from the ecstasy. Amy pushed her mouth around the pink flesh and motioned her face back and forth on the shaft. Yukiko moaned softly, the female junction between her legs started to sweat like it never had before. Many new thoughts were cascading though her head. When she was more male the thought of having another's male member deep inside of her; however, now the brother's sister sex screamed for something like that. This thought forced vast amounts adrenaline to pump though her veins and she began to finger herself. Her moaning became louder, almost becoming a howl. Sweat surfaced everywhere on the fox, particularly on her testicles and vagina. Amy was stunned. She had never seen her love's sexual tensions so high. The hedgehog leaned the vixen on her back. Yukiko spread her legs. Using one hand Amy held her large bells up and with the other hand the spread the fox's pussy lips. She licked from the bottom of the kitsune's sweat vagina up to the top and up the underside of her balls. Yukiko screamed in pleasure. Never had she felt so good. Her cock trembled and freed a shot of precum onto the vixen's face.

"AMY! Oh my god!!"

Amy laughed and looked up at Yukiko. "You cum already?"

"No...that was just too incredible."

Amy returned to the fox's slit. Lick after lick the fox trembled. A blush covered her face. The tension was rising far too high and the fox started to titfuck her shaft. It was like being drunk, she didn't know what she was doing, she didn't care, she just did it because it felt wonderful. The rock hard phallus of the fox steadily dripped pre between her breasts. Amy stuck her tongue inside the fox's chasm. The sensation caused her vagina to convulse on Amy's tongue. The hedgehog continued to probe her tongue as far as it would go into Yukiko's pussy. The vixen was in so much pleasure, she felt as if she would black out. The hedgehog nibbled on her clit and that caused yet another rope of pre to hit Yukiko's face. The fox howled from the immense ecstasy and didn't even realize she was doing such; she was deaf to the world around her, only she and Amy existed in perfect union. Amy licked on her love's vagina and balls faster. It seemed to have manipulated Yukiko, like she was under Amy's spell.

"Ah Ah AH! AHMY I'm! AH! Going to CUM!"

Amy placed her fingers together and pushed them into the vixen female satisfactory center to give her that one final orgasmic rush. Yukiko aimed her erection skyward and the male member shot load after giant load into the air. Amy looked up and spread her arms as if it were a summer rain. The hot seen tricked down upon the two for minutes before ceasing. Yukiko's arms fall to the ground and she inevitably passed out. Amy crawled over to be beside to her mate. The hedgehog pecked her on the lips; a thin strand of cum hung between their lips as she lifted her face from Yukiko's. Tears hung in the kitsune's eye; overjoyed with the event.

"Now I know how to get her to do stuff." Amy grimaced.

She stood up then went over to the pool of water to wash herself off. As she finished up she couldn't help but think there was more she could have done for her new sexoholic wife. She sat on the grass and allowed her feet to soak. She pondered for minutes then an idea came to her mind. With a smug look she walked back over the Yukiko.

"I'll be back in a little while. I'll have a surprise for you." Amy smiled genuinely.

Amy pulled her clothes back on, covered Yukiko with a loose blanket of her clothes, and left back to the town with high spirits that Yukiko would appreciate her gift.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry this took so long, I couldn't figure out what to do next_. _Let me know if I over did it on the lemon, I have a gut feeling that I might have..._


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44:**

**One in The Same**

Her fur was warm in the summer sun, birds in the distance sang their song of love, small furry critters scampered about in the fallen leaves. The blue kitsune opened her eyes to the light. She somehow felt lighter; not so much in weight, but in spirit. As her hands found their way to her eyes to rub the sleepiness away as voice came to her ears.

"I should have know you'd come here." A distinct male tone spoke out.

The blue kitsune sat up and looked around to where the masculine, yet rich voice came from. A tall orange fox entered the clearing. "Hello, father."

"Needed some alone time?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah," she said looking to the blue sky, "It's so warm today." The fox finished with a smile.

The blue kitsune's father took a seat next to her. "Yukiko...I was wondering if we could talk."

The daughter shifted her sights slowly to her father. "Alright?" She said uneasily.

As much as the fox enjoyed her parents' company, the fox liked to remain rather quiet. Talking about personal things never really was a strong ability of hers. With legs crossed, head bowed, and his knuckles placed on the ground the kitsune took in a deep breath of forest air.

"Yukiko...I want to know what your thoughts are on your little sister." He said.

"That's an odd question, father. I love my little sis...why do you ask, though?" Yukiko returned.

"No reason."

The blue fox laughed. "Mother wanted you to talk with me, didn't she."

Takeshi chuckled with his daughter. "No point in alluding anymore, I suppose...Your mother, she is certainly a special woman. She is very courageous and firm in her beliefs; however, she turns tail and hides that when she is asked another for an opinion."

"She believes I should love Kokoro, correct?" Yukiko said.

"Mm, she does." He set a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Father...I can assure you that I love her, and will always love her." She said. There was another voice, a softer tone, one that echoed from the forest. It called out the blue kitsune's name. The fox shut her eyes and let loose a few tears. "Father...I'm sorry, I have to go now."

Takeshi shook his head lightly. "Do not cry. It's quite alright," -Takeshi wiped the tears from her eyes- "you really don't need to cry, we'll see each other the next time you sleep beneath the stars. Besides, Amy has a surprise waiting for you." He grinned.

Yukiko straightened. "Really?"

"Yes; I assume you will like this."

Yukiko giggled. "Alright, I'll trust you that I will."

"Good. I'll see soon, hon, I love you, don't ever forget that." He hugged her.

"I love you, too...I won't" She returned the hug.

"Wakey wakey, hon." Takeshi said in Amy's voice.

The vixen's eyes opened slowly, she smiled up to Amy as she knelt by her side. The hedgehog leaned down and kissed the fox on the lips tenderly, then stood away to be in front of her. Amy raised her skirt and the fox's eyes widened.

"What is that?!"

"You should know." Amy smiled.

"Oh boy..."

--Tails and Sonic--

"So, Amelia, how old are you to my sis?" Tails asked.

"I'm half a year younger...I believe" She answered.

Tails ginned to the raccoon, think and fidgeting on how adorable her cub will be, her son would enjoy a new playmate. Sonic, now cradling the sleeping cubs in his arms, walked over to the women. Tails turned to the Hedgehog and pecked his lips.

"What do you think Yukiko and Amy are doing?" Joshua asked.

"Knowing them...it's probably something we'd regret thinking about." Tails returned.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"You must be eighteen or older to enter this fantasy." Sonic said as he took a seat.

"Huh?"

"S.E.X."

"Ohhh..."

"It's been a few hors though, surely they couldn't still be going." Joshua reasoned.

Tails smirked. "You'd be surprised...those balls never run out of energy."

"Who's balls?" Amelia asked.

"Ah, yes, you don't know about that detail..." Tails' voice shook a bit as she said that.

"Is there...something I should know about Amy?"

"It's not Amy, it's Yukiko, she is a herm. It was a haphazard accident. First with Robotnik then with me."

"You mean she was a Guinea pig?" Joshua said.

"Sort of...with Robotnik she was turned into a male herm...I tried to fix it, but it just turned her into a female herm. Rather odd."

Amelia was shocked. "Uwa..." Was the only thing she could say.

"So desu ne" Tails said.

"I was amazed, too, hon." Joshua said.

--Amy and Yukiko--

Basking. This all the two were doing. Soaking up ever drop of the afterglow. Their heavy breathing broke the silence of the night. The two were wrapped so tightly with one another. Each experienced a satisfaction which they never had before. Amy lay atop top her beautiful blue kitsune wife. The kitsune's arms around the hedgehog's back. Amy's new J-cups cushioned against Yukiko's plush, firm K-cup breasts. With the hedgehog's new endowment resting between the fox's slick, warm vagina, Amy gather strength to kiss Yukiko deeper than ever. Tongues wresting in each other's mouths. Love...Love, love, love.

Yukiko's lips parted from Amy's. "Ai-shiteru."

Amy smiled genuinely. "Ai-shiteru."

Yukiko felt a spark in her belly. A child. One that would soon arrive to their world. It brought tears to her eyes, ones of joy, not worry. It was destined for her to be a mother...a father...a parent to a child she would bring forth. Amy pulled from Yukiko and they both sat up. The lovers grasped each other firmly, never wanting to let go. To some, what had taken place would be awkward, but they didn't care. This was their love and their's alone. What care would they have if they were shunned. This was right to them. Yukiko looked to the stars above. Manami and Takeshi smiled with all the love in their hearts. The blue fox smiled back. She clenched Amy tighter to her, whispering in her ear.

"I'm going to have a baby." She said joyfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry for the wait. Hope you liked it._


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45:**

**Unexpected**

**Surprises**

A knock sounded at the front door to the Raccoons' home. Joshua, always eager to receive guests, was the first out of his seat, and opened the door. Before him stood the two women, at least, mostly. The two wore very cheerful expressions. Tails couldn't help but smile. She knew that they were sated in their needs. The yellow fox's sights eyed Amy momentarily. Amy's cup size jumped from double C, maybe D, to sporting J-cups. Tails rubbed on her eye to be sure that they weren't playing a trick on her from possible fatigue. Perceiving that this was no illusion the fox stood and moved in front of Amy.

"Where is it?" Tails said commandingly.

"Where's what?" Amy said innocently.

The kitsune held out her hand. "You know what I'm talking about. The Gender Ray Gun. Hand it over."

Amy sighed. She pulled it out from behind her back and placed it in Tails' hand. The fox looked at the settings. The fox slapped her forehead. "Amy..." She growled. "You're a herm now, aren't you?"

"I wanted to pleasure my vixen-" The hedgehog took Yukiko's hand "-in a new way." She smiled.

"Amy, you do realize this cannot be reversed now." Tails clarified.

"I don't care. I know how my love's heart feels now, and I'm not trading it away." The hedgehog said with great dignity.

Silent throughout Amy and Tails bickering, Yukiko rubbed on her belly with a very soft motherly touch. She spoke up and interrupted the two, her sights on her younger sister."Little sis." Yukiko interrupted. "I...I'm going to have a baby." The fox grinned.

Tails stood there; staring at her sister in disbelief. It had to have been a joke. She thought. The seriousness on her big sister's face said otherwise, though. Tails took a few moments to allow the information to stew and organize in her head. The face Yukiko wore was one of great happiness. Tails' face, however, was mixed in feelings of uncertainty and frustration. The yellow fox frowned to her sister, but she quickly shot a sharp glare to Amy. The pink hedgehog shrugged to Tails. That gesture caused the fox to loose her cool. The fox clenched her fists.

"Easy, sis. I like this...I want to have a child. It's what I was meant to do."

The yellow fox was filled with confusion. She didn't know what to say. The building frustration had no time to quell itself, so it burst out, and sent the feelings to the hand holding the Gender Ray.

Tails growled. "Arugh! Screw it!"

With the gun in hand, Tails reeled around to Alice, she reset a few of the settings and zapped the little pink fox. Amy just about tackled the yellow kitsune, but Yukiko held her back. Tails dropped the gun on the floor and smashed it to pieces beneath her foot. The fox pushed past Yukiko and Amy, storming out the door. The raccoons were absolutely stunned at Kokoro's behavior. Sonic said nothing, he threaded his fingers together, his hands pressed just above his lips, elbows on the table. His face was unreadable. Yukiko released her grip from her wife, which Amy promptly moved to kneel before Alice. The pink fox's hair was full of static. She looked as if she had just come out of a drier. Shakily, the hedgehog's hand placed its fingers on the kitsune's diaper and pulled it forward. She had seen enough and let the diaper go back to fitting snugly around Alice's waist.

"She's like us now...isn't she." Yukiko said it as a statement, not a question.

Amy sighed heavily. "Yes..."

"Well...We're all going to be one in the same now." The blue vixen said, hoping that might cheer Amy up, if even a little.

Amy picked Alice up into her arms. "Who's going to be called mom and who's going to be called okasan?" She said, wanting to change the subject.

"Amy..." Yukiko walked over and hugged her mate. "Amy, listen, it's not so bad. Our daughter, she will always be our daughter, no matter what."

"It's not that..." Amy whispered.

"Then what is the matter?"

"I was, just scared. Tails...I thought she was aiming to make her a him."

"Kokoro isn't so heartless, not even at all, she's just stressed out. Everything is going awry for her, she needs some room to breathe." Yukiko reasoned.

---Tails---

Beneath the star and moonlit sky, the yellow kitsune walked along the soil trail, heading back to her home. Her mind was filled with doubt and her heart with regret. Too much has hit her too fast. Amy's idea of pleasure, Yukiko's alleged pregnancy, her temper flaring up. Tails felt that there wasn't any other surprise that would be a good one if she had met it. The fox allowed the thoughts to toss themselves around. Her mind took its time to set everything in the correct "file". She sat down on the stone fence, on the holy ground of her parent's resting place. She glanced back at the graves, then away into the forest. The fox wrapped her tails about her; Imagining that they were the warm, caressing embrace of her mother and father. It brought her heart much grief. She didn't even get to know them. A very large part of her heart wished she could undo it all, but there was Sonic, too. He was the love of her life. Now she wanted both things she gained and lost, but she knew she could only have one.

The tranquility of her thoughts and the forest was suddenly interrupted by the unmistakably loud roar of plane engines. Tails' heart leaped with immediate joy. Lights from over her head shined on the fox. It was large, too large to be a plane. It was...

"The Egg Albatross!" Tails grinned.

The fox couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her heart was pumping blood wildly with excitement, her veins were coursing with adrenaline. She started to dance around, she didn't know what impulsed her to do this. Was she that happy? She didn't know. A disk like machine lowered down by the fox. On it was all of her friends, even Shadow was there.

"Tails!" Sally called out.

The squirrel hopped from the platform and swiftly took Tails up into her arms. The fox's face muzzled between Sally's breasts. She flailed for a minute or two before Sally released her. Tails gasped for breath from after being released from Sally's triple D's. Tails watched as the rest of the group stepped from the circular platform. Knuckles came over to Tails and gave her a soft, playful slug to her left arm; which really wasn't that soft. The fox was tipped a few inches to her right then regained her footing. Ivy was next to approach and yet again her face was mushed between a large rack, this one nearly as big as Yukiko's. Tails figured she would soon go blind from the red-hot blush on her face.

Rouge laughed. "Okay, anyone with boobs should not hug Tails." She joked.

"Thanks, Rouge." Tails said, trying to cover her blush.

"Don't mention it, hon."

Something very peculiar caught the fox's eye. Rouge's attire was different. It appeared to her that Rouge was in a nurses outfit.

"Rouge-" Tails blinked once "-are you a nurse?"

The bat nodded. Tails almost reeled back from this surprise. This night was full of them, far too many. And the best were yet to come.

Cream eyed the surroundings. "Hey, where's Yoshirou?"

The fox's heart sank, dreading the response she would get about Yukiko. She swallowed a lump in her throat. Tails began to walk off, headed for the direction of the village.

Vanilla frowned, very concerned about Tails' expression. "Did something happen?"

"That depends on how you look at it, I can't tell you. I have to show you." Tails said.

The fox waved her hand for them to follow her. She lead the way and the group followed her at a reasonable distance. As they walked in silence the kitsune looked to the stars. Manami's face among them, her mother gave her a reassuring smile. Tails took a deep breath and let it fall from her barely parted lips slowly. Soon the village came into view.

"Here we are." She said.

The fox led all of them into the city, past the brick stores, to the houses, and up to the raccoons' home.

"Could you guys wait here for a sec."

They all responded with a gentle nod. Tails walked into the house and shut the door. Out of curiosity the bat moved to the door and set her ear against it. All she could hear was muffled whispers. Footsteps approached and rouge went back to her spot among the crowd. The door opened gradually with a creak. Tails walked out.

"Ivy...things are back the way they should be." The fox said quietly.

The doctor's eyes widened, knowing what Tails meant. The blue vixen stepped from the house. Every one gasped, all but Ivy. Vanilla fainted, Knuckles covered his lower region, Rouge squeazed her breasts in amazement with the vixen's set, Sally's jaw dropped, Cream was shocked, Shadow was stricken with a blush brighter than Tails' was, Vector whistle at the "babe", Charmy was embarressd, Espio went invisible, and Big was clueless.

Yukiko spoke up. "Yep, this is the real me."

Tails was still waiting for someone to say something, but nothing arose. More was to come, however, that could wait until everyone gathered their senses back...maybe.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46:**

**Unveiling Everything**

All the furry were gathered inside the house, all but Ivy and Tails. The two geniuses sat outside on the porch in an uncomfortable silence. The kitsune's heart had sunk into her stomach about bringing everyone to see her sister. As quiet as it was outside, it was just as quiet inside. Tails stared at her lap, only taking an occasional glance to the doctor. Ivy sighed after a moment.

"Tails...it's going to be alright. I think you did the right thing." She comforted to the fox.

Tails gulped. "It...didn't work completely."

Robotnik blinked in amazement. "Oh..." -her expression became shallow- "I see. That's why you're uncertain."

"I can't figure it out. I followed the plans down to the nut and bolt. I can't figure it out." Tails spoke up, frustrated with herself.

"That's how I felt at first...I do think it was clever how she made up that story about me wanting to clone her. All I was doing was testing a new invention out. Not that I feel good or proud about it anymore; not after my own change...I think that there is something in her DNA that messed with the process." Ivy reasoned.

"But what though?" Tails said.

"I'm unsure. I probably couldn't figure it out. Before I used the ray, her genetics were in the norm, nothing particularly different."

"Well, my sis isn't the only one that my ray affected awry. Amy decided to do the same thing to herself...and now my sis is pregnant." Tails disparaged.

"Could I see the gun?" Ivy asked.

"I...uhm...smashed it. I was frustrated and I lost my temper. I zapped Alice with it then smashed it." Tails groaned. "I feel so disgusted with myself."

"Yukiko is pregnant? When did they have sex?"

"A few hours ago."

"I'm not so sure if she could tell if she's pregnant or not so soon."

"A few years ago Yukiko, when she was Yoshirou, told me that I could tell if I was bearing a baby after Sonic and I had sex if I felt somewhat of a spark in my belly." Tails said.

"A spark?"

"Yes. Not a physical one, but now that you could feel spiritually. One that could be felt most definitely in the afterglow. I know it's subjective and open to anothers opinion. I felt that, though, I can't remember which time" -Tails giggled- "because we did it so much. But...I trust her. She seems very open minded to the spirit and how it works. Most of what she has told me I can't digest, it flies over my head."

"Objectivity vs Subjectivity. We learn what we learn and are who we are." Ivy said.

"Yeah."

The door opened to the house and Amy walked out. "Hey, guys. Could you possibly get in here. It's quieter than a graveyard. Get in here please." The hedgehog walked back inside the house.

Tails and Robotnik stood. The fox didn't notice how late she had been up until she saw the sun beyond the horizon tinting the sky a blue hue. The doctor and fox stepped inside the house. Yukiko sat on the couch combing Alice's tails as the others ogled the fox. Well, all but Vanilla, she was being tended to by the raccoons. The pink fox daughter sat hugging her fox mother, purring cutely with each gentle stroke of the brush. Yukiko smiled down to her, as if everyone else wasn't there. She always adored grooming Alice's tails, it was just another way to get her daughter to smile genuinely. Amy took a seat next to Yukiko and kisses her cheek. The action brought her from the trance on Alice and into a loving stare with the hedgehog's eyes.

"Hi, hon." Yukiko said.

"Hi." Amy said.

"Ahem" Tails coughed. Everyone's gaze on Yukiko was broken and the looked at Tails. "You guys, this is ridiculous. You all need to get over it. Yes, Yoshirou was actually my sister and yes, her boobs are that big, but you all are making her uncomfortable. I know she doesn't show it, but I know full well what a facade is. She is a fox and that's what we're good at. So back off, please." Tails scolded.

Yukiko remained silent. She had to admit, now that she noticed, that the attention was claustrophobic in a way. All of their eyes focused somewhere else after Tails' rant. The yellow kitsune walked over and sat at the table. Amelia, the pregnant raccoon wife, walked into the room from the bedroom. She took a seat next to Tails. The coon rubbed on her visible baby bulge with a soft touch. Her face was as happy as Yukiko's with her coming child. The fox took her hand and pet it.

"Children are a handful, but they are well worth it." Tails smiled.

Amelia smiled back. Tails felt eyes watching her back. She sighed and waved everyone over. The kitsune turned her chair around to face them. Yukiko felt like she had just got out of a submarine and breathed the fresh air. Tails took the claustrophobia with open arms for the sake of her sister.

The fox sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did Yoshirou hide this from us?" Sally said.

"Could you openly come out with saying "Hey! I'm actually a girl." without the fear of criticism?"

"What else did Yoshirou not tell us when she was a he?" Shadow asked.

"Well, there was the girl thing. As for "when she was a he", Yoshirou had a vagina, for some reason Robotnik and I can't figure out."

Knuckles turned about face and covered his nose, now bleeding from that info.

Rouge spoke next. "So, does that mean that Yukiko has balls and a penis?"

"Yes; I tried to fix it when I used my ray on Yoshirou, or more accurately, Amy's misfire while she held the gun. It didn't fix it totally. If you have a problem with it...then leave." Tails said with a firm, strict tone.

No one budged, instead a question from Cream arose. "Why did she resign from the collage?"

Tails sighed heavily. "Do you remember where you found me? That stone fence I was sitting on. Behind that were the remains of Yukiko and my home. Just behind that are the graves to our parents. We are moving back where we feel at home. To hell with modern life, this place feels right for us. Humans have cities and their wars, we have peace and tranquility from all that crap."

"Anything else?" Vector asked.

"Yukiko...she's pregnant." Amelia spoke in place of Tails.

Sally started to chocked on her own saliva. "Wha-what?" She coughed.

"Ask Amy." Tails said.

"Tails! You little-" Amy started.

"Bitch? Call it payback for said pregnancy." Tails said.

Amy's face was red with anger. "Fine! I used Tails' gun on myself, happy?! Now you get to tell everyone what _you _did."

Tails rolled her eyes. Amy stuck her in the same place, that wasn't what she had intended. "Fine. I suppose I over reacted."

"You suppose?"

Everyone was looking back and forth between the two.

"Alright alright. I over reacted and I...zapped Alice...happy?"

"Yes." Amy said and turned her back.

"Hold on...let me get this straight. Yukiko, Amy, AND Alice are all the same in sexuality?" Sally said.

"Yeah." Tails blushed.

"So, I assume that's how Yukiko's baby is going to turn out?"

"More than likely."

"While Tails was away, Amy and I decided on Reigi, or Reggie in English." Yukiko said.

"That's a clever name for him...her, whichever." Rouge said, smiling.

"You're not weirded out?" Amy said.

"We're friends, we don't care what you look like on the outside. To us you're always going to be friends." Charmy said and the others nodded.

"Thanks you...everyone." Yukiko said.

"You're welcome...and I think Amy is going to be a happy gal." Sally said.

"Whys that?" Tails asked.

"Wouldn't you be if you could give and receive?"

"Good point."

All the tension in the house was now gone. It was a major shift, sure, but no one seemed to mind it. This certainly a wonderful morning for all of them; a few eye openers, but a wonderful morning none the less. With a yawn from Alice and a sleep well from the other's, the visiting group left the raccoons' home as dawn broke the horizon and headed back to the Egg Albatross with Vanilla in Vector's arms. They did not have they intention of leaving just yet, merely for a rest to digest all the information they had acquired. Tails went to the guest bedroom, where Sonic and her child slept, and almost literally crashed beside them. She did not have much worry about them being up before her. They usually slept all day anyway. Yukiko and Amy snuggled up with Alice on the couch which was also a bed, when unfolded, and fell into slumber. The raccoons almost felt overburdened, but retired to their bed as the others.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47:**

**Nostalgia  
**

The blue kitsune awoke to the light that poured in though the window. Her eyes opened slowly to adjust to the light. On her breasts nestled her mate, Amy Rose. It amazed her that she wished to remain with her...after all the deceit. Yukiko felt the urge to kiss her, yet refrained. The fox was more concerned as to how she would get up without waking Amy. An idea popped into her head suddenly. With a carefulness Yukiko snaked one of her tails under Amy's head, lifted, and nudged gradually to her left, out from under the hedgehog. With her other tail she held Amy's head and moved her to a pillow. She seemed to be out cold. Yukiko stood gently from the bed. Without warning, one of her tails was snatched. Her initial thought was the hand of her daughter, Alice, but no...

"Where do you think you're going? Get your big bosom back in bed." Amy playfully stated.

"Oh, Amy, when did you get up?" Yukiko said.

"Don't be coy with me. I know the difference between your boobs and a pillow."

Yukiko sat back down. "Okay...so much for that."

"I was kidding, sheesh. Where were you going to anyway?"

"I has to pee."

"Oh, well you could have said so."

Yukiko slapped her forehead, stood, then went to the bathroom. Still laying down, Amy started to pet her daughter, which was curled up. Alice yawned. Her emerald eyes looked up into Amy's matching jewels. Amy smiled upon her daughter and Alice to Amy. Something suddenly struck the hedgehog in her mind. Her face straightened. She wasn't worried, but she was one emotional notch from it.

"Potty training rules just changed..." She whispered.

"Whats potty training?" Alice asked.

"Something you'll learn soon." Amy replied.

Yukiko stepped out from the bathroom and made her way back to the living room. The fox sat down next to Amy and started to pet Alice as Amy was.

"I'm going to take a little walk. Is that alright?" Yukiko asked.

"Sure, shall I come with?"

"No, I need some time to think to myself about all that has happened." Yukiko's expression was very mellow.

"Okay, hon. I'll be here waiting for you." Amy said.

The blue vixen stood from the bed and gave both Amy and Alice a kiss. Just as she was about to grasp the handle, Amelia, with a bag of groceries, walked into the house. Yukiko moved out of her way for the raccoon.

"Oh, Yukiko, are you going somewhere?" The raccoon asked.

"Yeah, I was going to take a walk and get readjusted." The fox clarified.

"Okay, dinner is at six."

"You have clocks?" Amy asked.

"Yep, and working plumbing, which is really the only convenience we the furries of this town have." Amelia said.

"Why is that? No TV, no video games, cars, fast food joints?"

"Nope, we know of the things you speak, but we do not essentially need them. Most of the people around the world forget what it is like to benefit from truly hard work." The raccoon set down the groceries. "I suppose you could say that it makes the benefits all the more sweeter when you toil in such a way. Yukiko knows this." She finished.

Amy looked to the fox. "How so?"

"There are too many things to describe. For firewood I would have to go out into the forest, chop a tree down, chop the fallen tree up, then drag as much as I could fit in a wagon back to the house, then I'd have to split those pieces again." Yukiko said nonchalantly.

"No wonder you're so strong. That's probably why you have such big junk." Amy said with a smile.

Amelia giggled. "Ah, I almost forgot. Yukiko, I bought you some clothes. The traders about left before I caught up to them."

"Traders?" Amy said.

"Yes, we really don't feel much need for money. So, we trade with others. It's usually food that we trade away. The forest in which we live in is very fertile. We are not the only settlement around here like this, though, and we each share something in common. We were all ransacked by those bloodthirsty bandits years ago.-"

As Amelia continued to explain how the town works and how the people work for the bettering of one another, Yukiko had slipped out the door, and walked from the house. As the vixen walked down the streets she saw children playing in the streets and their parents, who Yukiko was able to place the child with the face, that she knew when she was a child. She received smiles from the adults, as equally friendly as they were a conformation that they remembered her. Yukiko returned the same smile. She really missed those smiles and she welcomed them with an open heart. Being remembered; it was such a joy to her. The blue fox reached the city gates and walked from the town. She recalled what the sign above said, she didn't even have to look at it to know that it still said: Riverlog where all are welcome, Lords and Paupers alike. This town, it was a place where all are truly equal, no matter their standing with others.

The fox continued to walk the trail to her soon-to-be reestablished home. It wasn't until roughly a football field's length away that she heard raised voices. The sound was almost a sick humor. The fox steeled her courage and walked to her home and her parents' resting place. The group spotted her. She new them; their faces. How could she forget her family's murderers.

A gray wolf, one with a scar on his chest stood up from the fence he was sitting on. "Hey baby, come on over here, I'll give you a treat."

The wolf lowered his pants and flashed his hormone enraged length. The other's in the group whistled.

"Sit down and pull your pants up, that's my granddaughter you are disrespecting." A fox said, one with black fur, a crimson coat, black jeans, a monocle over his left eye, and bearing three tails. "Come, Yukiko, have a sit." He then said.

Yukiko walked over, push the wolf aside. He growled at her, but a sharp glare made him look the other way. Yukiko's eyes, they weren't those very soothing green and blue color, but red as blood. The black fox sat on a fallen tree next to the fence. Yukiko took a seat next to him.

"Yukiko...seeing you here, I know what it is you intend to do." The fox said.

"Yes." Yukiko scoffed.

"Well then, let us begin." The fox stood and walked out into the dirt trail.

Yukiko stood and did the same. Both faced each other, staring one another down. The fox removed his coat and dropped it to the ground. At about this time Yukiko wished she didn't have such a large bosom, maneuvering would come difficult...it was almost unfair. The black fox was handed a glass orb, one that housed a glow as black as his fur.

"This has given me the power of our once great ancestors. The Kyuubi."

"And that is why you killed my mother...your daughter!" Yukiko flared.

"She was weak, a disappointment, and your father was no better."

"Enough!!" Yukiko's claws nearly shot out of her finger tips and she dashed for the black kitsune. The blue fox stuck fast with a deep seeded vengeance for her parents. The black fox caught Yukiko by her wrists and lifted her from the ground. Around the dark kitsune's right hand emitted a purple flame. The fox held Yukiko up higher by her right wrist and used his inflamed hand to deliver a very harsh blow between her breasts. The blue kitsune was thrown backwards as if she had been hit by a bus.

"You cannot beat me. You're as weak as your mother. Your hatred is strong, though, I can feel it. You don't know how to control it...I can show you what it means to be powerful. That hidden power that all kitsunes alike share. We potentially have power that not even those trinkets, those Chaos Emeralds, have. The Kyuubi are gods among mortals, don't you see?" The black fox monologued.

Yukiko sat up, clenching where she had been struck. Her hand moved downward to her belly. She could not fight her grandfather. Not with her baby in her. The fury that Yukiko harbored evaporated. She felt a wave of terror surge through her body. Not knowing what to do, she had begun to cry.

"Weak little girl. You are pathetic. At least your mother had more balls than you to stand up for herself." The black kitsune said.

"Ha...what would you know about having balls..." Yukiko retorted.

"What was that, you little bitch?"

"I have balls...and a cock, both bigger than yours."

The black fox's claws brandished themselves and a black fire wrapped about him. "You're going to die. Here and now!"

Yukiko's corrupt grandfather flung himself at her. The blue kitsune bowed her head; she knew that this was the end of the road for her, she was going to die by that same hands that killed her parents.

"Kokoro...Amy....Alice...Reigi...please forgive me..." Yukiko cried, her head now pressed to the dirt.

The blue fox's mind wandered suddenly. It was if she had fallen into a dream. She felt a power growing inside of her, it gave her courage, it protected her.

"Yukiko...we will always protect you." The voices of many whispered.

The words came from her mouth, but they were not hers. The fox looked up. Mere inches from the kitsune's face was her grandfather's claws. They were unmoving, though. Everything was unmoving, like time had stopped in it's tracks. Yukiko brought herself to her feet. Surrounding her were hundreds of kitsunes, all of different color, and a varied number of tails. Through all the foxes motioned two others ones. They drew closer and closer. At first Yukiko did not believe her eyes, but as the two kitsunes took their place in front of her she knew that they were her parents.

"Yukiko...we will always protect you." Manami and Takeshi said simultaneously.

Her mother and father wrapped their arms around the fox. She shut her eyes to allow the flow of silent tears to fall from them.

"I love you." Yukiko said.

A quiet anger raged inside of her, one that she had control of. Just as if waking from a dream, her eyes opened. She felt a power like none other coursing through her veins. The fox stood up from her once cowering position and moved away from her grandfather's reach. Time had begun to reestablish itself and the speed of the grandfather's punch forced his fist into the ground. In the recoil of the punch his thoughts were in wonderment of how Yukiko avoided his fist. In fact, he didn't even know where she had gone. His shoulder was tapped on. It alerted him and he flung himself around to sink his claws deep into his granddaughter, but was met instead with an impact to the face that not even he could muster. He was flung through the air, sending him to crash through several trees before being stopped by a large boulder. He was on his hands and knees. Pushing all the strength into his arms to lift himself up, but could not.

"She can...she really..." The black fox started, but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Yukiko standing before him.

A glare was upon him. One that pierced his black soul with not only the intensity of one, but of three. Three glares all seeking revenge. A green aura was wrapped about the fox. The power that radiated from it made the air dense. It was then the Black fox saw it – six tails draped from the blue kitsune's posterior.

"NO! It's not possible!" He shouted.

"You'd better believe it is." Yukiko said.

The blue fox grasped the black fox by his throat and lifted him off the ground with ease. Her rage filled every cell in her body. Her fury was so intense that as she clenched her teeth together her mouth bled. She had every intention of exacting revenge upon this monster that ruined her life. With claws at the ready, her right arm ignited in a blue flame with twice the intensity of the black fox's. Yukiko's grandfather flailed violently in her grasp.

"IT'S OVER!!" Yukiko roared.

The black fox flinched at the inflamed, claw had that sent itself for him. He surely thought this would be the end. The sound of glass shattering sounded and the black kitsune was dropped to is knees. Beside him lay the fragments of that crystal orb he had drawn his power from.

"You are gong to live, you foul bastard. You're going to live with the stain of your action. You shall let the murder of your daughter eat away at the rest of your soul...And I...I will not become you!" Yukiko growled.

The black fox stood and fled back to where his alleged band of vagabonds were and they fled with tails between their legs. Yukiko fell to her hands and knees, the power was leaving her. She was now sustained on adrenaline alone. Just before she passed out she saw her parents once more. They whispered their words oh so softly, but she could make them out.

"We love you, Yukiko, and we will always protect you."


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48:**

**Birth of Life**

The fox lay in her bed, she was going through an unimaginable amount of pain. What could one expected from one who was giving birth to a child, though. Kokoro and Amy were at the fox's side. It was hard to believe it had already been nine months. Alice was now two years of age, since the fifth of September, that is. It was unexpected - Just as Issac, the newly renamed Sonic Jr., developed a fox tail like his mother's, the pink kitsune now sported light blue quills on her head, fashioned like Amy's were. But now, it was another's turn to shine. It was the eighth of June. It was a nice time to have a child; so to speak. The blue vixen wailed in agony as her cub was being brought into the world. Rouge just happened to be at the right place at the right time, and she was blessed with being the one to deliver Yukiko's baby. The kitsune's claws bored deep in the fabric of the bed. Oh joy, Amy would have to sew that up.

"Here comes the head." Rouge said, being a bit loud about it so she could be heard over the screams.

In the time being a nurse, the bat was very attuned to listening to women screaming at the top of their lungs as they gave birth. The shrieks did come as a toll to her ultrasound sensitive ears. Tails was kind enough to make a gadget for her ears, however. One that performed in the opposite way a hearing aid does. Rouge was very grateful, to say the least.

"GOD THIS HURTS!!!" Yukiko screamed.

Tails couldn't help but laugh. She recalled a certain conversation she had not too long ago with a certain Yoshirou. The yellow fox did say that Yoshirou could have a baby; given the circumstances of that once present fem-sex. Regardless of the fact Yukiko was male, she was having said experience.

"One more push, come on, your baby is almost here." Rouge said.

Yukiko screamed and pushed with the last of her strength. She felt a sudden flash of relief surge through her. Her baby was here. Rouge wrapped The child in a towel and handed the infant to her mother. To say Yukiko was exhausted would be an understatement.

"Reigi...my beautiful baby." Yukiko whispered.

Amy sat on the bed next to her mate. It was a weird feeling the pink Hedgehog. She felt like a father. She kind of was, but the feeling was just awkward. The two lovers looked with the kindest of smiles onto the newborn. It amazed them how they came so far so fast. This was one of the greatest joys they each shared. Being able to both experience bringing a life into their world. Amy and Yukiko gave their heart and soul to one another and that's how it would remain. Rouge unzipped a black bag with tools in it at the bedside, slipped off her blood stained doctor gloves, and put them in a waste disposal container. Knowing that she was the one that brought the offspring of a friend into this world warmed her heart.

Tails smiled to Rouge, it wasn't so much friendly as it was smug. "I know that had to have been a bit difficult. Navigating around her male junk. Must have been fun."

"It's all part of the job." The bat returned.

"What made you go nurse, anyway? And how did you get a pardon from all those thefts?" The yellow vixen asked.

"When I was an agent my identity was, as you would guess, confidential. My cover was blown. G.U.N. was kind enough to help with my outstanding bounty and fines. Before I took up thieving, I had a bachelors degree in doctoring. I found my old records and I went back to school for a while. To be honest, I feel this bears much more satisfaction than being a thief." Rouge smiled.

"Hey...if your cover was blown, that means your name would've had to have been changed, right?" Tails questioned.

"Sadly, yes. My new name is Andrée." Rouge said halfheartedly.

"That's a nice name, truly." She offered the bat a friendly expression.

Rouge returned one. "Thanks, but please, call me Rouge."

"You got it."

Rouge went to the bedroom door, opened it, and then poked her head out. "The baby is here." She said.

The large group of family friends stood from where they sat and moved into the bedroom. It wasn't so long ago that Amelia was the one in agony. It was a painful reminder, but as she held her own cub in her arms, she smiled to her baby boy just like Yukiko was to her cub. Vanilla took a place by Yukiko.

"Congratulations. Boy or Girl?"

"Undecided." Rouge said.

"Oh, so I see. Well then, time will tell, I suppose." The rabbit said.

"Yes; and we have all the time in the world." Amy said and gave Yukiko a sweet kiss on her lips.

Sonic set Issac down on the bed, Amelia did the same with her cub, and Sally, who was charged with Alice, set her on the bed. The three of them stared at the strange creature in Yukiko's arms. They all tilted their heads, like a confused dog does, in unison to their left. The baby had a fox's muzzle, but a hedgehog's style of eyes. This was certainly another hedgefox. Yukiko almost glowered to Amelia's cub, Samuel. He was the only odd one of the bunch. She shook her head to get rid of the thought. Rouge had diagnosed her with OCD a few months ago. Who doesn't have that though. Everyone is obsessively compulsive in some way. It bothered Yukiko, though.

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"It's your new, uhm, baby sister." Yukiko said.

"Don't you think that's going a bit fast?" Amy said.

"Well, I had to say something. We don't need to have that certain conversation yet."

"True, true."

"Where did the baby come from?" Issac asked.

"Why wa you scweaming?" Samuel asked.

How the order of those questions fell was perfect; depending on how one would look at it. Yukiko couldn't answer one question without answering the other. Tails could see that this was about to turn bad so, she pulled the locket out from under her shirt. She wound the knob and the music began to play. "Nap time you three."

The soft tune of the locket was like knockout gas to Issac. He had listened to it too much, it was Kokoro's own personal spell she had over the toddler. Slowly he nodded off, curling up on the bed. Alice was becoming drowsy also, but she had found a way to combat the lulling tune. Alice set her tails in her lap and petted them. The music was blocked out that quickly. Samuel wasn't really affected, he just wagged his tail, enjoying the sound.

"At least you got Issac. That boy asks too many questions sometimes." Amy said.

Yukiko giggled. "Sounds like another certain fox I know."

"You're lucky you just got out of labor." Tails glowered to her sister.

"I'm sorry, Koko. It just the impeccable timing. You know how that works."

"No, I don't."

Yukiko did not comment. Her attention shifted back to the child in her arms. "Simply perfect."

_I think this is as far as I'm going to go. I'll probably make a new story to continue with this one._


End file.
